United Heroes Adventures: Ends of the Earth
by KingFrancisX
Summary: The grand finale to the Infinity Trilogy. Fueled by their hatred, Dr. Octopus and Eggman return with the ultimate revenge that actually takes over the world with the help of the mysterious Infinite. The Avengers and Freedom Fighters are defeated and Spider-Man and Sonic are nowhere to be seen. The remaining heroes must join forces in a resistance in a war to take back their planet.
1. Main Character Bios

_Main Characters Bio_

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Who You Are**

**Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man**

Born: August 10

Age: 19

Current Costume: Spider-Armor Mk. IV

Occupation: College student, Horizon Labs intern, Avenger

Description: The amazing webbed wonder that protects the neighborhoods of New Vale City using his great power for great responsibility. When news of Doctor Octopus' return reaches his ears, he teams up with the Avengers to stop him but was defeated by a new Sinister Six and a mysterious entity.

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Born: June 23

Age: 17

Occupation: Freedom Fighter

Description: The world's fastest supersonic hedgehog who loves freedom and hates injustice. While busy foiling yet another one of Dr. Eggman's evil endeavors, he was attacked and captured by an unknown assailant.

**Ruby Rose**

Born: October 31

Age: 17

Current Outfit: S.R. (Scarlet Rose) Suit MK. II (aka RWBY Volume 7 outfit)

Occupation: Beacon Academy Student, Leader of Team RWBY

Description: The scarlet huntress of Beacon Academy and leader of Team RWBY. After Sonic and Spider-Man's disappearances, Ruby reforms the D-Avengers under her leadership and joins the resistance to combat the Doctors' robot armies. To free the world and the save the people she loves, she must learn to rise up and be greater!

**Miguel O'Hara, aka Spider-Man 2099**

Born: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Current Costume: Spider-Man 2099 Blue Suit

Occupation: Vigilante, Alchemax geneticist

Description: The future web-warrior from the year 2099 returns to save today. After the events of _Mania Mayhem_, Miguel wounded up in the past currently being conquered by Eggman and Octavius. Fearing the Phantom Ruby may have caused the historical "Fall of the Heroic Age", Miguel works together with new and old friends to save the past and future.

**Classic Sonic**

Born: June 23

Age: 8-9

Occupation: Freedom Fighter

Description: The young blue blur from another dimension set in the recent past is back in the future. Returning from _Mania Mayhem_, Sonic and his friend, Miguel, are still on the hunt for the Phantom Ruby. They learn it is being used by the Dr. Eggman and Dr. Octopus of this dimension to rule the world. He sets out on a quest to help his counterpart and restore the world to its former glory.

**Doctor Otto Octavius, aka Dr. Octopus**

Born: Unknown

Age: N/A

Current Costume: Nanotech Octo Suit

Occupation: Scientist, Criminal mastermind, Leader of the Sinister Six, partner of Dr. Eggman

Description: A genius supervillain and former atomic scientist who can control four mechanical arms grafted onto his body. After being mind-controlled by Mysterio, his imprisonment in the Raft, and the destruction of Mecha Spider-Man, Octavius returns big time with a new plan he has been constructing for months. With his new ultimate weapon and Octobot army, he will annihilate Spider-Man for good, and conquer the whole world with his supreme superior intellect!

**Dr. Eggman**

Born: Unknown

Age: N/A

Occupation: Scientist, terrorist, leader of the Eggman Empire, partner of Dr. Octopus

Description: A greedy and selfish evil genius who boasts an IQ of 300. With his heavily armed robots, some familiar faces, and what he affectionately refers to as his invincible instrument of destruction, he will crush Sonic once and for all, and finally realize his dreams of a world-spanning Eggman Empire!

**Infinite**

Born: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Occupation: Mercenary, thief

Description: Returning from _Cyber Metal Madness _is Captain Jackal of the Jackal Squad. After his humiliating defeat by Spider-Man and friends which cost him his right eye, he has been pushed to the edge and has been on a quest for power to take revenge on his enemies. Reborn with the Phantom Ruby, he has abandoned his old codename to become something deadlier. Infinite, the ultimate enemy stronger than the Avengers and Freedom Fighters themselves!

**Freedom Avengers**

Description: The base of operations for Spider-Man's allies as they bring the fight straight to the Doctors' forces. With Captain Marvel as commander, operations are proceeding in every region.

**The Superior Empire**

Description: Eggman and Octavius has recruited a number of powerful enemies from Green Goblin (Prime) to Salem to aid them in their selfish cause. Each has their own bone to pick with the heroes…

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump**

**KFX Here: This is it. Even though it wasn't promoted like this from the beginning, this is the finale to the "Infinite Trilogy" or the "Phantom Ruby Saga". Starting from **_**Cyber Metal Madness **_**to **_**Mania Mayhem**_**, **_**Ends of the Earth **_**is an adaptation of "Sonic Forces" and "Spider-Man: Ends of the Earth", serving as the grand return of Dr. Octopus since his last big involvement back in **_**Exo War**_**. The real Dr. Eggman also returns in this story as one of the main villains. If you didn't read the epilogue of **_**Mania Mayhem**_**, let me reiterate some details about this story:**

**This story is to commemorate Spider-Man's 57th anniversary**

**Episode Shadow from "Sonic Forces" will be adapted **

**Team RWBY will be wearing their "Volume 7" outfits from the upcoming season of RWBY at the start of the story**

**The D-Avengers will be reformed after being disbanded at the end of **_**Exo War**_

**Ruby Rose will serve as the "Avatar" character from "Sonic Forces" with her own little character arc**

**Tails will act more competent and mature compared to how useless he was in the original game**

**BGM End**


	2. Prologue: Boiling Point on Christmas

_Prologue: Boiling Point on Christmas_

**Manhattan Mall, New Vale City (Christmas Day)**

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Holoska Day**

It's Christmas Day in New Vale City. The season of sharing. Being with your loved ones. When people from all over the world come to celebrate and children gather to hear stories of a jolly old man and his lists of who's naughty and who's nice.

3 months have passed since the disbandment of the cyberspace criminal organization known as Cipher, after the defeat of their leader, a robotic duplicate of New Vale's protector, Spider-Man, called Mecha Spider-Man. With he and Metal Sonic destroyed, and their respective creators imprisoned, the world has never been so peaceful, just in time for some holiday shopping at the Manhattan Mall.

"When will you let me drive for a change?" A young man named Chris Thorndyke asked.

"Why? Chuck gave the car to me as a present. And when you drive, I can't relax." His close friend, and possible love interest, Helen teased him.

The beautiful young woman strolls on her wheelchair with some help from her other female friend, Frances, as they hang out with Chris and their male black friend, Danny, enter the Manhattan Hall on a little Christmas Day shopping spree.

"What do you mean by that?" An annoyed Chris remarks from her comment.

Helen quips, "I'm a better driver than Chris. Chris is a worse driver than me. I'm a better-."

"I get it. You don't have to be so straightforward." Chris remarks, hating the teasing and the little laughter from his best friends. "So how was everyone's Christmas this morning? Got anything good?" He asked his friends.

Frances happily nods her head while smiling, "Oh yeah! Got a lot of neat presents, probably more than you." She smugingly teases the sighing Danny.

"I got a lot, alright. A lot of clothes from the family. They're nice, but nothing beats that $500 gift card grandma gave me. Can't wait to see what I can spend it on." Danny smiled.

"Let's look around together to make sure you don't spend it all." Chris smirks, joking with his friend.

"I'm not a kid anymore, mister wealthy." Danny quipped with a deadpan stare that got a little laugh from Chris.

While still laughing while walking ahead, Chris didn't see he almost collided with another person. A short elder woman with goggle-like prosthetic eyes holding a walking stick named Maria Calavera, and is surprisingly capable side-stepping away from Chris before he accidently knocked her down as she casually continues walking as if nothing happened, almost if she has some impressive "preflexes".

"Sorry! I almost didn't see you!" Chris apologized to the old lady.

"You kids need to watch where you're going next time! Ironic, since I'm the blind one. Next thing you kids will do is dress up like Santa trying to tell jokes to his reindeers as you accidently crash through a window." Maria joked, as that would never happen in this city. Right?

**BGM End**

Nope. Because the second after she made that joke, someone actually crashed through the glass window into the Manhattan Mall which got the attention of Maria and Chris's group. "I hate this city. Who actually crashed through the window?" Maria asked, looking down to see it's none other than everybody's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, wearing a Santa hat while holding a bag of gifts using his fancy webbing.

"Ho ho _ow_…Why am I always getting beat up on Christmas? Is this my gift or my coal? I'll have to ask Santa the next time I see him in one of the malls." Spider-Man joked, rubbing his aching head as he stands up next to Maria and Chris's group.

"Spider-Man!" Chris remarked, just as shocked as his friends standing next to New Vale's greatest hero.

"Spider-Man, what trouble did you get yourself into THIS time?" Maria asked her young superhero friend since the two know each other from one _timeless _adventure.

"Hey, Maria, didn't know you were in town. The trouble I'm in isn't much. Just a little _frightful _against _four _super-powered lunatics that wants my head as their Christmas gift." Spider-Man quipped.

"You mean the Frightful Four?" Helen points out to the hole where Spider-Man crashed through, or smashed through actually. Four villainous individuals do indeed make an appearance confronting the web-slinger as a frightful team: Wizard, master of high-tech gadgets. Klaw, the villain made of living sound. Thundra, ruthless warrior woman from an alternate future timeline. And Walter Naugus, powerful troll magician who hates being called "Wally".

"Yup. The Frightful Four. How did you know?" Spidey asked the paralyzed girl.

"You suck at being subtle." Helen quipped, since Spider-Man basically spelled it out for them.

"Aw man. Guess I'll have to be subtle when you fail to watch me kick their butts." Spidey quipped, getting into a fighting stance.

"Is that even possible?" Chris remarked.

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Bring on the Bad Guys**

"Season's ending, Spider-Man! Your ending!" Wizard fires energy blasts at Spider-Man, who dodges each attack thrown at him as the people run away screaming from this supervillain attack.

Acting quickly, Spider-Man throws his gift bag for Chris to hold, "Hold onto that, will ya, Chris? Take the senile old lady with you and get to safety!"

"SENILE?!" Maria responded angrily, ignoring the fact she is in danger.

"Okay!" Chris nods, taking Maria's hand as the group escape from the awesome fight that's going to happen between Spider-Man and the Frightful Four.

'_Normal people spend the holidays with family and kids whine they didn't get that Christmas gift they begged for months. Me?' _Spidey dodges a heavy slam from Thundra that craters the ground, _'This is MY Christmas. Receiving the kind gifts of big super villain attacks. So thoughtful of them.' _Spidey jumps over another of Wizard's blasts, _'Hope Chris and the others are okay. I'm good friends with his group at ESU. Me, him, and Helen go the same computer class together. The other times we meet I'm usually saving their lives like right now against the Frightful Four.' _Spidey fires a webline at Klaw's sound arm weapon and yanks it to blast painful sonic blasts at his head, making him dizzy and drop onto a Christmas tree, _'And I see Maria every now and then whenever she visits the city. Very chipper for an old lady. Maybe a little side-effect from our time travel adventure back when she was younger.'_

"Stay still, wall-crawler! You're not making this easy for me!" Walter uses his crystalized magic trying to blast Spider-Man into a crystal.

"You know I love to give you a hard time, Wally!" Spidey quipped, dodging Walter's crystal blasts.

"Stop calling me that! You're just as annoying as the blue hedgehog!" Walter scowled annoyingly.

"And probably just as fast as him." Spidey zips over in a blur from a webline kicking Walter right in the face, "Actually, not really, but I am still pretty fast." Spidey dodges more of Thundra's frightening punches while doing a good job avoiding Klaw's sound blasts at the same time. He sees Wizard levitating in midair attaching Anti-Gravity Discs onto several objects to levitate them as well, hurling them as projectiles. "Looks like I'm off to see the wizard!" Spidey leaps towards the hurled objects, parkouring from them as he rises up and throws one back to slam Wizard with.

Walter deviously was able to encase Spider-Man's arm with his crystal magic just as Thundra comes in to knock him out with a roaring death punch. Spidey uses his free hand to yank her closer with a webline, messing her up as she gets punched by his crystallized fist, breaking the crystal off of it. "I bet my tech can beat your magic, Wally. Web Wispon. Voice command: Lightning Webbing!" Spidey's new Web Shooters, the Web Wispon, allows him to combine his web fluid with the alien energy from the Wisps for a variety of awesome new web attacks.

With the use of his Lightning Webbing wrapping the magician, Spider-Man electrifies Walter to the point of unconsciousness, then uses his Laser Webbing to distract Klaw with numerous energy web-bullets until he was ready to get swiftly swing-kicked to the face right to his defeat. With his Spider-Sense, Spidey catches what was supposed to be a hidden punch coming from Thundra, "Let's dance." He webs her, spinning her around into a cocoon.

"Can't get tired showing off, does he?" Maria quipped from the safe sidelines, standing alongside Chris's group and a few other civilians.

"Awesome, Spider-Man!" Danny cheered along with the crowd towards their hero. This was a good enough distraction for most of them to get levitated to the air by Wizard's Anti-Gravity Disc which included Maria and Chris's group.

"We're floating!" Chris remarked, helpless in the air.

"Spider-Man, help!" Helen called out for an assist.

"Floating hostages. Spider-Man won't dare attack." Wizard proclaimed.

From what it looks like, Spider-Man seem he was going to throw the webbed-up Thundra at Wizard, scaring him to use the hostages as a shield, but that was just a ruse to leave himself wide open from the back, "Real smart, Wiz. You left the backdoor open." Spidey slide underneath the floating Wizard to web onto his back and yank him hitting a wall, knocking him out cold right after he receives a holiday gift courtesy of Spider-Man's swinging kick.

**BGM End**

"And that's a wrap for your Christmas presents. One-way tickets to the Raft. I even called ahead to put a stocking filled with coal in your cells. Aren't I a nice guy?" Spidey mocked the defeated Frightful Four, saving the people inside the mall.

**BGM-Sonic Colors OST-Yacker's Plea**

Chris and his group are also safe after Wizard's gravity discs deactivated and they safely fell to the ground thanks to Spider-Man, "You guys okay?" He asked his friends.

"We're fine. Thank you, Spider-Man. So what's in this bag you're carrying?" Chris asked, while handing Spidey back his Christmas bag.

"Christmas gifts." Peter answered.

"What? You being Santa Claus for today?" Frances joked.

"The Amazing Spider-Claus. Been helping the local mail offices delivering some packages that got delayed from the snow until I got rudely interrupted by the Frightful Four. I made it a habit doing this thing every Christmas." Spidey replied.

"That's very nice of you." Helen smiled.

"I don't call myself the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man because it sounds catchy. I like to help out people anyway I can, especially on Christmas when everyone deserves to be happy. And if people are happy, then I'm happy." Spidey explaining, simply being the kind-hearted hero that he's always been helping out the city whether big or small.

"I'm not happy." Maria nonchalantly joked.

"Now you're making me sad." Peter quipped.

Maria smiles, "Just playing with you. Good job today, Spider-Man. But what would really make me unhappy is that YOU don't go hang out with your family and friends. It's Christmas. Take a little break. You of all people deserve it after everything you've done for this city the entire year."

"Already planning to, Maria. Just got to make these last few deliveries before I head home." Spidey replied, putting his Christmas bag over his shoulder.

"Can we take a picture with you before you go? It would make for the perfect Christmas gift." Chris happily asked the generous webhead to take a picture with them.

"Sure." Spidey hangs from an upside down web in the middle between Chris's group and Maria, who also takes part in the selfie by Frances, "Merry Christmas." Spidey said with the peace sign.

"Merry Christmas!" The others said, smiling as the picture was taken.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Later at the Parker Residence in Queens…**

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Holoska Night **

After finishing the Christmas deliveries for the afternoon, Spider-Man swings over to his home in Queens to spend the holidays with his lovely Aunt May. As he lands on his snowy porch, he mentally takes off his nanotech Spider-Armor Mk. IV into his normal winter clothing before knocking on the door to his house.

"It's Peter! Coming in right now!" Peter unlocks the door with his key, and when it opens his girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long was standing close by to greet him.

"Peter. You made it." Yang happily hugs him.

"Hey, honey. Had to finish a few things. Got you your gift." Peter takes out a special motorcycle helmet from his bag colored yellow with burning heart emblem, "It's a new helmet I've been working on at Horizon. Absorbs intense impacts which reduce head trauma and a fancy Heads-Up Display with other high-tech features. It's basically your own Iron Man helmet."

Yang accepts her gift and puts it on her head as it instantly activates the HUD, "I'm liking this already." She commented.

"Does it also count as your 2nd anniversary couple's gift because I didn't have time to get something fancy?" Peter asked, as this is also around the time when he and Yang first became a couple two years ago.

"Sure. This is much cooler than a boring ol' necklace, and you didn't have to pay anything for it." Yang takes off her helmet, "Come inside." She smiled, allowing him inside his own home.

"Has everyone else arrived?" Peter asked as she closes the door.

"Not yet. We're still getting things set up." Yang replied, leading him to the dining room where some of his friends and family are helping to prepare for tonight's Christmas dinner. Friends like Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails and his robot dog, T-Pup, Ruby Rose, her pet Zwei, and Qrow Branwen were invited helping set up the table while Aunt May, Amy Rose, and Taiyang Xiao Long work preparing the food.

"Hey, guys." Peter waved, getting their happy attention.

"Sup, Pete." Sonic smiled.

"Big bro, you made it!" Ruby happily said, giving her surrogate big brother a warm hug.

"Nice to see you, Rubes. Built you your own Christmas present too." Peter reached in his bag handing her a small, semi-transparent red-colored headset that covers her left eye.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, testing out her new awesome-looking headset.

"I call it the 'Rose Scope'. Horizon has been experimenting with VR-AR technology for a while and I thought I try a whirl at it myself. You're wearing what is essentially a portable computer. Some of its features allows you to see infrared motion detectors, assist you with VR training, and can detect and scan a person's powers or Aura to help you better determine any possible weaknesses in a mission." Peter explained her new personal "Rose Scope" he created just for her.

"All this new tech that I will never stop loving. Thanks, Pete." Ruby smiled brightly.

Peter smiles, "Your welcome. Aunt May, need any help in the kitchen?"

"I learned a long time ago you're more useful out of the kitchen than in it." May joked about his cooking skills, getting a chuckle from Amy.

"I hear ya, May. I get heart attacks each time I see Pete cooking in the kitchen in our apartment." Yang teased.

"I'm still the better cook than you." Peter remarked, not taking this teasing without his own quip.

"At least my cooking doesn't attract the fire department." Yang quipped back.

"No, it attracts the Bomb Squad when your cooking _explodes _all over the floor and ceiling, which most of the time I'm the one that cleans up." Peter joked with the same unfazed posture.

The doorbell rang, signifying more party guests to hang out at the Parker home. "I got it!" Sonic speeds over to the door and opens it, revealing Kaine Parker, his faunus girlfriend, Blake Belladonna, his psychic partner, Aracely Penalba, and his other faunus friend, Ilia Amitola.

"Merry Christmas!" Aracely joyfully greeted the hedgehog.

"Hey, guys! Glad you could make it to the party." Sonic replied.

"We were hanging out with my family who are visiting town. Are we late?" Blake asked.

"Right on time. Just about to start soon. Love your new haircut by the way. Makes you look like the coolest cat in the whole city." Sonic kindly comments about Blake's new short hair, giving her a thumbs up.

Blake blushes from the lovely remark, "Thank you." Her composure was almost immediately disrupted when Zwei and T-Pup ran to greet the new guests with their happy barks, scaring her dashing behind Kaine for protection since her cat faunus traits makes her scared of dogs, "AH!"

Sonic kneels down petting the two dogs, "Hey, hey. C'mon, you two. You know Blake turns to a scaredy cat whenever she sees you." He jokes, getting a chuckle from Kaine, Ilia, and Aracely while Blake is left annoyed.

"Is Weiss coming?" Tails asked Ruby.

"She's with Harry meeting with her family at Solkaria for Christmas, but she promised to be here before New Year's." Ruby replied, putting down a large plate of cookies on the table.

Meanwhile, Ilia and Kaine are in the kitchen talking with May, "Thanks for inviting us, Mrs. Parker. I wanted to ask you if I can work at F.E.A.S.T. next month? I heard from Blake you're accepting more volunteers and I want to spend more time helping out anyway I can." Ilia asked her, interested working at F.E.A.S.T. helping the homeless

"Oh, absolutely. That's very thoughtful of you. Martin would be pleased. I'm certainly am to have a few extra hands" May jokes, but still easily accepts Ilia's request to work at F.E.A.S.T., making her pretty happy.

"Need any help right now, May? I don't mind what it is." Kaine asked, genuinely wanting to help in the house.

"Just help me take out the food from the oven, dear. Thank you, Kaine." May replied, kindly ordering the not-so moody clone of her nephew.

"Why are you so nice to May but not to me?" Peter asked his clone, questioning his change in attitude when he's around May.

"Because you're annoying." Kaine dryly quipped, taking out the food from the oven.

"That makes sense." Peter nonchalantly replied, helping putting the food on the table.

"Food's almost set. Is everyone ready to eat?" Amy asked, as the Christmas dinner party is almost ready.

"Hold on. There's still one more party guest coming. She should be here any second now." Sonic grinned.

"She?" Taiyang raised an eyebrow since no one has no idea who Sonic is talking about as they didn't know one more person is coming to spend Christmas with them.

A moment later inside the house, a dark red portal opened inside. And to everyone's surprise except for Sonic, the person calmly walking out from the portal is none other than Raven Branwen, leader of her own bandit tribe and Yang's mother.

"Hello." Raven casually greeted the shocked group.

"Mom?!" Yang remarked in shock.

"Raven?!" Both Taiyang and Qrow responded with surprised faces as well.

"Can't you knock on the door like a normal person, or fly through the window as a bird?" Peter just joked, but was still shocked to see Raven of all people, known for her stubbornness and estranged relationship with her family, has come to visit them for the holidays.

"Is that how you treat all dinner guest?" Raven dryly joked, shocking everyone again as she claims she's here for the Christmas party.

"Say what? Since when did you develop a Christmas spirit?" Qrow asked, still shocked by her sister's sudden appearance.

"She gained a spark when I invited her." Sonic spoke up, revealing he was the person who invited Raven for Christmas.

"You invited my mom?" Yang asked the small hedgehog.

"Met her during a run a while back. She seemed pretty busy with a few stuff so I helped her out in the condition she comes visit the family for the holidays." Sonic revealed.

"Sorry I didn't come home with presents. Didn't know what any of you wanted." Raven stoically said with her hand on her hip.

Surprised at first, Yang quickly warmed up to her mother with a grateful smile, "Just having you here is the best present anyone could ever ask for. Thank you, Sonic." She thanked her hedgehog friend for reuniting with her mother for Christmas.

"What are friends for?" Sonic smiled, being the kind-hearted hedgehog everyone adores when he's not stroking his ego.

"Now that the whole family is here, can we start eating everybody?" May asked friends and family that have gathered together here to spend time with each other.

"Oh yeah! I'm starving!" Aracely replied happily.

"You're always hungry, just like a real hummingbird." Amy smirked, teasing her superhero identity.

"You're gonna love May's cooking. Most likely beat the bird seeds you eat every day." Peter joked to the annoyed Raven.

"For the last time, I do not eat…" Raven sighs, not in the mood to argue, "Let's just be quiet and enjoy ourselves." She said as everyone takes a seat at the dining table.

"Hope everyone around the world are enjoying themselves a Christmas dinner with family. I know I am." Ruby smiled, getting her plate ready, eating with friends and family enjoying Christmas together and hopes people are doing just the same worldwide over.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Octavius' Facility, Mystic Jungle**

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST-Shadow's Infiltration**

Meanwhile at another part of this big blue world everyone lives in, one particular black hedgehog is enjoying Christmas in his own way, destroying everything in his path as the resistance fails to do a darn thing against him.

Shadow the Hedgehog is enjoying his night en route to raid and destroy an enemy base deep in the Mystic Jungle, guarded by several familiar Badniks, Octobots, and thieving black jackals working as mercenaries for their new boss.

"Jackal Squad! Robots! Move in for the kill!" One of the jackals ordered his army to fire everything they got at Shadow, but Shadow simply boosts through them like nobody's business, destroying them as he passes them, nonchalantly killing the entire Jackal Squad as one of them gives out a painful dying scream, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

While Shadow infiltrates the base, he receives a call from his bosses at GUN, _'Transmission from HQ. We received word Dr. Octopus has set up a base near your location. You are expected to raid and destroy it, Shadow the Hedgehog.'_

"Understood. Initiating the mission now." Shadow replied, using Chaos Control to teleport deeper into the facility.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Eggman's Facility [Rhythm and Balance Remix]**

Shadow jumps over riding down a water slide as he hacks into Octavius' comm system to listen to what the criminal scientist has to bark, _'We've got an intruder! Shadow has entered the facility! Defense Squad Jackal has already been completely annihilated! All units, attack by any means necessary!' _Ock ordered. Badniks and Octobots were deployed to the slide ordered to kill Shadow, but they didn't stand an ounce of a chance against the Ultimate Lifeform and his vicious attacks, angering the mad doctor, _'Grrr! I went to great pains to get the best mercenaries around and hired that skilled mercenary, and yet…! …Damn you, Shadow!'_

"Hmph. Should have hired some defense squads for the defense squad, eh, Doctor?" Shadow mocked, destroying more robots without a second's thought as he hops off the slide and skates deeper into the base, unnerving Octavius.

'_This is bad! He's breaking in deeper through the facility! That computer running analyses in the core is invaluable! Gah! Somebody go out there and stop him!' _Ock ordered.

No matter how many robots are in his way, Shadow continues to push through with little effort, destroying anything that even thinks they could take him on like the Moto Bugs he homing attacks or the Octobots he kicks down to the water to explode, slightly surprising Octavius, _'Shadow still hasn't kicked the bucket yet!? Ugh…It's a good thing the analysis of the stone finished yesterday, but…No, I still can't let it be destroyed! Is anyone there!?' _He contacted any remaining troops out in the field, but it looks like almost all of them have already been destroyed by Shadow.

"Hmm, sounds like this place is important. No wonder the cannon fodder has been putting up a fight." Shadow remarks, homing attacking the deployed Nebula badniks to reach the facility entrance.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Infinite's Beginning**

Shadow looks for some cover while intruding the entrance of Octavius' facility. The hedgehog reaches for his communicator watch on his wrist. Meanwhile, someone else approaches to his location, leaping from stone pillar to stone pillar finding a spot to attack Shadow. It is Captain Jackal of the Jackal Squad, the masked mercenary who is now apparently under orders from Doc Ock.

'_You! You can hear me, right?! As the leader of the annihilated Jackal Squad, you're taking on the responsibility of cleaning up the mess that they left behind, if you still wish gaining the power I promised you!' _Ock ordered calmly sinister as he did.

"Yeah, I know…" Captain Jackal turns off his communicator, glaring intensely at the black hedgehog who casually murdered his whole squad on Christmas night. He scowls angrily while stating, "How could you…How could you do this to my men…! As the strongest, most feared mercenary, I'll show you my power…! Take THIIIIS!" He charges at Shadow, who activates Chaos Control to escape leaving the jackal confused about his whereabouts, "What?!" Suddenly, Shadow reappears to give the poor mercenary the most embarrassing butt-whopping he has ever received in his life. Shadow attacks him with a ruthless roundhouse kick, launching him in the air, and cruelly slams him down with his two fists, making him fall to the ground. Shadow delivers the final blow to the captain, delivering him a merciless roundhouse kick launching him into another pillar that knocks off his mask, revealing his scarred right eye.

"Disgusting…" Shadow mocks, stepping on top of a nearby stone to look down at the easily defeated Captain Jackal, "The unsightly face of a loser. Keep wearing that mask and don't ever show your pathetic face around me again." He finishes with insulting the captain's pride and ego before teleporting away to destroy the base.

Captain Jackal has met a lot of failures recently. During the cyber madness with Mecha Spider-Man and Metal Sonic, he was hired by Mecha to help him rule the world. But each time the self-proclaimed ultimate mercenary was out in the field, he was repeatedly put down by Spider-Man and his amazing powers. Powers the normal captain can't compete with no matter how hard he tries. After their last encounter, it was Spider-Man that resulted him losing his right eye, damaging his insane ego severely. And with the absolute beating he just received from Shadow, the so-called ultimate mercenary is starting to lose grip with his own reality and shaking in fear from an incoming mental breakdown.

"I... I'm shaking... Me? Me... Afraid...?! Ugh. Pathetic?! Me..." He said, slowly getting angry and growing insane as he gets up, "He's calling ME weak?! It's because of him…the Spider! He cost me my men…My eye…! His kind and their powers…that I can't compete…! I will get stronger…Stronger than ALL of them! I…I will not. I will not be weak again! I will not be weak again! I WILL NOT BE WEAK AGAAAAAIIIN! URRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" He said with a disturbing yell at the sky from the thought from his recent defeats, the loss of his men and eye, lacking the power to compete with Earth's strongest heroes. Captain Jackal has finally snapped and reached his boiling point.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Arsenal Pyramid, Green Hill Zone**

**BGM-Mega Man ZX OST-** **Fate - Deep-Seated Grudge (Tunes Ver.)**

In the desert portion of Green Hill is Eggman's current base of operations, the Arsenal Pyramid. Except, Dr. Eggman is nowhere to be found in his laboratory. He is still imprisoned by the Collector, one of the Elders of the Universe, after the recent Contest of Smashers he tried to take over and failed thanks to Sonic and his friends. It's been half a year since that event, and although Metal Sonic impersonated him for a while, Eggman is still missing from Mobiant Earth and perhaps will never return to torment it again. Until now.

A mysterious purple portal opens above his lab that dumps out the motionless Eggman trapped inside a ISO-8 Crystal. Seconds later, cracks appear from the crystal and slowly goes around it as a whole, until finally, the nefarious Dr. Eggman was freed in his lab with a massive headache after being encased in a cosmic crystal for many months.

"Ow…My head…Where am I?" Eggman asked himself, rubbing his aching head.

"**Merry Christmas, boss!"**

"Huh?" Eggman turns around and sees he's being greeted by his useless robot lackeys, Orbot and Cubot, wearing Santa hats and holding drinks. Standing next to the dumb-bots is Eggman's old friend and sinister partner in crime, Dr. Otto Octavius, also known to the world as the infamous Dr. Octopus.

"Otto?!" Eggman remarked with shock, as he hasn't seen Otto in over a year since the disbandment of the Masters of Evil.

"It has been a while, Ivo. Glad to see you are doing well after spending over 6 months trapped in the Collector's museum." Ock calmly greeted his old friend.

"6 MONTHS?! I've been stuck in space with that obsessive Elder for over 6 MONTHS?!" Eggman expressed his frustrating anger with loud shouting and the mood to destroy something, "Curse that Sonic! I would've ruled over reality with the ISO-Sphere if it wasn't for him!"

Ock replies, "You are not the only one who has been imprisoned in a bad mood these past few months. That fool Mysterio tried to control my mind, then later was forced to reveal the location of my base to Spider-Man in order to stop Mecha Spider-Man when he went rouge, which are now both destroyed thanks to the accursed arachnid."

"Mecha Spider-Man?" Eggman asked, wanting to hear the story about Mecha's betrayal.

"I installed Mecha with an experimental cosmic reactor from the fusion of ISO-8/Dust and deuterium-tritium, which granted him energy levels equivalent to the sun. It had…hiccups that rendered Mecha unstable and out of my control, which almost resulted in the destruction of the world when he worked together with Metal Sonic." Ock explained to the uninformed doctor.

"Metal Sonic too?! What in the world did I miss?! How is my empire?!" Eggman asked urgently, wanting to know the current status of the Eggman Empire.

"Metal Sonic impersonated you for a while in your absence controlling your empire. After his defeat, I've been secretly keeping your empire intact after I broke out of prison three weeks ago." Ock replied, confirming that he somehow broke out of prison a while ago.

"I can't BELIEVE this! I said it before and I'll say it again! CURSE SONIC AND HIS ANNOYING LITTLE FRIENDS! He and Spider-Man! They always seem to get in our way whenever we're SO CLOSE to remaking this world in our glorious image! I will get them back for this! My next plan will SURELY put them out of their misery! I promise you that!" Eggman ranted, immediately going to type on his computer constructing a new plan of revenge.

"Actually, there's no need to stress yourself. I already have a plan in mind. Something I've been constructing myself while rotting in the Raft." Ock told his interested partner.

"You do?" Eggman turned around, confronting the criminal genius.

"It involves this." Ock shows him the new power he found recently: A strange magenta gemstone unlike any has ever seen in this world.

"What in the world…?" Eggman remarked in awe.

"This is the power that I used to escape from the Raft, and is the same power I used to free you from the Collector. Go on. Hold it in your hand. You might like what you experience." Ock said ominously, handing him the strange ruby.

Confused but intrigued by this proposal, Eggman grabs the gemstone, then to his utter amazement, was suddenly confronted by realistic visions of Eggmanland, his dream city. He was trapped in such awe he accidentally drops the stone, ending his illusion, "No, wait! Bring it back!" He re-grabs the gem but Eggmanland didn't reappear, much to his dismay, "Aww…What is this? Did you see that?" He asked his partner and the dumb-bots.

"Yes, we did. It felt so real like it was actually here. Somehow that mysterious gem caused that hallucination." Otto replied.

"This could be useful. Have you started researching this jewel?" Eggman asked, more intrigued by this ruby than ever.

Otto responds, "I have. According to the data I've gathered, it's a gem of immense cosmic energy forged using ISO-8, similar to Cosmic Cubes but distinct, and was man-made. But the technology that was used to create this gem is…foreign to me. So advanced, like it shouldn't exist at this time. I theorized it's from another dimension and begun countless experiments creating replica prototypes, but so far they've all ended in failure."

"Hmph. Is that why you saved me from the Collector? To be your lab assistant?" Eggman glared at Otto, believing he only brought him back simply to help replica the ruby.

"It is Christmas after all. What's a better gift than freedom and ultimate power?" Otto grinned evilly.

"Bah! Whatever. I'm just glad I'm not his trophy anymore. What is this…this…thing…" Eggman doesn't have a name to call the gem.

"I've been too busy to have time giving it a name." Otto responded, having no name for the gem either.

"**Ooh! Ooh! Can I name it?! What about Spooky Sapphire?" **Cubot picked a name for the ruby.

"**It's not blue." **Orbot criticized him.

"**Anarchy Beryl!" **

"**Too derivative."**

"**Precious Stone!"**

"**Wrong game."**

After some thought, Eggman has the perfect name to call their new gem, "No, I will call it…The Phantom Ruby!"

"**That was gonna be my next suggestion!" **Cubot said.

"**Hush." **Orbot shut him up.

"Phantom Ruby…Sounds _oddly _appropriate from you." Otto remarks, getting the strange feeling someone like Eggman named their gem the same thing.

"So how should we proceed with the Phantom Ruby?" Eggman smiled sinisterly at his partner.

"We must gather more data to complete a finalized replica and insert it to our new weapon. I managed to convince a certain individual newfound power if he worked for me. Like us, he is disgusted with how dull the world has become without proper leadership, and wishes it to be remade from its ashes." Otto smiled, just as he heard the door into their lab open from behind.

"Doctor! Where is that power you promised me?! I am running out of patience!"

Eggman sees the masked jackal captain, Captain Jackal, slowly walking towards him, "Hm? You are…Dr. Eggman? Octavius said he was bringing you back from space." Captain Jackal told the fat scientist.

"And who are _you _supposed to be?" Eggman replied.

"He is the _former _captain of the defeated Jackal Squad. They used to work with Mecha when he was running the Cipher organization." Otto answered.

"Cipher?" Eggman questioned, still lost what he missed while he was in space.

"Long story. I later hired the Jackal Squad to protect a lab in the Mystic Jungle, but they were all annihilated thanks to Shadow, am I right?" Otto gave a calming, stern glare at the defeated jackal.

The scarred captain clenches on his fist, still enraged by his defeat from Shadow, "I promised myself to get stronger and have my revenge against him. Against all those who see me as… 'weak'. Spider-Man. Sonic. The Avengers. Freedom Fighters. I will not rest until their world _burns _by my hand."

Eggman then smiles creepily, "Oh ho. You hate Sonic and Spider-Man too? You are an interesting guy. I LIKE you. Help us lead our forces and together we will take over the world."

"That's why I signed up for this gig. Revenge. To spread death and fear across this pathetic world who keep seeing down on us as 'worthless'." Captain Jackal replied calmly.

"You better believe this will be our ULTIMATE revenge against the heroes! We've suffered quite the indignity during our last setbacks. Now the world will be made to suffer in return!" Eggman said, giving out his terrifying iconic laugh.

Dr. Eggman and Dr. Octopus. Two of the world's smartest and deadliest scientists have reunited for the ultimate revenge. Now working with the former captain of the Jackal Squad and in possession of the interdimensional power that is the Phantom Ruby, nothing will stop these two doctors from finally taking over the world. Even Spider-Man, Sonic, and their many allies will be hopelessly powerless for what they have in store for them. Starting tonight on Christmas Day, the world is in trouble.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: This is probably the longest prologue in the series yet. 25 pages on Microsoft Word. Take that as an indicator of what's to come. I added Chris and his friends (as young adults) from **_**Sonic X **_**and Walter Naugus from the **_**Sonic Archie Comics **_**(Post-Reboot) for a little world-building. That's always nice to add. What I plan to do with Infinite is to expand on his original character and personality. Add a little backstory to explain why he's the way he is. You'll see more of that as we go on through this story. I recommend all of you to read **_**Cyber Metal Madness **_**before this one if you want to read what I added in Infinite's character.**

**Issue 1 begins with: Celebrate New Year's with giant Octobot attacks! Guest starring The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, Freedom Fighters, and Beacon Academy!**

**BGM End **


	3. Issue 1: New Revenge's Eve

_Issue 1: New Revenge's Eve_

**Manhattan, New Vale City (New Year's Eve)**

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Into the Fray**

'_Hi. I'm Peter Parker, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. And THIS is how I spent the afternoon on New Year's Eve…leading the mighty Avengers and the Freedom Fighters!' _

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! BRING THE FREEDOM!" Spider-Man shouted the iconic battle cry, dropping down from a Quinjet alongside the Avengers and the Freedom Fighters into Manhattan. From the Avengers' side there's: Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Wolverine, Spider-Woman, and Hawkeye. And from the Freedom Fighters' side there's: Sally Acorn, Tails, Amy, Rotor the Walrus, Antoine and Bunnie D'Coolette, Big the Cat, and Cream the Rabbit. They are needed here in Manhattan to stop a crisis so big it requires both teams to save the city.

"'Bring the freedom'? Is that our new catchphrase?" Bunnie quipped to her Freedom Fighting teammates.

"Why does HE get to say it?" Hawkeye asked, wondering why Spider-Man of all people gets to shout the Avengers' slogan.

"It's HIS bad guy. When it's one a' yours, you can say it." Wolverine retorted, shutting up the archer.

"Enough! What say you, Spider-Man? How shall we proceed?" Thor asked the young web-slinger.

"Well, I usually start off with a joke about his weight. He hates that." Spider-Man jokes as the united heroes land on a random rooftop watching a huge army of Dr. Octopus' giant Macro-Octobots destroying the city, setting fires as thousands of people scream for their lives, "Oh, and try webbing up his glasses. That ALWAYS works." Peter finished his joke.

"Giant octopus robots? That's new, so how many are we dealing with?" Spider-Woman asked.

"**My scanners pick up thirty between here and Battery Park. Thirty-six more uptown." **Iron Man scanned the city for Macro-Octobots.

"Everyone fan out. Fliers, hit 'em high. Everyone else provide ground support. Spidey, talk us through it." Sally ordered the teams as they head out to destroy the Octobot army attacking on New Year's Eve.

"**You've dealt with Doctor Octopus' technology before. What are its weaknesses?" **Iron Man asks Spider-Man while firing repulsors on one giant robot.

"Wow! Iron Man's asking ME for tech support? Pinch me." Spider-Man jokes, swinging around another Octobot.

"This is serious!" Spider-Woman retorted, firing her Venom Blasts on an Octobot head.

Peter apologizes, "Sorry. Otto controls his 'bots at specific frequencies. A strong electromagnetic pulse should disrupt his-."

"So be it!" Thor uses his lightning to shut down one giant tentacle bot.

"You heard him! Anyone with electromagnetic abilities use them!" Sally ordered, striking her Ring-Blade on a tentacle.

"A couple E.M.P. arrows coming up!" Hawkeye launches an EMP arrow at an Octobot, instantly shutting it down.

"Guys, don't waste time with headshots. Go for the legs. Each one has interdependent A.I. The head's just for show." Spider-Man advised the heroes like Hulk and Bunnie smashing the heads.

"Hmph. Fine." Hulk begrudgingly takes the webhead's advice and goes for the tentacles instead.

"Taking orders from Parker. Never gonna hear the end a' this." Wolverine lunged his claws towards an Octobot.

"Logan!" Amy disapproved of him saying his secret identity out-loud as she slams her hammer on more Octobots.

"Wolverine! Nix on the Parker-talk. Not ALL the Avengers and Freedom Fighters know his secret identity." Captain America struck his shield on a robot's head, damaging it.

"Thanks, Cap. I know it's tough, but try not to trip up on that, okay? And speaking of tripping up…" Spider-Man swings his webbing around an Octobot's legs to tangle it up and gets it ready to trip on them and fall on the streets, "TA-DA! That's one small step for mechanical octopi, one giant kersplat to the pavement!"

**BGM End**

'_Spider-Man!' _Suddenly, Ruby calls him up on their comms.

"Ruby! How are you guys holding up at Beacon?!" Spidey asked the young huntress.

'_Meh…'_

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST- Cutscene – Opening**

"Could be worst." Ruby quipped, battling alongside her fellow students to protect their school from close to two dozen Macro-Octobots coming their way to destroy Beacon Academy and make sure nothing is left standing of it.

Ruby stands wearing her new outfit just like the other members of Team RWBY, who are all rocking new updated Huntress outfits. Ruby and Yang's new outfits look similar to their previous style. Weiss' ponytail is now braided and wears an outfit similar to her older sister's, Winter. And Blake wears a black, collared catsuit with some purple accents on them.

The Macro-Octobots trample on the buildings of the school, firing energy beams from their tentacles to collapse learning halls and dorms. Team RWBY stand assembled before the rest of Beacon's students and staff like Team JNPR, Ozpin, and Glynda, with some additional help from the Branwen Twins, Qrow and Raven, Ilia, Scarlet Spider, and Hummingbird as they prepare to go all-out against Octavius' robot army.

"Spread out! Target their legs, not the heads! We're not allowing Dr. Octopus destroy Beacon!" Ruby ordered the school as they all go to war against the giant Octobots.

"CHARGE!" Jaune shouted, help leading the students on the offensive.

Team RWBY work together targeting one Octobot at a time. Ruby uses her Semblance to fly over the lasers before slicing one tentacle off. Weiss summoned a Queen Lancer to fly around freezing another tentacle before slicing it off with a giant ice sword. Blake zips on her ribbon to the third tentacle, firing on it before destroying it with her blade. Yang runs on top of the last tentacle, avoiding the lasers before smashing the tentacle into oblivion and get picked up by Blake. The Octobot falls destroyed as Team RWBY land back on the ground with no time to rest. There are still dozens of Octobots trashing their school.

"We just had this school rebuilt from the Cipher incident. I can't believe Ock is attacking it, on New Year's Eve of all days!" Weiss complained, rushing with her team to assist destroying the other Octobots.

'_Ruby, still liking the new suit and weapon I gave ya?' _Spider-Man asked her while she's busy fighting more Octobots.

Ruby grins confidently, "New suit still feels great. And the Crescent Wispon is everything I love about weapons times some alien energy!" Her new "Crescent Wispon' isn't too different from her Crescent Rose in terms of appearance. In terms of capabilities, that's a different can of worms. She switches from her scythe to her sniper-rifle mode as the accents of her weapon light up with Orange Wisp power, capable of firing explosive energy rockets that easily destroys all the legs of a Macro-Octobot.

'_And what about everyone else? How are they feeling with their new toys?' _Peter asked.

"Thanks to you and Horizon Labs, everyone in Beacon are LOVING their new Wispon gadgets that they can't get enough of them." Ruby smiled, watching students using the standard Wispons as sub-weapons to assist them destroying the Octobots, courtesy of Horizon Labs. Some students using the Burst Wispon are trying to burn the tentacles. Several of them drill through them with the Drill Wispon. And there are students like Nora going ham with the Cube Wispon to smash the tentacles and turn them into cubes.

Scarlet Spider unloads several weblines to wrap an Octobot's tentacles with needed assistance from Ilia, Hummingbird, and other Huntsmen using the Lightning Wispon to wrap them up with multiples whips of lightning, "Pull, pull, PULL!" Kaine shouted, gaining more assistance from the Branwen Twins as the whole crowd use their combined strength to topple the Octobot onto the ground to make it easier to destroy the legs.

Even though Beacon managed to destroy some of the Octobots, more just keep on coming to the Mystic Ruins, destroying everything in their sight as they destroy Beacon as well. "More keep on coming!" Kaine remarked.

"Octavius means business this time!" Qrow scowled.

To even the odds, Ruby touches her ear communicator to get in contact with one of her more powerful friends, "Sonic, we need an assist!"

More Octobots crush the petty Huntsmen and their pathetic school and gets ready to destroy it with this next attack. As the students prepare what might be their end, a golden beacon of hope shows up showing the path to victory by ramming through multiple Octobots and destroying them almost instantly as they topple to their own explosions. Ruby smiles as she could see who saved them in the nick of time. Sonic the Hedgehog, hovering above the campus for everyone to see his golden light as he is now in his Super Form thanks to the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Super Sonic?! He already has all the Emeralds?!" Ozpin remarks in shock as everyone else cheers for their golden savior.

"He got them as a Christmas present." Qrow casually responded.

Having Super Sonic truly even up the odds against this full-scale assault from the Octobots. All the robots target him, but Sonic just grins a cocky one before vanishing in a blink of an eye, ramming through several 'bots with a Boost, leaving a beautiful spectacle of bright explosions for all of Beacon to gaze in awe.

"That should give you guys some breathing room. SHIELD should be coming any minute now. I'm heading back to the city. There are more Octobots out there!" Super Sonic informed the school.

"Got it! We'll handle things from here until the school is safe, then come to help." Ruby replied.

"Okay!" Super Sonic nods, leaving Beacon's protection to Ruby and the students as he charges up a Light Speed Dash to reunite with the other heroes in the city to help fend off the assault.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Back with Spider-Man in Manhattan…**

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-** **The Fight Rages On**

Between 42nd street and Madison Ave, Spider-Man webbed the tentacles of a Macro-Octobot to the side of a particular building just as SHIELD arrives with the Helicarrier and jets to assist the heroes destroying the giant robots, "There. That should hold you til I can find a fifty-foot sushi chef. Well, look who showed up to the party. Hey, flyboys." Spidey joked, seeing SHIELD taking out the Octobots.

With his Octobot incapacitated, Spider-Man crawls to the top of the building as he talks in his mind, _'Always nice when SHIELD pop by and do the heavy lifting. Gives a guy like me a chance to catch my breath and see what's…What?! I'm on the Baxter Building? Hope the Fantastic Four don't mind me leaving trash on their stoop.'_

Peter zips to the rooftop to see the world's greatest superhero family, the Fantastic Four, attacking their own Octobot, "So? How's my favorite foursome? Need a hand?" Peter asked.

"We're a little busy, Spidey." Invisible Woman blocked an energy blast with her force-field.

"Yeah! Go get your own Octobot!" Human Torch fires his flames on the giant robot.

Meanwhile, Mr. Fantastic is using his fancy-tech device to scan a weakness in the design, "These units are part of a hive-mind. If we could keep one of them intact-BEN!"

Accidently, The Thing just clobbered the Octobot before Reed finished scanning for a weakness, "Sorry, stretcho, my fists only got one setting: Clobberin'!"

Seeing the Fantastic Four don't need his amazing help, Spider-Man swings away, "FINE! I WILL get my own killer-robot! And I'll hog ALL the glory for my-SPIDER-SENSE!" His internal warning system told him to swing outta the way of a toppling Octobot, "YAHH! I take it back! Let's do a team-up! FF?! The other FF?! SHIELD?! Snooki!? Anybody!" He swings onto a rooftop and watches the toppled Octobot mysteriously blowing itself up, which got him questioning, "Man, these things can really—blow themselves up? That's weird. It's breaking down from the inside out. But what could possibly…"

"That'd be ME, Spider." Showing up to flirt is Spidey's ex-girlfriend and expert thief, the Black Cat.

Spidey sighs mentally when she sees her coming, _'Felicia Hardy: The Black Cat. Good guy. Bad girl. Thief. Sometimes all of the above. Sometimes with benefits.'_

"I picked the lock on its access panel, gummed up the works, and took it out all by my lonesome. Pretty impressive, right? Like, _Avengers_-level impressive?" Cat flirtatiously leaned next to her ex.

"Cat? What're you saying?" Spidey asked.

"That if a guy like YOU can work shoulder-to-shoulder with Captain America, why can't I? You'd put in a good word for me, wouldn't you, Spider? Then maybe WE could work shoulder-to-shoulder again too." Cat flirted, making Peter very nervous and quite uncomfortable.

"Um…I gotta go." Spider-Man swings away to quell his nervousness around the flirty Black Cat.

"Think about it?" Cat asked.

"Trying very hard not to." Peter quipped, clearing his head by swinging over the destruction to the city caused by his nemesis' giant killer robots, _'That was close. Felicia's WAY scarier than any octobot! I CANNOT be fooling around as Spidey…not when Peter Parker already has a girlfriend with Yang. She's helping out at Beacon with Ruby and the others. The rest of my family and friends are out there somewhere. They're WHY I do this. I may not be a heavy-hitter like Thor or Iron Man or as fast as Sonic, but long ago I learned that whatever power I DO have…it's my responsibility to use it for THEM—and everyone LIKE them! Down there, EVERY New Valer is somebody's Aunt May, MJ, Robbie…or, heck, even Jonah. I won't let 'em down! Even if it means taking every one of these things apart piece by piece.'_

As Spider-Man goes to confront another Octobot hurting more civilians, he gets a surprise face-chat session with Dr. Octopus projecting himself from a monitor on his death bot, _'Spider-Man.' _Otto greeted his most hated nemesis.

"Ooh! Otto's Octobots, now with face-time. Say, Doc, you're not still angry I destroyed Mecha Spider-Man a few months ago, right? You know, your 'ultimate creation' that was supposed to be better than me in every regard? Geez! How many 'master plans' have you got?" Spidey quipped.

Otto calmly replies, _'As many as I need. Hear me, New Vale. You have imprisoned me and insulted by genius for the last time! Destroyed my GREATEST creation! This is the beginning of my revenge! I will end the year of 2019 with YOUR DESTRUCTION!' _He announced to the whole city he will do whatever it takes to destroy New Vale City as an act of revenge.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Arsenal Pyramid, Green Hill Zone (Current headquarters for Dr. Eggman and Dr. Octopus)**

"Ha ha ha! Nice little speech, Otto." Eggman laughed, smiling maliciously as he watches the chaos and destruction happening in New Vale from their lab while Otto holds the Phantom Ruby, "This test of the Phantom Ruby's power is proving to be a resounding success! Easily capable materializing a whole army of Macro-Octobots to launch a full-scale war on New Vale that's even making Super Sonic break a sweat? This is so crazy that I just love it! With such power, we won't even need to bother with the Chaos Emeralds OR the Master Emerald. Oh-ho-ho!" He laughed again, revealing this surprise attack on New Vale City was simply a "demonstration" of the Phantom Ruby's power.

"It is true we don't need them. We have all that we need with the Phantom Ruby. The Macro-Octobots have completed their mission compiling data on our opponents. The next time we face the Avengers, Fantastic Four, Freedom Fighters, or the petty children from Beacon Academy, we'll have some surprises for them. But before then, one last test. Self-destruct initiated. They have two and a half minutes before every Octobot detonates and Manhattan is destroyed." Ock uses a tentacle, pressing the self-destruction button on his Macro-Octobots.

"If you destroy them now, all our current work will partially go to waste." Eggman responded calmly, wondering why Otto set his robots to self-destruct and potentially destroy Manhattan and its heroes.

Otto calmly responds, "We will continue working as Spider-Man finds a solution to their current predicament. For years I thought he was a buffoon—a child. But he defeated Mecha, who I built to be the SUPERIOR Spider-Man with MY intellect. Trust me. The man is a genius…and I shall NEVER underestimate him again!"

* * *

**Back in Manhattan…**

**BGM-Ultimate Spider-Man Game OST-Spidey Rhino Race**

Super Sonic lands next to the Avengers, Freedom Fighters, the Fantastic Four, and the approaching Team RWBY as they are surrounded by the ticking Octobots with two and a half minutes left before they blow up and take the city to their destruction.

Running out of energy, Sonic reverts back to his normal form as he talks with Team RWBY, "I'm all super-out and the Emeralds are scattered again. How are you guys doing?"

"Fine for the next two and a half minutes." Weiss replies, staring at the timer from one of the Octobots.

"I could hear the whole city ticking. They're going to explode." Spider-Man remarked.

"Thor, can't you or Mrs. Richards just pick these up and throw 'em into space?" Captain America asked the thunderer.

Thor replies, "Mr. Fantastic believes these machines to be connected. If we disarm one, we disarm them all. However…should we fail but once…"

"Goodbye, New Vale. If only we had more time." Hawkeye said, hoping the local geniuses could save them in time.

Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man, Tails, and Rotor are on the case shutting down one of the Octobots, believing if one is disarmed, the others follow suit and the city is saved. Unfortunately, Otto created these robots a little too well that it's giving Earth's smartest heroes a bit of a run for their money.

"We could freeze the upper assembly." Reed told his genius friends.

"**No. It has thermal compensators." **Iron Man rejected the idea.

"Nicole, anything?" Tails works with the Freedom Fighters' AI teammate, Nicole the Holo-Lynx, from his Miles Electric as they work together trying to shut down the timer.

'_There's a lot of firewalls and counter measures that'll take some time to bypass.' _Nicole replied, having entered the Octobot's heavy security in an attempt shutting it down internally.

"We don't HAVE time!" Tails responded worriedly with two minutes and seven seconds left on the clock.

"All we'd need is ONE silver of vibranium…" Rotor said, sounding a little hopeless.

"…**And we could set up a counter vibration at the point of detonation. Sonic, how fast can you get to Wakanda Island?" **Iron Man asked the speedy hedgehog.

"Isn't it floating in the air above the ocean? I've already used up my Super Form, and it'll be too late by the time we call Knuckles or Black Panther to send us some." Sonic replied.

While the geniuses are still trying to figure out a method to disarm the timer, the only genius that's not participating in this crucial time is Spider-Man, something Johnny Storm notices and goes to convince him to help, "Spidey, about before, you know I think you're the best, right? And not just the super hero stuff. You're a big brain TOO. You should be over there with Reed and Tony, saving our butts."

"Right. Like I'm in THEIR league." Spidey replied modestly, which earned him a slap to the head by Weiss, "OW!"

"Stop downplaying yourself! You're one of the smartest people I know! Even Tails is helping! Go help!" Weiss argued, knowing Peter is just as smart as them if he stops being modest.

"Or let 'em do their thing. You can go work on a fallback plan." Johnny added.

Spidey looks to a clock tower to see they only have exactly two minutes left, "Guys, look at the time. There's no way I could…possibly…come up with..." Staring at the clock tower suddenly gave him a risky, but plausible way to save the city, "A fallback plan! That's it!"

Wasting no time as they are running out of time, Spider-Man rushes to where the other geniuses are desperately working to disable an Octobot, "Spider-Man? What are you-?" Reed remarks after Peter pushes past him and Rotor.

"Hot soup! Coming through!" Spidey jokes.

"Spider-Man, what are you doing?" Tails asked, confused by Peter's antics.

"**This is NO time for any of your crazy-!" **Iron Man remarks but Peter quickly shuts him up with his idea.

"Wrong, shell-head! This's the EXACT TIME for my sorta crazy! I know how to fix this!" Spidey replied, messing with the computer system with the Octobot's timer.

"Stop! Don't rest the timer! There are fail-safes!" Rotor remarked, getting really worried Spidey might mess this up.

"I'm NOT resetting it. I'm synching it up with the operating system's built-in clock. Guys. Look at the TIME. Don't you see?" Spidey gestures his head to them to look at the clock tower as they quickly understand his plan.

"So that's your plan..." Rotor remarks, regaining hope.

"That might actually work." Tails said, smiling with hope.

"Amazing. Why didn't I think of that?" Reed remarks in awe.

"'Cause this is LITERALLY a stupid, two-in-the morning kind of idea!" Spidey replies, still synching the built-in clock.

"**What? Oh, I get it now! Pretty clever, kid." **Iron Man compliments the webhead for his insane, but highly effective strategy.

**BGM End**

And before everyone knew it, the timer reached one second. Everybody prepared for the early New Year fireworks that will destroy them and the whole city. But, to their utter surprise, the timer didn't go off. Instead, it got bumped up by six hours.

Everyone stand before Spider-Man as they look with great confusion at whatever the heck he just did. "Whuddya know…It actually worked." Spider-Man nonchalantly said, surprised himself that his plan worked.

"Not that I'm complainin' or nuthin', but why didn't we all go 'boom'?" Thing asked.

"'Cause its New Year's Eve, Ben. Six hours until midnight. Who wants to help with the early fireworks?" Spidey asked jokingly.

Thanks to Spider-Man, the united heroes have more than enough time to clean the city up of the Macro-Octobots before they explode. With a Quinjet, the Sky Patrol, a couple of Fantasticars, and a god of thunder, that's all they need to get the remaining Octobots a safe distance from shore. With plenty of time left to praise Spider-Man for saving the day, and some early New Year "fireworks", courtesy of Dr. Octopus. All hail Spider-Man, the conquering hero who saved the New Year.

* * *

**Later…At Peter's Apartment**

With that disaster averted, there's less than three hours to clean up just enough of the city to get ready for the big countdown to the New Year. Resting at his apartment in the meantime, Peter sits on his couch watching the news of the aftermath by Whitney Chang, a news reporter from the Daily Bugle's news channel, _'This is Whitney Chang with the aftermath of the robot attack that Doctor Octopus unleashed to the streets of the city…' _

"…C'mooon, Whitney. 'Spider-Man Saves the City'! You can do it!" Peter said, eagerly waiting for Whitney to announce it was Spider-Man that saved the city.

"Not gonna happen…" Yang walks past his view sitting next to him on the couch.

Whitney continues, _'According to Captain America, it was Spider-Man who thought of the plan to disarm the robots before they destroyed the city and is now being called the 'Hero for the New Year' by the city officials and the public.'_

"Ahah! Yes! You owe me a dollar!" Peter chuckled, smiling at his girlfriend.

Yang quips, "I'll write you a check. C'mon, we're gonna be late. Everyone's meeting at Time Square for the big countdown." She said, standing up with the hero of the last day of the year.

"I gotta say this now." Peter said, having something on his mind he's been meaning to say for a few months now.

"You wanna get married?" Yang joked.

Peter immediately retorts, "Not that! It's that life for me has been…pretty darn good. Norman Osborn is trapped within a crystal in space with the Collector, never to hurt anyone again. And ever since taking down Cipher, most of my deadliest enemies are either in prison or have gone into hiding. So hopefully they won't be causing trouble for me anytime soon."

"Which gives us more quality time together." Yang gently holds onto Peter's hands.

"And focus on my new internship at Horizon Labs. Building new weapons and costumes. The new year doesn't know what it's in for. Feel like the Parker Luck is finally changing. I just hope it stays that way, 'cause there's no denying I've recently hit the big time." Peter remarked, smiling that his life has been awesome these last few months.

"What about Ock? He's still out there. If he's crazy enough to attack the city on New Year's Eve, who knows WHAT he has in store for the new year?" Yang asked a bit worried, getting the feeling Ock still has a few tricks up his sleeves.

"There's nothing he can't build that can bring me down. Heh. Let him try." Peter smirked confidently.

* * *

**Back at Arsenal Pyramid…**

"Is this it? This better be it. I'm getting sick and tired of all these defects, and I want to get them all done before the new year." Eggman complained, working in the lab with Octavius attempting to perfect a Phantom Ruby prototype after assembling the recent data they collected from the original after using it to almost destroy New Vale City.

Otto types on multiple computers at the same time with his tentacles, checking the current completion status of the Phantom Ruby prototype and sees something very promising, "Wait, wait! I think it's working! Yes! It's energy readings are stabilizing! I'm picking up no flaws in the design. We did it! We successfully replicated the Phantom Ruby!" Otto announced that the creation of the Phantom Ruby prototype is at last complete. He uses a tentacle to take it out the newly-replicated Phantom Ruby from its little test tube. "It's perfect. Feels just like the original. Your idea was profound, Ivo. Perfecting my Octo Reactor was the keystone needed to provide this finalized prototype the limitless energy required to function like the original Ruby." He complimented his science partner.

"And just in time for new year's. What a great way to end 12 months of failure and misery." Eggman smiled deviously.

"So, is it done yet?" Approaching the lab is Captain Jackal, growing impatient for the power he was promised.

"It is. Here is the power we promised you: The perfect, all-powerful replica of the Phantom Ruby. Go on and try it, dear captain, before the year ends." Otto smiles evilly, slowly handing the Phantom Ruby prototype into the hand of its new masked master, Captain Jackal.

* * *

**Manhattan, New Vale City**

"Countdown's about to start!" Ruby announced to her friends.

"This is it, everyone. Let's say goodbye to the old year and welcome the new one." Peter said, smiling.

"It's almost time! Can't wait what kind of adventures the new year will have in store for us." Sonic smiled.

Alongside these three heroes are some of their other friends and family members that are here in Time Square with millions of others, celebrating the close of the old year and in with the new. Aunt May, Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn, Kaine, Aracely, Tails, Amy, Cream and her mother, Vanilla, the rest of Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Ilia, Penny Polendina, Sun Wukong, Ruby and Yang's family, Blake's parents, Jaune's sister, Saphron and her wife and baby. All of them are all here together as the New Year's Eve Ball begins to drop as it reaches 10 and everyone joins in on the counting.

"10…"

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…!"

And bam, the ball drops at the count of zero, officially closing off 2019 and finally entering the year of 2020, "ZERO! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Couples kiss. Friends hug each other. Tears are dropped as the city of New Vale survived another year of so many supervillain attacks. From narrowly avoiding the life of the planet getting sucked dry to being freed from cyberspace by two evil robot duplicates. As long as Earth's Mightiest Heroes are around, there is nothing this city, and this world, cannot survive.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Arsenal Pyramid…**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Infinite's Beginning**

"Guh…uhhhh…gaaaaah…" Captain Jackal makes a lot of painful grunting noises after he has fused the Phantom Ruby prototype to his chest. Eggman and Octavius continue to watch him in silence as they question to themselves if he could control its unlimited power or not. There answer quickly came as they hear him chuckling in dark confidence for a moment as his body slowly channels its power by his own will, surrounding himself in a red aura, with red, glitch-like pixel particles scattered throughout his body.

"How are you feeling, Captain Jackal?" Eggman asked the newly-powered up captain.

The captain replies with a more outwardly composed demeanor, sounding more eloquent, formal, and theatrical than before, but has also become far colder, subdued, and much more menacing from the way he talks, "No…That's not…my name anymore…That identity belonged to a loser…I am different…I have obtained _unlimited_ power…Power that I will use to seek vengeance on this _pathetic, worthless_ world…I am somebody _invincible_ who can turn dreams and nightmares into _reality_…I have no limits…For I am INFINITE!" The reborn masked jackal has taken a new name as his red aura explodes around the base as his arms are spread out. Infinite. That is his new name. The ultimate enemy that'll bring the new year to a quick and devastating end.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: A new year in the series that brings a new enemy. Infinite is now born and will soon terrorize the world with his infinite power. If the attack on Manhattan using the Phantom Ruby was just a TEST, then you better believe things will get MUCH worse from here on out. **

**Next time: Casting out the "shadow" with "infinite" power.**

**Question of the Chapter: What are your thoughts on the prologue and first chapter of this story?**

**BGM End**


	4. Issue 2: Rise of Infinite

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance (Title Screen Ver.)**

**Spider-Man: Hi. I'm Peter Parker, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. It's been a while since I last fought Doctor Octopus. For our epic reunion, he unleashed giant Octobots to destroy New Vale, on New Year's Eve! Truly a madman! Too bad for him, me and Earth's Mightiest Heroes were in the city and wrecked his plan just before the new year. It doesn't matter what you throw at me, Ock. I'll always come out on top! You better believe it!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 2: Rise of Infinite_

**A.I.M. Research Complex, Central Francisco**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Enemy Territory [Westopolis Remix]**

"Everyone on high alert! An intruder has infiltrated the premise and has already taken down our outer defensives!" An A.I.M. agents warns the whole facility they have been breached.

One week into the new year of 2020 and A.I.M. are already making trouble. These international science-terrorists set up a base in Central Francisco disguised as a Roxxon facility so they'll be undisturbed while creating new weapons of mass destruction. Unfortunately for them, a hero has learned about their operations in the city and are already tearing through their base to stop their plans.

A squadron of A.I.M. agents fire all their weapons on their intruder slowly walking through the smoke. Menacing red eyes glow from the smoke as an aura of fire slowly emits to scare the scientists. "Keep firing! Do not let her proceed!" An A.I.M. solider ordered his squad to keep on firing on their mystery intruder.

Slowly walking out from the smoke is the host of a red and black symbiote, the one and only Cinder Fall, also known to the populace as Toxin: Lethal protector of Central Francisco and one of the world's most fearsome mercenaries. She raided A.I.M.'s base to destroy it to protect the city, walking through their energy bullets as they are nothing to her flaming symbiote aura.

"_**You've taken your best aim and it's still not enough. Weaklings." **_Cinder mocked, channeling her flames to unleash a powerful fiery explosion that scatters and kills the scientists failing to stop her. More of them keep coming to stop her, but they are weak compared to the strongest symbiote warrior in the world. Toxin runs along the walls avoiding their shots, shooting a tendril to brutally web-slam a goon to the floor. In a blink of an eye, she cuts down a corridor filled with A.I.M. goons with her symbiote dual-blades, ending her combo by stabbing the floor to unleash flaming symbiote spikes to protrude below incoming henchmen.

"Bring out the Crushbots! We must stop her from reaching the lab!" An A.I.M. agent ordered, summoning four large mechanical Crushbots to protect the entrance to the lab from Toxin.

"_**So you ARE hiding something. Seems my day won't be a complete waste after all." **_Toxin charges her left blade with symbiote flames, then extends it stabbing through the mechs and destroying them, appearing before them as they fall into a large explosion she doesn't bother looking at.

Toxin breaks down the protective door leading into the large lab filled with dozens of A.I.M. soliders and several large bombs encased inside shielded barriers that appear to be the new weapons they have been developing. _**"Jackpot."**_ Toxin remarked, thinking this mission will be a breeze as she knows A.I.M. doesn't stand a chance against her.

But it would seem her arrogance has made her forget A.I.M. consist of some of the smartest scientists on the planet. Before she could notice, Cinder is suddenly pinned down as her symbiote slowly separates from her body from the enormous pain they are feeling from being shot by A.I.M.'s highly-powerful electricity weapons, as they know electricity is her symbiote's big weakness.

"Urgh…So A.I.M. IS capable using their brains to make up for their lack of power…" Cinder grunts, struggling to break free from their trap as her Aura nearly drops to zero.

"Time to say goodbye, alien scum." One A.I.M. solider prepares to kill her while she and her symbiote are incapitated. Before he could launch the finishing blow, however, a surprise savior comes in the form of Shadow the Hedgehog teleporting into the room, roundhouse kicking the agent away from Cinder and launches several Chaos Spears to knock out the ones shocking her.

"Oh crap! It's the black hedgehog!" One agent remarks in fear, recognizing Shadow as a threat just as dangerous as Cinder.

Freed from the shocking pain, Cinder reforms her symbiote to give the brooding hedgehog a stern glare, _**"I did not need your help, Shadow. What are you interfering with my work?" **_Cinder asked, reluctantly working with Shadow to defeat A.I.M.

"You and your work have been causing a lot of noise while I was sent here to dispose of A.I.M. myself and secure the Anti-Matter Bombs they were secretly developing in this facility." Shadow revealed what those bombs are while ruthlessly kicking down several other A.I.M. goons.

"_**There was no need for GUN to send out their brooding Ultimate Lifeform for this. I was already planning to hand them the bombs myself to get on their good side." **_Cinder quips, swiping a large chunk of goons with a flaming tendril whip.

"Right. Or you would've sell them to one of your employers. Where is the rest of Team Toxin?" Shadow asked, destroying A.I.M.'s robots easily with homing attacks.

"_**On separate assignments out of town, so I've been keeping myself busy forcing A.I.M. to move out of my city." **_Toxin replied, firing homing symbiote fireballs that finishes off her side of genius goons.

Shadow finishes off the remaining A.I.M. soliders with combinations of Chaos Control and martial-art skills, stomping on the last goon before he could even attempt to shoot at the ultimate lifeform.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Episode Shadow**

Thanks to the reluctant team-up of Shadow and Toxin, AIM has been crushed and the Anti-Matter Bombs are secured to be safely dispose of before they could've been unleashed onto the world. Shadow reaches for his communicator watch to speak with an operative back at base, "This is Shadow. AIM is defeated and I have secured their Anti-Matter Bombs. Send a squad to clean this place up of their filth." Shadow requested.

'_Roger that, Agent Shadow.' _A GUN agent replied.

"_**Not going to mention you needed my help?" **_Cinder remarked to annoy Shadow.

"I didn't need your help." Shadow calmly responded.

"_**Neither did I." **_Cinder quipped.

'_Agent Shadow. I got word that Agent Rouge wants to speak with you. Sounded like important business.' _The GUN agent informed him that his teammate from Team Dark wants to speak with him.

"Patch her through." Shadow ordered, switching to speak with Rouge, "Come in, Rouge."

Rouge tells him, _'Shadow, we've got a report from the intelligence division. They've located an unknown base of operations that seems to be totally outside the chain of command for Eggman's army. There's a large-scale troop presence. Suspiciously large for a place with no strategic value.'_

"Word is Dr. Octopus has been in control of the Eggman Empire for weeks. I can't imagine the Doctor would do something like that without reason." Shadow responded.

Rouge agrees, _'No kidding. And there's a rumor going around the real Dr. Eggman is back and he and Ock have been working together developing some kind of new weapon, so…'_

"_**Eggman's back? Last I heard he was imprisoned in space for months. How does someone like him escape from an all-powerful cosmic being?" **_Cinder wondered, listening into the conversation since she's standing not far from Shadow.

"Looks like this won't be your garden-variety recon mission." Shadow remarked, agreeing something is suspicious going on with the doctors.

'_Do it to it, Shadow. Omega went on ahead of you, so you can link up with him on-site.' _Rouge recommends.

"I'm more than enough on my own. I'll handle things _my _way." Shadow arrogantly said, believing he can handle this mission on his own.

Rouge chuckles, _'Omega said the same thing. You two go together like chili and hot dogs!' _She joked.

"Cut the chatter. I'm on my way." Shadow responded, wanting to start this mission.

"_**You don't mind if I tag along? I have nothing else better to do at the moment. I too am a bit curious what the doctors have been up to. This would be a good opportunity to also steal some Eggman tech one of my employers have been itching for weeks. Might as well kill two birds with one stone." **_Cinder requested, intrigued by the details of this mission and wants to assist for her own purposes.

"Fine. Just don't get in my way." Shadow reluctantly accepts Toxin's assistance as he wants to get this over with, then heads towards the base Omega is infiltrating to learn what this "new weapon" the doctors are creating.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Arsenal Pyramid, Green Hill**

**BGM-Team Sonic Racing OST-Team Ultimate: Omega**

Everything was quiet at Eggman's pyramid base when, out of nowhere, a loud ka-boom was heard. An explosion blew a hole into the base for a heavily-armed robotic intruder to infiltrate the facility, firing his machine-gun arm destroying everything in his sight like Egg Pawns and Octobots he deems inferior to him.

This is all thanks to E-123 Omega, Eggman's strongest robot gone rouge and a powerful member of Team Dark. _'This is an INFILTRATION mission, Omega! STEALTH! We have no idea what kind of weapons Eggman has hidden in there.' _Rouge argues with the murder bot that wants to do nothing more than fire his bullets destroying everything Eggman-related.

"**There is no risk. All Eggman machines will be eliminated!" **Omega stabs his claws on an Egg Pawn and ruthlessly throws it to explode on two Octobots.

* * *

**G.U.N. HQ, Central Francisco…**

Meanwhile at GUN HQ, Rouge is communicating with Omega from her office, "Shadow is bringing Toxin and will both join you shortly. Just…TRY not to cause any problems before that." She tries to convince him to hold off the assault until Shadow and Toxin arrive to assist him on this mission.

'_I am more than sufficient on my own. Initiating mission.' _Omega dismisses having backup as it sounds like he just blew up a door while repeatedly slamming an Egg Pawn to the ground.

Annoyed, Rouge sweatdrops from Omega's arrogant attitude and has this to say, "He's hopeless…"

* * *

**Back at Arsenal Pyramid…**

**BGM-Team Sonic Racing OST-Narrative Cue: Threatening**

At the same time in his lab, Eggman can feel the commotion destroying his base as the alarms keep blaring loudly. **"It appears we are under attack, boss." **Orbot pointed out the obvious to his angry boss.

"Really? You THINK?!" Eggman retorted, annoyed by the obvious statement. He checks the security feed to figure out who is stupid enough to attack his hidden base, quickly learning it's because of his traitorous robot, Omega, "Is that…OMEGA?! Fool! So he thinks he can just waltz in here alone, does he? Octavius is working at the other lab, so if it comes down to it, I'll sacrifice this base to destroy him." He said, but then quickly thinks of a better idea and smiles, "Or maybe not. INFINITE! Front and center! It's time to put your powers to the test!"

Infinite heard his name being called and creepily walks past a tube greeting the doctor. Confidently, he says, "Heh…I've got this." as the Phantom Ruby's power amplifies him and teleports to Omega's location.

**BGM End**

* * *

**With Omega…**

"**E-123 Omega here. Extermination proceeding without incident. No problems to report." **Omega informed his teammates while dragging two Egg Pawns to their destruction.

'_Extermination?! This is supposed to be a RECON mission! You can't go making a big scene!' _Rouge ridiculed the rouge Super-Badnik for acting so rash.

'_You should have known better than to send Omega on an op like this.' _Shadow calmly criticized Rouge's idea for sending a killing machine on a stealth mission, which did annoy her.

**BGM-Mega Man Zero 3 OST-Curse of Vile (Remastered Ver.)**

As Omega presses onward wreaking havoc through the base, his on-board sensors pick up an unknown energy signature approaching his location. Omega stops the carnage for a moment as the new enemy type teleports in front of him. It's Infinite. Creepily hovering before the rouge Badnik while surrounding in a sinister red aura.

"**New enemy type detected. Combat ID unknown. Mission objective: Defeat Eggman. All other obstacles will be eliminated!" **Omega threatened, prepping his weapons to fire the second Infinite moves.

Slightly amused, Infinite softly chuckles while the guns are pointed at him, acting very calm and confident he could take on Omega, "Heh…You are spirited I'll give you that. Very well. My new power will be the last thing you see!" Infinite engages using his ultimate power, engulfing the strongest robot in a frightening red flash that covers the entire room they were in.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Outside Arsenal Pyramid…**

Shadow and Toxin arrived on a cliffside outside the base, just at the same time Omega was attacked by the unknown entity. _'Unknown hostile encountered! Rouge, come in! Position coordinates lost! Current location unknown!' _Omega struggled to respond as it sounds like he was teleported away but is uncertain that is the case.

'_Omega?! What's going on? RESPOND!' _Rouge shouted, but it was too late. She has lost all communications with him completely, leaving Omega's fate unknown to the remaining members of Team Dark. Rouge is deeply worried about this, because if someone as powerful as Omega was beaten so easily, then something is definitely wrong. Urgently, she contacts Shadow to provide immediate backup, _'I've lost Omega's signal! Shadow, Toxin, head to his last known location and provide support!'_

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Enemy Territory (Westopolis Remix)**

"Already on it!" Shadow drops down alongside Toxin as the two head towards Eggman's base.

"_**This just got a WHOLE lot interesting. Glad I tagged along." **_Cinder remarks, highly curious what took out Omega.

Shadow scoffs but smiles, softly quipping, "So much for recon."

The ultimate anti-heroes work together infiltrating the base to learn the truth about Omega's whereabouts. Chaos Spears were thrown destroying robots. Symbiote fireballs were fired to burn any resistance that comes their way. Shadow smashes through the guards with a boost before transitioning into launching Homing Attacks. Toxin slashes every and all robots foolish enough to stop her before swiftly unleashing her Flaming Death Bite consuming more bots and a wall to proceed through.

While unleashing carnage together, Omega suddenly contacts them again as it seems his signal was restored, _'This is E-123 Omega. All sensors out of order. Bomb damage at the parietal lobe region. Rouge is dead. Shadow and Toxin…must be eliminated!' _

"_**That doesn't sound right." **_Cinder notices something sounds wrong about Omega, saying Rouge is dead even though she's very much alive, and for whatever reason wants to destroy her and Shadow.

"Omega! What's wrong? What's going on!?" Shadow asked, wanting to know what is happening with Omega.

'_Unidentified hacking sustained…Emergency withdrawal! I am E-123 Omega. The world's strongest…' _Strange static was heard while Omega was talking until he once again went offline suddenly and his signal disappeared.

"_**Something's wrong. The symbiote is sensing a weird energy originating close by. I can't determine what it is though." **_Toxin said, sensing the mysterious energy that might have something to do with Omega's strange disappearance and behavior.

'_That's the spot where we lost contact with Omega. Hurry and investigate.' _Rouge ordered.

"Just what exactly is going on…?" Shadow wondered to himself, having no trouble the kind of trouble he and Toxin are soon about to face.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Mega Man ZX OST-Fate – Deep-Seated Grudge (Tunes Ver.)**

Soon, Shadow and Toxin entered the room where Omega was last contacted from. They look around for Omega only to see he is nowhere to be seen. Instead, they sternly glare to the air at Infinite, still in the exact position he was in after taking out Omega in a blink of an eye.

The masked entity laughs, relishing in his newfound, superior strength thanks to the Phantom Ruby, "Hahah. The world's most powerful robot is no more a challenge than Crabmeat. As I suspected, this power is without peer. It is the ULTIMATE strength!" He then notices Shadow and Toxin, creepily pleased to see them here as well, "Ah, and still more wonderful, a not-so-tall, dark, and brooding guest has arrived, and he has brought in the other arrogant one. I've been waiting for you, Shadow. Cinder."

"_**You know who I am?" **_Cinder asked, curious while putting her guard up against this unknown enemy to her.

"Not important. Tell me what you did to Omega." Shadow responded, not caring what Infinite has to say.

"Weaklings like him are of no consequence. Come now, Shadow. Our long-awaited reunion, and still you spout such nonsense." Infinite replied.

"I don't know you, and the only thing of no consequence around here is that big mouth of yours." Shadow insulted the powerful jackal.

"Oh? Then how about you, Cinder? Do you recognize me?" Infinite asked the mercenary symbiote.

"_**And if I do, should I care?" **_Cinder quipped, also not knowing a darn thing about this guy either.

"Heheheh…I see, I suppose not. Heheh…! HAHAHAHAHA!" Infinite laughed, which was a bit disturbing to the unfazed anti-heroes. "I am Infinite. You both say you do not know me, and yet I remember you two so very well. You see, I used to be the captain of the Jackal Squad, the world's GREATEST mercenaries. Cinder. Your Team Toxin and my squad competed for several high-paying jobs over the months, but people favored you the most because of your control over a symbiote, leaving me with the low-ranking missions and small pay."

"_**Didn't know I had competition, mostly because none of them stood out." **_Cinder insulted the former captain as she has heard of the Jackal Squad before but never gave them much thought.

"Recently, we were hired by Cipher to spread fear and destruction through cyberspace at a high cost, until you and the other heroes raided their underground base and destroyed their plans. I saw you there but never fought. I assume you didn't notice me?" Infinite asked her.

"_**Because you were more irrelevant than common trash not to be bothered throwing in the trash bin." **_She insulted him more, but he is still unfazed by her big-headed taunts.

"Your arrogance loves to blind you to TRUE danger. And to you, Shadow…" Infinite focuses his attention onto Shadow, probably one of his greatest enemies because of what he done to him, "To you, it was simply another in a long list of Octavius bases you tore down without a second thought. You KILLED my men and left me humiliated on the dirt. After Cipher's destruction, I gave up on my own unsightly face. And on that day I met you, I threw away my old self. I parted with my weakling self to become much stronger, unshakable…And finally…I obtained limitless power…power that will make all yield to my will…I was reborn…into the _strongest_ being!"

Something about Infinite's backstory reminded Cinder what she used to be when working under Salem. Before, Cinder was a heartless individual that couldn't care about those around her. She wanted to be strong. To be feared. To be powerful. But after her encounters with Spider-Man and Eddie Brock, she's changed for the better. A hero that protects Central Francisco but still gets into dangerous antics as a mercenary. Infinite seems to act like her old self. Ruthless. Sadistic. And a heavy lust for power. Power she has never witness before until today.

Shadow, however, doesn't seem to care much about his backstory as he really doesn't remember Infinite from before. It was just another Tuesday for him.

"I've only become what I am because of you, yet you don't remember. But I suppose that's the way it goes. It simply means that the _old_ me was too weak, too pathetic to remember. And now, you two have become nothing more than insects, waiting to be crushed underfoot." Infinite threatened, while the anti-heroes stand in silence glaring. "Thanks to this limitless power I have obtained, I have become unstoppable! Eat THIS!"

Infinite activates the Phantom Ruby, unleashing the same terrifying red light that consumed Omega, now summoned again to consume Shadow and Toxin, "GUUUUH!" They both grunted as everything goes dark for them.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Green Hill Zone?**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Virtual Reality (Supporting Me Remix)**

'_Shadow? Toxin? GUYS! Do you read me?' _Rouge's voice was barely heard from their communicators but loud enough to cause them to stir. Slowly, the anti-heroes open their eyes finding the strength to stand up.

"What the…Wh-Where are we…?" Shadow regained his consciousness, just at the same time as Cinder. As they wake, they scan their surroundings to find themselves at Green Hill Zone apparently.

"_**Were we…blown back here?" **_Toxin wondered, genuinely confused about their situation.

"Where's that guy…Infinite…!?" Shadow asked.

"_Huh? What're you mumbling about, Shadow? You okay? Anybody home? We're going to pick up Omega. He was destroyed three months ago, remember? Get it together!"_ Rouge replied.

"Three…months ago? There's NO way we could've been out that long." Shadow remarked, suspecting something is wrong.

"_**Something's not right. This could be a trap. I guess for now we'll play along and find Omega." **_Toxin recommends they just keep moving forward until they could gather proper clues about their current predicament, which Shadow agrees.

The confused anti-heroes race through the Zone destroying the usual Badniks and Octobots deployed to slow them down. They quickly take them out as they are trying to figure out what is going on with them. Questioning if everything here is real. Shadow calmly thinks to himself, _'This doesn't feel like an illusion, but…'_

"_**Shadow! Look out!" **_Toxin warns him of incoming danger, pointing him to several streams of mysterious red cubes they quickly avoided with their reflexes as they fly away.

"What were those?" Shadow asked, questioning about those strange cubes.

"_**I…don't know. My head…I can't tell if any of this is real or not." **_Cinder remarked, starting to get a headache trying to figure out the reality of this place.

"Rouge…What exactly happened to Omega?" Shadow contacted his teammate for some answers.

'_Oh, who knows? We haven't heard a beep from him since he was dispatched last week.' _Rouge strangely replied.

"I thought you said he was destroyed three months ago." Shadow caught her contradiction, catching her silent for a bit as an indicator something is wrong.

'_In any case, that Omega sure is a clumsy bucket of bolts isn't he? Oooh, I can't wait to see the look on that smashed-up tin can's face!' _Rouge remarks, sounding very off-character.

"_**Your friend. Something is wrong with her." **_Cinder noticed.

"You…Are you really Rouge…?!" Shadow questioned if the Rouge they're talking to is the real one or simply a fake.

'_Of course I'm me. Just like how you're you and Toxin's Toxin.' _Rouge responded.

Shadow and Cinder exchange weird looks of genuine confusion from her sporadic change in personality, but makes their way through the area regardless. Eventually, they reached the point where Omega was supposedly destroyed, "This is where Omega was destroyed…But there's no sign of him here." Shadow scanned.

Rouge chuckles, _'Sure seems that way. Probably because it never really happened!'_

"What!?" Both anti-heroes responded in confused shock.

'_Affirmative. I have never known d-d-de-defeat!' _A very alive Omega suddenly joins the chat with suspicious stagger.

"Omega?!" Shadow remarked.

'_I am not defeated. I am not weak, I am not weak, I AM NOT WEAK…I AM NOT WEAK…I AM NOT WEAK…' _Omega constantly shouts as his repeats get more distorted and unnerving. It's rare to see both Shadow and Cinder get disturb by anything. Whatever Infinite did to them, it's making their minds go crazy, mentally weakening them as they try to grasp on reality.

Shadow falls on his knees, sweating heavily on the face as he pants from this mind torture, "Gah…!? What's this…My head…!"

"_**This has to be an illusion…! Nothing is making sense, and yet…!" **_Cinder also falls on her knees, mentally exhausted being trapped in some form of an illusion.

Those strange red cubes from before have returned, now in the form of a swarm slowly engulfing Green Hill, no, this entire reality surrounding the weakened anti-heroes as they are under threat of being consumed by them too. _**"Those cubes…Can't you use Chaos Control to get out of here…?" **_Cinder asked the panting hedgehog.

"Too weak…And I don't have a Chaos Emerald…Don't suppose you have any?" Shadow weakly asked her.

"_**I have some ISO-8…that I took from A.I.M.'s base…" **_Cinder revealed, taking out from her symbiote pockets a red ISO-8 crystal that should enhance Shadow's abilities as Chaos Control seems to be their only method of escaping this illusion.

"Hurry!" Shadow reaches for the Iso-8 as the cubes slowly eat this false reality. Cinder gathers enough strength to toss the red crystal to him for him to use. Now energized with Iso-8, Shadow stands up at full strength surrounded by a red aura. He sees that they are seconds away before being consumed by the cubes and raises the crystal high to the sky to shout the one word to save them both, "CHAOS CONTROL!" The Iso-8 glows brightly as its power eradicates the cubes consuming them and engulfs them in a bright red light of their own.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Back at Arsenal Pyramid…**

**BGM-Mega Man ZX OST-Fate - Deep-Seated Grudge (Tunes Ver.)**

Thanks to the Iso-8 enhancing his powers temporarily, Shadow just managed to teleport both himself and Cinder out of that fake reality and return inside Eggman's base. The anti-heroes are sweating bullets like they never sweated before, mentally asking themselves if they've truly returned to reality or not.

"_**Ugh! Ghh…Where are we…?" **_Cinder asked wildly confused, mentally retracting her symbiote mask to reveal her full sweaty face to get some air as she's never been so struck with despair and confusion in her life.

"We…back here? No. Is this an illusion!?" Shadow asked, completely lost of himself at the moment, all while Infinite calmly hovers in the exact spot he's always been.

"This is reality, Shadow. YOUR reality. I didn't expect to see you two come back alive, but you must admit, it was a truly wonderful show, wasn't it?" Infinite mocks him, then chuckles, "Hahah…Oh, this power, before we've even TUNED it! Just as I thought, it is _unrivaled_! Not even Sonic and Spider-Man will be able to stand against me now, OR their precious Freedom Fighters and Avengers! Hahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled quite disturbingly.

"Sonic and Spider-Man…!? What are you plotting!?" Cinder demanded some answers about what he means by that. Infinite responds by saying nothing at all as the whole facility they are in begins to explode.

"Wha-!? Is this…!" Shadow looks around to see Arsenal Pyramid blowing itself up, then notices Infinite making his escape past all the collapsing rubble, "STOP! Where do you think you're going Infinite!?"

"HAHAHAHA! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahaha...!" Infinite cackles like an insane madman, flying away as the path to his escape route was covered with the falling debris, making it impossible to pursue him.

Suddenly, the real Rouge finally contacts them after the connection mysteriously went dead, _'…Shadow? Shadow! Finally, the connection's back! What are you two doing!?'_

"Rouge…!?" Shadow remarks, still a bit unsure if this Rouge is the real one.

'_Ugh, forget it! Get away from there as soon as you can! There are explosions going off all over! The facility's about to collapse!' _Rouge yells, telling them to escape from the pyramid before they are buried in there.

"Gah…! Withdrawing now…! Let's go, Toxin!" Shadow turns to the symbiote anti-hero.

"Right!" Cinder nodded, hurrying out of the facility alongside Shadow at top speed before they are killed.

It took a bit, and the falling debris and remaining robots didn't help make their exit any good, but they were skilled enough to avoid all of that and escape Arsenal Pyramid before it quickly went boom and destroyed much evidence the doctors were experimenting here in Green Hill.

"We got outta there in time, but…My head…It's still on fire…What WAS that…?" Cinder holds onto her sweaty face, still at a loss what they just experienced with Infinite. His powers. His backstory. So much for the both of them to take in.

"What in the world is happening…!? Infinite…" Shadow stares at the ruins of Arsenal Pyramid, attempting to calm himself down to think and figure out Infinite's next move, because he knows whoever goes up against him, they're in for the fight of their reality.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: Originally, Cinder was going to appear in a later chapter, but I didn't want to write this as a "Shadow-only" chapter so I decided to add her early, and perhaps for the better. We're reading more of Infinite's power, capable of creating false realities for the person. And if a simple trick like that almost killed Shadow and Cinder, that's when you know the world is in trouble. **

**Next time: Warning from the future? The heroes fall?!**

**Question for the Chapter: Compare Infinite to Cinder. What similarities do they have? Their differences?**

**BGM End**


	5. Issue 3: Fallen Heroes

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance (Title Screen Ver.)**

**Shadow: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The one and only ultimate lifeform. I received a tip from Rouge that Dr. Eggman has returned and is working with Octavius on a new weapon. I formed an alliance with Cinder Fall to investigate their base after Omega suddenly vanished by a new threat of the name, Infinite. Using an unknown power, he trapped us in an illusion that we barely escaped with our lives. Just what is this power he possesses? I fear for anyone that challenges him, or he has his eyes target on.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 3: Fallen Heroes_

**The Doctors' New Secret Base**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Quickening of Evil**

A week has passed since the destruction of their Arsenal Pyramid after it was compromised by the hands of Shadow and Toxin. In their new base, Eggman and Octavius are seen walking down the aisle of their new laboratory, passing by dozens of capsules containing the failed Phantom Ruby replica experiments. Behind them is Cubot, who is cleaning Infinite's capsule as the masked figure floats within it to have his completed replica tuned for the ultimate show, while Orbot types onto a nearby terminal.

"Is it time? Are all the preparations complete?" Eggman asked his evil partner in science.

Octavius replies with a confident, "Yes. The monitoring systems have confirmed it. The Fantastic Four, the Defenders, AND the X-Men are occupied off world, or in other dimensions. Now is the PERFECT time to strike."

"And the Avengers? Freedom Fighters?" Eggman asked about Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the superhero teams they should be most worried about.

"They are still here, but it doesn't matter. We have analyzed their strengths, their weaknesses, and have devised the perfect countermeasures. They are no threat to us OR to my _greatest _masterpiece. That includes Sonic and Spider-Man." Otto confidently replies they have the means to truly defeat their greatest foes permanently.

Eggman nods, sharing Otto's confidence in their ultimate plan as he calmly vents his frustrations, "Sonic…How I hate him, and his spider-friend. And all of that _loathing _has been focused into this invincible instrument of destruction." He turns to the sleeping Infinite in his capsule, referring to the jackal as their ultimate weapon, "Every defeat, every humiliation we've suffered at the hands of the hedgehog and spider will be returned a THOUSANDFOLD by our unstoppable creation." He walks up to the capsule, and pushes Cubot out of the way, who cries out in surprise, "This is a dream come true. With our inventions, we can expand the Eggman Empire…no, the SUPERIOR Empire across the globe and conquer the world!" Eggman announced their new alliance name between the Eggman Empire and Doctor Octopus, the Superior Empire.

"Hohohohohoho…!" Eggman laughed proudly at the thought his Eggman Empire will now truly conquer the world.

"Ahahahahahaha…!" Octavius cackled arrogantly at the thought his superior intellect will finally bring ruin to the world and remake it in his image.

"**The bosses mean business this time!" **Orbot remarks, sounding very uneasy regarding to what they just said.

"**Mm hm." **Cubot agrees, hanging upside-down from the terminal while Infinite is waking up from within his capsule, signifying with his menacingly open yellow eye from his mask.

**BGM End**

* * *

**New Vale City, East Harlem District**

**BGM-Ultimate Spider-Man OST-Spider Man Hero**

'_Sometimes it's hard to tell the good guys from the bad guys. Case in point...' _Spider-Man narrates while Harlem is under attack by the icy-hot villain known as Equinox, with a body made of ice but has hair made of flames, _'…Terry Sorenson, also known as Equinox, the thermodynamic man, a guy with all the powers of Iceman AND the Human Torch. In the past he's been both a hero and a villain. So it can be a little hard to gauge his temperature.'_

"Back off! When I light up a building, it stays burned!" Equinox fires a flame blast at a nearby building, causing it go ablaze while keeping the firefighters from doing their jobs with his ice beams, freezing their feet to the ground, "Fine! You won't listen? Then you can sit back…and chill!"

'_But when I hear he's torching places for protection money AND attacking New York's bravest? Then, mister, you go to the top of Spidey's naughty list.' _Spidey jokes from a nearby rooftop,_ 'No, really. There's a list. And when you're on it, it means a certain Peter Benjamin Parker's been hard at work at Horizon Labs, whipping up something special JUST for you,' _He says as he reaches into his shoulder bag bringing out Spider-Man themed bombs called "Spider Bombs", _'Couldn't make it into a web formula, so I'm borrowing a few tricks from someone else's bag.'_

Spider-Man hops onto his new spider-themed "Spider-Glider", copying the Green Goblin's Goblin Glider and Pumpkin Bombs, but using Extreme Gear technology for faster travel across the city, _'And honestly? I don't CARE how this looks. 'Cause when lives are in danger, I'll do whatever it takes to get the job done!' _He said mentally.

"Hey, Captain Icy-Hot! Happy birthday! CATCH!" Spider-Man rides his Spider-Glider towards the surprised Equinox while throwing his Spider Bombs at the villain.

"Spider-Ma—Wait. Wha-?! It's not my-." Equinox was distracted by Spider-Man's joke, leaving him wide open to get instantly defeated by special made foam created by Peter.

"Really? And here I brought the perfect gift. One size fits all." Peter quipped. _'My latest invention: Thermoreactive foam. A retardant gel that keeps the cool side hot and the hot side cool. Patent pending, Peter Parker care of Horizon Labs. Soon to be helping firemen across the world.'_

**BGM End**

With Equinox neutralized, the police are able to take him into custody while Spider-Man helps free the firefighters who have their feet frozen to the ground. "I'll get you guys out. Bursty!" Spidey calls upon his Red Wisp friend living inside his Web Wispon to appear next to him, "Gonna need your help freeing these firefighters. Try not to be too explosive. We don't the firefighters to be fighting themselves." He talked to the little alien, who salutes in understanding the mission. The Burst Wisp re-enters Peter's web-shooters for him to calmly fire Burst Webbing, spraying enough fire webbing to melt the ice of their legs for the other firefighters to help them to a medic for inspection.

"Easy, Frank, we got ya." A firefighter told his fellow worker before thanking the webhead, "Thanks for the help, webhead. Gotta get me one of those 'Wispons'. Sure make our jobs a lot easier."

"I'll ask Horizon to send a few to the fire department, unless they've already sent them and I would just be exercising myself. I'll see you guys later!" Spider-Man rides off to the sky on his Spider-Glider.

"See ya, Spider-Man! Don't know what we'll do without you!" The grateful firefighter waved his hand at New Vale's hero.

Spider-Man flies over the city on his Glider while thinking to himself about the Wispons,_ 'The Wispons are definitely one of Horizon Labs' best inventions. Working with aliens to use their power to save lives is everything I could ask for. All the Huntsmen Academies are using them. Best of all, I helped create them. I'm among the few people who worked with the Wisps LONG BEFORE anyone else on the planet, and I'm just the intern at Horizon. My D-Sense app is fully online for everyone to use to help one another among other small inventions. My work at Horizon Labs is making a difference in the world. Me. My work. Peter Parker's work. Uncle Ben, wherever you are, I hope you can SEE all of this, and that you're proud of me…'_

"SPIDER-MAN!" A familiar voice interrupted Spider-Man's inner monologue.

"Hm?" Spider-Man brakes in midair looking around for the source of the voice. When he does, he found out it was from Silver the Hedgehog, the psychic time-traveler from the future, and he's brought a friend: A young man with brown hair wearing goggles over his eyes being carried by Silver's psychic powers.

"Oh good! You ARE here!" Silver said to the webhead while looking very panicky for some reason.

"Silver? What are you doing back in the past? And who's your friend?" Spider-Man asked, landing his Glider on a rooftop to properly talk with the time-travelers.

"My name is Gabriel O'Hara. I'm from the year 2099. It's truly an honor meeting the legendary Spider-Man in his home era." Gabriel shook hands with the legacy hero.

"Um, thanks? Did you say your last name is 'O'Hara'? And you're from 2099?" Spider-Man replied with slight confusion, knowing someone who's last name is also O'Hara and is from 2099 as well.

"That's right. You met my brother, uh, HALF-brother technically before. Miguel O'Hara? He's the one that took up your legacy in my time." Gabriel replied, confirming his relationship with the Spider-Man from the year 2099, someone Peter worked with a few times before in past adventures.

"Miguel? I didn't know he had a brother. How's he doing these days, or, later days, from the future? I hate time travel." Spidey asked the half-brother.

"He was doing fine until we lost contact with him." Gabe replied.

"What happened?" Spidey asked, wanting to know what's up with Miguel.

Silver answers, "We were on a mission together stopping Alchemax, but got separated when he was sucked into a dimensional portal."

"Is that why you two came to the past so I can help you find him?" Spider-Man replied.

"I'm sure Miguel's okay. He is Spider-Man, after all. The two of us came back in time for a more 'important' mission." Gabriel said.

"What's more important than finding a missing spider?" Spider-Man asked curiously.

"The future is in danger! A huge calamity that's about to befall us!" Silver warned the hero spider.

**BGM-Mega Man Starforce 2 OST-Atmosphere of Unrest**

"Saywhatnow?" Spider-Man remarked, a little jokingly but at the same time highly curious.

"Something happens in this time that brings the world to ruin, changing my time and Gabe's time to be under control by Dr. Eggman and Dr. Octopus!" Silver informed the clueless webhead.

"Wait-wait-wait! Eggman?! The real one?! He's back?! You sure it isn't a fake, 'cause that was _kinda_ the case a few months ago." Spidey remarked, as the last time he's dealt with Eggman it was actually Metal Sonic in disguise.

"Whether this Eggman is fake or not doesn't change the fact he's working with Octavius on a plan that destroys the world. We came back to hopefully head off whatever's about to happen and save the future." Silver said.

"And you came to me because I know everything about Ock. I knew he was up to something after he attacked the city recently, but…nothing GLOBAL. Alright. I'll figure out what he has planned. Meanwhile, you guys go find Sonic. If Eggman really is back, he needs to be the first to know." Spidey suggest they warn Sonic while he deals with Ock.

"It'll be a bit hard to find him since, well, it's him, but we'll keep searching for any clues on the doctors' plans." Silver replied.

"Right. I'll see you two later. It was nice to meet you, Gabriel. Tell your brother I said hi when he comes back from whatever dimension he's stuck in." Spidey waved.

"I will. See you later." Gabe replied, leaving with Silver on a mission to save the future.

Spider-Man stands alone on the rooftop, pondering after hearing the future is in trouble because of his arch-nemesis, "What are you planning this time, Ock? If your giant Octobot army almost blowing up the city wasn't your endgame, what is? Where are you hiding? I need a lead. Someone who can point me into the right direction. Someone who has ties with the criminal underworld, at least heard mumblings while minding their own business. Y'know. I think I might know the right girl to ask for help."

**BGM End**

* * *

**Upper East Side**

**BGM-Spider-Man 2 Game OST-Black Cat Chase (Part 1)**

At the luxurious apartment of one Felicia Hardy, aka the Black Cat, her cellphone rings next to a bathtub full of milk being drink by her black cats as she takes a bath in it, full undressed. Once she realizes who's calling, Felicia answers the phone to talk to her ex, "Well, if it isn't my favorite encrypted caller. Hey, Spider."

'_Bad time?' _He asked through the phone.

"No. Just in the bath with Neo." Felicia replied, also revealing Torchwick's silent partner in crime, Neopolitan, is surprisingly friends with Black Cat to the point of taking a bath with her in her milk tub.

'_Wait?! Neo?! When did you two become friends?!' _Peter asked, very surprised Felicia and Neo are friends now.

"A while ago. So? What can I do for you?" Felicia asked, wanting to know the importance of his call.

'_Doc Ock is up to something big.' _Peter told her.

"Bigger than those giant Octobots he almost destroyed the city with?" Felicia quipped.

'_From what I've heard, definitely. Since you're a cat thief that likes to poke her nose in places she doesn't belong, I'm hoping you might've heard something what he has planned.' _Peter requested intel from the hero thief.

"Hmm…I did hear mumblings about a new Sinister Six being formed, but I'm not sure if Ock is leading this one." Felicia replied with small info.

'_Nine times out of ten it's usually him. Anything else?' _Spidey asked.

Felicia turns to Neo for any new information since the formation of a new Sinister Six is all she knows. Neo thinks to herself for a bit as it seems she wants to help Spider-Man this time to pay him back for saving her during the Contest of Smashers. After giving it some thought, it would seem Neo remembered something and begins typing something on her Scroll to show Felicia what she has to say.

"I think Neo might have something." Felicia told him.

'_She does?' _Peter remarked, surprised by Neo's helpfulness.

"From what she's showing me, there's been a rumor going around that Octavius plans to take over A.I.M. HQ." Felicia said, reading from Neo's Scroll.

'_A.I.M.?! They have all sorts of world-ending weapons over there! Ock wouldn't dare attack them! But considering the future is at stake, he might dare.' _Peter responded.

"The future? What are you talking about, Spider?" Felicia remarked, which also got a confused look from Neo too.

'_I'll tell you later, Felicia. Right now, I need to check this out.' _Spidey replied.

"By yourself? I like you, Spider, but even I know you're not good enough to take on both the Sinister Six AND A.I.M." Cat brings up a good point, something Peter totally understands.

'_I'm well aware of that. Luckily, this itsy bitsy spider has powerful big shots as friends. A few "Earth's mightiest" friends.' _Spidey quipped, making her guess who he's referring to, even though the answer is painfully obvious.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Avengers Tower**

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Earth's Mightiest Tower**

"**What brings you to Avengers Tower, Spider-Man?" **Iron Man asked the avenging webhead while standing next to Captain America in the lab of the famous superhero base in the city.

"I need the other Avengers' help to take on the Sinister Six." Spider-Man requested, hanging from an upside down web.

"The Sinister Six? Haven't you proven you're capable defeating them yourself?" Captain America replied, curious as to why Spider-Man need the other Avengers' assistance taking on his bad guys.

"Not when Ock is planning to take over A.I.M. with them." Spidey hops off his web as he continues talking to two of the most famous Avengers, "I received a tip the Six plan to attack their HQ for weapons that could destroy the planet. Silver came back warning me that in the future, Octavius RULES the world. If we don't stop him right now, it'll be too late." He told them what's at stake.

"**Ock must be crazy trying to take over AIM, but considering his past actions with the Masters of Evil and his recent attack almost blowing up Manhattan on New Year's, he might have a trick up his sleeve." **Tony replied.

"It doesn't make much sense to me. I've heard rumors Ock is controlling the Eggman Empire. If they're true, why would he want to take over AIM as well?" Captain America pondered, questioning Ock's motives.

"Octavius loves nothing more than proving to everyone he's smarter than us. He probably wants to take AIM out the competition to see who would rule the world faster." Spider-Man replied to ease Cap's thoughts.

"Understood. I'll round up the other Avengers and we'll head out right after Iron Man gets a trace of Ock's signal moving forward." Cap ordered.

"Good. That gives me some time to dress properly for this mission. If the Sinister Six are responsible conquering the world in the future, I need to bring my A-game." Spidey said, heading out of the tower to properly prepare for the Sinister Six, and he already has one suit made for situations like this left at his apartment.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Peter's Apartment**

Ruby stands outside Peter's apartment knocking on his door to speak with him, "Peter? Hello? It's me, Ruby! Came to ask if you want to go to the movies with the rest of the gang. Yang picked it and she thought you might enjoy it!"

"**Just another second, Ruby!" **Peter replied, with her noticing his voice sounding filtered like he's wearing high-tech armor.

A second later, Ruby was allowed inside his apartment to get quickly awestruck when she saw Peter wearing his stocky Spider-Armor MK. III, also more known as the Anti-Sinister Six Suit. "COOOL! Is that your Anti-Sinister Six Armor?! I haven't seen you wear it before! What sort of weapons and cool gadgets does this one have?" Ruby eagerly asked her genius best friend.

"**Heh, the kind to take on the Sinister Six, of course. All updated with Horizon Tech." **Spider-Man replied, adjusting his right gauntlet.

"Why are you wearing it? Does this mean there's a new Sinister Six you'll have to fight?" Ruby asked, calming herself down to be curious why he's wearing his Anti-Sinister Six Suit.

"**Big time. I'm heading out with the Avengers soon to track down Ock before he takes over AIM, and then takes over the world." **Spidey informed her of the situation.

"The Avengers?! Then this is serious then! Let me come!" Ruby said, wanting to help out her big bro take on the Sinister Six.

"**No. This is an Avengers thing. Don't want you to get involve." **Peter replied, sounding very serious and mature.

"Why?! I'm an Avenger, or a _D-Avenger_, which we haven't been in forever since we disbanded, but I still want to help! You'll need me!" Ruby insisted, but Peter isn't budging.

"**And I do, for something just as important. I want you to protect the city for me while I'm away." **Spidey assigned her with this important task.

"You make it sound like you'll be gone for a long time." Ruby remarks, sounding a little moody.

"**No, I won't." **Peter puts a gentle palm on her shoulder to cheer her up,** "Just want someone I can trust keeping me updated in case Ock has another trick up his multiple sleeves while I'm outta the city. I'll be fine. I've beaten the Sinister Six multiple times before ever since I started this superhero gig. Now I'm wearing the strongest armor MADE to beat them AND I'm working with Earth's Mightiest Heroes. This'll be a piece of cake, and I know how much you love cake." **He said, acting very confident and maybe a bit cocky.

"The Web Blossom Strawberry Cake?" Ruby remarks, saying Spider-Man has his own specialized cake.

"**That's a thing?" **Peter responded, which got a little giggle from the little huntress.

"Alright, I understand. Just don't do anything stupid. If I don't tell you that, I'm sure Weiss will." Ruby joked, smiling as she watches Peter walk towards the open window.

"**Eh, she'll still say that. Later, Rubes! I'll catch the movies with you guys later! Tell Blake I'll also bring her back some milk and tuna! She likes the kind that makes her purr!" **Spidey jokes, swinging out from his apartment.

"Bye, Peter!" Ruby happily waves goodbye to him, wishing him the best.

* * *

**Lost Valley, Green Hill Zone**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Lost Valley**

Meanwhile at the peaceful hills of Green Hill, Sonic was exploring the picturesque paradise since he had nothing else better to do, that is until he received a distress call from Tails while he was on the run, _'Sonic! Eggman's forces are surging into Sunset City! We need you here NOW!' _He informed his best blue friend.

"Hold on, Tails! I'm on my way!" Sonic answered the call and then turns off his comm, "Eggman's back, eh? Wonder if this is the real deal or just another fake. Eh, doesn't matter to me. We don't have time to lose. Better kick things up a notch!" He said, speeding up his speed.

Wasting no time, Sonic boosts through the zone and blazes through the Badniks in his path. Along the way, he notices how the tropical hills and landscape have been destroyed by the industrialization imposed by Eggman, with much of Green Hill having turned to desert with a large Sandworm now having taken up residence, "Man! Look at the size of that thing! Guess all kinds of things show up when your neighborhood turns into a desert. Clean-up's gonna be a chore." He jokes, before running along the sandy hills of this once green zone, "There's sand everywhere! Green Hill's looking a lot more like Sand Hill right now." He spins through a makeshift winding tunnel taking him through large hills that leads him hollering in enjoyment falling down a sand waterfall, "Sand waterfalls are great! You can run on 'em and everything! If only the view was a little better. Gotta get Green Hill back to normal quick."

After running along a shuttle loop, Sonic finds the wreckage of several Death Egg Robot sentinels littering the landscape, much to his displeasure, "Man, this place is a wreck. Thanks, Eggman. One of my favorite spots is all ruined." He takes care of the remaining Badniks in the area with his boost as he rushes to a wooden scaffold and then run across a sandfall that'll take him closer to the city, "This is it for Green Hill, so the city must be close. Let's get ready for some action!" He grinned, blazing forward as he closes in on Sunset City currently under attack by Eggman.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at New Vale City**

"…Rouge, are you telling me the truth?" Shadow communicated with her while standing by himself on a rooftop in the city.

'_What's the point of lying about it? Eggman got a bead on Sonic and mounted a massive assault.' _Rouge explained to him, talking about Eggman's current attack on Sunset City, _'I mean, sure. A for effort, but it's nothing to worry about. We've got the advantage now. The Freedom Fighters are there too, so I don't think it's a big enough deal for you to head out.' _She said confidently.

Shadow's not too sure about that. While he knows the Freedom Fighters are capable of handling almost everything thrown at them, he remembers what Infinite told him after their last encounter a week ago, _'Not even Sonic and Spider-Man will be able to stand against me now, OR their precious Freedom Fighters and Avengers!'_

"I can't imagine the Doctor would do something like that without…"

'_Shadow! This is not good! Hurry, get over there!' _Rouge urgently interrupted Shadow's train of thought to hurry him over to Sunset City immediately.

"What is it, Rouge? What happened?" Shadow asked, but what's the point? His gut has already told him Eggman is bringing out his secret weapon. The ultimate weapon that will once and for all defeat the Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

**Sunset City**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-A Hero Falls**

It's sunset at Sunset City as it's being attacked by Eggman's forces. Most of the Freedom Fighters are present assisting GUN fending them off while rescuing civilians. "Stay back! I'll keep you safe!" Tails told a group of civilians to stand back while he destroys some Egg Pawns by himself. While the fox is busy with those robots, another batch of robots deployed personally by Eggman on his Egg Mobile corners them and threatens to shoot. "No!" Tails hurries to save the people, but his assistance wasn't required. Just in a nick of time, Sonic appears destroying the robots with a variety of his signature moves that ends with a stomp, causing the civilians to cheer on Sonic.

"Is everyone okay?" Sonic asked the civilians if they are alright, which they are thanks to him.

"Sonic! Glad you made it. Cutting it kind of close, though, pal." Tails smiled at his best buddy.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how I roll." Sonic quipped.

"Tails! Go and assist Team Rose evacuate the civilians! The rest of us will deal with Eggman!" Sally ordered the young fox.

"Okay, Sally!" Tails ushers the civilians down a nearby alleyway to escape to safety and follows them, leaving Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Antoine, and Bunnie to deal with Eggman.

"Is that the real Eggman?" Sonic asked the team leader, wondering if this is another copy impersonating him.

"Yup. The real deal. Nicole confirmed it before you got here." Sally replied, confirming this is really Eggman that escaped from his space prison.

"Okay, nice to have you back, but we're finishing this, Eggman!" Sonic turned to confront his returning arch-nemesis.

"It will be _your _finish, Sonic. Behold the power of my ultimate masterpiece!" Eggman boasted that he has something up his sleeve, which he always says whenever he confronts Sonic but his new tricks never live up to the hype that it's becoming a tired joke.

Sonic shrugs, having heard this tune thousands of times before and is about to Eggman with his homing attack, only for it to be blocked by a mysterious figure. Sonic manages to land on his feet and recognizes the figure of what appears to be Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Shadow…you…?" Sonic is surprised to see the grim anti-hero and his rival apparently working for Eggman now, and he's not alone. After Shadow comes Zavok, the red Zeti of the Deadly Six from the Lost Hex previously defeated by Sonic, "Zavok!?" Following Zavok comes Metal Sonic, his robotic duplicate back from the repair shop after his recent defeat a few months ago, "Metal!?" And lastly Chaos, the ancient water god that protects the Chao, "Chaos!"

"Why are these four here? Why is Shadow working with Eggman?" Sally asked, very confused.

Suddenly, a new mysterious figure with a red aura floats down confronting the Freedom Fighters as he also appears to be on Eggman's side. Sonic scoffs at the new opponent saying, "I got this!" and charges at the figure with a boost, only for him to quickly sidestep the attack and move out the way, much to Sonic's surprise, "Huh?"

"No way…! That guy's faster than Sonic!?" Rotor remarks, shock that someone is easily capable dodging Sonic's boost at such a close range.

"That's possible?!" Antoine responded, getting nervous about their predicament.

The mysterious figure is really Infinite, firing two lasers from his palm at Sonic, to which the hedgehog dodges and uses his Homing Attack on him, only for the blue hero to be kicked into the air and then roundhouse kicked into a building, cratering the masonry from the impact.

"No, that's not it! 'Faster' doesn't fit here…! Nicole, start scanning and examine this new guy's power!" Sally ordered, whipping out her handheld.

'_On it!' _Nicole responded, immediately getting to work.

Infinite fires more lasers at Sonic, which he dodges once again. Meanwhile, Zavok charges at Sonic and punches him, only for the hedgehog to block the attack and roundhouse kick the Zeti, who shouts in pain as he is repulsed for Rotor to take on personally. Sonic then charges at the masked foe and jumps into the air to attack him, only to see Metal Sonic is about to attack him from the flank. Sonic stomps to the ground leaving Bunnie to deal with Metal as he proceeds to charge at Infinite again, only for him to move out of the way. When Sonic lands on a building, Chaos appears out of the blue and is about to punch him, only for the latter to block.

"How the heck are you…Gaahhh!" Sonic was then surprised kick by Infinite while he was distracted by Chaos, sending him tumbling across the street while Antoine and Sally fend off Chaos.

Eggman clenches his fist in victory as he can tell he has the upper hand for once, "Nice!"

"Nicole! I need to know what's going on with this guy!" Sonic says as he slowly gets up.

'_I'm examining it, but the data is all weird! It doesn't make any sense-!' _Nicole couldn't make any sense of Infinite's power before her handheld was blasted off to the ground from Sally thanks to Shadow. Chaos encases the princess and Antoine in a water bubble for Shadow to electrify with his Chaos Spears, torturing the two with electricity until they drop totally unconscious. Zavok blocks a punch from Rotor before uppercutting him into the air, immediately getting knocked back by Bunnie, who was being tackled by Metal Sonic, leading them to Shadow and Chaos to be finished off by them with a double attack, knocking those two Freedom Fighters unconscious next to Sally and Antoine, leaving Sonic the only Freedom Fighter left to fight these fearsome foes.

'_Sonic, what's going on back there?!' _Tails contacted Sonic but he is too busy getting his butt-whooped to properly reply to him. Infinite proceeds to roundhouse kick Sonic once again, only for him to evade the attack this time and somersault out of the way. Infinite attacks the hedgehog again before he can recover, causing him to be launched into a building, again with enough force to crater the masonry. Sonic then gets launched into the air by the jackal, who then blasts lasers and allows Shadow, Zavok, Chaos, and Metal to pummel him all in that order.

"Might need a little help here, Tails…!" Sonic could barely tell Tails as Infinite delivers one last blow on him, slamming the poor hedgehog to the ground. Sonic tries to lift himself up, but to no success as he has no strength left to do so, and collapses in defeat.

'_Sonic, are you alright? Sonic?! Sonic! SONIC!' _Tails shouted in absolute concern for his friend, who sounds defeated and near-death. Infinite floats down in front of Sonic as the hedgehog loses consciousness with some final pained groans as he dies.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile…outside A.I.M. HQ along the Mediterranean Coast**

**BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) OST-The Mastermind**

Far from the terrifying events happening in Sunset City, some equally intense action is simultaneously happening along the Mediterranean Coast. A.I.M. Headquarters is under attack by a giant Octobot. Most A.I.M. agents could barely make a dent on it before they got crushed by it's large tentacle.

"GWAAAAAH…!" An A.I.M. solider was struck dead by a slamming tentacle from Doctor Octopus himself, leading an all-out assault at their base.

"You cannot stop me, A.I.M., with your INFERIOR intellect! I have alerted M.O.D.O.K. and your other leaders to a non-existent emergency in Argentina! By the time they realize their wild goose chase, your empire will already belong to ME!" Ock said menacingly, attacking multiple AIM soliders at the same time with little trouble.

'_Otto, this is Eggman!' _Eggman suddenly contacts his partner through their comms, _'I have lured the Freedom Fighters into the trap! Infinite should finish with them quickly and then come assist you shortly!'_

Otto smiles, "Right on schedule. My sensors are picking up the Avengers' Quinjet approaching in the next 2 minutes. I _knew _that rumor I spread that I would be attacking a FAKE replica of AIM HQ would reach Spider-Man and the Avengers, luring them into MY trap." He revealed, saying this HQ and AIM troopers were fake replicas created by the Phantom Ruby to lure the Avengers into his most devious trap yet.

"Sinister Six! I call upon you! Electro!" Ock calls upon the first member of his new Sinister Six, besides himself of course.

Several blue lightning strikes the ground as the human dynamo himself, Electro appears, with recently upgraded powers that allows him to channel blue electricity and fully allows him to transform into a being of pure energy at will. His new suit has been modernized, wearing a metallic green and black bodysuit with golden accents and a golden belt shaped like a lightning bolt. He also wears a golden eye mask in the shape of a starfish.

"Rhino!"

The third member of the Sinister Six, Rhino, rampages through multiple AIM soliders with his horn and roars while encased in a massively armored, high-tech mech suit similar in appearance to the skin of an actual rhino.

"Sandman!"

The fourth member of the Sinister Six, Sandman, drops down from his sand twister feet and lands next to his teammates while wearing his regular everyday clothing with the green shirt and brown pants.

"Salem!"

Rising from a puddle of darkness is the surprising fifth member of the Sinister Six, Salem, the pale mystical witch that controls all Grimm and all things evil in the world, having recently waken up from her year-long coma after being penance-stared by the Ghost Rider during the ends of the Exo War. Nothing has changed of her appearance. She is still a master of magic and permanently bonded to her own symbiote, as evident with the red spider emblem on her chest. She forms a red mystical energy in her left palm before crushing it, staring with her glowing red eyes.

"Green Goblin!"

And finally, the last member of the Sinister Six, the monstrous Green Goblin has also returned to Mobiant Earth after being kept in captivity by the Collector for months. Norman Osborn is as crazy and devilish as ever with his scary goblin-looking figure wearing ripped purple pants like he's the Hulk. Goblin stomps on the ground while surrounded in flames, roaring monstrously while standing with the fully assembled Sinister Six.

Octavius looks to the sky seeing the Quinjet has finally arrived to the coast, "The Avengers. It's time." He smiles, extremely confident his new Sinister Six could beat the Avengers.

* * *

**Inside the Quinjet…**

The armored Spider-Man sits with this assembled team of Earth's Mightiest Heroes that have come to challenge the Sinister Six: Heroes like Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Spider-Woman, and Black Widow who is seen driving the Quinjet to the fake AIM base.

Spider-Man looks out the window spotting Ock and his new Sinister Six, surprised to see Green Goblin and Salem are both back and working with the mad scientist as teammates, **"Whoa! Goblin and Salem are back, and WORKING with the Sinister Six as teammates?! And it looks like they've already beaten AIM."**

"They've made us. So much for the element of surprise. What now, Steve?" Black Widow asks the captain for their orders.

"Well, Spider-Man? This is your show. You're the expert on Octavius. What do you suggest, son?" Captain America turns to Spider-Man for advise how they should handle the Six.

"**We've got them outnumbered and outgunned. Nothing fancy. We overwhelm them. We do it fast. And we end this now!" **Spider-Man replied, suggesting their plan of attack.

Hulk smiles, "Heh. So you're saying 'SMASH 'EM'? My kinda plan."

Black Widow presses a button to open the jet for the rest of her teammates to drop down to the shore while she'll provide aerial assistance from the Quinjet, **"Short and sweet, people. I'm not asking for much. Just Earth's Mightiest Smackdown!"**

**BGM End**

* * *

**Back outside…**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Web of Shadows OST-Boss**

"I'm countin' seven of 'em." Sandman counted, spotting the Avengers currently dropping to confront them.

"One of them is the Hulk." Rhino noticed.

Ock replies calmly, "And the pilot. I know. Immaterial, my friend. We are ready for them, keep to your assigned targets. Infinite?"

As he was called, Infinite teleports by his boss's side to aid them in the fight against the Sinister Six, "I am here, Doctor." Infinite replied, evening the plain field a little.

"Stick to our strategy. We can't lose. This is OUR day, lady and gentlemen…The day the SINISTER SIX REIGNS SUPREME!" Doc Ock declared as his team prepares for the decisive fight against Spider-Man and the Avengers.

"**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" **Spider-Man shouted the battle cry, leading the Avengers against the new and improved Sinister Six.

Infinite begins the fight by subtly unleashing a red energy burst that tints the battlefield, trapping both teams in an unnoticeable illusion that'll work in the villains' favor soon. Hulk roars lunging to attack the giant Octobot himself, "The giant robot's all mine. The rest of you can have all the soft targets." He arrogantly told his teammates.

"Heh. Trust the Hulk to think of the Rhino as a 'soft target'." Spider-Woman quipped.

"I thought Ghost Rider put you in a coma, lady! When did you wake up?" Hawkeye fires multiple explosive arrows at Salem, which she psychically catches with her magic.

"I do not answer to you, archer." Salem calmly retorts, redirecting the arrows at Hawkeye, blowing him away.

"**Maybe you'll answer to me." **Spidey zipped to her blind spot and web-strike her to the ground.

"Spider-Man." Salem remarked calmly, slowly standing up with a silent burning passion of revenge against the arachnid, who played a role putting her in a coma long ago.

"**A lot's changed since you've been asleep, Sally. But it looks like you haven't." **Spidey fires Lightning Webbing to wrap around and electrocute Salem with it, **"You're still bonded with a symbiote weak to electricity, and my new webbing is charged up with Hyper-go-on energy thanks to my Web Wispon!" **Spider-Man taunted, but then his Spider-Sense goes into overload when he's suddenly attacked by Infinite, who appears and brutally roundhouse kicks the spider away to save Salem. **"Alright, who's this masked dude?! I never seen him before!" **Spider-Man narrowly avoids getting tackled by the masked jackal and fires web bullets at him, which miss as Infinite vanishes from them and appears before the webhead with a powerful laser blast from his palm.

"_Take a wild guess, webhead. And while you're exhausting your brain, you and your little friends will be going down." _Electro has switched to his pure energy form, blitzing the Quinjet with his electricity to short-circuit it, causing major trouble for Black Widow.

"Controls are locking! Losing altitude! Avengers, I need-!" Widow couldn't do anything but crash onto the fake AIM base, seemingly killing her.

"NATASHA!" Spider-Woman shouted in great concern.

"_Thanks to my recent power-up, I can take you ALL on by MYSELF!" _Electro boosts past Hawkeye and Spider-Woman at terrifying lightning speed, easily defeating those two Avengers, _"I'm lightning fast! Can kill with a touch! I'm a living force of nature! And what've YOU got?! HUH?!" _He taunted Spider-Man as he comes to teach him a lesson in pain.

"**Not much. Just an Electro-proof suit. You made the same mistake last time." **Spider-Man referenced the last time Electro attacked him while he wore the Anti-Sinister Six Suit, back when the Sinister Six first teamed-up with Eggman so very long ago.

"What?!" Electro remarked in shock as he's back in human form.

"**Oh, but this time. I also brought a god." **Spider-Man said, prompting Thor to action and absorb Electro into his hammer.

"Hey! Stop! What are you doing?! This ain't right! IT AIN'T…" Electro shouts as he's being absorbed.

"This is the price you pay, mortal! If you would live as lightning, you must answer to the God of Thunder! BEGONE!" Thor zaps Electro into space, never to be seen again, bringing the Sinister Six count down by one, "And from this day forth you shall trouble Midgard NO MORE!"

"Can say the same about YOU, Asgardian." Rhino charges to Thor's distracted back, violently stabbing him with his horn.

"By Hela's teeth! I am…run through? Stabbed most cowardly from behind! What deviltry is this?" Thor asked weakly, feeling himself fading away from the mortal stab wound on his back.

"Like it, Avenger? New horn, courtesy of Doctor Octopus and our new masked friend over there. A tooth from a creature called the Midgard Serpent." Rhino taunted the dying Thor, saying his enhanced horn is thanks to Infinite's illusionist power, "Heh. Now I shall see…how the gods die." He mocked Thor, who falls to the ground unconscious.

Iron Man sees that Thor's in trouble and shouts, **"THOR! Hang in there, pal. Let me deal with Ock and I'll be right over to-."**

"'Deal' with Otto Octavius?! What _arrogance_! And who's to say it is not I who shall 'deal' with YOU?!" Ock attaches a strange device onto Tony's Arc Reactor, causing some major trouble for Iron Man and his awesome armor.

"**System-wide—shutdown?! But that's—beyond anything you could—come up with-." **Stark remarks as he feels his armor going into complete shutdown mode.

"Wrong, Stark. That's technology EIGHT years beyond YOUR abilities. Here. Enjoy Starktech from the year 2028!" Ock revealed, but didn't mention it's also an illusion conjured up by Infinite after scanning the Avengers' weaknesses earlier during his Octobot invasion on New Year's Eve.

"Looks like there's only three of you losers left." Sandman taunts while using his sand to fight Captain America.

"I was never one to worry about the odds, Sandman. Only the battle at hand. And this is one worth fighting for." Captain America kept fighting, dodging Sandy's attack while trying to lead him to the ocean, but Sandman saw this plan coming a mile away.

"Oh yeah? Think I don't know what you're doing? Trying to get me further out to sea. Get me good and soaked. Ain't working, Cap. Long as I'm in touch with this beach, I'm good to go." Sandman taunted, blasting the captain onto the ocean.

"Worth a shot. Still not giving up. There's always a way to win, and I'll find it!" Cap said, determined not to give up.

"Yeah? Doc Ock was thinkin' the same thing. That's why my new masked friend will do THIS to ya!" Sandman allows the hovering Infinite to trap him in an illusion, freezing Captain America in an unbreakable block of ice. "The ol' deep freeze. Kept you out cold for decades, didn't it? Sweet dreams, grampa." Sandman said with a smiling taunt.

With Cap down, it's down to two Avengers, Hulk and Spider-Man. Hulk is still trying to tear apart the giant Octo-Sub with his bare hands but is barely making any headway, "GRAHH! Ripping every nut and bolt out of this dagblasted-! Why won't it fall down?!" Hulk asked, getting angry he of all people is having a hard time destroying the Octo-Sub, which is also a sturdy illusion created by Infinite.

"_**Poor Hulk." **_Goblin lands on top of the Octobot to taunt the green behemoth with a small chuckle, _**"Probably too used to fighting government issue Hulk-busting robots. Our new masked friend and Octavius were able to replicate something your old friend, the Leader, created. Like his Alpha/Gamma Disrupter! Able to shut down all brain activity in gamma-irradiated creatures." **_Goblin activates the illusion from the Octobot firing a devastating beam capable of defeating the Hulk, launching big green to Infinite to make sure he won't wake up again and brutally slams him crashing to the ground.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) OST-The Sinister Six**

'_This can't be happening.' _Spidey sees he's the only Avenger left after everybody else was defeated by the Sinister Six and Infinite, easily. _'Every Avenger down, in a matter of minutes, because of that mask guy. Every one. Except me. Ock planned this out perfectly.'_

Spider-Man senses that Infinite's about to attack with his energy blasts, forcing him to dodge them quickly, **"JARVIS. What is that guy's power!?" **He asked the Avengers butler AI while he vaults over Rhino's charge.

'_I am sorry, sir, but the readings I have analyzed do not make any sense in the slightest.' _JARVIS replied as Sandman punches Spider-Man to get bear-hugged by a smiling Goblin.

"**Why are you working for Ock, Osborn?! You of all people hate working with others, especially when you're not the top dog!" **Peter asked, struggling to break free from Goblin's grasp.

"_**It hurts my pride immensely, but there's nothing I hate more than YOU, Spider-Man! I will do whatever it takes to BURN YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR!" **_Goblin uses his strength to crush Peter with his hug, causing him to shout in pain as the monster lights his armor on fire before throwing him to the sand, forcing Peter to remove his Anti-Sinister Six Suit, revealing he is still wearing his Spider-Armor MK. IV underneath.

"This can't be real…Spider-Sense is going crazy…and it's all pointing at that guy…What is he…" Spidey pants heavily as he stares at the scoffing Infinite close by, getting the sense his reality is not what it seems, and it's all because of that masked jackal and his mysterious power.

Salem pins Spider-Man's limbs to the floor with symbiote tendrils forming beneath him, giving a returning Electro from space the chance to strike down like a large blue lightning bolt that electrocutes Peter to the heart as he screams painfully, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"It's over, Spider-Man." A menacing Ock grabs him by the head with his tentacles, throwing the weakened hero straight to the sky above for the coup de grace.

"JARVIS…" Spidey could barely get in a word as he drops to get repeatedly struck by Ock's tentacles, Sandman's blasts, and Rhino's charges, "Reactivate…" Electro combines his electricity with Goblin's flames and Salem's magic into one frightening attack that blows Peter skipping on the sand near death, "D-Avengers…protocol…now…NOW…" Peter weakly looks up to see Infinite charging up a big ball of red energy, intending to launch it at Spider-Man.

"Die." Infinite fires the death ball at Spider-Man, who is too weak from the brutal onslaught to move and gets consumed instantly. The area explodes as the beaten Spider-Man is launched through the sky and lands around the area the other Avengers have fallen. A battle-damaged Spider-Man tries to gain the strength to get back up and keep fighting, but has none to spare and collapses in defeat. The last thing he sees is the Sinister Six and Infinite looming over him sinisterly as the hero falls into unconsciousness taking his last breaths before closing his eyes forever, dead.

And it was on this day, the Avengers and Freedom Fighters, were defeated by the overwhelming might of the Superior Empire. With Earth's greatest heroes out of commission, it leaves the planet wide open for conquest the likes of which it has never seen before.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: Things have just gone bad. The Avengers and Freedom Fighters have been taken out. And with other big shot superhero teams like the X-Men off-world at the moment, Mobiant Earth is in grave danger. I would also like to confirm the D-Avengers did disband after the events of Exo War, on good terms since the world didn't need them anymore because they got merged into one. But as I've hinted in this chapter, they'll be reassembled. And also, if you haven't read **_**Mania Mayhem**_**, I recommend you do before reading this story as that one ties into this story.**

**Guest 4 (from Chapter 4): Spider-Man has NEVER been worthy lifting Mjolnir in any of the comics or media. While that would be cool, his character wouldn't allow him to be worthy and I accept that.**

**Next time: D-Avengers reassembled! The entire Earth taken hostage?!**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite Spider-Armor and why? Examples like the Spider-Armor MK. IV or the Iron Spider?**

**BGM End**


	6. Issue 4: A Hostage Earth

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance (Title Screen Ver.)**

**Doc Ock: I am the world's superior genius scientist, Dr. Octopus. Working with my partner, Dr. Eggman, we launched simultaneous attacks on the Freedom Fighters and Avengers. At Eggman's side, he brought together some of Sonic's worst enemies to annihilate the rodent and his teammates. At my side, I formed a new Sinister Six, luring Spider-Man and his team to a fake AIM facility conjured up by Infinite. Through him, our ultimate weapon, we finally defeated our greatest enemies! With the world short of heroes, it is time to launch the next phase of our master plan!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 4: A Hostage Earth_

**New Vale City (One Week Later)**

**BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) OST-Wheels Within Wheels Mission Music Theme 1**

It's a dark and quiet night in the city. People are still on the streets hanging out this late at night while cars drive by minding their own business. One in particular. A truck owned by Stark Industries drives through the night, looking oddly suspicious as it drives to a seemingly abandoned shipyard own by thugs.

One of the armed thugs walks up to the truck as its window is pulled down, revealing the truck was stolen by two other thugs. "Got the goods?" The guard asked the drivers, implying they stole some StarkTech.

"All in the back. The other truck should be here in about, say, five minutes. Is the boss here?" The driver replied.

"Torchwick's inside. Get in before he gets pissy." The guard ordered, revealing their boss is Roman Torchwick, one of New Vale's worst crime bosses.

"Man, what does he have to worry about? Spider-Man's gone, man. No one hasn't heard from him in days. It's how we're able to pull off this gig without him webbin' into our business." The driver cockily smiled, saying Spider-Man has gone missing.

"There's still cops and Huntsmen to worry about, so we shouldn't get too overconfident." The guard calmly argued, always on-guard even if Spider-Man is missing.

"With this new tech we stole, what are we scared of?" The arrogant driver remarks, driving the truck into the warehouse as the garage was opened for him to enter through before it quickly closes.

Unaware to Torchwick's goons, there are still some heroes willingly to put a stop their criminal activities. For instance, these thugs had no idea they were followed. Not from the ground, but from the air. A winged angel kid wearing a white chiton quietly flies above their secret base doing recon before contacting his associates.

"This is Pit. Followed the truck to Torchwick's evil lair. Looks to be pretty guarded. Five snipers and 23 thugs patrolling outside." The Skyworld captain from another dimension, Pit quietly informed his allies through his ear comm.

'_You sure you're right? You've never been good at counting.' _Yang quipped.

"No. I just couldn't read that well, but I've gotten better." Pit whispered.

'_Guys, focus. We're coming your way, Pit.' _Ruby chimed in.

Far away, a hooded Ruby leaps onto a rooftop near Pit's position where Torchwick is currently hiding inside the warehouse, "Pepper Potts asked us to recover StarkTech that started getting stolen from several warehouses two days ago. In the hands of someone as stupid as Torchwick, that _could_ be bad for the city." Ruby told her teammates, kneeling on one knee on the edge of the rooftop.

'_That's putting it lightly.' _Tails quipped.

Ruby puts on her Rose Scope headset that was given to her by Peter on Christmas, long before his disappearance. She turns it on to scan the shipyard, pinpointing all confirmed guards patrolling outside the warehouse, "You're right, Pit. There are about 28 guarding outside. Blake, Lucina, Knuckles. You three in position yet?" She asked her teammates.

'_Yeah. What's the plan?' _Blake replied.

"Stealth takedown the guards. Me, Pit, and Axl will snipe the snipers from afar to give you less to worry about before assisting with the remaining guards. You _are _in position, right Axl?" Ruby asked her Reploid ally from a futuristic dimension.

'_Where I can perfectly see ya, kid.' _

Ruby turns to see Axl casually waving at another rooftop next to the warehouse. Ruby smiles and waves back before contacting her other teammates, "Tails, what's your ETA?" She asked him.

'_3 minutes. We just stopped the other truck for the police to collect and are currently on your way.' _Tails replied.

"Good. That means we have 3 minutes to knock out all these guards." Ruby remarked.

'_You got this?' _Weiss asked her partner.

Ruby activates the Laser Mode of her Crescent Wispon, causing it to glow cyan while aiming her sniper gun at her targets using the Rose Scope, "I got this." She said confidently.

A sniper thug points his gun down on his surroundings from top of a freight metal crate, scanning for any potential intruders, but Ruby already has eyes on him. She fires a laser shot powered by the Wisp's energy at the sniper, instantly knocking him out cold. From another rooftop, Axl uses his high-tech sniper weapon to shoot down two more snipers in impressive succession. Pit hover above the remaining two snipers, knocking them out cold with shots from his Laser Staff.

"Snipers are out. Blake, it's you guys' turn." Ruby contacted, ordering them to proceed with the stealth takedowns.

One guard walks around armed with an assault rifle. He passes by a shade of darkness as it is no relevance to him, but it is to the faunus cat huntress using it as cover. Using her Semblance, Blake summons a clone out of the darkness, who throws her ribbon at the guard and silently yanks him towards the real Blake's swift kick, knocking him out cold.

Another thug was leaning on a lamppost minding his business when a rock was thrown in his vicinity, catching his attention. As he goes to investigate, he doesn't figure out he was being lured to a trap made by the Ylissean Princess from an alternate timeline, Lucina. The time-traveling swordsman quietly drops behind him with a sweep-kick, knocking him off his balance to a strike from her sword, incapacitating him.

There are even some Mobians that work as Torchwick's thugs. A Mobian wolf scans his surroundings as he walks below a scaffolding, unaware of the red echidna standing on top of it. Knuckles drops down, silently slamming the wolf into submission and throws him into a trash can and closes it with a lid.

After another minute, the young heroes silently took down all of Torchwick's outer guardsmen. "I think that's all the guards." Lucina remarks quietly, glancing around her hiding space to be certain.

"It is." Ruby suddenly drops into the shipyard, meeting with the stealth group as Axl and Pit approach them.

"That was easy, but when can we _really _cut loose?" Knuckles grinned eagerly, cracking his namesakes while in the mood for a real fight.

"Should be pretty soon. Tails, you ready? It's time to ring the doorbell." Ruby replied, contacted the two-tailed fox.

'_On it. Get clear.'_ Tails responded, preparing to do something reckless and unexpected.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Inside Torchwick's warehouse**

"Hey Tumble, got any threes?"

"Go fish."

Mercenary skunk brothers, Rough and Tumble, are sitting at a round table playing Go Fish with other of Torchwick's men in their hideout to pass the time for the night. The big boss man himself was occupied checking out the truck his men stole from Stark Industries for any useful tech.

"Open it. I want to know what we have this time." Torchwick ordered his thug to open the truck. The thug does what he's told and opens the cargo bed, revealing dozens of boxes with impressive Starktech and other valuable weaponary that makes him smile, "Oooh. This one has more than I could've hoped for. Boxes of Chitauri weapons, robotic parts of that 'Ultron' bot or whatever, Arc Reactors and armor pieces of Stark's Iron Legion. Selling these in the black market might make me richer than Stark."

"Hey! Don't forget you still owe us a bit of the cut, Romeo!" Rough interrupted his good mood, reminding Torchwick of his promise to pay the Skunk Brothers for helping him out in his recent operations.

"Maybe if you'd stop playing cards and did your jobs!" Torchwick argued, scowling at the mobian skunk.

"Do you want to play?" Tumble asked with a straight face, holding up a card.

"NO! I'm waiting for the other goods to arrive! Where's the other truck?! It should be here by now!" Torchwick asked loudly, losing his patience for the other stolen Stark truck.

Faintly, the crime boss hears the sound of a car's engine approaching the garage, believing that must be the other truck, "Finally. Someone open the-." Then boom, the garage blew up from an explosion outside, covering inside with smoke that causes Torchwick and his gang to cough, "What the hell?!"

Slowly in the smoke appears the silhouette of a familiar red and blue car that looks a bit "spider-themed" as the dust slowly settles. The thugs are frightened as they recognize that car as Spider-Man's Spider-Mobile, which also means that Spider-Man is back to once again put a stop to Torchwick's schemes.

"Isn't that the webhead's car?!" Rough shouted, extremely worried.

"Spider-Man?!" Torchwick remarked, frightened the Spider has returned.

"Not quite!" A young two-tailed fox said from within the Spider-Mobile.

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic**

The hood opens up for Tails, Weiss, Yang, and the goddess of light, Palutena, to jump down confronting the gang, just as Ruby, Blake, Knuckles, Lucina, Pit, and Axl reunite with their friends at the same time with their respective weapons out, ready for some action.

"It's the D-Avengers! Your little crime spree is over, Torchwick!" Ruby pointed her scythe at her old nemesis as she takes command of the reassembled D-Avengers

"Oh, it's just Red and her colorful band of misfits. Rough, Tumble, do what I'm paying you to do and kill them!" Torchwick ordered the mercenaries to destroy the D-Avengers.

The Skunk brothers smirk at each other and walk from their chairs confronting the young heroes, "You lookin' to scrap?" Tumble cracked his knuckles while they do their little coordinated introduction.

"Then get ready to crumble!" Rough continued.

"Brace yourselves for-."

"ROUGH AND TUMBLE!" The Skunk brothers posed together, getting mixed reactions from the confused D-Avengers while Torchwick facepalms from the sidelines.

Yang chuckles, trying so hard not to laugh as she's in tears from their funny introduction, "…Oh man. I'm never prepared whenever we meet these guys."

"Careful, Yang. They're highly coordinated." Lucina warned her not let her guard down.

"Lucina…You're the salt of the Earth." Yang quipped, patting the princess' confused shoulder.

"Um, okay…?" Lucina has no other remark than just that.

"Avengers assemble!" Ruby shouted the battle-cry, leading her team against Torchwick's men.

**BGM End**

**BGM-RWBY OST-The Triumph**

Knuckles and Weiss work together against the Skunk brothers, Rough and Tumble. Knuckles throws a punch at Rough, which misses as he vaulted over his head with a conniving smile. Weiss was able to strike a quick one on Tumble while Knuckles finally landed a hit on Rough. Grinning, Tumble fiercely grabs Weiss by the head, brutally slamming her to the ground then throws her to the wall, but the ice heiress quickly formed a glyph to bounce her back and kick Tumble right in the face, smashing him to a table.

Meanwhile, a smiling Rough dodges Knuckles' attack by bouncing off his own wall over the echidna shouting, "Stink Bomber!" curling into a ball and spin, releasing an awful odor in the process. The Stink Bomber lived up to its name as Knuckles could barely breathe from its awful stench. Teary-eyed, Knuckles persevered and slammed his fist onto the surprised Rough.

"C'mon, bro, we ain't done yet…" A weakened Tumble picks up his dizzy brother.

"Whugh…You okay, Knuckles?" Weiss asked, covering her nose while wiping away the stench from herself.

"I'mb, fuhne." Knuckles responds with a sore throat, barely able to speak properly from the smell.

"I'll finish this quick." Weiss stabs her rapier into the ground, forming multiple glyphs that follows the confused skunks as she releases numerous ice tendrils to wrap around them, freezing them inside solid ice.

"Can't we all just get along? No? My condolences." Yang quips while fighting thugs using salvaged Chitauri guns. She slide-kicks under energy fire to knock one goon down before quickly disarming three more goons with dash-punches, then swiftly roundhouse kicks another hard to the wall.

Lucina dropkicks onto a thug before striking down his backup in rapid succession. One tried to get a shot in from the distance but was disarmed by Blake's ribbon. The faunus hero comes in kicking the guy towards Lucina, who kicks her back before the two girls double-kick him to the floor.

Tails hits multiples thugs with a powerful continuous chain of tails swipes on the ground while Pit has his back in the air, shooting arrows from his bow. Axl smirks, twirling his dual-pistols before rapidly shooting at Palutena's Reflect Barrier as the shots barrage on a dozen thugs at once.

"Am I annoying you yet, John Wick?" Ruby quips, avoiding Torchwick's explosive flares from his cane-gun.

"Don't get quippy with me, Red. It's not your style." Torchwick retorts.

"I got more style than you. I don't buy my cheap clothes from the local dollar store." Ruby insulted, bouncing off a wall and dropkicks onto her annoyed opponent, but it was blocked by his cane. Ruby unleashes rapid slashes at the blocking criminal and was almost blown back if she didn't leap away from his explosive round to the ground. Ruby switches to Cube Mode as her weapon glows blue and its scythe retracts, forming instead energy constructs in the shape of a hammer's head, transforming it into a makeshift hammer that's very powerful and capable smashing Torchwick across the warehouse, knocking off his hat in the process.

Torchwick growls, enraged the small little rose is overpowering him and silently notes how much stronger she has become since they first met on Remnant, "You wanna play hard ball with Wispons? I stole some of my own too, ya know." He whips out dual Wispons, one's the Void Wispon and the other's the Asteroid Wispon.

"Like the Wisps are gonna help someone as evil as you." Ruby quipped with a sly smirk, standing confidently before Torchwick.

"Oh yeah?" Torchwick tries to fire from his Wispons repeatedly, but quickly notices the weapons aren't working because the two Wisps aren't going to cooperate with an evil man like him. "Alien scum! One of you get in this thing right now!" He ordered them, but they aren't listening to him one bit.

"If you say please, but it's too late for that!" Ruby directly kicks the crime boss in the face, knocking him out cold, leaving the D-Avengers victorious and the StarkTech secured.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Few minutes later…**

Later, Torchwick, his gang, and the Stunk Brothers have been hand-cuffed by the NVPD and are being escorted to the police van where they'll be spent to spend the rest of their lives at Ryker's Island.

"Keep moving, Torchwick. You and your pals are going to be locked up for a long time." Captain Yuri Watanabe pushed the disgraced crime lord into a van.

"Peh! I'll get out before you know it, captain." Torchwick scoffed, promising he'll break out sooner or later.

"Bad idea, unless you're eager for a black eye and a broken spine." Watanabe threatened him.

"Those little cells won't hold us for long! We'll be out, and then we're coming for YOU!" Tumble promised to the D-Avengers.

Rough says, "We'll make you regret ever making fun of-."

"ROUGH AND TUMBLE!" The Skunk brothers promised they'll return to seek vengeance on the young heroes. Yang just laughs at them silly while an angry Knuckles shakes his fists threatening them to enter the van right now and leave his sight as he's still angry from the Stink Bomber.

As her fellow officers take the thugs to prison and the StarkTech back to Stark Industries, Watanabe turns to the D-Avengers for a job well done, "Good work, Avengers. Still no word…from anyone?" She asked somberly, referring to Spider-Man and Sonic's weird disappearances which got the team a little depressed.

"It's been a week. We still don't know what exactly happened to Spider-Man and Sonic. Or the Avengers and Freedom Fighters…" Ruby replied, a little moody as she's concerned for her missing friends.

"Your team's been doing a good job keeping the city in order while they're missing. I'm sure they'll turn up sooner or later. Go home and get some rest. You earned it for tonight." Watanabe suggested before leaving on her own, as the D-Avengers watch her leave depressingly as they are still thinking about their missing friends and where they could be.

* * *

**The next morning at Time Square…**

"How is it that it's been a WHOLE week and we still have NO idea what happened to Sonic and Spider-Man?" Knuckles started a conversation with the other D-Avengers as they hang out at Time Square.

"I heard from Black Widow that SHIELD is performing a global investigation, but so far haven't found out anything." Blake said.

"Black Widow? I heard she died." Knuckles remarked, shocked the super-Avenger spy is still alive.

"No. She survived the crash of the Quinjet during the battle between the Avengers and Sinister Six. But when she came to, no one was there but the wreckage of the fight." Blake explained.

"What about you, Tails? You were there with Sonic when he was taking on Eggman." Knuckles turned to his fox friend for more information about the battle at Sunset City.

Tails shakes his head answering, "Not really. I was evacuating civilians when I heard Sonic was in trouble. When I came back to help him, he, Sally, Rotor, Antoine, and Bunnie were already gone. I found Nicole's handheld on the ground and she said they were attacked by a 'guy in a mask' along with Shadow, Zavok, Metal Sonic, and Chaos."

"That still doesn't make sense. Why is Shadow working with Eggman? And Green Goblin, and Salem? How are they back and working with Doc Ock? I wished I went with Peter. I-I should've convinced him better to take me with him, but I didn't and now…" Ruby expressed, blaming herself for not being with Peter when he was in serious trouble.

Lucina stops her with a calming tone, "If you went with him, you too would be another person we'd have to worry about. Be grateful he has reactivated the D-Avengers protocol for you to take command while he is away."

"A bit surprised when I got the alert to reassemble. Why did we disband again?" Pit asked, forgetting the reason for the team's disbandment.

"Because the world doesn't need a team of dimensional young superheroes anymore when three of our worlds are permanently merged together." Weiss answered.

"Makes sense I guess. Still, we don't feel complete, not without Sonic and Spidey with us." Pit looked down as they walked, missing his missing friends.

"Palutena, you sure you can't use your powers to find them anywhere? You're a god." Yang asked the light goddess if her god-like powers can locate their missing friends.

Palutena responds saying, "I've tried everything in my power when I heard they've gone missing, but I can't even pick up Hulk's scent. Either they're not on the planet, or they might be-."

"PLEASE don't finish that sentence. It's too soon to think that..." Ruby stopped her as everyone's already depressed enough from hearing their friends are missing. They don't want to consider the possibility they might be dead yet.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Palutena apologized, now feeling moody herself.

While walking around Time Square to clear their minds, an old lady was calling to them but were too distracted with their own thoughts to hear her. "Hey! Don't you ignore me when I'm shouting at you!" The voice sounded close and loud enough for Ruby to be the first to hear and turn around, seeing it is Maria Calavera walking towards them.

"Maria!" Ruby responded, sounding surprised reuniting with the former Grimm Reaper.

"Long time no see, kids." Maria smiled, greeting her young friends.

"We're not kids anymore, Maria. Most of us are adults now." Weiss remarks, looking a bit annoyed to be referred to as a kid.

"And I'm a goddess. I'm kinda an immortal." Palutena quips that she can't age.

"Good. Can you make me an immortal? Being old stinks." Maria joked.

"What are you doing here, Maria?" Ruby asked the blinded huntress why she wanted to see them.

"Isn't it obvious? You kids are friends with Sonic and Spider-Man. No one hasn't heard from them or the Avengers and Freedom Fighters." Maria replied, saying she too is a little worried about their whereabouts.

"We're still looking into that. Trying to figure out where they are." Ruby responded.

"And what about the Fantastic Four? Where have they gone? Don't tell me they're gone too?" Maria asked, wondering about other superhero teams like the Fantastic Four.

"The Fantastic Four, X-Men, and the Defenders are off-world at the moment and won't be back for quite a while." Tails answered.

"That ain't good. With most of the big shot superheroes gone, either in another dimension, missing, or possibly dead, things would look pretty bad if the world gets attacked." Maria remarked, pondering their pretty dire situation.

Ruby replies confidently saying, "That's why the D-Avengers reassembled. To make sure nothing bad happens until we could figure out-."

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-E.G.G.M.A.N.**

'_Ohohohohohoho! Ohohohohohoho!' _Interrupting Ruby with his daunting laughter, Dr. Eggman has hacked into all the TV screens in Time Square to show his laughing cocky face to everyone. Not just in Time Square. New Vale City. The whole country. Everyone in the entire world is suddenly seeing the mad scientist's face on all TVs and mobile devices.

"EGGMAN?!" The surprised D-Avengers remarks, shocked to see their nemesis appearing on TV.

'_People around the world, listen to me very carefully! It is I, the REAL Dr. Eggman, the GREATEST scientific genius in the world has returned to be your GREATEST ruler!' _Eggman re-introduced himself to his potential followers.

"That's Eggman, alright. He's always getting carried away." Knuckles remarked, paying attention to what the bloated scientist has to say this time.

As he speaks, Eggman introduces Dr. Octopus to the global livestream, _'With me today is my partner, Dr. Octopus! We have combined our genius for our great Superior Empire's opening ceremony!' _

'_Watch carefully, citizens of Mobiant Earth, as my Octahedral rises from our base! Witness the power of the Superior Empire! It's showtime!' _Otto announced.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Conquest**

Octavius activates a giant antenna tower from their hidden base called Octahedral. In space, dozens of cloaked satellites planet responds to the Octahedral, which activates them around Mobiant Earth's orbit to form an orange barrier that covers half the planet. Suddenly, every country that was caught in the satellites' energy field begins to heat up immensely, slowly purging the world with a great, unbearable heat. The lands tremble. The beasts and animals fall. Crops wither and die. Every human being pray to any god that can deliver them from this hell on Earth as the heat slowly kills them.

'_To every country currently facing the SUN, say hello to the power of my Octavian Lens, capable of manipulating the effects of GLOBAL WARMING!' _Otto smiled menacingly to the people currently feeling the killing heat.

"Is this REALLY happening? The Doctors are threatening HALF the world?!" Weiss remarked as she and everybody else in New Vale are also dying from the immense heat.

"I-I didn't think…they were up to something this BIG!" Ruby respond, sweating greatly.

"They WEAPONIZED the greatest natural threat to the planet! How does one FIGHT that?!" Tails asked, using his tails to cover himself from the frightening heat.

The Doctors laugh before Otto continues with his threatening speech, _'Please remain calm. Everything will be alright. That, my friends, was the stick. And now, comes the carrot.' _He says as he deactivates his satellites, temporarily freeing half the world from the killer heat.

Eggman continues, _'What you have just experienced was a taste of the world to come. Not through any evil machinations, but through your OWN doing. The Octavian Lens sped up the effects of global warming. That is the world you're leaving to your great, great, great grandchildren, unless you listen to us NOW! Surrender to the Superior Empire and we'll STOP the effect permanently with our satellites. If you don't, we WILL burn this world to ashes! What will it be: Salvation or DEATH!'_

Otto then says, _'And don't bother counting on the aid of the "Avengers" or "Freedom Fighters" to come and save you. Our new enforcer and crew have already DESTROYED them, along with your precious hope! Look!' _The Doctors uploads recorded footage of the Avengers and Freedom Fighters during their respective battles against Infinite and absolutely getting destroyed by him and his allies during each fight for everyone on the planet to watch. The entire planet watching this uncut footage are stricken with immense grief, horrified that the planet's strongest and mightiest heroes were killed by Infinite, with the only ones barely giving a fight were Spider-Man and Sonic before they too were defeated.

"Sonic! Spider-Man!" Tails shouts in horror seeing his best friends killed by Infinite.

"W-Who IS that with the mask?!" Maria asked.

"By the gods! A monster capable destroying Earth's Mightiest Heroes?!" Lucina remarked, terrified herself.

"This isn't good…" Axl says in shock, as it's rare for someone to beat both Avengers and Freedom Fighters easily and proving they are unstoppable, just like Infinite right now.

The other D-Avengers were just in bone-chilling shock, especially Ruby, as Eggman continues after shocking the world of the heroes' destruction, _'As you have just witness, you have NO means to combat us! We are sending out copies of our solution to the greatest minds around the planet. They will confirm the science is accurate and we have the means to end global warming. If you don't want your world to be destroyed, surrender to our eternal servitude within 24 hours!' _

'_Ooooohohohohohoho…OHOHOHOHOHOHO…' _Eggman laughs madly.

'_Mwahahahahaha…WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…' _Otto cackles sinisterly.

Silently enraged by the Doctors taking the entire world hostage and the apparent death of the Avengers and Freedom Fighters by this new enemy, Infinite, Ruby clenches her fist, "How dare you two…get so cocky!" she says while glaring at the 24-hour timer on the TV screen that is counting down to Earth's destruction.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: We're getting Sonic Adventure 2 here with the doctors threatening to burn the world with their new satellites, which are adapted from the original **_**Ends of the Earth **_**story arc from the Spider-Man comics. This chapter served as a reintroduction to the D-Avengers and to crush the world's hope they can't be saved with the Avengers and Freedom Fighters dead. It's gonna get a little political next chapter. How will the world react to the doctors' demands?**

**D.N. Works: This is heroes versus villains on a global scale. The Doctors will allow other villains to run around causing chaos if it makes the heroes' job in the coming battles much harder.**

**Next time: How many countries will surrender to the Superior Empire? How many countries will remain free for war?**

**Question of the Chapter: Since I have confirmed Ruby will gain some focus in this story, what type of development do you want to see for her character?**

**BGM End**


	7. Issue 5: Freedom or Surrender

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance (Title Screen Ver.)**

**Dr. Eggman: I'm Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific genius of the world! With the Avengers and Freedom Fighters destroyed, we finally announced our plan of conquest to the whole world. Using Octavius' new Octavian Lens, we can manipulate the Greenhouse Effect, effectively giving us full control over global warming! We promised to save the world from the effect permanently if they surrender to our empire. Such gullible fools. With the likes of Sonic and Spider-Man out of the picture, they have 24 hours to give in to our demands or else they'll be destroyed. Hahahaha!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 5: Freedom or Surrender_

**Avengers Mansion, New Vale City**

**BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-Relief (Tunes Ver.)**

Blake looks out through a window inside Avengers Mansion. It's been about three hours since the Doctors announced their plan to take over the world, now that everyone believes the Avengers and Freedom Fighters to be dead. She's currently in the middle of a phone conversation with her father about their current predicament with the world being taken hostage.

"You're heading out right now…? Okay…Yeah, the city has been in a panic since the big announcement. We're taking it easy inside Avengers Mansion…" Blake's face then immediately takes a sad expression, "Yeah…I miss them too…" She says, obviously referring to the apparent loss of Sonic and Spider-Man, "We'll think of something…Alright. I call you later when you're done…Love you too, dad."

Blake hangs up the call before turning to the rest of the D-Avengers in the living room. Everyone is trying to relax, clear their minds to process everything they just heard about regarding the global takeover and their missing friends, "Just talked to my dad. He's going to represent Menailan at the Palazzo Senatorio discussing with other world leaders about the doctors' demands." She informed her friends.

"Just heard the President is also on his way there. This has become a big deal." Weiss remarks.

Knuckles scoffs while leaning on the couch, "Those doctors! They're in way over their heads! Taking the planet hostage with their satellites, threatening to burn us like a barbecue?"

"How do we stop something like global warming?" Pit asked.

Weiss answers, "Scientists have been asking that same question for decades, but it would seem Ock and Eggman are the first with a 'supposed' real answer. They may be egotiscal megalomaniacs, but there's no denying their genius. Maybe they have found a way to preserve the planet. But don't be mistaken, this is in NO way excuse all the horrors they have caused over the years and not for a SECOND I believe them!"

"I'm equally concerned about the monster in the mask. Who is he, and what powers does he possess to defeat our greatest champions?" Lucina asked, more concerned about Infinite and his power since he was responsible defeating their friends.

Yang snarls angrily, "Whoever he is, if I ever see him I'll…"

Meanwhile, Ruby calms her sister by placing her hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, Yang. We know you're upset. We're ALL upset from what we just saw." She calmly said, as everyone is even more depressed after learning Infinite supposedly killed the Avengers and Freedom Fighters, including Sonic and Spider-Man.

"Sonic…Peter…I never seen them so outclassed. To think there's a being out there capable defeating both the Avengers and Freedom Fighters with ease." Blake pondered.

"You gotta have incredible power to pull off a feat like that. Never seen anyone like that masked guy before." Axl remarks.

"I don't care how much power that guy has! I'm knocking him out for what he's done to Sonic and Spidey!" Knuckles scowls.

Ruby quickly stops him before he continues acting reckless, "We still don't know if they're dead or not! For all we know, they have them locked up somewhere and want us to believe their dead to discourage the planet!"

"And they're doing a pretty good job at it." Knuckles stoically remarks, knowing the planet is in turmoil and lost in despair.

Footsteps can be heard as Tails, a holographic Nicole, Palutena, and Gabriel O'Hara, who has already introduced himself to the D-Avengers a while ago, walk into the living room with the others. "Guys, have you located the docs' satellites? The ones they're using to threaten the planet?" Ruby asked the genius friends and goddess.

"We asked Pepper Potts if we could utilize the Starkware Subspace Scanners Stark Industries have in space. Though they cloaked the Octobot satellites, we tried tracing back their earthbound signal." Tails replied.

"And?" Ruby remarks, wanting to hear a good or bad answer.

Nicole sighs, "Nothing. Even working with JARVIS, we couldn't find them. Whatever stealth technology they're using, it's revolutionary. We couldn't find a bead on them. They could be anywhere. If they're even on the planet."

"Tried hacking into the Eggnet for information about their satellites and their plans, but it didn't reveal anything useful. Most likely covering their tracks after that 'cyberspace' incident you guys had a while back." Gabriel shrugged, revealing his hacking skills to easily hack into the Eggnet but was unable to uncover anything useful.

"Not even the power of a god could locate the satellites. It's highly unrealistic, or perhaps the doctors ARE smarter than most gods." Palutena said, as even her godly power couldn't locate the Octavian Lens.

"So we can't find the satellites OR the doctors' base?" Knuckles remarks, visibly annoyed they can't stop the constant threat of being burned alive.

"And we still have less than 24 hours before they activate them again." Blake responded.

During the discussion, Ruby's OsPhone rings and checks to see its Jaune calling, "It's Jaune. Browse!" She said, bringing up a floating holographic screen to speak with Jaune and the rest of Team JNPR, "What's happening you guys?" She asked them.

'_The whole city's in a panic!' _Jaune replied.

"Yeah, we've kinda noticed that." Ruby quipped.

'_A lot of people are falling for the docs' eco-friendly earth shield. Everyone really thinks they want to save the world.' _Pyrrha said, which instantly got the D-Avengers surprised and angry.

"What?!" Ruby shouted.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Knuckles yelled.

'_Check social media. Everyone from Twitter to Facebook think we should listen to the docs.' _Nora recommended.

"She's right. So many people are agreeing with the docs and say we should hand control over to them to end global warming." Weiss looks at her Scroll, checking social media for the many tweets and replies about people agreeing to give the Superior Empire control over the planet.

"The hell?! Have people lost their minds?! Don't they know if we surrender, they get to conquer the world with an iron fist?!" Yang retorted, looking very pissed off about all this.

'_It's better than getting burned some are saying. Dr. Connors got one of the solutions they sent out to scientists around the world, and according to him, their plan could actually stop global warming.' _Ren said, unfortunately.

"Un-FRICKIN-believable! Doctors boiled egg and look-at-my-evil-tentacles holds a magnifying glass up to the world…and all of us ANTS are thanking them?!" Weiss responds, trying so hard not to face-palm from people's stupidity.

"Tails, did you receive any of those specs?" Ruby asked her local genius friend for an honest answer.

"I did, and I HATE to admit it, but they're ingenious. It could actually put an END to the greenhouse effect." Tails honestly answered.

"So they really DO have something to end global warming?" Axl remarked.

"This has to be a trick. Even if they do have a means to end such a threat, we'd still be surrendering our free will to their rule." Lucina argued, believing surrender to the Superior Empire is worse than dying from global warming.

"And who's to say they WANT to end the threat? They're MAD scientists! They don't want to SAVE the planet. They'll just destroy it anyways and rebuild it in their own image! Why can't people see this is a trick? The last time they done something 'nice' for everyone, it was just cover to kidnap an alien race to power their mind control weapon from SPACE!" Yang argued, referencing the docs' space amusement park to kidnap the Wisps.

"Without the Avengers and Freedom Fighters to inspire hope, the world has simply given up." Palutena remarks, deducing that without great heroes like Captain America to help people see reason, the world can't think straight to see they are being played and forced to agree with the Doctors' evil scheme.

"But we CAN'T give up! We just can't! We have to find some way to convince people not to surrender or else everything will be gone. We just have to…" Ruby responds, subtly getting a little depressed as she's thinking of a plan to convince everyone not to listen to the Doctors.

**BGM End**

* * *

**SHIELD Helicarrier**

'_Director Fury, the Council HAS made a decision.'_

"I recognized the Council has made a decision. But given it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to IGNORE it."

Onboard the Helicarrier, Nick Fury is having an annoying discussion with his holographic superiors, the World Security Council, regarding the Doctors' ultimatum for the planet.

Council Member Peron tiredly sighs, telling Nick, _'Director, we have already discussed this with Ironwood and Tower that-.'_

"That I'm sure they both agree with me surrendering to the Superior Empire is a very BAD idea!" Fury rudely interrupted, "Octavius and Eggman are DANGEROUS people! Whatever their intentions, it's not beneficial for the human race! The whole world has experienced multiple times the disasters they have caused, worse than anything global warming could ever accomplish! One of them created a machine capable of sucking the life out of the planet like he's Galactus, killing MILLIONS in the process before the damage was reversed, while the other created a Spider-Man robot that trapped the world in cyberspace and almost ANNIHLATED us with a giant meteor! Why should we surrender our way of living when there's a chance to STOP THEM?!"

'_There is no chance because there is no Avengers. And with other heroes like the Fantastic Four off-planet when we desperately need them most, who can we rely on to protect us?' _Council Member Rendell argued.

"There are still other heroes out there ready to answer the call when the world needs them most!" Fury retorts.

'_And will they fare any better against the Doctors' new masked enforcer? We've seen how EASILY he has destroyed the Avengers and Freedom Fighters? Or what about their satellites? Have you located them yet?' _Council Member Wentz asked the SHIELD director.

Fury calmly replies, "We're still searching for them, but given time-!"

'_Time is running out, Director. This is our best chance to end the world's greatest threat to our environment and save the future of mankind.' _Council Member Hawley responded.

"The world's greatest THREATS are the villains that are manipulating that environmental 'threat' to start this international crisis in the first place! Giving up will NOT save our future!" Fury disputed, relentlessly trying to convince the Council the doctors are up to something and giving up their countries will not save them from their tyranny.

Peron debated,_ 'We're just thinking smart, Director. We must preserve mankind for many generations to come by any means necessary, even if it means making a deal with the devil who has a legitimate, truthful method to end this unwinnable battle. The meeting is about to start soon. We'll talk to you later, Fury.' _He said before the Council hangs up the holographic video chat.

Nick Fury stands in the room by himself, shaking his head disappointedly for the Council being so stupid and believing the Doctors want to save the planet. With little choices left, he makes a call to one of his super associates, "Danvers? Assemble your team. It's time to show the world there are still heroes to save it, by any means necessary."

* * *

**The Palazzo Senatorio, Rome**

Right now at Rome, the Palazzo Senatorio building is the location of an emergency G8 summit made up of both the world's leaders and the greatest minds on the planet discussing the Doctors' demands to end global warming and surrender to their rule. Arguments are flying left and right in the world assembly, some saying they should give in to their demands while others are whole-heartedly against it.

"…Still not convinced it wasn't a hoax."

"Are you mad? Half the world witnessed it first hand!"

"Not OUR half. It was a western trick!"

"The eco-system's at risk. We've been saying this for years. All Dr. Octopus and Dr. Eggman did was show us our future."

"Those madmen! They've endangered us all!"

"Their science is sound!"

"Their science is SINISTER!" Menailan Ambassador, Ghira Belladonna angrily pounds his fist on the railing, arguing against the Doctors' demands, "Time and time again they have used their genius to wreak destruction on the world! Why would this time be any different?!"

"Because now we have the means to benefit BOTH parties." Norman Osborn calmly stands before the entire assembly alongside Salem, both in formal business suits representing the Superior Empire and arguing to give in to their rule.

"Spit spouting nonsense, Osborn. You're as selfish as they come. You're more dangerous than global warming could EVER be!" Ghira argued with a scowl.

Osborn calmly argues, "But global warming has and WILL continue to be a constant problem for many generations to come while most of us will perish in the coming years. Some of you may consider me as 'crazy', but I am still a genius, who is working with other geniuses that have a solution that'll save us all. You have reviewed our plans. If we launch more satellites into orbit, the Octavian shield will end the threat of global warming."

"But not YOUR threat!" Princess Elise of Solkaria spoke up next to Ghira, joining him in this heated argument, "We can't leave the faith of the planet in the hands of villains such as yourselves! I rather put my faith in heroes like the Avengers and Freedom Fighters-!"

"The Avengers and Freedom Fighters are no more, child." Salem calmly spoke up to the princess.

"Because of you!" Elise disputed.

"Regardless, even if they were still around, not even their smartest like Tony Stark had a strategy to combat an eternal threat to the environment, unlike us." Salem argued with an indifferent tone.

"You've been wanting to destroy Remnant for thousands of years! How are you any different?!" Ghira argued.

"I've change. The world needs better leadership to counteract bigger threats than me and Osborn, and we've created the means to stop one of them. Doctors." Salem contacts the doctors through her ear comm.

'_Ohohohoho!' _Suddenly showing up on the TV monitors is Eggman and Octavius to speak with the world assembly. _'Some of you are still not convinced of our genius, are you?' _Eggman smiled evilly.

'_Time to take more…drastic measures. My stealth satellites have more than enough charge in them to teach you all one final lesson. Witness once again the power of my Octahedral! My GREATEST creation!' _Otto activates his satellites once more, surrounding half of the world in their energy field in the upper atmosphere. The countries caught in the new field instantly got terrified they might get burnt to death this time, but this time they didn't. This new field has a different effect from before. One that could change everything.

"Reports coming in from sensor stations at the equator…" The scientists in the meeting checked the incoming data from the new field.

"…And our manned base in the Antarctic."

"These readings are astounding!"

"I don't understand. Explain this to me."

"The Earth shield, the Octavian Lens…"

"…It's filtering out all harmful effects of the sun's U.V. Rays! It's working!"

"I do NOT like where this is going." Ghira remarks to Elise, noticing they are losing this argument.

"Me neither." Elise responded to the faunus ambassador.

'_The carrot and the stick, gentlemen. We could have EASILY used the lens to 'turn up the heat' again. But such is NOT our intent.' _Otto said.

Eggman continues, _'We want this to happen: To prove the Superior Empire is truly superior in all regards. Now since you've realized our genius, you must formally sign off control of your countries to us so we can create facilities to build more satellites and establish a beneficial new world order.' _He said as Osborn activates holographic screens to each world leader to sign and effectively hand control of their countries to the Superior Empire.

"China agrees."

"Bulgaria agrees."

"Senegal agrees."

"Syria agrees."

"Portugal agrees."

"Latverion disagrees. I rather not give control to the men who were responsible for my predecessor's demise." Prime Minister Lucia von Bardas declined from her stand, having been the cyborg ruler of Latverion since Dr. Doom's death.

Meanwhile, Princess Elise is seen talking to a mysterious person on the phone about the current situation, "It's worse than we anticipated. 80% of the world wish to surrender to the Doctors' initiative. Have you found anything yet…? Alright. Call me when you learn something."

"Who are you talking to, princess?" Ghira asked the secretive teenager.

"A friend. Hopefully to find more friends to get us out of this mess. If only we had more time." Elise replied.

"Then you're lucky we're here to make time!" A new voice entered the chat, gaining the attention of the entire assembly.

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Standing Together**

Entering the assembly proud and fearless is the universe's mightiest hero wielding major cosmic power, Captain Marvel, and with her are other recognizable superheroes such as Black Panther, Black Widow, Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog, and Winter Schnee.

"Captain Marvel?!" Elise remarks, surprised to see an Avenger still kicking.

'_Black Widow?! I thought you were dead!' _Ock snarled, annoyed the avenging spy somehow survived the crash at the AIM base.

"That's what you get for not being thorough and overconfident." Black Widow kindly insulted.

"Everyone, may I remind you you're selling your countries to guys who make giant killer robots?! Hello, those geniuses are psychopaths!" Captain Marvel quipped.

Norman Osborn politely speaks to the heroes barging in the middle of this important meeting, "This is a closed session. Under what nation's authority are you-?"

"I am T'Challa, King of Wakanda Island. And my friends here are my most trusted counsel. You should know that already, Osborn." Black Panther shut up the madman.

"Speak your mind, captain. Why is it you and your friends have interrupted us?" Salem civilly asked the cosmic captain.

"To show the world there are still Avengers ready to fight for the world's freedom from the likes of you. Say hello to the members of the Freedom Avengers, and there's still more of us out there eager to assemble and kick your butts!" Captain Marvel introduced her new team, the Freedom Avengers.

'_Freedom Avengers? What is the point of this?' _Eggman asked, cockily stroking his mustache.

"That your plan to 'save the world' is full of crap." Danvers insults the annoyed scientist. "My pal Silver here is from 200 years in the future, and has brought back SOLID evidence what the world would be under your rule," She says as Black Panther hacks the holographic screens to surprise each world leader images and live footage of Silver's ruined future, where it looks like the world was destroyed by the docs' satellites and everyone lived in fear from their corrupted empire. "A world completely devastated and controlled by your empire, where robots roam free and people live without hope. You were NEVER going to use those satellites for good. Just to fulfill your own ego and force us to surrender without a chance at fighting back. Well too bad. We're here and we're EAGER to take you down, so bring it on!"

Eggman lightly chuckles, impressed by the heroes figuring out their plans, _'I suppose there is no point hiding it any longer. But it is already too late! You have legally given us 80% control of the planet and our forces are already in the process taking them over!' _He revealed, shocking the assembly they weren't going to stop global warming and that they tricked them.

"So you admit it? You blackmailed the whole world to satisfy your selfish egos! You don't care WHAT happens to the planet! You'll do whatever it means to conquer it, even going so far as to lie to everyone and destroy us in the confusion!" Amy remarks to the doctors.

Otto replies as Salem quietly teleports herself and Osborn away from the building while everyone's distracted with the revelation, _'You are right. We are creatures of spite, hate and rage. It is in our nature. We won't deny it. You are all such mindless fools. Without the hope of the Avengers, you were so easy to manipulate. Now because of your laughable ignorance, the world is finally ours. And soon, we will purge ALL petty resistance from our global empire!'_

"We WILL stop you and put an end to your schemes!" Captain Marvel declared, saying the Freedom Avengers will stop the Superior Empire.

'_Then I wish you good luck. Starting from now, as the legal new rulers of the planet, the Superior Empire declares WAR on you all, and you WILL fail!' _Otto said, declaring war on the resistance after effectively, and legally, conquered the world.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial ver.)**

**KFX Here: Because the Avengers and Freedom Fighters are gone, the people of the world have lost hope and fell for the doctors' ruse and given them 80% control over the planet without so much of a fight. But now there will be a fight. The newly-formed Freedom Avengers led by Captain Marvel against the Superior Empire, in a war for control over the planet. **

**Members of the Freedom Avengers (so far):**

Captain Marvel (leader)

Black Panther (co-leader)

Ms. Marvel

Vision

Songbird

Red Hulk

Ant-Man

Winter Solider

War Machine

Black Widow

Crystal

Scarlet Spider

Amy Rose

Silver the Hedgehog

Gabriel O'Hara

Team Chaotix

Rouge the Bat

Qrow Branwen

Winter Schnee

D-Avengers

Team JNPR

**Members of the Superior Empire:**

Dr. Eggman (leader)

Dr. Octopus (leader)

Infinite

Shadow the Hedgehog

Zavok

Chaos

Metal Sonic

Sinister Six (Dr. Octopus, Green Goblin, Salem, Electro, Rhino, Sandman)

**Next time: 80% of the planet conquered! War to take back the planet begins!**

**Question of the Chapter: How impressed are you with the Doctors' plan so far? Explain what you like or dislike about it.**

**BGM End**


	8. Issue 6: Global Warfare

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance (Title Screen Ver.)**

**Doc Ock: I am the world's superior genius scientist, Dr. Octopus. The plan worked. The people of the world truly believed we would save them from global warming, but it was all just a clever trick to sneakily hand us 80% of the planet without much of a fight. Oooh, what's this then? Captain Marvel put together a new team of Avengers, calling themselves the Freedom Avengers. How pointless. They have witness the power we possess and the remaining heroes still dare to challenge us? We will show no mercy to them!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 6: Global Warfare_

**Beijing, the country of China**

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST-Theme of Dr. Eggman**

Infinite ominously hovers high above the unexpecting capital city in the country of China. Its citizens are minding their own business in peace, sadly clueless that this country is about to fall before the terrifying might of the Superior Empire.

"Unexpecting little creatures. Starting today, you will experience fear like you've never known before. While you're at your lowest, when everything you know has come and gone, I will be rising higher. This is the beginning of the end." Infinite hauntingly said.

The masked jackal summons numerous red cubes floating by his side as they each open a large rift warping space itself. Before the citizens knew it, they were suddenly attacked by a large portion of the Superior Egg Army. Two giant Death Egg Robot sentinel destroy tall buildings with a single punch. Three Macro-Octobots fire devastating lasers that causes severe property damage. Badniks, Octobots, and cybernetically-enhanced Egg Soliders march out from the space-time portals created by Infinite to lay waste to Beijing.

The citizens run for their lives from their attackers, especially from the likes of Metal Sonic. The silent robot blitzes down all resistance that hopelessly believe they could shoot down the high-speed flying Super Badnik and his seemingly invincible partner, Rhino. "There ain't NOTHIN' that can stop me!" Rhino rampages through the city, tearing through cars with his horn while crush the police underneath his violent heel.

* * *

**Itagonia, the country of Italy**

In Italy, the city of Itagonia is also under massive invasion from the Superior Empire accompanied with the screaming and the explosions destroying the city. "Fire, FIRE!" An officer ordered his large squadron of his fellow cops and huntsmen to attack the incoming swarm that is Salem and her Grimm army. The immortal witch easily tanks the bullet swarm targeted on her from several officers. One huntsman lunges in with a swing from his blade but was pathetically deflected by her symbiote without her so much moving a finger, leaving the poor solider to get mauled by her Grimm.

"Zavok." Salem stoically calls to her Zeti ally.

The leader of the Deadly Six suddenly appears beside the Grimm master while unaffected by the officers' bullets, "Pathetic." He insults the officers. He furthers insults them by using his innate magnetic ability to control anything metal to take away their weapons and throw them into a river. The brutal Zeti proceeds to shoulder-tackle the squadron at blinding speed, then smashes them out of his sight before finishing them off with a blast of his fire breath, burning them alive.

"Your strength is impressive. You Zeti live up to your fabled power." Salem compliments the strongest Zeti.

"Hmph. If you think that's the extent of my power, you haven't seen nothing yet." Zavok scoffed.

"I look forward seeing more of your strength as we tear this world apart." Salem replies, charging up her mystic energy into her palm and destroys a nearby tank.

* * *

**Future City**

In a country somewhere in the continent of North Amerius is Future City, where massive skyscrapers and fast cars populate this futuristic city, and was home to a course famous from the first EX Grand Prix using Extreme Gear. Like other cities, this one is also under attack by the Superior Empire.

The seemingly traitorous Shadow the Hedgehog is seen demolishing local authorities and heavy militia all by himself while the Egg Fleet assault the city from the sky. Meanwhile, a laughing Electro drains the power from the city as he takes full control over it, appearing everywhere from large TV monitors and controlling everything that runs on electricity.

'_Hey Shad! Look! I've conquered the big screen!' _Electro jokes, talking to Shadow while his face appears on a big building screen.

"Focus more conquering the city, Electro." Shadow stoically responds, keeping himself busy destroying the incoming resistance.

'_Yeah, yeah. Just wanna have a little fun. It's not everyday I'm part of the winning team! Hahahaha!' _Electro laughed, reappearing in his human form to throw multiple lightning strikes destroying the city and conquering it for the Superior Empire.

**BGM End**

* * *

**New Vale City**

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Bring on the Bad Guys**

The whole world has effectively entered war against the Superior Empire with 80% of it already under their control thanks to the conniving manipulations by the sinister doctors at the world assembly. The world is in danger and it must be saved. SHIELD, GUN, and Atlas have scattered themselves around the world to hopefully liberate those conquered countries and stop the Superior Empire.

New Vale City is doing a manageable job holding its own as it's also under attack by giant robots and cybernetic soliders. Though the Avengers and Freedom Fighters may be gone, there is a new team that has come to take their place as the defenders of the planet.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Captain Marvel is the leader of the Freedom Avengers, leading a squad consisting of herself, Red Hulk, Winter Solider, Qrow Branwen, and Team Chaotix against the army invading Manhattan.

"You walking laundry machines don't scare me!" Red Hulk leaps towards a Death Egg Robot and easily smashes through the torso, destroying it as it topples to its destruction.

"Hope you're in for a good fight, we've got a big one ahead of us!" Winter Solider says to Qrow as the two work together striking down numerous robots coming their way.

"You could say that again." Qrow quips, looking at a Macro-Octobot that almost stomps on them if they didn't roll out of the way. "Chaotix, target its legs!" He ordered Team Chaotix.

"You got it! C'mon, boys! Let's rumble!" Vector told his teammates, Espio and Charmy.

"Roger!" Espio responded.

"Yeah, let's rumble!" Charmy excitedly remarks like a child.

Team Chaotix rush in taking on the Macro-Octobot as Vector punches one of its tentacles while Espio throws a few ninja stars at another and Charmy repeatedly stings the third one. Winter Solider fires from his assault rifle at the remaining tentacle to give Qrow the chance to cut it down, thus destroying the Macro-Octobot.

As Captain Marvel rams through the eyes of two Death Egg Robots and destroys them, she receives a call from Amy Rose, who helps with the team's organizing and communication's work alongside Nicole, _'Captain Marvel!'_

"What is it, Ames? Anything bad?" Carol asked.

'_Yeah. Prisoners from Ryker's Island are escaping thanks to Green Goblin and Chaos busting them out, and now they're joining the attack on the Triskelion!' _Amy informed the captain of the bad news.

"Send Black Widow's team to the Triskelion, and send another squad to Ryker's Island to deal with the escapees, and make sure the Raft's shield is up! I'm not in the mood for another breakout! How are things at Beacon?" Captain Marvel asked, wanting to know the current predicament at the huntsmen school.

'_It's holding for now. A team has already been dispatched overseeing evacuation!' _Amy replied, saying things aren't looking too good at the school.

* * *

**At Beacon Academy**

The proud huntsmen school is once again facing total destruction by the multiples hands of Dr. Octopus and his Macro-Octobots, this time with assistance from Eggman's Death Egg Robots and Salem's Grimm. Air buses and SHIELD dropships are seen from the docks outside the school picking up civilians and students while Professors Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck, and Freedom Avenger, Ms. Marvel, oversee the evacuation.

"That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" Port told the incoming students.

"A safe zone has been established in New Vale! Please, remain calm and listen to SHIELD personnel!" Oobleck instructed everyone.

"Listen to your teachers! The Freedom Avengers will keep you safe! I still can't believe I am an Avenger! Eep! This would be so awesome if the world wasn't falling apart!" Ms. Marvel joyfully said while using her stretchy hands to sway people to the buses.

At the courtyard, the sound-manipulating hero, Songbird, commands the likes of Team JNPR and Inhuman princess, Crystal, against the army of Grimm and robots to help with evacuation efforts. "Team JNPR! Help me get these people to safety!" Songbird ordered the huntsmen teens, protecting students with her sonic-force fields.

"Got it, Songbird!" Pyrrha clears a path of robots for civilians to run to the evacuation area.

"Y'know, I'm getting pretty sick of our school being a target for the bad guys to blow up!" Jaune blocks a blast from an Egg Solider before bashing him with his shield, then uses a Hover Wispon to blow away a crowd in one blast.

"Have you been to the Xavier Institute? That school gets ripped apart by Magneto like every month." Nora quipped, blasting monsters back with her grenade launcher before turning to Crystal, watching the Inhuman princess destroy Grimm with her elemental attacks. "Crystal! Could use a little charge!" She asked her for a power boost.

"Don't be shocked if this stings a little!" Crystal launches electricity at Nora for the huntress to use her Semblance and absorb it, powering herself up temporarily. Supercharged, Nora whips out her Cube Wispon, combining her electricity with the Wisp's power as she loudly slams the hammer down on the ground, summoning several large lightning bolts to strike from the heavens on the nearby enemies encased in Blue Blocks.

During the battle, a Macro-Octobot climbs up and destroys the top of Beacon Tower before it was blasted off by the multiple rockets coming from War Machine. A Death Egg Robot tries to blast him off the air but missed, allowing Silver to telekinetically lift numerous large balls of debris to destroy the giant robot with.

"**Hey Oz, you okay? Sorry about the tower. An Octobot hugged it too tight." **War Machine joked.

'_Nevermind that. Has everyone evacuated yet?' _Ozpin asked.

"**Almost, but it's not getting any easier." **Rhodey replied.

"What's going on over at the Triskelion?" Silver pointed as they both notice the Triskelion is in grave danger being destroyed by apparently a giant Chaos using the ocean to his advantage.

"**Nothing good. Widow, you guys alright over there?" **War Machine asked the avenging spy who's working at the Triskelion at the moment.

* * *

**Triskelion**

"We're managing! It's the roughest of waves!" Black Widow replies to the armored hero from behind the broken glass window in the Triskelion, currently under siege by the giant Chaos. The whole building is being flooded causing prisoners to run free while SHIELD agents throw everything they got at the giant water god, which don't do a darn thing since it's made entirely of water. Chaos growls and with one big swipe, destroys all petty resistance and continues firing water blasts to destroy SHIELD HQ.

"Somebody needs to chill. Don't you agree, Winter?" Black Widow asked, prompting the elder Schnee to slide down to the beach avoiding Chaos' numerous attacks before striking her sword into the ocean, using Iso-Ice Dust to freeze a portion of the sea Chaos is using and quickly freezes the beast. Widow grabs a dead SHIELD agent's RPG and launches a rocket to destroy the oversized ice sculpture, shattering Chaos for a moment until it reforms itself.

In the meantime, a loud explosion was heard from an upper level of the Triskelion followed by Scarlet Spider and Rouge the Bat getting blown out of a window falling to their doom. "I gotcha, Scarlet!" Rouge quickly recovers use of her wings to fly and grabs Kaine's hand to save him.

"Why does every time I come back to this city, everything always goes to shit?" Scarlet Spider dryly joked.

"_**RAAAAAAGH!" **_

The two Freedom Avengers sees and hears the roaring Green Goblin jumping down with flaming fists of death to kill them. Rouge spins around several times before throwing Kaine to kick Goblin right in the stomach, knocking the goblin madman back inside the building. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Spider-Man, Goblin!" Scarlet declared vengeance, rushing in with unsheathed stingers to kill Goblin.

"_**What can you do? You are just a miserable copy of the original. A failed clone of Warren's." **_Goblin dodges his stinger strike and violently slams the copy spider to the ground, _**"But if you insist, tell your 'brother' I said hello when I send you to hell to meet him." **_Osborn was about to stomp Kaine to death if he didn't get screw-kicked by Rouge knocking him to the wall. The goblin maniac throws numerous fireballs at the flying bat dodging all his attacks, blocking another of her kicks before punching her out of his sight. Goblin smiles, not seeing Scarlet Spider teleport using his Semblance to kick his back, then teleport in front of him for a brutal punch to the face before wrapping himself in a metallic exoskeleton to increase the damage of his next bloody punch that sends the crazed lunatic through the hall.

"_**I'll admit you are different from your genetic template. You possess powers and brutality he could never achieve because of his weak heart." **_Goblin said, impressed with Scarlet Spider while wiping the blood from his lips.

"And that gives me the advantage. You're going to die today, Osborn! You and your whole stinkin' crew!" Kaine threatens with his stingers at the roaring Goblin, who proceeds to unleash a hellish explosion that destroys more of the Triskelion before continuing his combat with the Freedom Avengers.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Monopole**

**BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Through Traffic**

Meanwhile at the famous city of the future, the D-Avengers arrive in the high-tech city on their Web Cyclone jet to assist the military forces against the Superior Empire attacking this highly advanced metropolis.

"We've arrived in Monopole!" Tails pilots the jet, informing his teammates.

"Thanks, Tails. Gabe, what's our mission?" Ruby asked the 2099 hacker on the jet's holo-screen.

'_Assist GUN driving the enemies outta town and help with evacuation efforts.' _Gabriel replied, acting as the navigator for the Freedom Avengers.

"Got it." Ruby nods, then turns to order around her teammates, "Everyone who can't fly, grab an Extreme Gear. Get in pairs of two. Two teams will assist GUN while the other two get people to safety. Tails and Pit will be our air support."

"Aye, aye, Captain Rose." Axl winked, joking.

Tails opens the hatch for his teammates to fly down on their hoverboards into the futuristic city rampaged by the Superior Empire. Ruby and Weiss work as a pair and ride inside a tube-like road avoiding hover-cars and fighting berserker goons. "Leave it to me!" Ruby boosts on her Gear forming a powerful turbulence, scattering the enemies away.

"Keep moving! We'll clear the area!" Weiss told the drivers as they clear a path to safety.

With Knuckles, he's partnered up with Axl as they head into a fight where GUN is having trouble with the vicious Grimm, "With Salem back, her Grimm are tearing everything apart!" Knuckles said.

"Nothing we can't handle!" Axl quips, stylishly whipping out his Black Arrow gun, firing black shadowy arrows that homes in on multiple Grimm and instantly destroys them. Knuckles avoids Badnik fire as he punches an empty hover-car to topple and explode on a party of Grimm, giving GUN the chance to finish more off.

With Blake, she ribbon-zips onto a few Egg Pawns and smashes them with her board before swiftly spins around releasing a mini-tornado to suck up and scatter more enemy forces as her partner, Yang, make sure civilians safely evacuate to a GUN aircraft.

"Is everyone inside? More enemy forces are incoming." Blake asked her partner.

"Just about." Yang gives a confirming thumbs-up to the pilot that the craft is full and carries the passengers to safety. "C'mon! More people need our help!" She said, riding away with Blake soon following.

Meanwhile with Lucina, the princess swordsman ruthlessly kills every and all Grimm with incredible sword combos while assisting GUN forces. Before she notices, a Boarbatusk rolls into her, knocking her down but was quickly killed by an energy blast from Palutena.

"You okay?" Palutena asked her.

"Aye. Thank you, Lady Palutena. The Grimm were a handful on their own, but the accompanying robots makes things a little challenging. Perhaps you can use your Heavenly Light to give the town cover it needs." Lucina suggested.

"Maybe not the whole city, but I'll do my best to impress." Palutena charges up her godly power, using her Heavenly Light to cover several blocks of the metropolis with shining rays of light that are damaging to enemy forces, especially the darkness of the Grimm which kills them instantly.

Up in the air, Tails flies around shooting down aerial enemies with the Web Cyclone when he gets a call from Ruby, _'Tails! A Death Egg Robot is closing in on an evacuation point! We need an assist!' _

"On my way! Pit, come on!" Tails replies, flying with Pit towards the Death Egg Robot. The egg sentinel spotted the flying heroes and fires its lasers to shoot them down. They miss, giving Tails a chance to fire his energy beams to distract the behemoth, "Pit, destroy the eye sensor while it's focused on me!" He ordered him.

"Game over for you! Here doom in your eye!" Pit uses his Doom Cannon to launch one powerful charged shot at the eye, unleashing an expansive devastating explosion toppling the robot to its destruction, "Yeah! Things are looking smooth! Keep this up and we might win this war!" Pit smiled, feeling very optimistic about their victory.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Superior Empire's Secret Base**

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Eggman**

"Oohohohoho! Everything is looking good so far!" Eggman laughs, watching a monitor from within his lab of how glorious the war is going in his favor against the resistance around the world. "Thanks to those idiots at the world assembly, it was easy for our forces to conquer 80% of the planet with little resistance, at least at the time. Those 'Freedom Avengers' and the military are putting up a decent fight. Let us remind them we hold all the cards in the table to overcome anything they can throw at us. Otto?"

Eggman turns to Ock as he's powering up the Octavian Lens for another burst, "Since we just used the Octavian Lens not too long ago, I'm only able to muster a short burst. Still, it should be _slightly _painful to remind them who now TRULY rules this world." Otto said, pressing a button to activate the Octavian Lens for another half-global heat burst.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Back at Monopole**

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Dark Eggman**

As Ruby rides on a highway, the Octavian Lens activate covering this city and half of the world in an increasing hot shield that cooks everyone alive. "AAAH! It's too hot!" Ruby shouts, feeling her skin being roasted and losing focus, causing her to trip and fall off the highway, crashing onto the road.

"The satellites! They activated them again! They're cooking us alive!" Tails notices as the other D-Avengers are being bombarded by the intense heat, weakening them.

* * *

**Manhattan, New Vale City**

"WHOOOOA!" Captain Marvel yelled, weakened by the satellites and gets punched by a Death Egg Robot, crashing next to the rest of her Manhattan squad feeling the burning heat. "This heat is becoming unbearable!" She remarks, noting their huge disadvantage.

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

Because of the Lens, the heroic forces protecting Beacon were also weakened badly, giving the Death Egg Robots and Macro-Octobots to lay waste of the school until it's left in ruins and burned to the ground.

"Anyone have a glass of water? This heat is killing me!" Ms. Marvel jokes, wiping the sweat from her forehead as her squad escapes via an aircraft.

"Sorry, everyone. We couldn't protect your school. The doctors had us completely pinned with those damn satellites." Songbird sadly apologizes to the Beacon students and staff who survived the fall of their own school.

* * *

**Triskelion**

Unfortunately for Chaos, he's being boiled alive by the intense heat since he's made of water and doesn't have much strength left to fight. _**"What's the matter, Chaos? Can't stand the heat? This sunbath is doing WONDERS for me." **_Goblin smiled creepily, absorbing the heat to increase his own fire powers to terrifying heights for Black Widow's squad. _**"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAGUGAAAH!" **_The fire villain unleashes a tremendous amount of flames that forms an explosive vortex through the ceiling of the Triskelion and blows up multiple sections of the building while knocking Widow's team to the beach down below.

"The Triskelion…" Winter is shocked to see SHIELD HQ effectively destroyed, raining down flaming debris as Goblin escapes laughing with the weakened Chaos.

"Damn. As long as they have those satellites in space, they can weaken our forces at any time. There's nothing we can do." Widow scowled, angry they are losing this war on the first day.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Back at Monopole**

"Ughhhh…" Ruby shakes her aching head after crashing from the highway. Since it was stated to be a quick burst, the Octavian shields quickly disappeared from the planet, returning everything to normal temperature.

Tired and sweaty, Ruby contacts her friends via comms, "Is everyone alright?"

Tails replies, _'We're fine, but Ruby, I just got some bad news. Beacon and the Triskelion have fallen. Our forces that were caught in the global shield taken a bad hit weakening them to give our enemies the edge.'_

Ruby was stunned to hear her school got destroyed, but takes one big sigh to calm herself to regain her composure since she is team leader and needs to focus, "…Alright. Are the people evacuated? If so, pick up the others. We need to head back and regroup." She said somberly, subtly depressed from the bad news.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Frightful Reflection**

Before Ruby could return to her friends, she hears a very painful scream coming nearby close to her location, "WUAAAAAAH!"

"Is someone in trouble?" Ruby rushes alone to investigate the source of the scream. When she does, she spots several GUN troopers firing their weapons at some unknown opponent floating in midair. She looks up, only to instantly get paralyzed with fear after recognizing who they are up against.

'_Is…is that…?' _Ruby stares in disbelief, silently cursing her luck as she found herself confronting Infinite, the invincible monster that killed her best friends, Spider-Man and Sonic, as well as the Avengers and Freedom Fighters.

GUN soliders continue to fight against Infinite despite being hopelessly outmatched, but to no avail. None of their shots seem to affect him as he gazes down at them with amusement as they keep blasting in futility.

"There is no reason to resist. Your saviors are no more." Infinite unleashes a beam and quickly kills the solider as he sweeps it across their line of defense. The troopers scream as they are annihilated, knocked over onto their backs dead. One of their guns lands near Ruby, who is uncharacteristically trembling in fear scared.

'_N-No…I couldn't save them…Wh-What's wrong with me…I should've done something…Why can't I move…? I can't be…scared…?' _Ruby thought to herself, having becoming traumatized for not lifting a finger to help those poor soliders because she has become struck with fear thanks to Infinite. Her weapon hand trembles and she notices this. She nervously switches to its sniper gun mode and attempts to shoot at Infinite, but continues to tremble and is too scared to get a steady shot and fails to pull the trigger.

"I can taste your terror, child." Infinite surprises Ruby, calmly talking to the frightened girl, "All that anxiety and doubt... It's delicious." He fires a shot that lands in front of Ruby's feet, causing her to fall to the ground, dropping her Crescent Wispon as he continues scaring her, "Give in to your fear. Flee, screaming, and I'll let you live."

Knowing she is hopelessly outmatched and is too terrified to do anything, Ruby quickly picks up her weapon and run away in worry from Infinite as he laughs mockingly and evilly at her.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Avengers Tower **

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance**

Vector enters the briefing room of Avengers Tower, acting as the Freedom Avengers HQ. He has his hand on his forehead in disbelief and sounding weary and sees that most of the Freedom Avengers like Silver, Amy, Gabriel, Black Panther, and Qrow have already gathered.

"The Doctors' army is unstoppable! Without someone like Captain America, the people are losing hope and giving into despair." Vector said, noting how things are looking bleak for the heroes.

"Despair is a luxury we don't have." Silver replied.

Amy says with a sad expression, "I still DREAM that Sonic is with us. Do you think he might be-?"

Silver responds with, "I'm an optimist, but I'm also a realist. Sonic is GONE, Amy. So is Spider-Man, the Avengers, Freedom Fighters…We're all that's left. If we're going to win, we have to do it without them."

"Silver is right. We can't rely on a sudden miracle to save us. WE need to be the ones to create that miracle and return hope to the world." Black Panther said, with his teammates agreeing.

"The Doctors' army has everyone terrified. If we want the people to rally, we have to show them that strength doesn't just come from numbers." Silver said, clenching his left fist to show he's serious.

During the discussion, Captain Marvel and a few other heroes like Ant-Man and the rest of the Chaotix comes in, "Carol! What's the sitrep, Captain?" Qrow asked her.

"Happy to see you're all still alive." Captain Marvel replied. "The Doctors' forces have destroyed some of our ISO-8 caches. And the resistance is reporting that whatever it is that finished the Avengers and Freedom Fighters has got them running in fear." She said, depressing everyone hearing about Infinite and his scary antics that got the whole world terrified.

"Iso-8 would be _pretty _useful right about now. That stuff can amplify a person's powers and make them stronger." Ant-Man remarks, referencing what Iso-8 is capable of.

"Which is why the Doctors targeted them." Espio responded.

"We still have Wispons, and we can look for more Iso-8 later. As long as the Freedom Avengers stand united, we're unbeatable. You hear me, everybody! Let's get going! The world's not going to save itself!" Captain Marvel encouraged her team to not give up despite the overwhelming odds. Her team agrees, promising themselves they'll continue fighting the good fight until the Superior Empire is defeated and their world is freed from their corruption, no matter how long it might take.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: The War to Take Back the Planet has begun, and the Freedom Avengers are already at a massive disadvantage. Against Infinite and his reality-warping powers, and the invisible Octavian Lens that can heat up and weaken half of the planet in a single shot, it will take everything the heroes got to defeat the Superior Empire if they hope to save the world.**

**Alexandria Prime: No. The Octavian Lens was Ock's original plan that he thought of during his time in prison, long before the Phantom Ruby showed up which instead improved his plans immensely. **

**Guest (from Chapter 7): It was already stated in an earlier chapter that superhero teams like the Fantastic Four, Defenders (which includes Dr. Strange), and X-Men are off-world and won't be back for the remainder of the story. Heroes like Ghost Rider and the X-Force may or may not still be on the planet, and if they are, they won't get any attention since this story is already packed with characters.**

**whateverman53: Ruby Rose replaces the "rookie" for this story. No reason to create an OC just for this story and never reappear after this.**

**Next time: Sonic and Spider-Man?!**

**Question of the Chapter: Did you think it was an appropriate reaction for Ruby to tremble in fear after confronting Infinite for the first time?**

**BGM End**


	9. Issue 7: From the Mania

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance (Title Screen Ver.)**

**Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY. This is a nightmare. The doctors have launched an all-out attack on the entire planet and converted it into a global warzone. Fighting is happening everywhere and we're doing our best to hold on, but with those satellites that can burn half of the world and weaken us, it's getting harder and harder to keep fighting. We lost Beacon and the Triskelion, and there was nothing I could do against that masked guy. I was too scared. How are we going to save everyone? How am I going to protect my friends?**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 7: From the Mania_

**Sunset City (1 Month later)**

The War for the Planet has raged on for a month. 80% of the planet is still under the Superior Empire's dominion, leaving but a few dozen countries in the world under the Superior Egg Army's control. Several attempts have been made to spread their influence further but they keep running into resistance in the form of the Freedom Avengers. For the past month, the resistance continues to put up a good fight, launching several successful counterattacks during the weeks liberating a lot of people and small cities. Despite all that, hope is limited. Without an inspiring figure like Captain America, the people are left terrified and hopeless, with some believing they have already lost.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-It's Good to See a Sonic**

"Everyone, remain calm! A transport is on its way!" An Atlas Solider and his squad were assigned to locate and evacuate the remaining citizens of the deserted Sunset City while it's under siege by the Superior Empire's armies.

"How long 'til the transport shows up?" Another solider asked his squad commander.

"In about another minute. Watch out for anything suspicious. This is enemy territory." The Squad Commander replied.

Unaware to the commander just yet, something suspicious does show up. A puddle of water slowly appears from a manhole and starts to form into a humanoid creature with a brain and green terrifying eyes that instantly grabs a civilian's attention, "What is that?! A Grimm?!"

The soliders quickly turn around to see the water creature slowly approaching them, "Worse! It's the water creature, Chaos! Lock on target, men! Ready?! FIRE!" The Atlas soliders fire at Chaos, but the bullets simply drop to the ground after colliding with the creature, having no effect on him at all except making him let off a low growl.

"Our weapons are useless! We need backup NOW!" One of the soliders shouted for immediate assistance, but there's no one else but them that can take on Chaos.

The soliders continue firing while the civilians cower in fear. Chaos begins to counterattack was going to kill everyone in one fell swoop, but he hesitates upon hearing something off to the side. Suddenly, a weird portal opens up that shoots out a spray of web bullets staggering the water god followed by a blue blur using a spin-attack stomping on Chaos, turning it back to a helpless puddle as it retreats back into the manhole.

"What happened? Where's the creature?" A confused solider asked, scanning his surroundings for any signs of Chaos, but it looks to have been beaten and bailed.

"We've been saved, by them!" A civilian happily points to their saviors, which happens to be a young man wearing a futuristic-looking blue and red spider costume and a young blue hedgehog.

"It can't be! Aren't you…Sonic and Spider-Man? You're alive?!" The squad commander remarks in shock to see Sonic and Spider-Man are back after numerous reports of their apparent demise, but after taking another look at them, he could tell something is different about this pair of heroes, "Wait, no you're not." He casually says.

"Huh? We're not?" Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man from the year 2099, responds with a slightly confused face, just like his partner, Classic Sonic, a Sonic the Hedgehog from an alternate timeline.

"They KINDA do. Is that a new costume Spider-Man is wearing? Looks like something fabricated from the future." One female civilian comments on Spider-Man 2099, who is raising an eyebrow behind his mask as he is from the future.

"And I heard Sonic was small, but not small AND chubby. He kinda looks like a kid." A male civilian comments on Classic Sonic, who gives an annoyed glare for harmlessly being made fun of.

"Are you two part of the Freedom Avengers?" The squad commander asked the time-travelers.

"Uh, I'm part of a freedom fighting group." Classic Sonic awkwardly replies, still very confused about everything at the moment.

While the two heroes try to make sense of everything, an Atlas aircraft has landed behind the evacuees to transport them to a safe zone, "Whoever you two are, we thank you for the assist! The world needs heroes like you, now more than ever! We'll be going now. Keep fighting the good fight, for all of our sakes." The squad commander encouraged the Mania Heroes.

"Um, sure." Miguel replies, extremely puzzled.

**BGM End**

The Atlas transport takes to the sky with the soliders and the rescued civilians before flying out of the city with Classic Sonic and Spidey 2099 looking at them leave, still very puzzled and remained silent until one of them said something.

"WHERE ARE WE?!" Classic Sonic shouted, asking his futuristic partner about everything they just experienced in the last minute ever since they arrived in this world.

"I don't know!" Miguel immediately retorted.

"Aren't you the smart one?!" Sonic remarks.

"I'm a geneticist! Not a dimension-traveling expert! I told you we'd end up anywhere in the multiverse!" Miguel replies.

"So WHERE in the multiverse did we end up?" Sonic asks while checking his new surroundings.

"I'll ask Lyla." Miguel presses a button on his wristwatch to reveal Lyla, his personal AI assistant in the holographic form of a beautiful woman wearing a white dress, "Lyla. Is it possible you can determine our current location?"

'_Easily. We've arrived back in our own universe, Miguel, during the Heroic Age. About 100 years before 2099, set in the year 2020 A.D.' _Lyla confirmed their current location in the multiverse, which greatly shocks Miguel with this news.

"Holy shock! You serious?!" Miguel grabbed his head, completely shock and almost in disbelief.

"I'm lost. Where are we?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

"We're in my universe, but long before my era. We're in Peter Parker's time, the original Spider-Man's." Miguel answered, which got a shocked look from Classic Sonic.

"Whoa. You mean the other Spidey that hangs out with older me? So the Phantom Ruby sent us to their world. But…what happened here? This city looks like a ghost town. Where is everybody? And why were those solider guys so when they saw us?" Sonic asked, wondering what happened in their counterparts' world and why everything looks like it's been through war.

"Don't know. Lyla, can you gives us some answers?" Miguel asked.

Lyla replies, _'Let me search up historical news reports. Apparently, evil forces calling themselves the "Superior Empire", led by the nefarious Doctors Octopus and Eggman, has conquered 80% of the entire planet. For the past month, they have been at war with a rag-tag resistance army calling themselves the "Freedom Avengers" after the deaths of the original Avengers and Freedom Fighters, including Spider-Man and Sonic the Hedgehog from the respective teams.' _She says, showing holographic images of the heroes killed by the Superior Empire, which included this world's Spider-Man and Sonic. Easily to say, both Classic Sonic and Miguel were once again put in a state of shock and disbelief by this news.

"What the what?! We died?! I mean, our other selves DIED?! That's impossible!" Sonic remarked in surprising disbelief.

"That doesn't make sense. This event was never mentioned in history cubes in 2099…unless… we've arrived in the era of the Great Cataclysm." Miguel pondered.

"Come again? The great what?" Sonic folded his confused arms.

Miguel explains, "By my time, there was a mysterious, cataclysmic event that brought the end of the golden age of heroes. All the heroes went missing, with Peter Parker's Spider-Man being the first to go. But no one knows the date when the cataclysm happened. History about the Heroic Age is still incomplete in my time, so we have no idea the specifics what brought upon the cataclysm. Maybe we've arrived in that unknown point in history. When the age of heroes ends."

"And we're stranded in this great cataclysmic world and could die at any moment. Just our luck. We saved two worlds from being conquered by our Ock and Eggman, only to be sent into a world that's already conquered by another Ock and Eggman. I really hate the Phantom Ruby. Even when it's not here, it continues to give us trouble." Sonic joked, but visibly annoyed.

"The Phantom Ruby…Could that have been the cause? Lyla, can you pick up the Phantom Ruby's energy signature in this world?" Miguel asked, getting the strange feeling the Phantom Ruby might be the key to history's problems.

'_It's faint, but I can confirm the Phantom Ruby does exist in this dimension.' _Lyla confirmed his suspicions.

"That might explain it. The doctors of this world must've found the Phantom Ruby and used its power to take over this era." Miguel proclaimed.

"How? It sounded like the Phantom Ruby has been here for quite a while, but we just got here a few minutes ago." Sonic remarks, confused why they arrived later than the Phantom Ruby.

"There must have been a 'time discrepancy' between us and the Ruby, when the Ruby reacted with the Chaos Emeralds and swallowed us up in that dimensional vortex. The Ruby arrived here first in an earlier point in time, long enough for this world's doctors to find it and figure out its powers to cause this global disaster." Miguel explained as best as he could.

Sonic groans as he rubs his aching head from all this confusing time travel talk, "Time travel makes my head hurt. Welp, no point standing around here. We got a Ruby to find and some doctors to smash. This world isn't going to save itself, ya know?" The kid hedgehog smiled, giving off that incredible, fearless optimism his future self carries.

"Agreed, especially since this is kinda our fault for accidently bringing the Phantom Ruby into this era. We got to set things right. For this world's Sonic and Spider-Man." Spider-Man replied, taking responsible for the Phantom Ruby's actions on this world, acting like his deceased counterpart who uses his great power for great responsibility.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Ghost Town**

Sonic revs up a Super Peel Out and zooms off as Miguel shoots a webline to swing high above the ruined city. He checks his watch for the doctors' signal, "The radar shows the doctors ahead. Enemies could be lying in wait, so watch your step."

"The doctors sure to have some tricks up their sleeves." Sonic replied. The young hedgehog runs along a few shuttle loops formed from the torn streets, rolling down a hill destroying Badniks and Octobots in his path.

Miguel swings around until he finds a few Egg Soliders to web-strike on, slamming and juggling them in the air before throwing them away and transitioning into a glide avoiding a Nevermore, launching a webline to grab it and throw it at a collapsing building. Soon after, Miguel's Accelerated Vision spots hordes of Death Egg Robots and Macro-Octobots roaming around tearing the city apart, "My god. Look at all those robots trashing the city." Miguel remarks.

"Death Egg Robots! As if one of them was a handful already. They've made a total mess of this place. We have to stop the doctors and end this war quick!" Sonic said, getting serious as he speeds pass the flaming balls of fire falling from the sky, causing even more destruction.

"The doctors' readings are getting closer. They seem to be all over the place, though…There's another strong signal along with them. Could this be whoever's using the Phantom Ruby?" Miguel pondered, until his Accelerated Vision warns him of an incoming spiked arms coming from two Death Egg Robots. "WHOA!" Spidey quickly swung away from their attacks, "Sonic, could use a little help here!"

"Just tie them up for me! I'm coming!" Sonic ran to his assist.

Two more lasers were fired at Miguel, but he manages to swing away from their fire and wrap them together with his thick webbing while avoiding more of their attacks. Once the Death Egg Robots were tangled together, the web warriors gives his partner the thumbs up and says, "Go for it!" Sonic jumps high into the air above the titanic robots and curls up into a lightning-fast ball that smashes through their eyes, toppling them as they explode.

**BGM End**

"Whew! Is that all they got? The original Death Egg Robot was tougher! Ha ha!" Sonic celebrated with a little victory hop. Miguel, however, was more focused on something else.

"What's that over there?" Miguel asked, getting the young hedgehog's attention as he points to a seemingly deactivated E-123 Omega, whose whereabouts where left unknown for over a month since his defeat by Infinite and was left stranded amidst the chaos in the city.

"It's a robot. Almost look like something Eggman would build. What happened to him?" Sonic comments, unaware Omega is actually created by Eggman.

Miguel walks over to Omega, opening his control panel to investigate his damage and see if he could be repaired, "He looks to have entered standby mode after sustaining heavy damage to the CPU. I should be able to reactivate his reserve power and get him back online for a bit." But just as he's about to work repairing Omega, his Accelerated Vision notices something moving out of a manhole behind Sonic. "Sonic, behind you!" He calls him out.

Sonic turns around to see Chaos has reformed and seeks revenge against the two from earlier, "It's that water creature again. I think older me fought something like this before. Called it 'Chaos'." Sonic remarks, preparing for another round against the water god.

"Let's put him down for good this time. Lyla, continue reactivating this robot. We'll keep this thing busy." Miguel ordered.

'_On it, Miguel. Good luck, you two.' _Lyla wished them as Miguel hops over to Sonic's side confronting the water creature.

**BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-Chaos 0, 2, 4**

Chaos energizes his arms as he stretches them to swipe at the Mania Heroes but missed when they dodged his attack, "I'm fighting my worst nightmare come to life. I'm also tempted to leave you all the fighting while I lay back." Sonic jokes to Miguel while charging his Spin Dash at Chaos, only to get repelled by a water blast from his palm.

Chaos attacks Miguel with several high-pressure water blasts, but the acrobatic web-slinger's capable dodging all of his attacks with little issue, "Sorry, Chaos! My Accelerated Vision makes it look like your attacks are moving in slow motion, giving me an edge!" Miguel zips over and kicks his brain, turning the creature into a puddle and move to a different location in the battlefield. "Attack the brain! It's his weakspot!" Miguel suggested, unloading a web barrage at Chaos, who blocks them all with a water shield before finally blasting the web-slinger away.

"Pretty obvious the first time!" Sonic dashes towards Chaos, dodging his attacks from the ground to the air and rolls down his extended tentacle to ram at his brain, turning it back into a puddle for a moment

Chaos soon reforms, letting out a low growl to tell them he's annoyed with their persistence. Getting serious, Chaos manipulates all the water beneath to the sewers, causing them to erupt in a terrifying veil from several manholes nearby and controls them to attack the heroes.

"I'm really starting to hate this thing!" Sonic remarks, a little frightened while doing his best to dodge the water blasts from the sewers.

"It's energy in a liquid state. I find it quite fascinating." Miguel remarks, hopping off cars to use as cover.

"I am so glad you're able to maintain your scientific attachment during the apocalypse." Sonic sarcastically says, kicking a manhole straight at Chaos, staggering him for Miguel to yank off debris from a rooftop to fall onto the creature. Chaos spotted this in time and leaped away before he got crushed, but this gave time for Sonic to push him back with a powerful Spin Dash, knocking him onto open electrical cords. Chaos gets instantly electrocuted before finally deforming into a helpless puddle as it retreats to the sewers, silently admitting defeat.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Taking It Back**

"That takes care of you, ya big drip! Hope we never see you again!" Sonic said, spinning into a victory pose wagging his finger.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-It's Good to See a Sonic**

The Mania Heroes have defeated Chaos and returned to get a status update on Omega. "How's he looking, Lyla? Able to reactivate him?" Miguel asked his AI.

'_Just about. Give me another second.' _Lyla responds.

Suddenly, Omega's red eyes flash on as his mechanical body makes some noise while standing up straight, still pretty damaged but now functional to move, **"Reserve Power: Activated. Energy levels: Below 20%. Auto-Repair function: Damaged. E-123 Omega: Operational." **Omega announced his return after a long sleep.

"Sweet! That's a good thing, right? We don't know if you're friend or foe." Sonic joked.

Omega takes a good look at Miguel and the young Sonic, scanning both of them to learn their identities, **"Identities unknown, yet you appear to be Sonic the Hedgehog and Spider-Man. Why is that?" **Omega asked.

"We're not 'your' Sonic and Spider-Man. Not the ones you know. I'm the Spider-Man from the future, in the year 2099. And this Sonic is from a younger, alternate timeline. We both got sent into this world by a power that originated from my time and threatens to destroy this one." Miguel explained how he and Sonic got into this dimension after their mania adventures in Classic Sonic's world.

"**Acknowledged." **Omega replied, understanding where the two are coming from.

"So big bot, why were you deactivated and left for scraps on the street?" Sonic asked the ultimate E-Series robot.

"**I was on a mission to infiltrate one of Dr. Eggman's bases, but was engaged with a new enemy type and was sent here, lost and damaged, unable to request backup and forced into standby mode." **Omega explained what happened to himself after his dreadful fight with Infinite.

"And from the looks of it, you've been sleeping for weeks during a war that's ravaging the planet. If we're going to fix this, we need to stop Dr. Eggman and Dr. Octopus and take away the power they're abusing. It might be our only ticket to return to our respective worlds." Miguel said, saying he and Sonic are stranded if they don't retrieve the Phantom Ruby.

"**I will assist. Dr. Eggman must be eliminated." **Omega said, insisting to join their quest to defeat the doctors.

Miguel shakes his head denying his assistance, "No. You're still too damaged. This is our mission. Our mess to clean up. See if you can call local authorities to pick you up and take you somewhere to get properly repaired. We'll go on ahead tracking down the doctors."

"**I would continue to insist, but I am too damaged. Promise me you will maim the doctors in my honor." **Omega replied, taking Miguel's advice to get repaired.

"Uh, alright." Miguel awkwardly replied.

"The doctors will be in for quite a shock when they see alternate versions of their worst enemies were brought for the ride thanks to the Phantom Ruby. We can use that to our advantage. Everything happens for a reason, right? It's up to us to save the world, and I'm sure this world would be happy to know there's still a Sonic and Spider-Man running about to give the villains trouble." Sonic smiled to Miguel.

"Heh. I suppose so." Miguel smiled behind his mask, leaving alongside his young partner out of the city on a quest to find the doctors and save this world from total destruction.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile…at an Unknown Location**

**BGM-Breath of Fire 3 OST-Dragon Slayer**

"GAAAAAAAAH…!" A certain red and blue web warrior yelled in dreadful pain in an unknown environment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH…!" A certain teenage blue hedgehog scream from the agonizing torture he's been receiving for a long while now.

The Amazing Spider-Man and the Modern Sonic the Hedgehog. Two heroes presumed dead for a month are revealed to be alive in their own prison cell side by side next to each other. The Prime Heroes are imprisoned behind special energy doors created to neutralize their powers. They have their hands and feet restrained by light cuffs and their necks covered with metal inhibitor collars that effectively shuts off their powers.

Two of Earth's greatest heroes fell to the floor of their respective cells, exhausted like never before after receiving their routine torture session from a smiling Electro electrifying their entire cells from outside.

"Let's go for more one more, huh?" Electro smiles, electrifying their cells to excruciating capacity to cause them to scream in pain.

"NYAAAAAAAAAH!" The duo yelled before falling flat on their faces.

"Had enough?" Electro smirked.

Surprisingly, despite having been tortured for a month, Sonic and Spidey are still capable of cracking a few jokes. "Is that the best you can do…? Doesn't hurt that much anymore…You're getting sloppy, Electro…" Sonic weakly quips with a cocky demeanor.

"Take an hour break, Max…Listen to some music in a Jacuzzi if you're not too afraid getting a little wet…Call in someone better like Salem…She knows how to give us a workout…" Spidey softly remarks with some snark that annoys his electrifying nemesis.

"Keep talking big. It won't save you from being executed soon. I'll come back in another hour. Try not to die while I'm gone." Electro ominously taunts as he walks away from his imprisoned foes.

"Executed? What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"Are you being rhetorical?" Peter quipped.

"I'm asking if you found a way for us to bust out of this joint?" Sonic asked about an escape plan.

"Wish I did, but the doctors built these cells to be 'hedgehog/spider-proof': Reinforced Carbonadium walls strong enough to withstand a Hulk smash. Cuffs and Inhibitor collars that suppress and neutralizing our powers to near-zero. And an EMP energy field that deactivates all electronics like my web-shooters and suit powers. On the bright side, the baddies are stupid enough to have not taken off my mask yet, probably waiting until we get 'executed'. I'm telling ya, man, we're cursed." Spidey replied, describing their jail cells casually and jokingly.

"No, you're cursed. I'm just awesome." Sonic stroked his ego behind bars.

"But together we're 'awesomely-cursed', and that brings a whole world of disaster, which has been happening for the past month while we're here, somewhere I don't know, tortured almost every day. The customer service here sucks." Spidey quipped.

"We'll send a complaint later. Let's see if we can get some sleep. Not much we could do but hope a miracle happens." Sonic jokes, lying weakly on his cell to get some sleep.

"Yeah. How often do THOSE happen?" Peter remarks with dry humourism before trying his best to relax in this unknown prison, silently wishing for a miracle to save them from impending doom.

Unknown to the two heroes, however, a mysterious person watches them from an upper platform, hiding from plain sight using highly-advanced stealth tech. They press on their communicator to silently talk to someone, "Contact the Freedom Avengers. Tell them I have found them." They said before returning to the shadows to hide in the doctors' prison.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: Spider-Man Prime and Modern Sonic are alive, which shouldn't be a surprise. And Spider-Man 2099 and Classic Sonic have returned after their adventures in **_**Mania Mayhem**_**, which I recommend you should read. So far this "Superior War" has been going on for a month, as opposed to 6 months in Sonic Forces.**

**D.N. Works: Someone like Raven and Black Panther would feel worried about Infinite, but that's natural when considering his abilities. Scared? Not really. Raven's stubborn and Black Panther is a fearless king of his own country. And after fighting cosmic threats like Thanos, Infinite's not that scary at all.**

**Guest (from Chapter 8): No Exo Stones. Their saga is done. Remember, those are immense cosmic gems of multiversal powers that could bring more harm than good. They are only CONSIDERED when facing a universal threat and used as a very last resort. They have no reason to be used solving a global crisis.**

**superjoeyf721: Love him or hate him, Jameson is an integral part of Spider-Man's history. I won't kill him off. His hatred for Spider-Man makes him immortal.**

**Next time: Freedom Avengers assemble! Save Sonic and Spider-Man!**

**Question of the Chapter: Who was the mysterious person watching Sonic and Spider-Man in the prison? **

**BGM End**


	10. Issue 8: Saving Sonic and Spidey

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance (Title Screen Ver.)**

**Spider-Man 2099: The name's Miguel O'Hara. I'm the Spider-Man from the Year 2099. After our last battle, me and Sonic got warped into our counterparts' dimension thanks to the Phantom Ruby. Seems that in this era, they're dead and their doctors found the Phantom Ruby and used its power to conquer the world. This is our fault. The Phantom Ruby was sent here because of our actions. We gotta make things right. We need to find the Ruby and set everything back to normal. It's the least we can do.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 8: Saving Sonic and Spidey_

**Training Chamber, Avengers Tower**

In a quick instant, sparks flies as Lucina locks blades with Pyrrha. The legendary Falchion versus the Milo Xiphos. The two experienced warriors are having a little training session in the tower's training chamber to pass the time until their next mission. Sparks keep flying with every amazing clash as neither warrior having the advantage over the other. Pyrrha's about to land a strike on the swordsman princess, who quickly took a defensive pose and counters with a quick sword swing the huntress just barely leaps back from. Lucina makes a break for Pyrrha and performs a quick, vertical slash that propels both of them upward after the attack connected. Pyrrha quickly switches to her rifle mode to propel herself backwards to land a flying kick, which got blocked by Lucina's quick thinking using her blade but still had enough force to knock her to the ground on her feet.

Lucina smiles after enjoying that training match, "Skilled as ever, Pyrrha."

"Right back at ya, Lucina. You gave me quite a workout." Pyrrha also smiled, complimenting the Exalt warrior.

"You're welcome. It is natural since I am a 'little' more skilled than you." Lucina said with a small quippy smirk.

"Oh really?" Pyrrha smirks back as she holds onto her Milo, ready for another round, "Prove that in another round and we'll see who's the better fighter."

"Gladly." Lucina grinned, posing with her Falchion, taking up Pyrrha's offer.

Before the two warriors could enter round two, they remembered someone else was training in the same room on her own, "HIIYA!"

"Hm?" The duo turns to see Ruby wearing her Rose Scope for some virtual reality training against holograms only she can see with the headset. "Oh, Ruby. She's still training with, uh, virtual reality you call it, right?" Lucina asked her red-haired warrior friend.

"VR training, yeah. I wanna try that out myself." Pyrrha replies, a little interested to try out some VR training herself.

Ruby has been spending some time practicing some new tricks and improve upon them using her VR training. She twirls herself into her Semblance to copy Sonic's Homing Attack dubbed "Petal Burst", using this new trick to zero in and striking several holograms into bits. She lands and performs some acrobatic tricks to dodge their attacks before using a new technique she dubs "Rose Boost" that combines her Semblance with Sonic's Boost to temporarily make herself faster while running. She dashes forward at high speed while emitting a cloak of rose petals, turning herself into a flowery fast projectile that demolishes the remaining holograms in a single blow.

Sweaty, Ruby wipes her forehead as she takes off her headset, then notices Pyrrha and Lucina approaching her. "Want to take a little break, Ruby? You've been training hard for a couple of hours now." Pyrrha recommended.

"Yeah, I could go for a, uh, small break. Maybe get something to eat. Kinda made myself hungry, hehe. I'll be outside if anyone needs me." Ruby replied.

"Take care of yourself." Lucina says, watching the young leader walk out of the chamber, looking a little lonely as she does which worries Lucina and Pyrrha.

"Ruby has been pushing herself hard lately, isn't she?" Pyrrha asked, noticing that something has changed about Ruby for the past few weeks

"Understandable. I have been in her shoes before when growing up during the dark days when Grima threatened my world. Now the dark clouds envelop this world in our struggling war against the Superior Empire. For the past month, we haven't had much success liberating much of their control over the planet, only preventing them from gaining more. We've lost countless friends and allies over the weeks, but none of them hits Ruby harder than the loss of Sonic and Spider-Man." Lucina sympathized with a sad expression, knowing Ruby has been in bit of a depressive state after the apparent deaths of two of her closest, best friends she has ever met.

Pyrrha looks at the floor in sadness of her own, "I miss them too. Everybody misses them. Yang, Tails, Amy…It's still so…hard to believe they're gone. Those two always seem to find a way to have fun even when the situation is bleak and calls to be serious. Without their uncanny optimism of theirs, it's…starting to look hopeless we could ever win this war."

* * *

**Rooftop of Avengers Tower**

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Chip's Memories**

Ruby leans on a railing on top of Avengers Tower, alone and depressed while looking over the mess of a city thanks to the war against the Superior Empire. Crime has reached an all-time high with escaped convicts roaming the streets setting up small encampments, warring against the resistance. Robots are scattered throughout Manhattan, running amok. Property damage is seen as well, with patches of fire randomly spread and brimstone crashing down.

The young huntress looks away with a sigh, feeling pretty helpless there's not much she could do to help. Then comes a familiar old lady slowly walking up to her asking her, "What are you doing up here by yourself?"

Ruby turns around to see its Maria Calavera that's talking to her, "Hey Maria. I didn't know you were around." Ruby said, sounding depressed.

"Just got here a few minutes to check up on everyone. Need another lesson mastering those special eyes of yours? I have the time." Maria asked, sounding upbeat and cheerful in contrast with Ruby's moodiness.

"Not today, thank you. Just got done with training on my own." Ruby said, slowly shaking her head sadly before turning back facing the city.

Maria senses something is wrong with her young protégé and goes to have a serious conversation with her, "What's the matter, Ruby? You haven't been your usual self lately."

"It's…It's nothing." Ruby lied, not facing the old blind lady.

"You still miss them, don't you? The hedgehog and spider? It's been a month since they disappeared and you've been holding out hope they'd returned, but that hope has been slowly diminishing with every passing day, am I right?" Maria guessed she still misses Sonic and Spider-Man, which causes her to be more silently depressed.

Ruby takes a moment of silence before saying anything to her, "…Spider-Man and Sonic were some of my best friends. More than that. They were my heroes. My Captain America and Iron Man. They've taught me SO much. Helped me get stronger as a person and as a huntress. Took me on adventures I never DREAMED of having. But now, without them, I just…"

"You feel like a failure." Maria deduced correctly.

Tears slowly drop from Ruby's eyes as she continues expressing her feelings, "I've let them down. Spider-Man entrusted me to protect the city while he was away, but everything is a mess. Beacon is gone. Crime is everywhere. The whole world is at war. He knew something was going to happen, so he reformed the D-Avengers under my leadership to continue his work, but we haven't had much success against the doctors. Some people died and I was too scared to do anything. How are we going to win when I'm just so weak?"

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-No Reason**

Maria doesn't say anything for a moment, not until she could tell Ruby has finished expressing her feelings and calmed down for a bit before asking her an important question, "Are you weak?"

"Huh?" Ruby responds, not entirely catching what she said.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me? I asked if you TRULY believe yourself as weak? From what I could tell, you actually quite the opposite, and that's saying something since I'm blind." Maria walks up and stand beside Ruby as she continues talking, "Listen child, you're not a failure. Not unlike me. I should've seen this war coming a mile away. A huntress is supposed to protect others to the bitter end. But after I lost my eyes, I only ever looked after myself. Even after my surgery, I was too afraid to fight. Afraid someone would find me again, finish what the others started. You shouldn't aspire to be like me, especially when you are clearly stronger already."

"But, it's not your fault. No one thought it would get this bad." Ruby said.

"Did you?" Maria faced her.

"No."

"Yet you're still fighting, am I right?" Maria asked with a smile this time, which leaves Ruby stunned and speechless as she starts to understand her words, "It doesn't matter how weak you may call yourself. You're an Avenger! Avenge the fallen! As long as you still have the will to keep fighting, there's nothing you can't do. I'm sure Sonic and Spidey would say the same. They would never fault any of this on you. They're unrealistically too nice for that. So don't be too harsh on yourself. I hear that's Spider-Man's thing anyways." She joked, which got a genuine chuckle from Ruby as she's slowly being cheered up.

"He does have a tendency of blaming himself a lot. Probably another trait I picked up from him, which does help reminding me what's at stake. That if I want to protect everyone, I gotta rise up and be a better person than I am right now." Ruby smiled, promising herself not to give into despair again and continue fighting in her friends' stead.

**BGM End**

Loud footsteps were suddenly heard from the staircase behind Ruby and Maria as the two turn around questioning it. "Who's coming up?" Maria wondered.

It quickly reveals to be Tails running out the door looking to have made himself pretty exhausted while running up the stairs, "Tails? What's wrong?" Ruby asked him.

"Come to the meeting room, quick! You wouldn't BELIEVE what we just heard!" Tails happily smiled, as it's been a while since he's been this happy after Sonic's passing, which got Ruby quite curious and interested what got him so jumpy.

* * *

**Briefing Room, Avengers Tower**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: Phase 1**

Ruby, Maria, and Tails reunite with the other Freedom Avengers in the meeting room as their leader, Captain Marvel, has some exciting news to tell everyone, "Everyone! I got some incredible news you'll love to hear! I just received a report our boys, Sonic and Spider-Man, are ALIVE!" She said, which was the most incredible thing anyone has heard in quite some time as everyone is filled with various joyful and shocked reactions.

"Th-They're alive?! Is that true?!" Ruby was utterly shocked, almost feels like tearing up again to hear her friends are still alive after being missing for so long.

"They're alive! Our boys are still alive!" Yang is so happy she immediately hugs her sister that she almost crushes her.

"No way! This is excellent!" Silver smiled.

"WHAT!? Oh, thank goodness! I knew it! I knew it!" Amy happily said, still had hope Sonic was still alive.

"What about the other Avengers and Freedom Fighters?" Black Panther asked his captain.

"No word, but I have a good feeling they're also still alive if Sonic and Spidey are." Carol replied, still unclear about the whereabouts of the main team of Avengers and Freedom Fighters.

"Where are Sonic and Spidey?" Jaune asked her.

"They're captured in the orbiting prison. I have a spy there says they're in solitary confinement cells, and they've been torturing them for weeks." Danvers informed the team.

"Torture?!" Weiss remarks in shock, never in her life she'd think Sonic and Spider-Man would experience torture.

"That's horrible! We have to rescue them!" Amy said.

"Plan's already happening, Amy. I've got a squad on the way to the Space Port in the Chemical Plant to 'borrow' a shuttle. C'mon, guys. Who's up for an old-school style jailbreak?" Captain Marvel smiled as the Freedom Avengers assemble to rescue their captured friends.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Spaceport, Chemical Plant**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fighting Onward (Space Port)**

In the frigid north of Mobiant Earth is one of the doctors' chemical plants supplying a space port. Ruby's part of a squad consisting of her sister, Yang, Ant-Man, Black Widow, and Pit as they break through the base's defense to grab a shuttle.

"We're at the Chemical Plant fighting through enemy waves. How's everyone else doing?" Black Widow asked as her team destroy some of the local mechanical resistance.

'_Espio here. My team's engaging the enemy in the orbital tunnel. I think we can hold them off for now.' _Espio said, but quickly says differently when he notices something else on his end, _'No, wait!'_

"What is it?" Black Widow replied, wondering what's wrong.

'_Watch out! The masked one's here! The monster that took down the Avengers and Freedom Fighters!' _He said, confirming Infinite has arrived in the space port, causing Ruby to silently flinch as she hasn't forgotten their last encounter one month ago.

'_Stay focused, everyone! We're off to find a shuttle!' _Songbird said to keep everyone focused on their original mission.

"Couldn't they have built this space port someplace warmer? I'm not the type of ant that likes cold weather." Ant-Man jokes while shrinking his size to punch an Egg Pawn.

"It'll be warmer once we get to that shuttle." Widow replies, stabbing another few Egg Pawns with her electric batons. Her team grinds on some rails to get ahead onto another platform to get a good view of an incoming freight train.

"Whoa, is that…it looks like a transport train!" Pit spotted.

"It must be for carrying construction materials…Doesn't seem to be armed." Ant-Man described.

"Everyone, hop onto that train! It should get us closer to the shuttle!" Widow ordered, seeing the train as a shortcut they could take.

"Okay!" Ruby responded.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Action on the Rails**

Widow's team leaps onto the fast-moving train, doing everything they can not to slip to the cold river dozens of feet below. They get their bearings in time to notice they're about to hit an approaching tunnel they can't fit inside. "Pit, give me a lift! Yang, Ant-Man, hold onto Ruby!" Widow ordered.

"All aboard!" Scott jokes, shrinking onto Ruby's shoulder as he and Yang hold onto her as she uses her Semblance to escape, just as Pit flies Widow up to higher tracks to avoid the tunnel. Up there, they managed to past another incoming freight train in the last second before being run over. In the air, they spot a platform to land on, so Pit swoops over holding Widow as Ruby uses her new Rose Boost to zoom over there with her two passengers.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Fighting Onward (Space Port)**

"That was a little close." Pit said as they continue fighting their way to the landing pad.

"Nice boost back there, sis. You've gotten stronger." Yang smiled, proud for her sister's growth in strength.

'_Let's head in while Espio's squad is attracting the enemies' attention!' _Silver said through their comms.

'_We won't be able to rescue the boys in time without that shuttle!' _Captain Marvel mentioned.

"We will! Is everything clear over there?" Ruby asks if the launch pad is clear of mooks.

'_All quiet at the launch pad for now. Grab a shuttle before they sound the alert!' _Gabriel replied.

Ruby clears a path with a Rose Boost, scattering her enemies off the road. Pit cuts down multiple Octobots while Widow shoots Egg Soliders from afar. Ant-Man shrinks kicking a Beringel Grimm directly in the face while Yang throws some explosive-punches to clear more room so they could grind on some rails passing by countless neatly-stacked shipping containers meant for shipping.

'_Perfect. They don't mind if we borrow this for a while.' _Vector said, after his squad procured a shuttle.

"You guys found a shuttle? Awesome!" Ruby smiled.

'_Hurry it up, guys! We'll depart as soon as everyone gets on board! Step on it!' _Knuckles said.

"Chill, Knuckles. We're already there." Widow calmly told him to zip it as her team made it to their destination.

**BGM End**

Ruby's team arrives at the wintery launch pad near the large shuttle that'll take them to space. "Whoa. That's a pretty big shuttle. That's what we'll be using to get to space, right?" Ruby asked.

"HEEEY!" Red Hulk shouts at her team from the shuttle doors as the other Freedom Avengers quickly board the ship, "Don't stand around! Guards could be coming at any second! WE GOTTA MOVE!" He shouts at them to hurry it up so they could take-off immediately.

"Coming!" Ruby replied, running with her team boarding the stolen shuttle as it takes off from the ground and blastoff into space.

* * *

**Mobiant Earth's Orbit**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: Phase 1**

Thanks to their teamwork, the Freedom Avengers were successful stealing a shuttle from the spaceport and fly out into space. The Superior Empire believes it's their own men piloting the ship, unaware they've been tricked by the heroes as they target their orbiting prison.

During the space ride, Nicole receives a call from the team's secret spy and calls Captain Marvel into attention, _'Captain Marvel. Incoming call from Silver Sable.' _She said.

"Patch her through." Danvers replied.

"Wait?! Silver Sable is our super-mysterious spy?!" Ruby remarks in great surprise that the head of Sable International, and their former enemy, Silver Sable, has been their top-secret spy that located Sonic and Spider-Man in the first place.

Silver Sable's voice is patched into the ship's comms for the whole team to hear speak in a whisper as she doesn't want to get caught, _'Captain Marvel! Can you hear me?' _Sable speaks.

"It's about time, Sable! How's Sonic and Spidey doing?" Danvers asked.

'_Not good at all. They're getting ready to banish them into space.' _Sable informed them of this terrible news, shocking the team, mostly the likes of the D-Avengers as they are their closest friends.

"Wha…!? What'd you say!?" Ruby asked, totally stunned to hear about her friends' execution.

"You can't be serious!" Silver remarks in disbelief.

'_The doctors' been keeping Sonic and Spider-Man alive all this time to crush their hope. They've been waiting to show them their completed empire before banishing them.' _Sable said.

"And torturing them just to pass the time," Knuckles growls scowling, "That's low, even for them."

"Those heartless monstrosities…We can't let them get away with this!" Blake declared, seriously determined to make the doctors pay for torturing her friends.

'_The doctors got wind of our rescue plan and is moving forward with their plan ahead of schedule. We don't have much time.' _Sable said, stoically hurrying them up to save the boys.

"But we don't even know where they're being held captive!" Ms. Marvel said.

'_Yes we do. I've infiltrated their space fortress called the "Death Egg". That's where they're keeping Sonic and Spider-Man.' _Sable revealed.

"The Death Egg, are you serious?! Oh man, that's not good!" Vector freaks out, knowing how secure and heavily-fortified that spherical space station can be.

Captain Marvel replies saying, "None of this is good, Vector. During a war, always suspect the worst. We got your coordinates, Sable. Do your best to stay hidden until we arrive. The rest of you, stay in your teams. You all know what to do. Let's go rescue our boys!" She said as Tails drives the shuttle to the massive space prison, the frightening Death Egg.

* * *

**BGM End**

**Prison Hall, Death Egg**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Nowhere to Run (Prison Hall)**

Explosions fills an area in this completely dimly-lit metallic space prison as Pit and Ruby go on a rampage with their respective weapons, Twinbellows Cannon and Crescent Rocket Wispon, clearing a path that was full of robots for Yang, Black Widow, and Ant-Man to make it through.

"All clear!" Pit said to Widow.

"Go, GO!" Widow ordered, pushing everyone to start running from more enemy forces while traversing the prison.

'_Widow! Our other forces are busy dealing with enemies. It looks like you guys took the best route. Rendezvous with Silver Sable and rescue Sonic and Spider-Man! Make sure to find them!' _Captain Marvel contacted them.

"We're on it! Let's move, team!"Widow said to her squad.

"Hold on, you guys! We've come to rescue you!" Ruby said, determined to save her friends from their impending execution into outer space.

"Robots, incoming!" Ant-Man spotted Badniks and Octobots closing in to halt their progress.

"Get outta our way!" Yang blasts through the robot squadron alongside Widow and Pit. Ruby switches her gun to Hover Mode and fires a tiny Ant-Man forward with a shockwave that blows away the robots for the size-altering hero to grow big in time to crush them with his giant fist, shrinking back down to normal size as they run down a long spiraling path leading to a dreadful asylum.

"What's this?" Ruby questioned this section of the prison.

Sable replies, _'The prisoners are held in a kind of internment facility similar to The Raft but twisted in the doctors' image. Sonic and Spider-Man are trapped behind cells neutralizing their powers so they won't escape. I'll work on disabling them. Security is tight over there, so stay on your toes.' _

"Should be easy. I know a thing or two about prison breakouts. Speaking from experience here." Ant-Man jokes, referencing his days as a convict before becoming a hero as he shrinks into the size of a speeding bullet piercing through a line of Egg Pawns.

"This must be payback for all the times we locked up Ock and Eggman in prison." Ruby said, while slicing Octobots.

"Didn't you guys trap Eggman in a crystal prison with a cosmic old dude with his own space museum?" Ant-Man asked, hearing stories about the Contest of Smashers.

"Yes. I can imagine he's still pissed about that." Yang quipped, kicking down an Egg Pawn.

"Has anyone found them yet?" Widow contacted the rest of the Freedom Avengers if they've located Sonic and Spidey.

'_Nothing here, Nat.' _Winter Solider responded.

'_Nothing in this room either, huh.' _Pyrrha said.

'_Man! We're still trying to fight our way out. They've got us pinned down!' _Vector said.

"Keep searching! They gotta be somewhere!" Ruby told them not to give up until they've found their friends.

While searching for Sonic and Spider-Man's cells, Ruby's team comes across various cells that have traces being used up, "Looks like this place was used up until recently." Pit noticed.

"All of our soliders were imprisoned here until their time to be executed." Black Widow said bluntly that many resistance soliders were killed by the Superior Empire.

"That's horrible!" Pit remarks, shocked and disgusted by the doctors' murderous actions.

'_That's one more thing the doctors will answer for.' _Lucina promised angrily as everyone continues their mission to find their friends before it's too late for them.

"Sable, what's your status?" Widow contacted the Solkarian mercenary.

'_Must have gotten a little careless. Enemy forces spotted me and I'm doing my best to hold them off.' _Sable answered, saying she's in trouble.

"Hold on! We should be nearing you!" Ruby told her.

Ruby's team run as fast as they could when they spotted Silver Sable holding herself very well against a large robot horde that found her snooping around their base in her stealth tech. Since she is one of the world's best mercenaries, Sable easily cuts down all robots like the masterful fighter she is using an energy blade. She runs up bouncing off an Egg Pawn, stabbing it before she does, into the air while swiftly whipping out her dual-wield handguns to blow up the incoming Buzz Bombers. The mercenary lands coolly on her feet and looks up to see more robots incoming, but this time she won't fight them alone. Ruby zoom past her using her Petal Burst to home in and destroy the robots with her Semblance as the rest of her squad shows up to assist the mercenary.

"Nice to see you have made it this far." Sable coldly greeted her new teammates.

"Silver Sable. Since when have you started working with the Freedom Avengers?" Ruby asked, wondering how long Sable has been working for them, and why.

"I'll tell you later, if we survive this." Sable will hold off giving an explanation while they're still busy destroying more robots.

Yang charges her gauntlets with Iso-Fire Dust surrounding her fists in flames, then dashes forward while unleashing a series of rapid punches to the enemy horde before demolishing them with a flaming spiraling uppercut and a bursting slam-punch. Pit slams and smacks robots with his Babel Club as Ant-Man enlarges the debris to knock onto more enemies. Widow and Sable fire their pistols back-to-back at their surroundings enemies just as Ruby switches to her Void Mode launching a black hole swallowing up the remaining enemies.

"That should be all of them for now." Ruby said, switching to her normal scythe mode.

"Sable, have you deactivated Sonic and Spider-Man's cells?" Widow asked her.

Sable points to a wall generator that seems link to what they are talking about, "I have studied this generator is linked specifically to their cells. Destroying this should disable them in time as we find them." She takes out a gun and fires multiple shots until the generator is destroyed. "There. If I'm right, Spider-Man and Sonic should be free."

However, it would seem that destroying that cell generator causes the whole prison to undergo high alert as the alarms blare loudly and everything flashes red. _'Uh-oh. Looks like that little deed put them on high alert.' _Rouge quipped.

"We need to keep moving! I know where they're being held!" Sable ushering them to start running for their lives from the multiple Aero-Chasers and their lasers.

'_I sense Sonic and Spider-Man's presence... They're close!' _Espio sensed.

"Sonic. Spider-Man. Just hold on a little longer! I'm not letting you down this time!" Ruby said to herself, escaping pursuit from the Badniks as her team rush to their friends' destination before it's too late.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: The mission to save Spider-Man and Sonic is underway. And look, Silver Sable is back in the series. She was the one watching Sonic and Spider-Man from last chapter. If you've been paying attention starting from Issue 5 "Freedom or Surrender", I have been teasing her return. Or if you remembered this story takes inspirations from the actual **_**Ends of the Earth **_**comic arc which she played a role in. **

**Next time: Demonic Duo of Goblin and Zeti! Escape from space, Sonic and Spider-Man!**

**Question of the Chapter: What are your opinions on Silver Sable?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	11. Issue 9: Jailbreak from Space

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance (Title Screen Ver.)**

**Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY. Sonic and Spider-Man are ALIVE! I'm so happy about that! Apparently they've been locked up in the Death Egg while being tortured for weeks. Thanks to the surprise help from Silver Sable, we stole a shuttle and raided the prison to free our friends. Don't you worry, you guys! We're coming to rescue you, so hang on a little longer!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 9: Jailbreak from Space_

**Sonic and Spider-Man's cells, Death Egg**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Zavok Appears**

Sonic and Spider-Man sits in their respective cells, still restrained with inhibitor cuffs that turns off their powers so they wouldn't escape. The whole prison suddenly rumbles which got the two curious what it was all about, completely unaware it's the Freedom Avengers causing a ruckus as part of their rescue attempt. Before they could question the rumbling, however, two brutal foes of theirs open disable their energy cells, revealing to be Zavok and Green Goblin coming to escort their hated foes to their execution into the lonely vastness that is the void of space.

"This is the end for you two." Zavok said to his soon-to-be-dead adversaries.

"Oh hey, sounds like the party's started. Want to let us go and join in? No? Of course not, you hate fun." Sonic remarks sarcastically.

"_**Enjoy your final moments of quips, insects. No one will hear you in the cold vacuum of space, right after I rip off Spider-Man's mask to make it easier losing his breath." **_Goblin creepily smiles as he slowly walks over to the calm and joking Spider-Man to take off his mask and reveal his identity.

"That's a no-no, Gobby. I only take off my mask to lovely escorts, but you don't really fit the bill for either term." Spidey quips, just in time for the power to suddenly go out shortly before recovering as the alarm ring, surprising the heroic duo. Before they knew it, their cuffs and collars come off, freeing them and returning their powers back to normal, just in time for Spider-Man to make fun of Goblin by bouncing off his head before he swiped his mask.

"Hehe. The end, huh? Let's see you two try something now that we're free." Sonic said, walking up next to Spidey confronting Zavok and Goblin.

"Foolish hedgehog and spider. Getting out of your chains does not make you free. Now come and face the inevitable." Zavok threatened them with a beatdown they will never forget.

The spider-hog duo dashes out of their cells behind the demonic tag-team, "The only thing inevitable here is our feet kicking your butts!" Sonic cheekily mocks as the villains charge forward, but the heroes dodges them.

"Oh ho. So close." Spidey quips before he and Sonic chase after their adversaries.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Battle with Death Queen**

Sonic and Spider-Man land on a multistage platform in the middle of the cell room where Goblin confronts them. The mutated madman cackles crazily as Zavok appears from above, riding on a colossal bee-based robot referred to as the Death Queen. Zavok smashes his fists together while Goblin continues to laugh before the two let out a beastly simultaneous roar as the fight begins.

"I wonder how much you'll entertain me while going up against us?" Zavok taunts the grounded heroes while firing lasers from the Death Queen's legs.

"If you come down and fight us face to face, we'll put an end to this in no time." Sonic grinningly mocked while dodging the lasers.

"You've got some impudent mouth…I'm going to _savor _watching you suffer…!" Zavok remarks from the annoying taunting.

"Sounds like you didn't like the food here as much as we did. We'll satisfy you with a beatdown, starting from the horns." Spidey quips, webbing up the summoning Buzz Bombers and throws them at Goblin, which left no effect because of his invincible flaming aura.

"_**Cheeky little bug. Thinking you could beat us at your pitiful state is laughable. We'll show you what REAL horror is!" **_Goblin throws a flaming punch at Peter, but he quickly jumps over it.

"YOU'RE the one who needs to learn about reality, Osborn!" Spidey web-strikes kicking Gobby in the face, irritating him to slap the webhead off his body. Osborn roars while unleashing a fire beam Spidey blocks with a web-shield, quickly countering with a web blast knocking the madman backwards a few feet. As he recovers, Goblin just notices Sonic spinning around him forming a blue cyclonic tornado sucking away his flames and leaves him weakened.

"We're gonna SMACK the green right off ya, Gobby!" Sonic does a flying kick at the weakened Osborn then flip-kicks away off his head before attacking him with a Spin Attack, all before Spidey zips over and gives him a much-needed beatdown to further weaken him.

"Move out of the way, Goblin! I got them!" Zavok attempts to smash into the arena with his mech's stinger to attack the duo. The heroes quickly move out of the way when he smashes the ground that launches them upward into the air. Spider-Man barrages the red Zeti with Web-Strikes but they keep getting deflected. The last one he simply vaults over Zavok, confusing him for a second until Sonic delivers him a fierce Homing Attack as the two land back on the ground.

Goblin stands back up, growling as he's surrounded with flames once more, _**"You're still stubborn as ever, I see. You must be DYING to see me HEATED up!" **_He punned.

"We'll die, alright. Die from your puns." Spidey quipped.

Goblin laughs as he envelops himself in a large fireball and dashes forward at increased speed as a highly destructive projectile, almost shoulder-tackling the heroes if they didn't dodge him in time. Still, Goblin was very capable stopping at a dime and unleashing a fireball barrage keeping the heroes at bay until lunges over punching Spider-Man, then throws him ruthlessly at Sonic. The Death Queen charges at the dazed duo with its stinger, but they quickly jumped away from its attack in time.

"C'mon, is that the best you can do? Disappointed, really!" Sonic mocks, allowing Spidey to throw him directly at Osborn, hitting him with a Spin Attack.

"_**You're annoying!" **_Goblin retorts, irritated by their attacks and quips. _**"Burn to cinder!" **_The pyromaniac repeatedly jumps into the air to come right back down as a destructive flaming meteor that quickly tires him out while the heroes dodged his predictable pattern.

"Did the big green baby tucker himself out?" Sonic mocked.

"I have to say. You're impressive, but not HULK impressive. THAT guy knows how to party." Spidey barrages his nemesis with flurries of attacks, quickly web-throwing Sonic into the air midway so he barrages Zavok with his own bombardments of Homing Attacks. Zavok keeps deflecting his attacks until they got faster and faster, then too fast for him to deflect and got smacked by another brutal Spin Attack.

Zavok shakes his head, glaring at the increasingly annoying heroes, "You're not making this easy, are you? No matter. Crushing you two will be all the more satisfying!" He said, clenching his fist.

"Then bring you're A-game already. It's miserable how lousy you've been so far." Sonic mocks his fighting skill, which really got on the nerves of the strongest Zeti alive.

The cunning Zeti summons more Buzz Bombers to deal with Sonic and Spider-Man. While Sonic's distracted, Goblin smiles while erupting numerous pillar flames at the speedy hedgehog, forcing him to dodge all of them and including a charge from the Death Queen. Before Sonic landed, Zavok uses his magnetic ability to slowly break apart the edges of the arena, leaving less room for Sonic as he almost drops into a bottomless pit.

"Gotcha, buddy!" Thankfully, Spidey saves him with a webline that he soon yanks on for Sonic to deliver a blinding attack at Goblin's back.

"_**OW! You little blue pimple!" **_Goblin cursed, growling. Meanwhile, Spidey uses another new trick dubbed his "Concussive Hover Blast", basically combining his Concussive Blast gadget with the Hover Wisp's power from his Web Wispon to unleash a more powerful sonic wave that knocks Goblin backwards while blowing away his flames.

"How much do I have to hit you until you cry uncle?" Spidey jokes while delivering a swift multi-hit combo on the weakened Goblin.

"_**As much as your diminishing lifespan!" **_Goblin brutalizes Peter right in the stomach before firing a frightening fiery wave directly on him followed by a huge fire blast at him. Finally, Goblin charges and fires several compact, powerful fireballs from his left hand leaving a gigantic explosion. Goblin watches the flaming patch he believes he left Spider-Man for dead, only to be quickly proven wrong.

"I did tell you my new suit's fireproof, right?" Spidey quips, leaping from the flames relatively unscathed from the flames thanks to his suit generating a force field in time, then uses the augmented strength provided from his Spider-Armor MK. IV to his advantage, smashing Goblin so hard at the jaw he might've broke a tooth.

Meanwhile, Sonic delivered another Homing Attack barrage on the deflecting Zavok before landing another blow on him. Then, Sonic jumps onto the Death Queen hopping over the Zeti's punch. At the same time, Peter webs up Goblin and throws him in front of Zavok so Sonic could Homing Attack the both of them. Spidey quickly joins his partner as they combine their strength to deliver an awesome and swift beatdown on their nemeses before knocking them off the mech with a final combined punch.

"_**This is impossible! I am the Goblin! I am ultimate power incarnate!" **_Goblin yelled, arrogantly believing he is too ultimate to be beaten.

"No! How could I lose to the likes of you again?!" Zavok asked in disbelief from his second defeat by their hands.

"That was a blast. Bring some chili dogs next time." Sonic mocked their defeated enemies.

"And a new toy. This one looks to be quite busted." Spidey quips as he activates the Death Queen's self-destruct program, causing it to blow up as it plummets into the bottomless pit where it quickly blows up.

**BGM End**

Spidey and Sonic stand in front of their defeated nemeses watching them struggle catching their breathes before collapsing to the ground. Mysterious to their eyes, they see their bodies suddenly disappear while emitting a strange, yet familiar sound to their ears.

"What in the world…Where did they go?" Spidey questioned, confused by their weird disappearances as if they disappeared from reality itself.

"That sound. Did I hear it somewhere before…?" Sonic wondered, pondering about the strange sound that left after the villains' defeat. Before anymore questioning could be made, some minor shaking occurs in the prison, nearly knocking them off balance, "Whoa! It's not time for thinking. It's time for running!" Sonic said, running alongside Peter and leaps off the platform to escape prison facility.

* * *

**Egg Gate, Death Egg**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Egg Gate**

Sonic and Spider-Man hurried themselves escaping prison through a corridor with a ceiling slowly coming down to crush them. "Hmm? Wonder why the alarms are triggered?" Peter joked, pointing out the loud blaring alarms telling the whole station they've escaped imprisonment.

"Guess they found out we escaped. Oh, well. Time to kiss this yawnfest good-bye!" Sonic said nonchalantly, escaping the crushing ceilings as they pass through a hallway with doors quickly closing behind them.

"It's been a while since we had a good exercise. My body's nimble as ever, but why is my suit's onboard AI warning me to put on my Space Armor? Must be for a good reason." Spidey wondered, pressing his spider-logo to switch to his Space-Spider Suit fit to breath in space, and there is good reason why he's wearing it.

The Spider-Hog duo jumps off at the end of the hallway as they surprisingly emerge into space and lands on grind rails. **"WHOA! We've been off planet for a MONTH?!"** Spidey remarks, grinding past the numerous vessels from the Egg Fleet and pale asteroids with hexagon-shaped metal plating covering them in several spots.

"I guess anyone who crosses Eggman and Ock gets a one-way trip to space. No way we're sticking around here! There's nothing to run or swing on for us!" Sonic quips, attacking several badniks and Octobots while grinding on the rail into another indoor complex, a bit too tight for the hedgehog's likening, "I don't do well in tight spaces." He said.

"**What? You claustrophobic?"** Spidey quipped, avoiding the tight spaces where the ceilings try to crush them again

"Running freely is what I like best. Can't do that in here. I'll pay back the docs for putting us in this jam later!" Sonic remarks.

Once at the top of the complex, the duo bounces through meteorites before reaching several grind rails while avoiding Aero-Chasers attacking them. **"Look over there. It's the ripoff Death Star." **Spidey jokes as they notice the Death Egg coming into view.

"So they had us locked up on the Death Egg. This big ball of scrap just won't stay destroyed." Sonic remarks to see the Death Egg has been rebuilt, much to his annoyance and disbelief that Eggman rebuilt the dreaded superweapon.

"**We'll be outta here in no time, though. Just wait and see, Docs." **Spidey said as they grind themselves into another complex.

"Have you thought of our next move, Spidey? It's not like we can swim out into space." Sonic asks while avoiding the Death Egg's internal defensives.

"**Maybe we can grab a shuttle! The one we came in on must be around here somewhere." **Spidey answered.

"I could do with a little space cruise on our way home." Sonic grinned, approving the idea.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Danger in the Sky**

Soon after, they return into space grinding on more rails as a squadron of Egg Fleet fighters fly by. Sonic and Spidey share a quick grin as they are thinking what the other is thinking. As the reckless daredevils they can be at times, they leap onto their own fighter jet riding around the Death Egg. The heavily-armed superweapon launches all their weapons attacking the heroes and missing badly while doing their best to knock them off the sky.

"**Man, they're packing a lot of firepower." **Peter noted.

"Still, it doesn't matter if they can't land their shots! Here goes nothing!" Sonic said.

One by one, the Death Egg's turrets shoot down their ships. The daredevilish duo jump from ship to ship at the appropriate times to avoid getting shot as they get closer to the station's hanger. Eventually, they got shot down but were still able to skydive down a shaft into the hanger full of Egg Fleet ships and fighters that are docked.

**BGM End**

Spidey switches from his Space Suit to his regular suit as he sighs, "Whew! That was a little close, but awesome!"

"I know, right? Let's go grab a shuttle and get out of here." Sonic said, eager to get a move on, but something Spidey says quickly stops him.

"Hold on. Spider-Sense says there're enemies up ahead. And more importantly, backup." Spidey sensed friends and foes up ahead.

"Backup? Who could it be?" Sonic asked.

"Only one way to find out." Spidey swings ahead as Sonic catches up to figure out who might've come to save them.

Up ahead, Ruby's squad consisting of herself, Yang, Black Widow, Ant-Man, Pit, and Silver Sable found themselves ambushed by multiple Egg Pawns and Octobots that corners them on the side of the catwalk leading to the shuttle launch bay. "Is there no end to these machines?" Sable scowled, getting annoyed with each ambush they kept running into while trying to locate Sonic and Spider-Man.

"This shouldn't take long. On my mark!" Ruby commanded, preparing everyone to attack all at once, but before they got the chance, Sonic arrives with lightning-fast Homing Attacks destroying a few while Spidey smashes the remaining droids with a giant web ball, saving their friends they haven't seen in weeks.

"Is everyone alright?" Spidey asked his reunited friends.

"Hello. Long time no see, everybody." Sonic casually waves at them with a smile.

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-No Reason**

Ruby and her team stare in disbelief at the sight of their friends, who for over a month they thought were dead, are truly still alive and remarkably well if they still look as chipper as ever.

"S-Spider-Man…S-Sonic…" Ruby slowly said with some voice cracks, totally stunned at a loss for words.

"Nice to see you're doing well, Ruby. We could've called earlier, but service up here in space is surprisingly lousy. It didn't help my phone kinda got smashed when I fought the Sinister Six. My fault for bringing it into a life-and-death situation I had NO idea would turn out into this. I should probably ask Black Panther if he could build me a vibranium-made cell phone, that way I'll never miss calls again, even if they're prank callers that I hate so much…"

Spidey kept babbling, which was something Ruby really needed to hear with her own ears to confirm her best friend, role model, and surrogate big brother truly is alive and well. Tears start pouring from her eyes as Ruby suddenly gives him a strong hug he was expecting right from the beginning, "I…I've missed you…so, so much…" She sobbed with all her heart as her lips quiver.

Spidey smiles behind the mask and embraces her, "I've missed you too, little sis." He said sincerely.

"Hey. Don't I get a hug from my fellow speedster?" Sonic grinned, quickly receiving a hug from teary-eyed Ruby, "Hehe. You've gotten fast, kid. Sorry we made you worry." The hedgehog said genuinely, embracing her hug.

While Peter smiles at the embracing speedsters, he turns around to his girlfriend, Yang, who's tears are also slowly streaming from her eyes as his presumed death hit her just as hard as Ruby after mourning for him for a month. "You're not mad I missed Valentine's Day, are you? Guess my luck hasn't changed as much as I thought. I'll try to make it up to you, somehow, if you can still forgive me." Peter smiled while joking to cheer up his girlfriend.

Smiling, Yang chuckles as she walks up hugging him, reuniting with her boyfriend after so long, "I do. Just don't abandon me like that again…" She said as the lovebirds embrace, still in tears while quietly sobbing.

"I won't. I promise. I love you." Peter sincerely said, hiding the tear from his eye with his mask.

"I love you too." Yang replied.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance**

"It's really nice to see you all again. You're here to rescue us, right?" Sonic asked his other rescuers after having his emotional reunion with two of his best friends.

"You know it!" Pit nodded.

"Can't tell you how much we appreciate it. It's been a while since we've seen a friendly face. Though I am a bit surprised Silver Sable's with you. Things must be that bad if you're helping us." Spider-Man said, looking at his mercenary ally.

"They are, which is why we must hurry back to the surface before reinforcements arrive. I'll explain more when we're in the clear." Silver Sable replied, knowing there's not much time left until the guards show up.

Suddenly, Ruby gets a call from her communicator realizing it's from Knuckles, _'Ruby, you guys still in one piece?'_

"Oh, sure, don't even bother to ask how me and Spidey are." Sonic remarks sarcastically, confirming to the rest of the Freedom Avengers they are alive and rescued.

'_SONIC! I'm so glad!' _Amy shouted over the radio, extremely joyful to hear Sonic's alive voice again.

"Amy?" Sonic remarks in shock to hear Amy's voice again after a month-long break but then shrugs it off, "Is there an exit around here?" He asked Ruby, ignoring the radio conversation.

"We can take that shuttle. The others should be escaping now as well." Ruby replied, pointing to a nearby space shuttle in the hanger while Weiss continues to conversation with Amy on the radio.

'_Hold up, Amy. We're all happy Sonic and Spider-Man are alive! But they won't be for long if they don't get off that egg in a hurry.' _Weiss said.

"Your concern is touching, Ice Queen." Spidey quipped.

Sonic runs on ahead as Ruby reaches out after him with a surprised gasp before the others runs after him. Sonic and Spider-Man board the stolen shuttle with Ruby's team and Silver Sable as they all escape the Death Egg together, reunited with renewed hope they can defeat the Superior Empire now that Sonic and Spider-Man are coming home.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: Sonic and Spider-Man are saved. The D-Avengers are reunited at last. Now we can continue on with the war against the Superior Empire.**

**XenoSlayer983: Team Toxin MIGHT appear later, and if they do, they won't have a big role, which is why there will be no Carnage or Super-PHANTOMS.**

**Next time: Rest and reunions! Target the satellite factory!**

**Question of the Chapter: What are your general opinions on this somewhat emotional chapter?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	12. Issue 10: Sand Trap

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance (Title Screen Ver.)**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! We're BACK, baby! Our friends in the resistance busted me and Spidey out of the Death Egg after spending like forever in space. It's so great to see everyone again. What's not so great is that the doctors conquered 80% of the planet while we were out. There's no time to waste! Things may look bad, but now that me and Spidey are free, we're ready to go on a rampage!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 10: Sand Trap_

**Avengers Tower**

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Standing Together**

"SONIC!" An extremely happy Tails flies to Sonic and gives him a hug as he's happy to see him again, right after the Freedom Avengers returned from their successful mission rescuing him and Spider-Man from the Death Egg.

"Tails!" Sonic hugs his little brotherly sidekick.

"I was sooo worried. I thought you were…" Tails said tearfully, truly believing Sonic has been dead for a month.

"You worry too much. Look, I'm perfectly fine." Sonic smiled, cheerfully assuring his little bro he's alive and well.

"Sonic, are you really all right?!" Amy ran up to him with eyes full of watery tears, surprising her self-proclaimed boyfriend with a joyful hug.

"Yeah, no big deal. I'm alright!" Sonic told her but that's not enough to stop her tears.

"Talking about cutting it close, huh?" Knuckles jokes around with his friendly blue rival.

"Not really." Sonic quipped.

Knuckles grins with a scoff, "Bluffing at its finest. If it weren't for us, who knows what would happen to you two…"

"You might be right…Thank you, Knuckles. Thank you everybody from getting us outta that jam." Sonic smiled, giving his echidna buddy a bro-fist.

"We were truly in a _sticky _situation." Spider-Man punned.

Weiss quietly sighs rolling her eyes at his terrible pun while Blake lightly chuckles as it's a sign Spider-Man is back, "You haven't changed a bit, have you, Spidey?" Blake smiled.

"Nope. Cats dig silky spiders who can't web up their own trap." Spidey quipped.

Blake smiles with a teardrop from her eye before hugging her long-lost spider-friend, "That is _mostly _untrue." She joked.

"You're right. You prefer the brooding spiders that shares your dry sense of humor wearing dark clothing. You don't seem that surprised I'm still alive, Scarlet Spider." Spidey jokes to his clone, who is stoically leaning against a wall while indifferent to Spidey's survival.

"Oh, please. Like anyone stays dead in this universe." Kaine dryly quipped, acting indifferent to not admitting he is happy Peter is alive and well.

"What about you, Snow Angel? I know you missed us the most outta everyone in this room." Spider-Man jokes to Weiss, sharing a beaming smile with Sonic at the indifference Ice Queen.

"Nope." Weiss replied indifferently.

"Oh, she's lying." Sonic quipped, grinning.

"I'm not."

"C'mon. You missed us giving you a hard time." Peter joked.

"And now I'm missing the peaceful silence that didn't have you two _constantly _wasting the air with your jokes around my neck." Weiss remarks, getting a double laugh from the spider-hog duo. The cold-hearted heiress does in fact smile as she wipes a tear from her eye, silently revealing she did really miss hanging out with them. She interrupts their laughing with an eager hug for the both of them, which they kindly accept and embrace her for a moment while the Freedom Avengers smile by the side.

"So you guys created a resistance group to fight the doctors. What do we call ourselves?" Spider-Man asked.

"The Freedom Avengers. Been at war with the Superior Empire while you were away. Finding you two alive is the best news we've had in weeks!" Captain Marvel replied.

"Sounds like things been rough while we were gone. Sorry about that. Wish we knew Ock and Eggman were setting up something THIS ambitious." Spider-Man said, feeling responsible for the docs' conquest of the planet.

"It's alright, Spider-Man. There's still a chance we can stop them, now that we have you and Sonic back. Would've liked if we found the other Avengers and Freedom Fighters while searching for you." Danvers said.

"I remember they were in the shuttle that took us to the Death Egg. Maybe they're still there somewhere?" Sonic pondered.

Silver Sable starts to speak her mind, "No. I've checked. Intel says they've been transferred to another facility a few days ago. But we'll save them later. You two are our most important assets to complete this mission."

"Why's that, Sable?" Spidey replied.

"Because out of all your friends, YOU and Sonic are the ones with the most experience defeating Dr. Octopus and Dr. Eggman. That is why I've been working with the Princess of Solkaria tracking your whereabouts after you disappeared. When I did, I contacted the Freedom Avengers to initiate the rescue mission." Sable explained, knowing how essential Sonic and Spidey are if they hope to save the world.

"Grateful. That's surprisingly kind of you." Spidey quipped.

"Which is ironic since I _distinctly _remember you tried to kill us when the docs hired you to kidnap aliens at their space amusement park." Sonic remarks, referencing the adventure when Sable was hired to kidnap the Wisps with her mercenary force.

"Things are different now. Despite our differences, I've always respected Spider-Man's abilities the many times we've worked together. He is VERY resourceful. And not given half the credit or respect he deserves." Sable honestly said, revealing her respect for the webhead.

"Awww. I always knew you had a soft spot for me. Wanna hug?" Spidey joked, opening his arms for a hug.

"Shut up."

"That's not a no."

"I am quite surprised you and Sonic have been pretty chipper after literarily being TORTURED for a month." Weiss remarks, raising a small eyebrow.

"We don't wanna give the docs satisfaction to see us broken. Since they didn't, that means we still have a chance beating them." Sonic grinned, remaining completely optimistic they will succeed defeating the Superior Empire.

"And we will. You two get some rest. You've been through a lot over. JARVIS has your rooms already set up for you. We'll call you if we need extra hands for a mission." Captain Marvel instructed.

"It's been a while since I slept on a normal bed or had a decent meal. Room service in space just plain sucked. Thanks for this." Spidey said, walking with Sonic to spend the rest of the day getting much-deserved rest after going through hell for a month in space.

**BGM End**

* * *

**The next morning in Avengers Tower…**

Sonic relaxes on his bed eating a fresh apple, finally eating something decent after eating garbage in the Death Egg. Peter is in the same room with him undressed from his costume. He looks out the window seeing his city in a mess while he was imprisoned, talking with Mary Jane Watson on the phone about his return, "It's alright, MJ, you can stop crying now. I'm okay. Just a little sore being imprisoned in space for a month…I missed you too. Glad to hear you're holding up. How's Harry? Heard Goblin paid him a visit at Oscorp a while ago. Is he alright? …Good. Nice to hear he's okay…Yeah, I already called Aunt May yesterday after I got back…I'll see you guys as soon as I can…I know. Things are looking pretty bad. We'll fix this. Just gotta have hope…Talk to you later, MJ. Bye."

Peter sighs in relief as he falls to his bed on his back, glad to hear his friends and family are still okay during this war against the doctors. "They okay?" Sonic asked about his family's safety.

"Yeah. MJ and May are safe in Queens while Harry's helping at Oscorp. How 'bout you? Is your Uncle Chuck okay?" Peter asked if Sonic's surrogate uncle, Professor Charles the Hedgehog, is still okay during this war.

"Yup. Super happy about that. Heard Eggman tried to invade Mobotropolis a few times. The city got damaged, but nothing too severe." Sonic replied, totally happy his Uncle Chuck is safe and sound.

"Wish I could say the same for New Vale. What has happened to my city? It's a total mess with gangs and robots. Feels like the end of the world." Peter said somberly with a gloomy expression, sadden his beloved city he's sworn to protect is in total disarray.

"It kinda is with the docs taking it over, but we'll pay them back and their new masked friend. Just gotta figure out the secrets of that guy's power." Sonic responded, vowing payback against Infinite.

Suddenly, the duo hears a knock on the door and a familiar voice from the other side saying, "It's Ruby! I'm with Yang and Tails! Got you guys breakfast!"

"Come in!" Peter answered.

Ruby, Yang, and Tails open the door with plates of food knowing their friends must be starving from the poor cooking while they were locked up. They brought in eggs, bacon, pancakes, and even a dozen chili dogs that got Sonic in an instant rise of happiness.

"CHILI DOGS! How I've missed you! Eggman teased me with one while eating it in front of my cell! That was the worst torture day of my life!" Sonic grinned happily, already scarfing down four hot dogs in less than 2 seconds.

"Thanks, honey." Peter kissed Yang before they all sit down together like a family eating breakfast on the bed. "So what have we been missing while we were in space camp?" Peter asked, picking up some eggs to eat.

Yang replies while eating her food, "Hmm, not much. Help some villages build defense bunkers. Got assistance from a mysterious 'Guardian Angel' a few times. Silver and Lucina are big fans. Launched one of our biggest counterattacks at the Echo Mine. Saved a lot of people back there. And I smacked Knuckles in the head suggesting to use the Exo Stones."

"Why'd you did that?" Peter asked.

"We're desperate, but not THAT desperate to use cosmic power that could rip the universe in half." Yang replied.

"It's not like any of us KNOW where they are. The Exo Watch hid them in the opposite ends of the multiverse, or even beyond it if they could. They made a vow never to tell ANYONE where they left theirs and to never use them unless all of existence is at the total brink of destruction and we're stuck with no other option." Tails explained, saying a group of heroes that were involved in the Exo War are the "Exo Watch" that separated the stones among a set of eight custodians.

"Why would Knuckles suggest a stupid idea when there's still the Chaos Emeralds to use, or the Iso-Emeralds?" Sonic asked, wondering why Knuckles made a stupid suggestion.

"Unfortunately, the Chaos Emeralds are with Dr. Strange and the Defenders in some alternate mystic dimension of multiversal importance, just like how the Iso-Emeralds are with the Fantastic Four in some alternate reality." Tails said sheepishly.

"Seriously? And they're still not back, after a month?" Peter responded with a deadpan stare.

"Maybe they got sucked in a time vortex or something." Tails replied, still sheepish.

"Geez."

"We didn't need them when we stopped the doctors from taking over Washington D.C.! Barely though. Now THAT was a battle you guys would've loved! Did some careful planning to keep that masked guy distracted. I even helped protect the President!" Ruby beamed her joyful smile, remembering one of the Freedom Avengers' biggest battles protecting Washington D.C.

Peter smiles, "Can't wait to hear all about it."

Ruby's joyful smile then quickly drooped into a depressed frown, "I'm still sorry I wasn't able to protect the city while you were gone…" She said, still being harsh to herself for not fulfilling Peter's wish before he was captured.

"It's alright. You did the best you could. NONE of us would've predicted things would turn out like this. Heard you did a good job leading the D-Avengers while we were gone. Even took down Torchwick. Proud of ya, Rubes." Peter smiled, not blaming her for this war and cheers her up, which did succeed considerably judging from her smile.

While eating breakfast, the gang got a little notice call from Nicole telling them, _'Sonic. Spider-Man. Captain Marvel wishes to see you in the briefing room for your mission.'_

"Time to get back in action." Sonic said, standing up holding his finished plate.

"Are you guys going on a mission?" Peter asked Ruby as he mentally puts on his nanotech suit.

"Yeah. We were just about to leave actually. Just wanted to spend time eating breakfast with you guys before we go." Ruby replied.

"Okay. Good luck on your mission." Spider-Man wished Ruby, Tails, and Yang on their mission.

"You too. Take care." Ruby wished him and Sonic luck as they go get a briefing on their new mission.

* * *

**Briefing Room, Avengers Tower**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: Phase 1**

At the briefing room, Sonic and Spider-Man meet with the likes of Captain Marvel and Silver Sable debriefing them on their first mission with the Freedom Avengers. "Got some bad news. Our intel indicates the doctors' got a weapons factory in Green Hill, pumping out munitions and satellites for their war effort." Captain Marvel informed the two while Nicole appears on a monitor showing images related to their mission.

"Satellites? You mean those 'Octavian Lens' we've been hearing about that could burn half the world?" Spider-Man replied, already informed by some friends about the doctors' terrifying satellites accompanying the planet's orbit.

"Correct. We've been unsuccessful locating their positions in the planet's orbit thanks to their stealth tech, so we've been spending time destroying their numerous factories building more on the surface. If enough gets launched, they'll have enough satellites to burn the entire world in a single stroke. That's why we need to destroy their supply factories and delay them, just long enough to launch a full-on attack at their home base in Metropolis and destroy the Octahedral that powers their satellites." Danvers said.

"Didn't think Ock gotten so crazy he's willing to burn the entire world just for revenge. Then again, why am I surprised? He tried to destroy all of time and space before with Eggman." Spider-Man quipped.

"No kidding. Look you guys. I know you two just got back but we're spread thin. Can you two take care of this? We need that factory in Green Hill destroyed. Go with Sable's squad." Danvers asked of the speed-web duo's assistance.

"We've got an entire month of payback we're just DYING to spend. This sounds like a good start!" Sonic grinned, happily accepting the mission alongside Spider-Man to destroy the satellite factory.

**BGM End**

* * *

**En Route to Green Hill Zone…onboard Sable's Stealth Ship, the Swan**

Inside Silver Sable's stealth ship she calls the Swan, Spider-Man and Sonic sits next with their teammates for this mission consisting of Silver Sable, obviously, Ms. Marvel, Red Hulk, Crystal, and Pyrrha. "My stealth ship, the Swan, should get us close enough to the factory without being detected, at least for now." Sable told her team while being her ship's pilot.

"An invisible jet? Sounds like something out of a comic book." Spider-Man quipped, referencing another beautiful woman with awesome fighting skills that pilots her own invisible jet.

"Hm. I forgot about your constant quips." Sable remarks stoically.

"Oh my gosh! I still can't believe I'm on the same team working with THE Spider-Man AND Sonic the Hedgehog! This is like a dream come true! I'm your biggest fan!" Ms. Marvel excitedly said with glee to be working with two of her most favorite heroes.

"It's nice to be working with you too, Ms. Marvel. You're gonna LOVE hanging out with us! Make sure to take good notes of how awesome we are!" Sonic smiled with a flashy wink that got the inhuman hero screeching with more glee.

"Spider-Man, I should warn you our destination is in the middle of a desert. Take a guess who could be guarding the facility?" Sable asked him about a potential, and highly dangerous guard guarding the factory.

"3 guesses. But it should be obvious Sandman might be guarding it. Using the desert, he'll be quite difficult to beat. I had a solution for him with my other suit, but it got destroyed before I got captured by the Sinister Six," Peter recalled his Anti-Sinister Six Armor was destroyed during that unwinnable battle thanks to Infinite's intervention and Goblin's flames. He then ponders another method to defeat Sandman, "I might have another solution for him…"

"Is it anything I can provide?" Sable asked.

"No. We have everything we need. I'm sure of it." Peter said while eyeing the unsuspecting Red Hulk and Crystal as if they play a role in his plan to defeat a potential desert-powered Sandman.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Arsenal Pyramid**

Very soon, the Swan landed as close to its destination as it could before potentially be getting spotted by the sensors of the Arsenal Pyramid, the weapons/satellite factory that was rebuilt after Shadow and Toxin raided it weeks ago.

'_The enemy's factory is inside the pyramid. I can send reinforcements if you don't think you can handle it.' _Captain Marvel said to Spidey's team as they travel down the road on foot.

"No need. The seven of us are more than enough!" Spidey replied, punching down enemy guards.

"We'll blitz the place and open up a path for the resistance. Right, guys?" Sonic smiled at his teammates while Homing Attacking the Nebula robots.

"Just don't do anything that'll jeopardize the mission." Sable warned them, firing her energy assault rifle at Octobots.

"EMBIGGEN!" Ms. Marvel enlarges a giant fist to crush a squadron of robots, while Pyrrha destroys a few up ahead in acrobatic speed as Crystal blows a horde back with a wind blast before crushing them with a large rock she just formed. It should also come to no surprise Red Hulk can easily smashes hundreds of robots without even breaking a sweat.

"That wasn't so hard." Red Hulk arrogantly remarks the fight was a breeze.

"That was a warm-up, big guy. The real challenge is the army marching down, while also guarding the entrance into the pyramid." Spider-Man sensed, using his lenses to look farther and seeing a large army consisting of robots, Egg Soliders, and Grimm protecting the entrance into the pyramid.

"We have to move quickly. We can't waste any more time for Sandman to potentially ambush us." Sable said, wanting to hurry up and destroy the factory.

"Sonic, want to try out our new team-up move?" Spidey asked the blue hedgehog of a mysterious new technique of theirs.

"Seems like the best time to practice it." Sonic grinned.

"What are you two talking about?" Pyrrha asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"A new combination technique we theorized could work during our time in prison, in the chance we fight that masked guy again. We wondered what would happen if we combined my spider-strength with his sonic speed at their maximum potential. You might like it." Spidey explained, having thought of a new technique to fight Infinite again.

"Cool! I wanna see this!" Ms. Marvel is eager to see what's this new technique they have planned.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Double Boost!**

"Stand back everyone! It's about to get crazy!" Spider-Man warned his teammates as he senses the Superior Egg Army slowly approaching them.

"We're gonna work together on this one! We're not scared of anything that comes before us! We'll break through the barriers of our limits and move forward!" Sonic declared with a serious posture.

Spider-Man focuses his Aura into his webbing as he surrounds himself in a forming web sphere while Sonic jumps in the air and circles around him forming a blue windy vortex. The vortex absorbs the webbing and combines with it while Sonic continues circling around it appearing as a speedy blur, as Spider-Man starts to float inside midway. The floating wall-crawler forms himself two webbed fists while covered in the whitish blue web veil as spider and hedgehog shout in unison, "WEB BOOST!" before dashing away at explosive speed that almost blows away their teammates. Spider-Man thrusts out his strong webbed fist while being carried inside Sonic's speedy vortex boosting forward, effortlessly plowing through dozens of the Superior's army like they were nothing.

"ALRIGHT! Just as we thought!" Spider-Man cheered, happy to see their new combo attack is working.

"Our speed and strength working in ultimate harmony is the greatest! Let's keep on plowing through!" Sonic said from the tornado, continuing to make mincemeat of their enemies while they climb to the top of the pyramid while the rest of their teammates catch up.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Arsenal Pyramid: Interior**

Once at the top of the pyramid, Sonic and Spider-Man stop their combo attack and stand on the edge of the vent leading inside the pyramid, "Bingo! Sable, we found the entrance!" Spidey informed the mercenary as the rest of the team caught up with the two.

"Good job clearing the path, you two. We should be able to get into the factory through here, but stay alert!" Sable warned them.

"Heh. This should be fun." Sonic grinned.

The whole team jumps skydive into the shaft, dodging the laser field-like grids protecting the vent until they reached the bottom of the shaft and found themselves inside a metallic factory full of robots and massive spinning gears.

"So this is where they're building weapons and satellites, huh? Everyone here is a robot. Was really hoping to knock out some human guards, change into their uniforms, and take their place. No fuss, no muss." Spidey joked, webbing down a few Octobots.

"Any excuse for you to put on a new costume." Sable quipped, destroying robot workers with her staff.

Sonic quips, "Says Ms. White-after-Labor Day. Can't wait to hold the docs' noses to the grindstone when we catch them." He said, attacking more robots blocking their path.

"That's oddly dark coming from you." Pyrrha remarks, magnetically pulling an Egg Pawn to her blade.

"He did spend weeks being locked up in a tiny cell in space. I would be pretty angry too." Ms. Marvel said, uppercutting several robots into the air.

"I know the feeling." Red Hulk smashed a dozen robots to get crushed by a giant gear he punched down on them.

"No. You're _always _angry, Red." Crystal quips, destroying more robots on the way with her fire blasts coming out of her palms.

The team keeps smashing and blowing up things all the way until they've reached the center of the pyramid where conveyor belts are carrying around large shells and satellites that the factory produces, and what they must destroy.

"That was a cake walk!" Sonic joked after reaching their destination.

"Not the time to relax, hedgehog. Set the charges. We must destroy this location and leave immediately." Sable ordered, handing each hero some highly-explosive bombs that'll destroy this factory completely.

"I got my own 'charges' RIGHT HERE!" Red Hulk smashes through the satellites with his own explosive fists alone while everyone else set the charges normally. Spidey sets a few. Sable sets a few. Sonic throws some around while running. Pyrrha uses her Semblance to lift some to the upper belts while Ms. Marvel does the same with her stretchy powers. And Crystal uses her flames to set the place ablaze.

"Spider-Sense is starting to explode, just like this factory in the next minute!" Spider-Man sensed, warning everyone they don't have much time to escape.

"Move everyone! Red Hulk, create a shortcut!" Sable ordered, watching Red Hulk smash through the wall they can use to escape from the exploding facility.

**BGM End**

Spidey's team successfully escaped to the desert just as the Arsenal Pyramid is once again blown into smithereens. "Awesome. There goes the factory, and we did it without even running into…" Suddenly, Peter's Spider-Sense goes off as he hears an evil laughter coming somewhere from the sand around them, "Nevermind. Guess he was waiting for a dramatic entrance."

"EURRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH…HA HA HA HA HA!" Slowly rising from the Green Hill desert is the colossal Sandman, completely made out of sand while towering over the small-time heroes shouting, "SPIDER-BRAAAAAT! OH, YOU ARE ALL IN FOR IT NOW! HA HA HA!"

"Hey, Flint. You putting on weight? Gotta tell you, man, you are REALLY letting yourself go." Spidey quipped.

"Sandman! I order you to STAND DOWN!" Sable threatened, pointing her laser cannon at the giant supervillain merged with the desert.

Sandman scowls, "STOW IT, SABLE! WE AIN'T PARTNERS ANYMORE. YEAH, I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YA SINCE THAT TIME WE KIDNAPPED THE WISPS. AND NEITHER HAS DOC OCK. YOU WILL REGRET BETRAYING US BACK THEN. AND I WILL FULFILL WHAT GOBLIN AND ZAVOK COULDN'T! EXECUTING THE SPIDER AND HEDGEHOG! BURYING YOU…" Sandman forms a massive hammer for his new right arm, "…DEAD OR ALIVE!"

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-** **Bring on the Bad Guys**

"URRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sandman roars, bringing down the brutal hammer on top of the heroes, but they rolled away from the explosive slam.

"Scatter and attack! We must defeat Sandman if we're to escape!" Sable ordered her team, firing everything she's got from her laser cannon.

"I'm gonna smash you into dust, litterbox!" Red Hulk leaps up top smashing the invincible Sandman, which simply tickles him as he mockingly laughs at him before smacking him away.

"In case you hadn't noticed, his whole body's made of sand. Hitting him is useless." Spidey advised, jumping over the villain's sand blasts.

"THAT'S RIGHT. LIKE HOW THE SINISTER SIX CONTROLS THE WORLD, I IN ADDITION CONTROL THIS ENTIRE DESERT!" Sandman erupts blasts of sand, multiples of them, simultaneously out of the desert attacking them proving his point. "THERE AIN'T ENOUGH WATER IN THE WORLD TO WASH ME AWAY! OR HAVE THE FLAMES TO BAKE ME INTO GLASS! OR ANY OF YOUR OTHER USUAL TRICKS! SO WHATCHA GONNA DO NOW?!" He taunted Spider-Man.

"It's 'crystal' clear what I should do. Crystal!" Spider-Man calls for the inhuman princess to his aid, "You can manipulate earth. See if you can do the same to Sandman and solidify him." He suggested her to control Sandman with her powers over the elements.

"I'll try." Crystal concentrate her powers of earth, forming earthly energy in her palms and focuses on Sandman as she does her best to control his body.

"AAAAARGH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Sandman gets into a stun lock, barely able to move an inch as several parts of his body is solidifying.

"I can't hold him for long! I can feel him fighting back! But I was able to solidify several portions of his body!" Crystal informed the team.

"That'll do! Everyone, aim for those weakspots!" Spidey led the team on the offensive.

"Get ready to get beached, Sandy!" Sonic taunts, repeatedly attacking the weakspots with successive Homing Attacks. Spidey performs several Web-Strikes of his own to weaken his sandy foe. Sable blasts the weakspots with her lasers. Pyrrha fires from the ground. Ms. Marvel leaping up with a piercing punch while Red Hulk smashes a hole through one weakspot.

"GAAAH! LITTLE GNATS!" Sandman roars, unleashing an enormous tornado that sucks up everyone and spit them straight up into the air falling down into endless sand blasts erupting from the desert.

"This is getting a little messy!" Ms. Marvel shouts, freefalling while dodging the volcanic sand explosions.

"Spider-Man, anymore strategies?!" Pyrrha shouts, barely able to avoid some of Sandman's attacks.

"If you have an Asteroid or Void Wispon, use them to suck up his sand body!" Spidey demonstrates his idea, using his Web Wispon to unload a barrage of Void Web Bullets down on Sandman as each web attack acts as a small black hole swallowing up parts of his body.

Thankfully for Pyrrha, she has an Asteroid Wispon for usage and uses the gadget to surround herself in a strong gravitational field that she uses to tear some of Sandman's body parts and pulls them into a ring after coming in contact with the desert-powered maniac.

"TAKES MORE THAN THAT TO GET RID OF ME, BUG!" Sandman remarks, weakened but not enough to be considered defeated for a while since he still in control of the desert.

"I know! I'm gonna be picking grains of you out of my costume for weeks after this! It's like they always say, Sandy. Life's a beach…" Spidey quips as the heroes landed safely on the ground.

"AND NOW YOU'LL DIE!" Sandman unleashes more sand blasts attacking them, adding in some swings from his hammer and mace arms to crush them with.

"Spider-Man! What other strategy do you propose we use to defeat him?!" Sable asked while holding off the giant walking sandcastle.

"Sandman thinks he's immune to fire now that he's merged with a desert. But can he stand against a super-charged gamma bomb that matches the heat of the sun?" Peter hinted his real plan to her that'll finally defeat Sandman for good. "Red! You need to get madder! Turn up the heat!" Spidey ordered Red Hulk what to do as he pellets him with red-hot Burst Webbing, making him madder while also increasing his heat and strength.

"I getcha!" Red Hulk grinned, understanding his plan.

"Crystal! Envelop Red in your flames for him to absorb!" Spidey directed the inhuman princess.

"On it!" Crystal unleashes her flames for Red Hulk to absorb, firing him up as an immense fire aura envelops his body.

"Now, lil' Burst, allow Red to absorb you!" Spidey instructed the Red Wisp inside his Shooters to do. The little alien nods its head understanding the plan and flies over to Red Hulk for him to absorb.

"URRAAAAAAAAGH!" Red Hulk transforms from all the heat he has gathered from Crystal and Spider-Man, as well as from the Red Burst Wisp into a walking humanoid fireball covered in flames with his menacing gamma face glaring at the giant Sandman. "YOU'RE MIIIIIINE!" Red Hulk lunges straight into Sandman's gapping mouth, allowing himself to get eaten.

**BGM End**

"URRGH! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sandman feels his body slowly converting into a body of glass he can't control thanks to Red Hulk bursting in flames inside his body, "NOOOOOO! SSSPPPPIIIIDDDDDERRR-MMAAAAAAAAAA-!" He yelled as he gets completely transformed in solid glass before shattering into pieces right as Red Hulk burst out of his head.

"Awww. Sandy has a glass jaw." Red Hulk mocked the defeated Sandman.

"Like I said before. This was a cake walk. Too easy! No sweat!" Sonic grinned, posing for their victory over Sandman and successfully destroying the Arsenal Pyramid.

"I guess there was nothing to be worried about." Sable said, putting away her weapon.

"That was awesome! I'm definitely adding this battle to my blog." Ms. Marvel smiled as that fight was super fun and exciting while hanging out with some of her favorite heroes in the entire world.

"Do that once we get back to base. We've cut off the doctors' main source of munitions and delayed their efforts launching more satellites into space." Sable said, seeing this mission as a success.

"We need to keep hitting every factory constructing these satellites until we gain the manpower shutting them down at their stronghold in Metropolis. Let's head back. Everybody's waiting for us." Spider-Man said, running alongside his allies and friends back to the Swan and back to home base to rest up for their next mission.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: The rest of the Freedom Avengers reunite with Sonic and Spider-Man as they join the resistance along with Silver Sable, who does play a role in this story. Some of you kept asking me about the Exo Stones and if we'll see them again. No, not for a VERY long time as I've explained in this chapter with them safely guarded by the "Exo Watch". Whose part of it? Don't ask me because I have no answer and will NOT give you an answer even if I did have one.**

**Next time: Infinity Trial! Round 2 against the impossible!**

**Question of the Chapter: What combo attacks do you have in mind for Sonic and Spider-Man? Maybe I can add your ideas in a future chapter if I like it.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	13. Issue 11: Rematch against Infinity

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **This is Our World: A New Hero**

**Spider-Man: Hi. I'm Peter Parker, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. After being rescued from space, I was put on a mission with Sonic, Silver Sable, and some others raiding a satellite factory in Green Hill. If more than 200 of them are fired into orbit, the doctors will have the power to burn the entire world in one blast. Destroying the factory was easy peasy using a new move me and Sonic made-up called Web Boost. That is, until Sandman showed up merged with a desert. It was only thanks to a super-flaming charged Red Hulk we managed to break him into shards of glass. Let's head home and see what's our next mission.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 11: Rematch against Infinity_

**Avengers Tower**

**BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-Den of Hunters**

"So you're Miguel's brother from the future?" Sonic asked Gabriel O'Hara. The curious hedgehog sits on the computer desk meeting with Miguel's brother for the first time while Spider-Man listens standing next to him.

"Half-brother, but yeah, I am." Gabriel replied, sitting on his chair next to his computers.

"And you traveled back with Silver to save 2099?" Sonic asked more questions.

Gabriel nods, "Yup. Before we knew it, there was a time anomaly that changed my world because of the Superior Empire conquering the world in the past. We barely managed to escape into this era and been working with the resistance since. I've been helping out as one of the group's navigators, using my futuristic hacking skills and knowledge of cyberspace to give us an edge in our war for the planet."

"Cool. And you're saying the future Spidey got lost in dimensions?" Sonic replied, wanting to know the current status of Spider-Man 2099.

"Last I checked. Maybe he's already popped up somewhere in the multiverse. I've been very busy helping saving this world." Gabriel answered.

"Much appreciated. I'm sure your bro is fine. He helped us greatly when we saved all of time and space from the Time Eater. He'll turn up." Sonic smiled, assuring O'Hara his brother is fine somewhere, completely unaware he's closer to them than they think.

Gabriel smiles, "Thanks, Sonic."

"Want some coffee, Gabriel?" Winter Schnee walks up to his work desk kindly offering him one of two cups of coffee she's holding in her hands.

"Oh, um, thanks, Winter." Gabriel accepts her generosity a bit awkwardly, gently taking a cup.

"Spider-Man, Sonic, Black Widow wishes to see you. It is important." Winter told the two heroes to meet with Black Widow.

"Sure thing. See ya, you two." Spidey said goodbye to the young O'Hara and elder Schnee.

The spider and hedgehog walk into another room meeting with Black Widow as she's talking with Silver Sable and Amy at another computer terminal. "What is it, Natasha?" Spider-Man asks why she called them both.

"New intel. After you and Sonic escaped the Death Egg and destroyed their pyramid base, the doctors have become quite upset and branded you 'Global Public Enemies #1 and 2' for breaking their new 'Egg 'n Ock Law'. They're marshaling more forces against us." Widow informed the hero duo.

"More? They got the Sinister Six, their invincible masked enforcer, millions of Grimm, AND an entire robot EMPIRE that controls the world! What else CAN they throw at us?" Sonic replied in slight disbelief and annoyance.

"Super Villains." Amy answered. "They're hiring every baddie across the world. According to Widow's source, the Titanium Man-."

"Wait. But he's a BAD GUY." Spidey remarks as the supposed Russian armor villain, Titanium Man, appears on a holo-screen.

"From your western perspective. In my homeland before it was conquered by the doctors, he is a loyal patriot." Widow explained, saying Titanium Man is sort of a neutral character.

'_The doctors made the same mistake and included me in their call to arms. They are promising ALL of us dominion of our own country and fortune. If we defend their silos and factories, from you.' _Titanium Man said, wanting to help the heroes defeat the doctors.

"Our forces are already spread thin around the world. It'll become more difficult if they assemble all the world's villains against us." Widow told the hedgehog and spider.

"Are there anymore heroes out there that's not part of the resistance?" Sonic asked them.

"Plenty. Most of them are working in their own resistance group while some just plain gave up after everyone thought you were dead." Amy replied to the duo.

"Well we're not. If the doctors want to continue raising their army, so will we. Nicole, open a line to every and all heroes that're still out there." Spidey ordered the lynx AI to accomplish right away.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **This is Our World: A New Hero**

Nicole does just that and contacts every country that is or not under the doctors' control to video chat with every hero in the world. Solo heroes like the government mutant agent, Sabra, and the Australian marsupial based armor hero, Kangaroo. Minor superhero teams like Big Hero Six. Other Freedom Fighter groups like the Wolf Pack and Shijin Warriors.

"Heroes of the world, if you can hear this, it's Spider-Man and Sonic the Hedgehog, and we need YOUR help!" Spider-Man began talking with the other heroes around the world.

Sonic continues, "As you can probably tell, we're NOT dead! The Freedom Fighters and Avengers have been CAPTURED! The X-Men, Defenders, and the other FF are off-world! YOU are all that's left! And we're telling you, it's time to step up!"

Peter speaks up again, "We know Doc Ock and Eggman has conquered most of the world. If we're to take back our home, we'll need speed, power, and a LOT of courage! It'll be tough, but we need YOU!"

"By that measure, there is NO CONTEST," Silver Sable speaks up this time, "I am Silver Sablinova of Solkaria. And I am here to tell you that this man is a true hero, and I would follow him to the ends of the earth." She said about Spider-Man, which was a bit of a surprise to the webhead.

Sonic continues, "We have coordinates of the docs' satellite factories and missile sites. If 250 satellites get into position in orbit, they'll burn the entire world in one fell swoop. They'll be heavily guarded with some A-list baddies. You'll have to destroy or capture as many as you can. Now get out there and make your own legacy!" He finished their big speech to the other heroes, who all understands the mission and agree to assist the Freedom Avengers saving the world as they turn off their communicators.

"That went swell." Sonic casually stretches his hands outward.

Peter sighs in relief, "Whew. Glad that's over. Always get nervous making big speeches. Sable. I know I might've fumbled a bit back there. Thanks for jumping in and saying those things. Really, I mean it." He turned to the silver mercenary.

"I meant every word." Sable replied with genuine honesty.

"Really? In the past, I always thought—well, that YOU thought of me as a goofball or something." Peter remarks, a little shocked Sable's words were genuine.

"It's like I said before. For years I have come to respect your character, despite your bizarre witticism in your attempts to make people like you. You have taught me much, and proven to be a valuable ally." Sable admitted.

"You mean friend?" Peter remarks.

"I wouldn't go THAT far." Sable responds, not wanting to admit she sees him as a friend.

"You're just shy. Wanna hug?" Spidey opens his arms for another attempt getting a hug from the mercenary.

"I don't do hugs." Sable immediately walks away, perhaps too shy to give him a hug.

"Right, of course." Peter awkwardly quips, dropping his arms.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **This is Our World: Phase 1**

Immediately after Sable left the room, Amy receives an emergency call from Silver's team, "Emergency call! Something is attacking inside the Mystic Jungle! Silver's team is fighting him…or it, or whatever!" She said, telling her friends Silver's team is in trouble.

'_Guys! It's him!' _Silver said, implicitly telling everyone his team is fighting against Infinite at this very moment and need immediate backup.

Widow replies, "We're preparing a squad right away to assist you! Sonic, Spider-Man, I want you two part of that team since you have experience fighting our masked friend!"

"It wasn't much of a fight. We kinda got _owned_, and even that's kinda an understatement." Spidey recalls his painful loss against Infinite the first time he fought him a month ago.

"I'm looking forward to a second round with this guy!" Sonic grinned, more eager than Spidey wanting to have a rematch against the all-powerful Infinite.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Minutes later…At the Hanger**

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-** **Earth's Mightiest Tower**

A Quinjet is getting ready to be used by Spider-Man's new squad for his next mission at the Mystic Jungle consisting of himself, Sonic, Black Panther, Axl, Lucina, and War Machine.

"We must hurry. Our forces in the Mystic Jungle can only hold out for so long." Black Panther commanded his squad.

"I'm not too keen wanting to battle the masked commander. It would be more reassuring to have Captain Marvel by our side. Her cosmic powers would prove useful in this battle." Lucina voiced her opinion on this very dangerous mission, not delighted combating Infinite's powers.

"Indeed, but she is elsewhere on another mission. We'll just have to hold him off as long as we can until our friends are safe." Black Panther replied.

At the same time, another Quinjet lands inside the hanger and opens up its hatch for Team RWBY and Team JNPR to walk out after completing another mission. "That wasn't so bad." Yang joked, referring to their most recent mission.

"Speak for yourself. It was almost a disaster." Weiss complained, after suffering a pain in the ass mission they do not go into detail.

"But it wasn't! Tol'ja the plan would work!" Ruby smiled.

"Whatever. Let's unload the crystals already. My back is killing me." Weiss said, stretching her aching arms and neck.

"Hey guys!" Spidey called out to his Beacon friends, who are all glad to see him and Sonic again.

"Hey Spidey! Are you going on another mission?" Ruby asked him and Sonic.

"Trouble's going on at the Mystic Jungle. Silver's team needs help taking care of that masked dude. We're going there to have another round with him." Sonic answered, which gotten a fearful-shocked reaction from the two Beacon teams.

"Are you out of your mind?! That guy nearly KILLED you two! You just got back from being tortured for a month yesterday!" Blake argued, thinking Sonic and Spidey are acting crazy for wanting to go up against Infinite again.

"Yeah, but, everyone else is busy elsewhere and we're on the clock. We don't have much a choice right now." Spidey calmly argued against his Beacon friends.

"We'll try our best not to confront him. You have my word. I'll protect your friends with my life if the situation becomes dire." Black Panther promised the Beacon students he'll protect Sonic and Spider-Man.

"Okay, but, if you DO confront him…" Ruby nervously responds, rubbing the back of her head.

"Then it'll be more fun! That guy caught us off our guard last time. We're ready for him." Sonic replies, feeling confident while stretching his legs they can take on Infinite this time.

"J-Just…be careful, okay? If you get caught off-guard again…get hurt…" Ruby sadly expressed her worry over the thought of losing Sonic and Spider-Man again. The duo notices Team RWBY and Team JNPR displaying genuine fear they might get killed this time and works to cheer them up.

Peter goes up and comforts Ruby with a calm, reassuring tone, "Hey. Sure, we've had some close calls. But we've come out of it fine in the end, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I guess." Ruby replied.

"We'll be careful. We promise." Sonic said to her sincerely, promising their friends they'll be safe.

Ruby's sadden frown slowly turns to a slightly cheerful smile, "…Okay. Thanks guys."

"If you're so worried, you can just come with us." Sonic recommended their assist.

"We would, but we're kinda tired from retrieving several containers of Iso-8." Ruby said, pointing to Nora and Yang unloading several medium-sized crates full of precious Iso-8 that'll help increase the resistance's power against the Superior Empire.

"Iso-8 would prove useful for this mission. Can you spare some, Ms. Rose?" Black Panther asked the young huntress for some power-boosting Iso-8.

Ruby nods, "Sure. It took us a while to find more after the doctors kept targeting our Iso-8 supply, so we had to infiltrate one of their factories holding some." She said as her teammates hand each member of Spidey's team one ISO-8 crystal.

"Iso-8 crystallization naturally occurs wherever there are large expenditures of cosmic energy like say a Cosmic Cube or an Infinity Stone. Interesting to note, new Iso-8 has been discovered for weeks ever since the arrival of the doctors' masked enforcer." Black Panther explained to Sonic and Spider-Man, implying there might be a connection between Infinite and the new standard Iso-8 forming.

"You're saying this guy might hold cosmic power so strong that his mere presence is forming new Iso-8? Maybe that's a clue to the secrets of his power." Spider-Man pondered this new information.

"We'll have to ask when we fight him! Let's go!" Sonic said with a determined posture, running with his team into the Quinjet as they fly off to the Mystic Jungle.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Luminous Forest, Mystic Jungle**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Luminous Forest**

"**Oh my god! You guys seeing this?!" **War Machine asks his team after they've arrived in Mystic Jungle. The armored colonel hovers in the night sky watching in horror as the Egg Fleet attacks military troops stationed in this casino forest through carpet bombing the area, killing dozens by the second, **"The doctors' forces are scattering bombs like confetti!" **He commented.

'_This is horrible! We can't defend against this many anti-aircraft guns!' _Amy said through their comms, acting as their operator for this mission.

"The whole place is going up in flames. Not the kind of fireworks I like." Sonic quips, plowing through Egg Walkers and other on-the-road robots helping his teammates through the forest.

"Keep pushing through everyone! We cannot waver!" Black Panther strikes down several robots in his way while leading his team to assist Silver's.

'_W-We're out of bullets! We can't hold out much longer!' _A SHIELD agent informed the heroes as the military have been outmatched and are doomed from the carpet bombing killing hundreds of their men.

"That'll do! You've endured enough! We'll handle the rest!" Panther replied, pouncing to a squadron of Grimm after his vibranium suit is charged with kinetic energy and pounds the ground releasing a powerful, devastating pulse that destroys the Grimm horde with ease.

"Amy! Have you found that masked guy yet?" Spidey asked, using rapid web-shots destroying more enemy forces impeding their progress.

'_Yes, thanks to the military buying us some time. We've located the whereabouts of that unknown enemy. They're in the ruins up ahead.' _Amy scanned, having pinpointed Infinite's location.

"You're not a bad navigator, Amy! We'll make sure everyone's efforts weren't in vain!" Axl hovers and shoots down Grimm with his dual-pistols.

Rhodey uses the immense weaponary of his War Machine Armor MK. V for his own carpet bombing, destroying dozens of the enemies' forces to give his teammates less to deal with on the ground as they press onward with all their will deeper into the forest. As they do, Spider-Man senses a new danger emerging, "Amy, I just sensed something! What is it?!" He asked her.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Coiled to Strike**

'_Unidentified life form on the radar! Something from the jungle?!' _Amy replied.

Suddenly, the group stopped as a giant snake emerges from underground and immediately attacks and missed its opponents. "It must be the guardian of the forest." Lucina believed.

"The explosions must've riled it up. Looks like it's not going to just let us through without a fight." Black Panther said as he unsheathes his vibranium claws.

Axl shoots the snake's head from the ground while War Machine attacks from the air. Lucina and Panther strike its body while Sonic runs on it. "You hungry, big guy? Got plenty of sticky webbing to feast on." Spidey jokes, webbing up its mouth so it won't open while everyone continues their attacks. Furiously, the snake broke free from the webbing with a loud roar, scattering Spider-Man away. It then threw Sonic off its body into his mouth to swallow him.

"Sonic!" Lucina shouts, horrified after witnessing the hedgehog get eaten by the giant snake.

"Someone's gonna get a quick stomachache." Spidey jokes so casually, unfazed his friend got eaten and is sure he's safe.

"You're SO gonna regret that. Hedgehogs don't make good snacks." Sonic casually quips while inside the snake. With every passing second, Sonic ricochet himself around inside the snake, hurting it from its stomach like a rapid-moving pinball. Unable to endure a speedy hedgehog snack hurting its stomach, the snake spits Sonic, flinging him back to his friends as the forest guardian falls unconscious.

**BGM End**

"Was there anything to be worried about?" Sonic grinningly asked his friends, unaware he's covered in smelly snake saliva.

"Now I'm more worried if you'll take a shower." Lucina replied with a deadpan stare at the smelly hedgehog, who quickly notices he's covered in saliva.

'_Black Panther, your team is getting closer to that enemy's signal!' _Amy contacted the Wakanda King.

"Thank you for the assistance, Amy. It's time we learn the identity of our masked opponent." Panther replies, running alongside his allies to rescue Silver's group from the invincible Infinite.

* * *

**With Silver's group…**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **You May Call Me "Infinite"**

At Silver's location, things aren't looking good for him or his team. Songbird, Qrow, and Vision are already down, leaving a weakened Silver floating in midair confronting the mysterious monster that calls himself Infinite. "This wasn't part of my agenda, but I'm always happy tormenting a hero. It keeps the rabble in line. Shows them that there is no hope." Infinite coldly threatened the psychic hedgehog.

"Does anyone but YOU believe your lies?" Silver retorts.

Infinite flies past Silver, goading him to a chase flying about, clashing intensely with each other as they do so. The two seem to be evenly-matched as Silver unknowingly was able to hit Infinite hard enough to drop a Phantom Ruby prototype he had in his possession. Infinite took no notice to this as he eventually knocks Silver against the wall above the doctors' lab and the hedgehog falls to the ground next to his teammates, weakened and near death by Infinite's hand.

"Seeing is believing." Infinite flies at Silver's group to deliver the finishing blow, but is knocked away by Sonic as he and his team arrived just in time.

"Time to tag out, Silver! We've got it from here!" Sonic told him to stand down and leave everything else to his team.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Infinite**

"Well, look who's back from the dead. The little red and blue saviors. But what's that I smell? You two REEK of fear. Glad to see I left an impression." Infinite darkly remarks to Sonic and Spider-Man, two of the world's greatest heroes that he easily defeated a month ago.

"That's not fear. Just haven't gotten the chance to wash this costume while running all the way over here." Spidey quips while Sonic himself sniffs his own armpit.

"And you haven't left an impression. We don't know anything about you! Not even your name." Sonic cockily grinned at the mysterious Infinite.

"You may call me…Infinite. In the brief moments that remain to you." Infinite calmly introduces himself, always having his arms folded in indifference.

"Great! See, Infinite, now we're getting to know each other! So, what's your favorite color? Do you like long, romantic walks on the beach? What's the source of your power? You can skip the first two questions if you like." Sonic babbled, joking around to trick Infinite revealing the secrets of his seemingly cosmic might.

"The source of my power is none of your concern." Infinite indifferently replied.

"That's too bad! Then I guess we'll have to make you tell us by force. You masked prick!" Spider-Man leads his team running towards Infinite to attack him all at once.

"Interesting…I'd like to see you try!" Infinite unleashes a cosmic wave that negates gravity, causing Spidey and Silver's team to stumble around in weightlessness.

"I can't stop!" Axl remarks as he floats helplessly in the air.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" Both Sonic and Spider-Man repeated in unison as they too are powerless against Infinite's mysterious power.

"Watch out guys! He's coming from the front!" Silver warned his friends.

The team floats around, unable to answer Silver, until Infinite flies into Spidey's team and takes them with him into the distance, as the whole group yells in pain from the impact, "WAAAAAAAAH!"

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Battle with Infinite: First Bout**

Team Spidey crashes on a snake groaning in pain as Infinite mockingly appears hovering before them, "Still trashing around, I see, you filthy little sewer rats." He mocked the heroes.

"Who're you calling a rat? You need to clean your lenses, masky. It's lookin' foggy." Spidey quipped.

"You are still insects compared to what I am." Infinite conjures up numerous red cubes by his side and unleashes them on the heroes.

"Now you're being insulting." Peter quipped, dodging the mysterious red cubes with his amazing agility.

"Haven't you seen a hedgehog before? C'mon, I'll show you my _spines_!" Sonic dodges the cubes to directly attack Infinite but was instantly repelled by his palm.

Infinite's cubes manage to strike Axl and War Machine multiple times disorienting them for a moment. They blink their eyes a few times just mere seconds before they are forced to hover away from protruding spikes that appear out of the ground suddenly. "Why does this snake have spikes coming out of its back?!" Axl wondered if he's hallucinating or not, but everything definitely feels real, especially right after he and Rhodey get struck down by iron balls throw at their backs.

"Everyone, power yourself up with your ISO-8!" Black Panther ordered, using his purple Iso-8 crystal to enhance his powers with a purple aura, lunging to slash Infinite which did some damage.

"As if a simple power-up will harm me." Infinite remarks, blasting the king away.

Lucina speaks to Peter while the two dodge more of Infinite's weird illusionary attacks, "Spider-Man, you and Sonic fought this monstrosity before…"

"Fought? No, we got clobbered. What did you hear?" Spidey quipped, jumping over the jackal's energy beam.

"You should have some experience with your last encounter to form some strategy to counter his abilities." Lucina replies, materializing a bow and several arrows to fire at Infinite, who instantly deflects them easily.

Spidey has his lenses glow green scanning Infinite of his abilities and potential weaknesses, receiving continuous errors and static, "I still can't get a full analysis of his powers, but it does appear he's emitting some invisible energy field that's wrapped around this area working in his favor somehow. Maybe if we can escape it, we might exploit SOME opening."

"Leave that to me! Just keep distracting him!" Sonic speaks up with an idea to damage Infinite. "Gonna charge up my Light Speed Dash with some Iso-8 power!" Sonic charges himself up with his blue Iso-8 gem, before quickly charging up a Spin Dash, reaching his Light Speed Mode. "Let's do this!" Sonic finished, revving up a Super Peel Out and zooms out at light speed along the extremely long snake, just far enough to temporarily escape Infinite's strange field. In less than two seconds, he appears behind Infinite and landed a convincing blow that staggers him for a moment.

"It worked! Attack him while he's stunned!" Sonic told his friends while keeping him at bay with multiple Homing Attacks.

The other heroes start using their ISO-8 as they begin their fierce counterattack. War Machine fires painful repulsors hurting Infinite, before he deflects them and Sonic outta his sight. "Got something in your eye!" Spidey quickly blinds Infinite with webbing so Axl could barrage him with powerful bullets from his Spiral Magnum. Black Panther grabs Lucina's arm and quickly throws her to the air, attacking the jackal with her sword.

"Pathetic." Infinite rips off the webbing, quickly blasting Lucina before she got the chance to attack, but was unable to block from Panther's ferocious claw strike after the king leaped above him, "You fools might have more fight in you than that other rabble. Let's see how many seconds you'll last against me." He said, still acting arrogant and supreme but still takes note of their strength.

"Payback time at last! You don't have the Sinister Six backing you up now, Infinite!" Spider-Man surrounds himself in a red ISO-8 aura, unleashing a spectacular display of his Cyan Laser Web Bullets at Infinite, with some zig-zagging through midair to hurt the masked jackal.

"You don't realize how ignorant you really are of the whole situation." Infinite hints towards something while encasing himself in a red cube barrier protecting himself from the Spider's alien-powered web attacks.

"Ignorance is bliss." Spidey cups his Laser Webbing together in his hands to unleash a destructive, super-fast energy beam towards the protected Infinite. The masked jackal simply teleports from his beam and reappears kicking him across the snake.

"Spider-Man!" Lucina shouts before another Infinite attacks her. Each of the heroes quickly found themselves fighting against clones of Infinite, each one appearing as strong as the original and thus gives them a hard time.

"I hate clones!" Sonic quips, jumping away from an Infinite tackle.

"You and me both!" Spidey quips, blocking an energy blast from another Infinite.

"Axl! War Machine! Some cover!" Panther ordered.

"One cover coming right up! Just need some space!" Axl takes out his shoulder-wielded G-Launcher cannon firing a large energy burst scattering some of the Infinites.

"**Get clear!" **War Machine flies over the Infinites air bombing them with numerous bombs and endless missiles. Explosions explode all over and around the Infinites, destroying all but the real one and surrounds him in a humongous smokescreen that he can't see through.

"Do you think a smokescreen will save you from defeat?" Infinite mocks, easily dodging the lightning-fast assaults from Spider-Man's Maximum Spider from one side and Sonic's Light Speed Attack from the other. The masked enforcer takes control of the smokescreen and reforms it into two violently vortexes capturing the hedgehog and spider.

"RAAAGH!" Black Panther and Lucina slices the tornados with a Vibranium Energy Spear and Falchion respectively, freeing Sonic and Spider-Man. Infinite kicks Lucina aside and attacks Panther in a fierce rush.

"You don't deserve to be king if this is how weak you are, Black Panther. How can you protect your kingdom if you can't even protect yourself?" Infinite mocks the Wakandan ruler, knocking him back summoning two large iron spike balls.

"Weakness can be converted into strength! To challenge a king is to face the might of his people!" Black Panther retorts, combining his Iso-8 with his charged kinetic energy that he absorbed after intentionally refused to dodge his fierce rush. The Wakanda King lunges at the jackal at blinding speed, punching him backwards several feet with an explosive punch. In the instant he was staggered, Infinite got barraged by bullets from both War Machine and Axl.

"**How do you like THIS?!" **Rhodey taunted.

Infinite growls as he unleashes a strong pulse scattering Rhodey and Axl just as Lucina quickly rushes forward with a critical hit from her sword, but it didn't happen as Infinite managed to catch her blade and kick her flying to the air.

"Gotcha!" Sonic jumped, grabbing Lucina before she was flung too far, "Spidey, go!"

While distracted, Infinite was once again taken surprised after Spider-Man appeared from within the snake after digging through it with his Drill Web, burrowing up to strike Infinite towards a Homing Attack from Sonic. "What's wrong, Infinite? You not feeling up to it anymore?" Spider-Man taunted the annoyed jackal.

"Something's not right…!? How can your abilities exceed the previous data I was provided…!?" Infinite remarks, a bit surprised Sonic and Spider-Man are much stronger than the last time they fought.

"Sorry, but unlike mechs, we can grow. We get more powerful every second!" Sonic quipped. "No offense, Axl." He quickly apologized to the mechanical Reploid.

"No worries. Just give me a new weapon and I'll feel like a better Reploid." Axl smirks.

"You better hold that impudent tongue of yours. I'll shut you up before long…!" Infinite deadly threatened them.

"You won't have the chance! We are finishing you today!" Black Panther pounces at Infinite but missed as he flew above him. Infinite charges his power summoning the head of the giant snake they are standing on and takes command over it.

"This is your end." Infinite points, commanding the snake head to lunge over and attack the heroes, and perhaps eat them whole too.

"Bast, protect us!" Black Panther's purple ISO-8 aura glows while standing in front of his team. Before the snake could swallow them, T'Challa channels his energy and summons the energy avatar of the Panther God Bast to protect them. The Panther God roars, easily killing the snake head before charging towards Infinite. The masked jackal tries to block the Panther God with all he's got, but the more Bast and Black Panther roar, the stronger they become, strongest enough to ram Infinite and knock him away in midair, dazed and a little light-headed.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST- You May Call Me "Infinite"**

Bast roars loudly as it disappears into nothingness as the heroes confront Infinite shaking his pained head, "I see. For wastes of space, you're trying quite hard." He said, implying he might've been holding back during the entire fight and just wanted to play around to see how much the likes of Sonic and Spider-Man improved since their last encounter. The invincible enforcer unleashes a powerful shockwave that makes the team wobble. Infinite then throws numerous energy spheres at them, and while they did their best dodging a few, ultimately they got owned and were all knocked to the ground in utter defeat once again, having little strength to keep fighting Infinite anymore.

"Exactly as planned. You're not even worth the effort to finish off." Infinite arrogantly said before flying away, seeing himself as the heroes' ultimate superior in every regard he doesn't bother killing them and just plain leave them to curse their defeat.

"Rrrrrgh…Did we lose?" Axl asked in disbelief.

"It would appear we did." Lucina answered stoically.

"Just who was that guy anyway?" Spider-Man wondered, getting a faint sense he's met Infinite somewhere before but doesn't remember anything.

"Whoever he is, we gotta figure out the secret of his power, or we'll never win this war." Sonic remarks, more interested about Infinite's mysterious cosmic-like power that seems to alter realty in some fashion, and will not stop until he learns his secrets and then defeat him to win this war for the resistance.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: Spider-Man and Sonic did better than last time against Infinite but still lost the rematch. The Superior Empire hired supervillains from around the world to join their empire, but that's just background stuff to show how serious this war is between the heroes and villains of the world.**

**Next time: More Classic/2099 shenanigans at the faded Green Hill!**

**Question of the Chapter: Who would win in a one-on-one fight? Captain Marvel or Infinite?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	14. Issue 12: Faded Hills

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: A New Hero**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! We received an emergency call from the Mystic Jungle Silver's team was in trouble. It was that masked guy. He called himself "Infinite". I thought we were an inch away of setting the score with that guy, but we weren't even close. I don't care how powerful he is, he's gotta have some weakness! I'll figure out the secrets of your power! Just wait and see, Infinite!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 12: Faded Hills_

**Green Hill Zone**

Somewhere else in this war-infested world, an explosion from the sound barrier erupting appears as a blue blur zooms towards the picturesque paradise with green fields that is Green Hill. "Seems that no matter where I run in the multiverse, you can always expect a Green Hill Zone to pass through." The young Classic Sonic jokes, speeding along loops and running on top of the river as he, and Spider-Man 2099 who is relentlessly doing his best to catch up with the blue blur, take their search for the doctors to this familiar zone.

"Slow down, will ya? I need to recalibrate my sensor to check if we're going the right direction." Miguel told the young-hog to slow down and stop for a moment.

"Then hurry it up. I'm angsty for some payback against the docs for what they've done to our other selves." Sonic replied impatiently, repeatedly tapping his foot as he wants to get a move on avenging his older self and the other Spider-Man.

Miguel replies while recalibrating his wristwatch for the doctors' signal, "Believe me. I'm just as anxious wanting to beat the crap out of them, but we need to be careful. Think before we act. This is the Phantom Ruby we're talking about. We've experienced what it's capable of. The damage it can do. An interdimensional cosmic gemstone created by Alchemax. Approved and supervised by my own power-hungry jerk father, Tyler Stone, in order to kill me and take ABSOLUTE control over my world." He said, basically recapping the events of their most recent adventure.

Sonic remarks, "But there was a small problem that sent you and the Ruby into my world, and it almost got both our worlds destroyed when it fell into the hands of my Eggman working with your Doc Ock. No need to remind me of that mania."

"Just a friendly reminder this world is in total chaos because we inadvertently brought the Phantom Ruby to this worlds' doctors." Miguel quipped.

"But it also brought us here. I doubt they know that," Sonic smiles, "This world needs a Sonic and Spider-Man to keep things in balance. If we defeat the docs, this war will be over."

"Not to mention we need the Ruby if we want to get back home." Miguel added, saying the Phantom Ruby is the only power that could bring them back to their respective worlds.

"I'm not in a rush." Sonic replied.

"That's a first." Miguel quipped but the hedgehog ignores him.

"It's not every day you get to run around saving an alternate dimension." Sonic remarks with an adventurous smile.

'_Miguel. The sensor has picked up the doctors' signal! They appear to be up ahead!' _Lyla informed her master she has found the doctors in Green Hill.

"Thanks, Lyla. We'll go check it out." Miguel thanked her.

"Finally. Let's get a move on!" Classic Sonic grinningly revs up his feet and dashes forward.

"Hey, wait! Ah, kids! This is why I'll never have any. They're just too hyperactive." Miguel dryly jokes before swinging on his web to catch up with the young hedgehog.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Faded Hills (Green Hill)**

Octobots and Moto Bugs are patrolling around a log bridge when they notice Classic Sonic coming full speed their way. They try to attack but the hedgehog jumps over their slow attacks and drops down destroying them with a Drop Dash. A Chopper jumps from the under the bridge only to quickly get destroyed by Spidey 2099's Web-Strike, leading him doing the same to Buzz Bombers and aerial Grimm alike.

"We've got to find the doctors quick. Let's see…the reading Lyla picked up was through this way. This area is still relatively undamaged, but our enemies are here somewhere. Keep up your guard, Sonic." Miguel advised him to be careful.

"Aren't I always?" Sonic quipped while recklessly riding on a Manticore Grimm flying over large chasms.

"Do you want my honest opinion? What the hell are you riding on anyways?" Miguel asked about the flying Grimm he's riding through the air.

"I dunno. Some lion monster thing with wings. You should try it out." Sonic jokes, spinning ridiculously fast around the Manticore, making it extremely dizzy as it crash-lands into a sea of scorching sand after Sonic jumped off of it to a platform.

"Whoa. That's weird." Sonic remarks, discovering one of his favorite Zones is looking more dry and sandy.

"What?" Miguel asks him what's the matter.

"There's a desert here. This is Green Hill, right? Something is wrong." Sonic said, scratching his confused head as giant sandworms leap from the sand in this otherwise peaceful region.

"It might have suffered a heavy desertification caused by the doctors' industries." Miguel proclaimed.

"Looks like there's gonna be a hard time cleaning this up. This is one of my favorite spots too!" Sonic groaned.

The mania duo press forward continuing their quest for the doctors. Sonic collided his Spin Dash with some of the local Boarbatusk imitating his technique and quickly defeats them with his superior speed. Miguel slashes an Egg Pawn before web-throwing it around onto several Octobots before dodging one of their tentacles and grabs it with his webbing, then throws onto four Beowolves that he quickly destroys with his Accelerated Decoys.

"Whoa! The bridge is collapsing! How far are we from the docs?!" Sonic expressed his fear while hurriedly crossing a log bridge quickly crumbling behind him while Choppers jump up from below to eat him.

"Their signal is close! Let's slow it down and sneak up on them." Miguel ordered, swinging above Sonic as they are about to reach the doctors' position.

**BGM End**

Miguel and Classic Sonic hide behind a rock just in time to eavesdrop a meeting between Dr. Eggman and Doc Ock with Infinite, who is mysteriously holding up a Phantom Ruby prototype in his hand.

"There they are. Let's keep quiet what they have to say." Miguel whispered to his partner.

"Look at that guy with the mask. On his chest, it's the Phantom Ruby." Sonic quietly replies, noticing Infinite fused with the Phantom Ruby, which is actually a finalized duplicate of the original gem that works the same way.

"I see. He must be the monster we've been hearing about that killed our counterparts. And wait, isn't that _another _Phantom Ruby he's holding. What's going on?" Miguel quietly questioned, wondering why Infinite is holding another Phantom Ruby when there should be only one.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-The Phantom Ruby~Evil Deed**

To their slight surprise, the mania duo witness Infinite crushing the Phantom Ruby prototype with his hand as he speaks to the doctors, "And with that, the disposal of the Phantom Ruby prototypes is complete, doctors." Infinite told his superiors he completed his mission.

"It was a defective model. It could only record the DNA of the one that triggered it." Doc Ock said, unintentionally giving some vital intel to the duo eavesdropping nearby.

"Only a being with my strength of will could ever activate it." Infinite arrogantly responded.

"It doesn't matter now, with the lab locked down in Mystic Jungle. Which reminds me, didn't you run into Sonic and Spider-Man there after they escaped?" Eggman asked his masked enforcer.

"Yes, but they were powerless against me. There is no need for concern." Infinite calmly told them he defeated them again but didn't bother finishing them off, which ticked off his superiors.

"You let them LIVE?! That is a great source of concern!" Ock angrily scolded Infinite, knowing that as long as those two heroes are still alive, they'll continue to be a bother to their master plan.

"That's rude. I'm not like you, Doctors. You two have been continuously losing to Sonic and Spider-Man, while I have only won." Infinite mocked them, which they didn't like getting insulted by their own subordinate as their faces scowl in fury at him.

"They're creating MORE Phantom Rubies? And our counterparts are still alive?" Miguel quietly remarks with this dreadful news.

Thinking he heard something, Infinite turns his head toward Miguel and Classic Sonic, who they managed to hide before Infinite could see them. "What is it?" Eggman asked him, curious why he's looking about.

"…Nothing." Infinite turns back to the doctors, ignoring who he might've spotted, "We move forward with the plan?"

"Of course! When it's complete, the resistance will be erased. The world will be nothing but ashes, from which a GLORIOUS Superior Empire will _rise_!" Eggman expressed from his Egg Mobile.

Infinite starts ominously floating in midair, "And all of the world's trash will _fear _of the Phantom Ruby's power…All shall bow down to me and submit!" He said with gloom that could terrify a cat.

The doctors let off low growls of agreement before Infinite flies away. Before the doctors could do the same, someone stops them, "Hold it right there!" Spidey 2099 surprises the doctors as he and Classic Sonic reveal themselves to them.

"What!? You?! But how?!" Ock is annoyingly flabbergasted just as much as Eggman is to see their archenemies' counterparts are somehow in this dimension.

"Figure it out yourself." Sonic hits the Egg Mobile, rocking it hard enough to send Eggman reeling slightly while Miguel strikes Ock before the doctors has the chance to react.

"We don't have time for this." Eggman scowls, implying he sees Classic Sonic, and by extension Spidey 2099, as just a nuisance rather than a true threat to him.

Ock latches onto the Egg Mobile with his tentacles as Eggman closes the glass dome over his cockpit, deploying the engines as they fly away together. "You think you can run away from me? Get back here!" Classic Sonic gives chase to the runaway doctors as Miguel swings over following them as well.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Battle with Egg Dragoon Mk. II**

"We're not allowing you megalomaniacs escape from us! You have a lot to answer for!" Miguel shoots web balls to temporarily clog up the Egg Mobile's engines and cause it to malfunction and slowly descend to a wide arena where Classic Sonic hits the aircraft, knocking Doc Ock from it while leaving Eggman staggered.

"How dare you! You won't get away with this!" Eggman retorts, summoning a chained saw blade hanging from the Egg Mobile.

"Why is it that you are here, future spider?!" Ock asks while striking his tentacles at Miguel, who uses his reflexes to escape harm.

"We tagged along with your precious Phantom Ruby when it sent us into this world." Miguel bounced off a tentacle while webbing up two more.

"It is as I theorized. The Phantom Ruby really DID come from another dimension. To think it's capable creating rifts into alternate realities?" Ock remarks, astonished as even he didn't expect the Phantom Ruby to be so strong it can affect other dimensions and timelines.

Eggman laughs in joy from hearing the full extension of their new obtained power, "Such power exceeds even OUR expectations. Hah! Our own genius scares us sometimes!" He smiled while Sonic dodges his swinging saw blade.

"If it exceeds from what you expected, doesn't that mean you miscalculated? I'd consider that a failure." Sonic quips, dodging the slow-moving saw blade to attack his alternate arch-nemesis.

"Mwa-haha! To surpass expectations is the ULTIMATE of genius! I wouldn't expect you to understand." Eggman laughed as he nearly slices Sonic's head off.

Miguel jumps and leaps dodging Ock's relentless arms as he clings onto the Egg Mobile, tricking Ock to attack it as he dodges the tentacles right in time and webs them to the hovercraft. While Sonic delivers a spin-attack beatdown on Eggman, Miguel grabs the chain of his saw blade to cut Ock's webbed metal arms, destroying them as he rips the chain and throws the saw blade away.

"Grrrh! You spiders do know how to annoy me." Ock scowls, using his nanotech to regenerate his arms.

"Time to bring out the big guns! Get a load of THIS!" Eggman said after his saw blade was detached. He laughs madly as he summons his favorite Sonic-killing mech, the Egg Dragoon Mk. II, rising from the desert behind him to pilot personally.

"Didn't my older self trash a similar trash can like this?" Sonic mocked, running away from its stream of bullets.

"**Yes, but you're inferior to your modern-day counterpart. And if HE could barely defeat my Egg Dragoon, YOU don't stand much of a chance!" **Eggman evilly smiles, launching several drills in quick succession that almost skewered the sweaty blue blur if he didn't use the environment to his advantage to dodge them. **"Keep running! I put YEARS of research of your future self's movement patterns into this mechanical dragon! It won't be long now until you are SKEWERED, little rat!" **Eggman commands his Egg Dragoon to dig into the ground, launching several rocks and terrain debris at the young hedgehog, who quickly rolls away and dodges them, leaving the black rocks to be left on the arena.

Sonic notices the black rocks near him then looks at the Egg Dragoon flying out of his reach and gets an idea. "Time for a change of pace." He grins, knocking each giant rock back at the Egg Dragoon, dealing enough damage to make Eggman annoyed.

Eggman growls in annoyance, **"You've got a lot of nerve for a pint-sized Sonic from another dimension! Still, this Egg Dragoon has only lost 10% of its combat strength."** He proclaimed.

"You're lying." Sonic quipped.

"**You won't have to wait long to find out." **Eggman calmly retorts.

Meanwhile, Miguel goes one-on-one with his predecessor's Doctor Octopus. This nanotech mad scientists wraps two of his tentacles around his ordinary arms, enhancing his strength to punch the future web-warrior and knock him backwards. Miguel uses a Decoy to avoid another strike to counterattack with a fierce assault from his talons, webbing him up to punch him to a large rock.

"Your unexpected appearance in this era is as insignificant as your life. Thanks to you, we are aware the Phantom Ruby can affect alternate realities. Perhaps once we're done with this world, we will conquer yours and the younger Sonic's worlds. That way, no hedgehog and spider in any dimension will be a threat to us ever again!" Ock fires energy beams from his other two tentacles.

"You're abusing power that doesn't belong to you! It shouldn't even EXIST in this era!" Miguel remarks, dodging his powerful beams.

"Are you implying the Phantom Ruby originated from 2099? Our studies of the gem said it was man-made. Was Alchemax, and by extension my future counterpart, Serena Patel, was responsible for our rise in power in this era?" Ock deduces correctly, commanding his arms to slam on the dodgy spider.

"Patel and the younger Eggman FAILED ruling the world using the Phantom Ruby. Can't see how you two could do any better!" Miguel quips, webbing the tentacles to the ground to kick Ock away.

"**Unlike our pathetic counterparts, we've actually CONQUERED the world using its power!" **Eggman retorts, still attacking the younger Sonic with everything in his arsenal.

"We'll see how long that'll last!" Sonic smirkingly remarks while dodging his attacks.

"**It's been over a month and the resistance continues to fail usurping our rule!" **Eggman retorts.

"That was before we came here! And with the other Sonic and Spider-Man still alive ruining your fun, it's only a matter of time until your 'Superior Empire' falls in the scrap heap!" Sonic grins cockily, mocking Eggman as he spin-attacks another black rock, this time knocking it at Doc Ock, staggering him for a moment for Miguel. The future Spider-Man wraps the madman in thick webbing as he ruthlessly throws him straight at Eggman's cockpit which led to the Egg Dragoon malfunctioning and slowly blowing up.

"**Hmph! It wouldn't be a challenge to crush you HERE, anyway. We'll round the entire resistance sooner or later. Just you wait!" **Eggman remains calms and composed, disengaging the Egg Mobile from the destroyed Egg Dragoon and flies away with Ock while the advanced battle armor explodes spectacularly.

**BGM End**

Sonic and Miguel chases the Egg Mobile as the doctors attempts to escape on it. Unfortunately for them, the engines were in flames as the Egg Mobile soon crash-lands, digging a good trench into the Green Hill footpath as the Egg Mobile scraps to a half. The doctors are heard grunting and groaning as they crash and slide to a stop.

"Alright! We did it!" Sonic cheered from their victory.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-The Phantom Ruby~Evil Deed**

"Ahahahaha!" Surprisingly, neither Ock or Eggman are upset from their loss and remain super-confident about the whole ordeal. "No matter how much you resist, the bigger picture will remain unchanged! You pathetic fools…" Ock smiles as the Egg Mobile shifts suddenly, momentarily interrupting him as he recovers from it, "The thought of this being the last time we'll play with you like this is quite moving. In precisely 3 days, you and the rest of the world will be annihilated according to our plan!"

"3 days!? What plan? Does it involve your satellites we've been hearing lately?" Miguel asked the maniacal doctors.

"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise!" Eggman replied while trying to reboot his Egg Mobile, "You know what they say, the anticipation of the end is worse than the end itself. Maybe not in this case though. Ooohohohoho!" He laughs as the doctors successfully escape the Zone in the Egg Mobile, leaving the mania duo to ponder their words of a plan that'll destroy the whole world.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: We're about at the halfway mark of this story. It won't be long now until the Sonics and Spider-Men reunite and inform each other what they've been going through during this war. **

**D.N. Works: A Captain Marvel vs. Infinite battle? Possibly. **

**Next time: Can Ruby use a rose to calm the rampaging Rhino?**

**Question of the Chapter: Anyone interested if I do a potential Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and Spider-Man: Edge of Time adaptation in the future?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	15. Issue 13: Growing Petals from the Ashes

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: A New Hero**

**Classic Sonic: I'm Sonic. The younger Sonic from another dimension! Me and future Spidey tracked down the doctors to this world's Green Hill. We learned that our counterparts are still alive and they were creating more Phantom Rubies. What's worse is that they have a plan to destroy the world in 3 days. We fought them hoping to get some answers, but they escaped. We need to find our other selves and tell them about the doctors' plan.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 13: Growing Petals from the Ashes_

**Avengers Tower**

"Infinite?" That was the name both Ruby and Tails repeated while in the middle of a conversation with Sonic and Spider-Man. After their intense battle against the mysterious jackal, the two suffered painful injuries and are currently recovering in the medical bay with the rest of Black Panther and Silver's teams recovering in other rooms.

"That's what he called himself. Besides that, we didn't learn more about him or the secrets of his abilities. Too busy getting trashed by him. Again." Peter replied from his bed.

"Infinite…I see…" Ruby mumbled depressingly, recalling her traumatizing first meeting with Infinite weeks ago that causes her to subtly flinch, "Well, I'm glad to see you guys are doing alright. Probably sucks losing to him twice in a row."

Peter quips, "It hurts the pride a bit. How's your uncle? He recovering good?" He asked her since Qrow was also knocked out by Infinite at Mystic Jungle.

"He's doing fine. Snatched his flask so he wouldn't drink away the pain and embarrassment. Called me cruel." Ruby quipped with a smile, getting a little chuckle from the web-slinger.

"You guys say Infinite has some type of cosmic power that can affect and alter the environment, like he can 'alter reality' in some fashion." Tails remarks, trying to figure out Infinite's mysterious power.

Sonic responds pondering, "Hmm. Not too sure. It's possible. Black Panther theorized there might be a correlation between new Iso-8 popping up and Infinite because he's wielding immense cosmic power like a Cosmic Cube. But we've scanned Infinite every time we fought him, and whatever he's using to make himself so powerful, it's completely new to us. Nothing we've ever seen before. Maybe that's why he called himself 'Infinite', and it's not because he possesses a massive ego."

"Like you're one to talk." Tails slyly remarks to the egotistical hedgehog.

"Hey, I just know that I'm awesome. That's all." Sonic grinned, then grunts in pain while holding his left arm as he's still in recovery.

"We'll leave you guys to get some rest. We'll check up on you later." Ruby said, walking away with Tails from the medical room, leaving Sonic and Spidey to get some rest until their next missions.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Fist Bump (Piano Ver.)**

Tails and Ruby walk alone through an empty corridor, thinking this might be a good time for some friendly conversation between the fox and rose. "Glad to see Sonic and Peter are doing fine. Was worried Infinite might've gotten them this time. Those two are our best shots if we want to defeat the doctors and win this war." Tails conversed with his huntress friend.

"You and me both. Just wished we didn't have to rely on them all the time. Wished I could do more to…lessen the burden." Ruby replies, looking a little down on herself that got Tails wondering what's wrong with her all of a sudden.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tails asked, sensing something is wrong with her.

"Before, when we all thought Infinite killed them, I felt so lost without them. So hopeless and powerless that at times I thought it was impossible we could win this time without them." Ruby starts explaining herself.

"I felt lost too, but I still did my best to keep moving forward. That's what I learned from Sonic." Tails remarked.

Ruby agrees and responds with, "Same with Peter. But after we rescued them from the Death Egg, I came to realize I depended on them a lot when things got rough. Think about it. All of the big adventures we had with them. We would've never survived if they weren't there taking front and center. Don't misunderstand me. They're my best friends. I love it when we're all together. But lately, I sometimes feel like I'm a tag along or a third-wheel. That if things are at their worst and they're not around, I just can't wait for them. If I just keep following them, it's like I'll never see the light to improve myself."

"You just want to be a little more independent. I understand. I was like that myself a long time ago." Tails smiled, understanding Ruby seeks to be more independent and rely less on Sonic and Spider-Man in the future.

"You were?" Ruby responded, curiously.

Tails nods, "Uh-huh. One time, Eggman tried to blow up Station Square with a missile and Sonic was nowhere to be seen, so it was up to me to disarm it and stop Eggman. That's when I realized I couldn't depend on Sonic forever. I wanna be just like him but in my own style, so I can reach the highest of all the heavens. You just gotta fly higher and get a hold of your own life."

"I can't fly." Ruby replied while raising a confused eyebrow.

"It was a figure of speech." Tails casually told her.

"I knew that. Just gotta believe in myself. Thanks for the pep talk." Ruby smiled, taking his advice to heart and vows to herself to become more independent and a hero of her own in the future.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Mega Man X8 OST-Hunter Base ~ Going To The Front**

Suddenly, alarms blare loudly throughout the tower catching Ruby and Tails' surprised attention as they stopped walking. "The emergency alarms gone off! Are we under attack?!" Ruby asked glancing around.

"No! I think it's something else! Let's check it out!" Tails races ahead of Ruby as she catches up with him at mission control.

At mission control, Captain Marvel is there standing with Gabriel O'Hara. working frantically on the computers assessing the current threat to their missions. Blake, Knuckles, Scarlet Spider, and Palutena were already in the room just as Ruby and Tails met up with them.

"Ruby!" Blake noticed her leader entering the room.

"What happened?!" Ruby asked everyone regarding the current emergency.

"The doctors just activated their satellites again over the northern hemisphere, weakening all our forces in this half of the world with accelerated global warming!" Captain Marvel answered the young huntress.

"What's the reason this time?" Ruby replied, wanting to know the purpose activating the Octavian Lens again heating up half of the world.

"Most likely to gain a few more countries under their rule. We were probably giving them a hard time so they activated another burst long enough to spread their armies and keep giving us more trouble than we already are dealing with." Danvers proclaimed.

"Emergency alert! The Doctors' army has broken through the northern region! They're invading Argus Emerald! We need to get those people out of there!" Gabriel received an alert the port city, Argus Emerald, is under invasion by the Superior Empire.

"Argus Emerald? That's where Jaune's sister lives! Where is he?!" Ruby gasped, worried her friend's sister and family are in danger.

"On another mission across the world along with our other forces." Danvers answered, saying the Freedom Avengers are spread thin and preoccupied across the globe at the moment.

"Who else can we send? Sonic and Silver's teams need time to heal!" Knuckles remarks, knowing they can't rely on Sonic and Spider-Man as they are still recovering from their last fight with Infinite.

'_We're sorry! We've engaged enemy forces at Seaside Hill and Sokovia . We can't spare anyone!' _Espio contacted HQ.

'_The same is true for us, SHIELD company #8! The satellites have weakened us and we're pinned down under heavy enemy fire! Fires are everywhere!' _A SHIELD agent informed the resistance.

"Damn. Looks like I've got no choice." Captain Marvel said, turning her attention to Ruby and those with around her, "Okay, Ruby. I've got a tough one for you and your team. I need you guys to head into Argus Emerald and rescue those civilians!" She ordered Ruby's new squad, putting them on a rescue mission.

"We're on it, Captain Marvel! Let's move, team!" Ruby turned to her team and leads them to take a Quinjet so they could get to Argus Emerald as fast as they could.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Argus Emerald**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Justice (Park Avenue)**

Argus Emerald has definitely seen better days. Everything is going through complete chaos and war with houses on fire because of the Octavian Lens and buildings being destroyed by mixed hordes of Death Egg Robots and Macro-Octobots roaming through the city while military forces shoot at them with artillery and the wail of civil defense sirens can be heard, warning residents to evacuate.

A Quinjet piloted by Tails flies over the ruined city dropping off Ruby, Blake, Scarlet Spider, Palutena, and Knuckles down to the streets below. "We're here!" Ruby informed Gabriel through her Rose Scope communicator.

'_I need a status update on the people who couldn't evacuate in time!' _Gabriel said, speaking to all resistance members currently fighting in Argus Emerald.

'_This is Caroline Cordovin, special operative of the Atlesian Military. We're engaging enemy forces, and can't search for civilians right now!' _Cordovin told the Freedom Avengers of her current predicament.

'_This is Dum-Dum Dugan of SHIELD! The fighting is too fierce for us to help out as well!' _Dugan informed the heroes of his intense situation as well.

'_You heard them, Ruby! Sounds like your team is our only hope. The rescue is in your hands!' _Captain Marvel told the young huntress, putting her trust into her that her team can save the people of Argus Emerald.

"Right! Tails, continue providing air support! Scarlet and Blake, locate Saphron's family and get them to safety! The rest of you, help me rescue anyone that might be trapped!" Ruby took a bold command of her team, giving them orders as they run out to save civilians.

Ruby runs around destroying enemy forces while searching for people that are in need of rescuing. She quickly comes across a burning building and uses her Rose Scope to scan for any people trapped inside, "Let's see…I'm picking up 5 life-readings inside the building!" Ruby uses her Semblance to break through a window inside the building as everything is in ablaze and quite hard to breathe. She breaks into a room where 3 faunus rabbits, 1 human, and 1 mobian dog were trapped until she rescues them, "Everyone don't panic! I'm part of the Freedom Avengers! I'm here to get you out of here!" She said, assisting the group out of the burning building.

Somewhere else, Knuckles was already rescuing civilians from another burning building. "Is anyone else still here?!" He shouted while searching for more people potentially trapped inside.

"Go away!" Someone replied as Knuckles follows the source of the voice.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mister…Parrot?" Knuckles enters a room to be left utterly confused it was a regular parrot inside its cage that was speaking to him.

"Go away! Go away!" The parrot squawked. Nonetheless, Knuckles rescues the bird before the building explodes and returns it to its rightful owner before saving more civilians.

Palutena arrives to see Huntsmen and civilians frantically running away from a burning Sanctum Academy. There are still plenty of students trapped inside the school as everything is scorching hot, while Palutena quickly deals with enemy forces trying to stop her from saving the trapped people, "There are students still trapped in the school! In that case!" The goddess raises her staff to the sky and shouts, "Power of Maelstrom!" summoning rain to douse the flames on the academy making it easier to rescue the students before more enemy forces arrive.

Things aren't lookin too good over at the Arc House, home to Saphron Cotta-Arc and her wife, Terra, and their baby son, Adrian. A Death Egg Robot is demolishing everything in its way as it's about a minute away from destroying the Arc House. Terra sees the giant robot coming from a window and shouts to her beloved, "Uh, Saphron, one of those giant walking egg-robots are headed this way! We gotta move!" She shouted.

Saphron hurriedly runs down the stairs with her crying son replying, "I got Adrian! Let's get out the door!" The Arc family makes a break for the front door only for it to get smashed by a few Egg Pawns and Octobots here to kill them. "AAAAAAAAAH!" The family screamed.

An Octobot stretches it's tentacle to strangle Saph's neck but was yanked away by the arriving Scarlet Spider and his fierce webline, yanking the robot to get slammed by his fist then stabbed by his stinger, leaving Blake to show up and destroy the remaining robots thus saving the Arcs.

"You're Jaune's friends! Where is he? Is he okay?" Saphron asked the shadow couple, as they notice the Death Egg Robot ready to blast them and their house into rubble.

"Better than you if we don't get you out of here!" Kaine webs the Arcs out of the house in time before it got obliterated.

"Tails, we need a breather!" Blake contacted the young fox.

'_On it! Stay clear!' _Tails flies the Quinjet to their position targeting the Death Egg Robot. He presses a few buttons firing one missile to destroy its eye to reveal its weakpoint, then fires several more inside to blow it up.

"Thanks for the save, you two." Terra thanked them for rescuing them.

"But our house...Everything is gone." Saphron stared miserably at her home now destroyed because of his dreadful war.

"You can send the doctors the bill later. Give it to me and I'll personally shove it down their throats. But right now, we need to get you and your family to safety or else your brother will try to kill me, and I'm already tired dying in this universe." Scarlet hurriedly comforts the sad Arc, encouraging her not to give up hope just yet.

Saphron regains her composure and determinedly nods to the clone spider, "Alright. I understand." She responds.

"Let's go!" Blake replies, escorting the family with Kaine's help out of the city. Along the way, they notice Cordovin piloting the Atlesian Colossus mech leading her forces against the small army of Death Egg Robots that are giving her team actual trouble, "Look at all those Death Egg Robots! I can't believe they're being mass-produced now!" The faunus cat remarks, a little surprised as she's more worried about the sheer number attacking the city alongside Macro-Octobots.

"Not even that old lady's giant mech could destroy all of them! Damn! The next time I see Ock, I'll make sure he stays dead for this!" Kaine remarks angrily, taking out his anger on the enemies blocking their path.

"You KILLED Doctor Octopus before?" Saphron raised a curious eyebrow, wanting to hear that interesting tale between Kaine and Ock.

"I tell you the full story when your son is not around." Kaine quipped, punching through an Egg Pawn.

"Ruby! How are things going on at your end?" Blake contacted her while slide-kicking two Egg Pawns to their destruction.

'_Looking good so far! Just need to figure out how to get all these people out of here!' _Ruby replied.

'_Good news, little lady! We've broken through enemy lines! The rescue is underway. We'll take it from here!' _Dum-Dum Dugan informed the heroes.

'_I'm doing my best keeping the giant robots at bay with the Colossus! Has anyone secured an escape route for the citizens?' _Cordovin asked.

'_An escape route has been secured! Now everyone can get out safely!' _Tails said.

'_Good job, team! Thanks to your efforts, things are turning around for us! Let's keep this momentum going!' _Captain Marvel complimented the group.

"Thank goodness." Blake responded, starting to feel relived everything will turn out alright in the end.

'_No time to relax just yet! Radar indicates one of the Sinister Six is nearing you at rampaging speeds!' _Gabriel quickly informed the heroes things are back to getting worse.

"Who?!" Kaine asked urgently.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man PS4 OST-The Sinister Six**

Loud footsteps can be heard on a rampage belonging to the fearsome Rhino smashing through several houses and leaves them to collapse as useless bricks as he aims to smash Kaine's group. "Oh crap-!" Kaine cursed, and despite his best attempts to defend them, Rhino brutally smacks him, Blake, and the Arc family like ragdolls thrown to the streets. Saphron accidently let go of Adrian after Rhino ambushed them and was left alone as the villain's next target to crush.

"ADRIAN!" Saphron cried out to her son.

The little baby cried loudly, which only served to annoy Rhino greatly and puts the baby high on his kill list, "Crybaby! I'm gonna kick you like a football if you don't shut your mouth!" Rhino charges towards the baby and gets ready to squash him under his feel, but the split second before he could crush the little Adrian, the boy was saved by a stream of rose petals that belonged to Ruby, who quickly came to his rescue and gave him back to Saphron.

"Pick on someone your own size, Rhino!" Ruby taunted.

"There is no one my size, child." Rhino menacingly retorts, looming a frightening shadow with his tall size over the heroes.

"Orrr maybe we could just…talk it out?" Ruby nervously backs away quipping as Rhino looks to be getting ready to charge.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Bring on the Bad Guys**

"C'MEEERE! RAAAAAAAAGH!" Rhino roars viciously, charging full speed to rampage towards Ruby's group.

"Hold on!" Scarlet holds onto everyone as he uses his Semblance to teleport themselves out of Rhino's rampaging path and leaves him to smash through several other buildings.

"Thank you." Blake thanked him for the save.

"We gotta stop him fast until everyone is outta the city!" Scarlet said, wanting to stop Rhino before he destroys the city with people still in the middle of evacuation.

"Scarlet, take Saphron and her family out of here while we hold off Rhino!" Ruby ordered.

"No one is going ANYWHERE! Not while I'm still here!" Rhino roars his way back to the startled heroes while charging towards them. Before he could get anywhere close to ram them, Rhino was suddenly punched in the face by an arriving Knuckles, followed by Palutena firing a laser to keep the super-villain at bay for a few moments.

"Thanks for showing up you two! Knuckles, how 'bout you take Saphron's family out of here by digging underground!" Ruby ordered the echidna to take the Arc family to safety.

"Got it!" Knuckles reaches into his dreadlocks to take out a pair of hooked metal plates with spiked claws that he quickly attaches over his gloves. "Shovel Claw!" The island guardian digs deep into the ground to make a big enough hole for himself and Saphron's family to walk into.

"Follow Knuckles! He'll take you to safety!" Ruby ordered Saphron.

"Alright! Stay safe!" Saphron takes her family to follow Knuckles underground, leaving Ruby, Scarlet Spider, Blake, and Palutena to stand their ground against the armored Rhino.

"Why are you attacking this city, Rhino?!" Ruby asked while fighting against the armored super-criminal.

"This city is now my playground, child! It belongs to me! You pests have lost the privilege to keep this city to yourselves!" Rhino strikes Ruby, only for her to jump away in time.

"This city doesn't belong to villains like you! It belongs to the people!" Ruby struck a minor blow to his armored head.

"HA! Tell that to the rest of the world we conquered! It is hopeless, child! You are lost! Better than lost, you are all alone! With our forces! With the ENTIRE world against you and your _petty _resistance!" Rhino violently backarms Ruby directly on the stomach, causing her to cough blood as she flung crashing to a building.

"I've had enough of your dumb mouth!" Scarlet Spider uses that ferocious spider-strength of his to lift a large streetcar and throws it at the human rhinoceros. Rhino is left momentarily staggered, long enough for Blake to flip onto his back and tries to choke him with her ribbon while Kaine beats the hell out of him on his face. The armored super-villain growls as he grabs Blake on top of him and slams her directly on top of Kaine. He almost crushed them beneath his heel until Kaine teleported themselves away, while Blake simultaneously left an explosive clone to stagger Rhino for a second as he's left undamaged.

"Damn! Why does Rhino feel a lot stronger than usual…?" Kaine remarks, getting the sense something is subtly different about the Rhino they are facing but can't put his finger on it.

Rhino charges his horn towards Palutena before she warped to his back and attacked him from there. "Stand down, Rhino, and I promise I'll go easy on you!" Palutena threatened him with her staff.

"Easy was beating the crap outta Thor! Doing the same to a puny old goddess like you should be child's play!" Rhino mocked.

"Nuh-uh. You did not call me old." Palutena's eye twitch with anger as she hates being called old.

"NOW I'M CALLING YOU DEAD!" Rhino charges forward like a runaway bullet train towards the goddess. Palutena tries to stall him with energy bullets but they don't even tickle him at the slightest. She then forms multiple Reflect Barriers in front of herself to increase her defenses and to hopefully halt the rampaging villain, but she has underestimated Rhino's strength and rage as he easily rams through all of her barriers before he reaches her stead and tackles her to a building, cratering the wall from the brutal impact.

Nearby, Ruby recovered from being smacked by Rhino's earlier attack to see him giving Scarlet and Blake a hard time. "Hold on guys! I got something that should stop him!" Ruby switches her Crescent Wispon to Violet Void Mode. She fires a black hole below Rhino, and before he noticed, half of his body was sucked into it, leaving him temporarily stuck. Ruby then switches to her Blue Cube Hammer as she leaps to Rhino's face and repeatedly smacks it with all her strength.

"Grr! Little punk!" Rhino growls, managing to grab Ruby by the legs and ruthlessly throws her high to the sky to give himself some space to break free from the black hole.

'_Hold on, Ruby!' _Tails flies the Quinjet to catch Ruby in the air.

"Thanks, Tails!" Ruby replied.

Tails attacks with numerous energy weapons and missiles at Rhino to give Ruby the chance to fall right back down with a Petal Burst, slamming his head to the ground with a homing tackle and knock him back with an energy Orange Rocket.

"Now you've made me mad enough to try out something new!" Scarlet cracks his knuckles as he uses his Semblance to surround himself in his metallic exoskeleton form while also enveloping his fists with fire. With this increase in strength and defense, Kaine seems to be evenly matched with Rhino's own brutish strength, matching him blow for blow. This gave Blake and Ruby the opportunity to wrap the villain with lightning whips from their Lightning Wispons, electrocuting him long enough for Kaine to really give him a pummeling to the face while Palutena unleashes the finishing blow to the back.

"Mega Laser!" Palutena shouted, firing a massive laser that fully envelops Rhino, causing him to actually scream in pain before he finally topples to his defeat.

**BGM End**

Despite having been defeated by Ruby's group, Rhino is still seen with a smile on his gruesome face while chuckling ominously that got the group wondering, "What are you laughing about?" Ruby asked the defeated villain.

"That you punks are going to fail badly... Evacuation's still not done yet, is it…? Everyone's scurrying around in fear from the chaos, while the true terror is marching it's way here as we speak…Heheheheh…" Rhino chuckles with a devious grin before falling completely unconscious. Before their eyes, Ruby's team watches as Rhino's body mysteriously disappears while emitting a strange sound alike the one Sonic and Spidey heard after they defeated Goblin and Zavok on the Death Egg.

"Rhino just…disappeared?" Ruby remarks very confused, just like the rest of her friends who share her confused expression.

"Was that an illusion we just fought?" Blake wondered.

"Don't tell me Mysterio's behind this." Kaine comments.

"No. This is MUCH different. I can't exactly explain it though…" Palutena sensed something was odd about Rhino, but her godly power was incapable figuring out the truth.

While still confused about Rhino's weird disappearing act, suddenly Tails contacts the group with dire news, _'Guys! We got trouble approaching from Emerald Beach! Multiple Leviathans inbound!' _He urgently informed them.

"What'd you say?!" Ruby remarks horrified.

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Losing Control**

Scarlet Spider decides to confirm this himself zipping to a nearby rooftop that gives him a decent view of Emerald Beach. He annoyingly groans from what he's witnessing, "You've got to be shitting me." He curses as he counts 12 towering Leviathan Grimm, each one looking equally frightening as they approach the city from the ocean.

"Rhino was just a distraction to keep us occupied. No doubt Ock was the brains behind that little tactic. Rhino's too dumb to think of things for himself." Kaine quips as he drops down next to the group.

Ruby quickly contacts Knuckles, "Knuckles, how goes evacuation?!"

'_Almost done, but not before those Grimm show up! Does anyone have a plan to stop them?!' _Knuckles replied.

'_My Colossus is still occupied destroying the remaining giant robots! But I fear by the time I am done, I will be left too heavily-damaged to assist any longer!' _Cordovin responded.

'_My forces are doing their best to keep them at bay until an air strike arrive, but thanks those satellites in space frying the city's defenses, it's getting a lot harder keeping them entertain!' _Dungan responded.

"I might have an idea how to stop them." Ruby said with a determined face, having one plan that could destroy the invading Grimm.

"You're going to use those eyes of yours, 'cause I don't remember you taking down a small army of giant Grimm by blinking?" Kaine dryly quips, but realizes Ruby plans to use her special silver eyes to wipe out the invading Grimm.

"He's right. I know you've been training to master those powers, but I don't think even the old Huntsmen with silver eyes were able to destroy an entire army of Leviathans." Blake remarks, thinking Ruby is being a little overzealous with her plan.

"None of them had a Goddess of Light by their side." Ruby points to Palutena by her side.

"Who, me?" Palutena confusingly points to herself.

"It's said my power originated from the God of Light before he left Remnant. I figure, since you're technically his dimensional counterpart, you should be able to boost my powers to eradicate all those Grimm." Ruby theorized.

"Hmm. Good theory. Guess there's no better time to put it to the test. Experimentation is always more fun during life-threatening emergencies." Palutena smiled.

"Tails, we'll need a lift!" Ruby contacted him.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Code Red**

Ruby rides Tails' Quinjet as they and Palutena fly closer and closer towards the invading Leviathans at Emerald Beach while SHIELD forces keep them at bay, but for how much longer they're not sure. _'Hope you know what you're doing!' _Tails expressed his worry about this extreme plan of her.

"Just gotta believe in myself, right? There are certain things I can do, and there's things that only _I_ can do!" Ruby remarks, remembering Tails' encouraging words about independence from earlier.

"I feel like you're deriving lyrics from one of Tails' favorite songs." Palutena joked in a meta sense.

Eventually, the Quinjet stops in front of the Leviathans. "Let's do this, Palutena!" Ruby said it's time to initiate the plan.

"Okay! I should warn you! A mortal absorbing too much divine energy could cause the body to break and potentially die, but you've survived worst things in your life, so you'll be _fine_." Palutena innocently smiles while telling Ruby of the extreme dangers she could potentially die doing this.

"Is it too late to think of another plan?" Ruby quipped, quickly starting to hate her own plan.

"Sorry, no time! Good luck!" Palutena playfully unleashes a golden energy at Ruby, charging her with incredible divine energy as she's surrounded with a silverish-golden aura.

'_SHIELD can't hold them much longer! We got one shot at this! Know what you have to do?' _Tails asked the powered-up huntress.

"Just gotta concentrate…block out all distractions…" Ruby calmly closes her eyes to concentrate her power, "Believe in myself…Must protect my friends…" She thinks about all the friends she has made over the years from her teammates in Team RWBY to her role-model superheroes like Sonic and Spider-Man.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Ultimate Alliance Returns**

Instantly, a quick memory of her first fearful encounter with Infinite did cause her to stagger and flinch for a second, but she quickly found the courage within her to regain her composure to resolve herself, _'I'll deal with you later, Infinite…but right now…' _Her eyes start to shine with a confident determined demeanor, "I have a city to save, and a promise to keep! HA!" She thrusts her right palm straight forward as a massive divine light emits from her silver eyes engulfing the whole beach, completely obliterating the army of Leviathan into ashes.

The evacuated citizens of Argus and the military resistance cheer loudly as the Grimm threat has been vanquished. Ruby's friends give proud smiles. _'Nice work, Ruby! You really showed them who's boss!' _Tails complimented her.

'_Come on, how am I gonna top THAT? You just wiped out a whole army of giant monsters in a staring contest!' _Knuckles remarked, a little jealous.

'_Update from HQ! The enemy's on the run! That little stunt scared them off!' _Blake informed them with more good news that the Superior Empire is on a retreat from Argus Emerald.

"Mission complete! It was all thanks to everyone's teamwork! Right?" Palutena smiled at the young huntress who saved Argus Emerald from being destroyed.

"Right!" Ruby nodded, before getting a personal call from Captain Marvel from HQ.

'_That was impressive, Ruby, but we still have a lot to do! Come back to Avengers Tower for a little break. You've earned it.' _Danvers complimented the hero of the day.

"Thank you, Captain Marvel." Ruby smiled.

'_Awesome job, Ruby!' _A surprise voice called her up sounding very familiar to her.

"Huh? Spider-Man?" Ruby recognized his voice from anywhere.

'_I'm here too,' _Sonic also speaks up from HQ, having seemingly recovered alongside Spider-Man and have been watching her amazing performance at the Tower,_ 'You did amazing out there! I knew you could do it!' _

'_Those were certainly some nice moves, but if you hog all the glory, how am I going to look good?' _Spider-Man joked, which got a genuine heartwarming laugh from Ruby, while Tails turns the Quinjet around to pick up the rest of the team and head back to Avengers Tower for some earned rest until their next important mission to win this war.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: We continue Ruby's growth in character with this chapter as she resolves herself to become more independent and a hero in her own right. That's my plan with the character for this story and we'll see more in the coming chapters.**

**HybridKing18: Doc Ock's current costume is based off his **_**Spider-Man: The Animated Series/Ultimate Spider-Man Series Finale **_**appearances with the green and yellow armor, using nanotech inspired by the latter and his "Ultimate Universe" counterpart from the comics.**

**whateverman53: Tails' character in **_**Sonic Forces**_** was completely flaw and a regression from his earlier appearances in the series. Tails have witness Sonic's "death" before, notable examples from Sonic almost being blown up in space thanks to Eggman in **_**Sonic Adventure 2 **_**to Mephiles killing Sonic in **_**Sonic 06**_**. Tails was sad both times, yes, but he still almost immediately put himself together to save the world at the time. That was the theme for this current chapter: Independence. Even without Sonic, Tails pulled his own weight to help save the world, sometimes on his own. In **_**Sonic Forces**_**, Tails was completely dependent on **_**any **_**Sonic and basically lost all hope when he thought Sonic was dead, a total contrast to the examples I mentioned earlier. His character was butchered in the original game, so I resolved to fix it in this story. Whether I have succeeded so far is all up to you people.**

**Alexbaker42: If I EVER do a Shattered Dimensions story, don't expect characters like Spider-Gwen or Miles to show up. Another time perhaps. **

**Next time: Past and future reunite! The reformation of Team SSSS!**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you like or dislike the direction I'm taking with Ruby in this story? To become more independent and resolve to become her own hero while taking the best strengths of Sonic and Spider-Man?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	16. Issue 14: Generational Reunion

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: A New Hero**

**Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY. The doctors activated their satellites again weakening our forces and every town caught in the shield, that included Argus Emerald! Jaune's sister lives there, so I took a team and headed out to save them and the town. It was tough when going up against the likes of the Rhino and an army of giant Grimm and robots, but thanks to our teamwork, and my awesome eyes, we managed to evacuate the city just in time. If I keep this up, I might be a bigger hero than Sonic and Spidey!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 14: Generational Reunion_

**Casino Forest, Mystic Jungle**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Casino Forest**

"YAHOO!" Classic Sonic hollered joyfully while being launched from a flipper in Casino Forest, a sparkling casino inside a forest filled with pinball machines. The young hedgehog rolls down a hill jumping to bounce repeatedly on bumpers before being launched into a slot machine, scoring three Sonic heads, earning him thirty rings before landing next to Spider-Man 2099 with a happy smile on his face.

"You're in a good mood." Miguel noticed.

"I'm always in a good mood. I'm in a better mood after learning our other selves are still alive! I knew they couldn't be taken down so easily." Sonic grinned, still ecstatic after learning his modern counterpart and his Spider-Man are still alive after they were presumed dead.

"Same here, because we need to find them and inform them about the doctors' plan. Even though we don't know what kind of plan it is, but I believe it might be the plan that'll bring the Heroic Age to a disastrous end." Miguel replied, still worried they arrived at the End of the Heroic Age era, while glancing the casino forest, "The doctors said something about them being in this 'Mystic Jungle'…" He said, following directions to Mystic Jungle after hearing their counterparts fought Infinite here.

"Looks more like a 'casino forest' to me." Sonic replied, running alongside the swinging Miguel.

"This looks to be remnants of an ancient civilization that's been converted to a casino by the doctors during this war." Miguel proclaimed while swinging above a pinball table.

"Eggman always had fascination building casino-based zones. Must have a gambling habit." Sonic joked, destroying several Egg Pawns with a Spin Dash.

"Less focus on gambling and more finding our counterparts." Miguel advised, putting his serious attention searching for Peter and Modern Sonic.

"A little weird having a Sonic and Spider-Man searching for Sonic and Spider-Man, dontcha think?" Sonic quipped, bouncing off more pinball flippers.

"A little, I guess." Miguel remarks a bit awkwardly. The futuristic web-warrior web-strikes two Octobots and bounces off an Egg Pawn into the air, opening using his web-cape to glide over the area searching for their counterparts, "Hmm, doesn't look like they're around here. Perhaps they're closer to the center." He believed.

"Can't we just call them? Oh right, you're from the future. You don't know how cell phones work." Sonic slyly quips to mess with him, recalling Miguel lives long in the future where cell phones are forgotten relics and replaced with more highly advanced methods to contact people.

"It's not like I have their contact number to call them on one." Miguel retorts annoyingly.

"They might be somewhere close, but knowing me, my older self wouldn't just stand around here for too long," Sonic replies, knowing in any timeline, there will always be a Sonic that is too impatient to stay in one place for a few minutes and prefers moving along the wind, "Do you see them anywhere close by with your Accelerated Vision?" He then asks the future spider.

"I am seeing somebody close by about a mile or two from here. Four people in fact. They don't seem to be robots or anyone working with the doctors. Maybe two of them are our counterparts." Miguel uses his enhanced vision to see far away, seeing four somewhat familiar faces approaching the outskirts of a lab of sorts.

"Let's go check it out! It'll be nice to meet some familiar faces, even though of them might be ours!" Sonic jokes, speeding off with Miguel to rendezvous with the mysterious people at the end of Casino Forest.

**BGM End**

* * *

**A while ago…At Avengers Tower**

Rouge was on a computer keeping monitor of the resistance's war efforts around the globe when she picks up strange readings emitting from Mystic Jungle which got her curious. "What's wrong, Rouge?" Captain Marvel walks up to the GUN super-spy when she noticed something on the computer.

"The system just detected numerous unidentified signals. They're coming from the laboratory at Mystic Jungle, the one where Sonic and Spider-Man fought Infinite." Rouge replied.

"It's probably another of the doctors' robots." Silver spoke up nearby.

"Life readings, two of them. Whatever they are, they're definitely NOT robots." Rouge explained with some clarity.

Danvers ponders this odd news while putting her hand underneath her muzzle, "Sounds suspicious…Ruby!" She calls out to the scarlet huntress.

"Yes?" Ruby walks into the room alongside Weiss, Tails, and Ren when she heard her name being called.

"There's an area I want you four to scout for us. Go to the lab and check it out!" Captain Marvel ordered, wanting Ruby to lead Weiss, Ren, and Tails to investigate the Mystic Jungle laboratory.

"Okay, Captain!" Ruby nods firmly, accepting this mission personally given by her commander.

"You sure? You're still a bit weak after using that 'Mega Silver Flash' to wipe out those Leviathans." Weiss expressed some concern for her partner, after the young Ruby absorbed a lot of divine energy from Palutena earlier to save Argus Emerald from an army of giant Leviathan Grimm.

"That's why we're going with her. And besides, it's just a scouting mission. They're usually not so dangerous." Tails assured the heiress everything will be fine as he smiles.

"Usually." Weiss quips sarcastically, knowing their luck they will run into something dangerous.

"C'mon, let's go." Ren said, wanting to get a move on as the group heads off on a Quinjet to Mystic Jungle.

* * *

**Aqua Road, Mystic Jungle**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Moonlight Battlefield (Aqua Road)**

Tails lands the Quinjet in a previously destroyed area in the Mystic Jungle damaged from the war between the Superior Empire and Freedom Avengers. Jungles set ablaze from the warfare as Ruby leads her squad scouting the area for the two life readings they picked up at HQ.

"We're in Mystic Jungle. Tell us where to go." Ruby contacted home base for directions.

'_We've picked up the two life readings near the lab up ahead.' _Amy informed the group.

"If they aren't robots, what are they?" Weiss wondered.

"Maybe it's some of the hired supervillains or Egg Soliders guarding the doctors' facility. Whatever they are, we need to watch ourselves and keep our guard up." Ren advised, following Ruby's lead as they emerge from a tunnel and land on a waterslide.

"Whoooooa! Be careful, guys! This current is pretty strong! This place is enough to make ANYONE dizzy. It's better we just go with the flow." Tails advised the group.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Weiss remarks, doing her best to adjust herself on the slide and simply go with the flow. Slowly, her and the gang are having fun on the slide, even when the drifting Moto Bugs and Octobots try to ruin it but they were quickly dispatched.

Eventually, they were launched from a series of springs to a two-leveled plateau with lots of enemies they quickly destroy with their respective skills. "They sure went to a lot of trouble to make this lab hard to find." Ruby comments while slicing down several Badniks and Grimm in rapid succession.

"They must be doing experiments they don't want people to know about." Tails responds, tails-sweeping the grounded Grimm into submission. Ren bounces off a tree avoiding the Octobots and proceeds to fire upon them from the air. Meanwhile, Weiss summons several rising ice spikes protruding from the ground destroying the opposing resistance in one shot.

"All clear! Let's keep moving!" Weiss said as the team launch themselves to another series of waterslides they are enjoying themselves on while they slide down them.

'_Well look at you guys. Having fun in the water?' _Knuckles asked from HQ, almost sounding like he wishes he too was there having fun on the slides.

"What? Jealous you can't play on the slide with us, Knuckles?" Weiss smirks, joking with the envious echidna.

'_Wha-! I just wanted to say it's not the time to lose focus…!' _Knuckles lowly growls, still loud enough for the team to laugh at, which quickly got on his nerves but does his best to hide his jealously, _'Uh, anyway, be sure to give it all you got, guys!'_

Ruby smiles, "Thank you, Knuckles! Amy, how close are we to the lab?"

'_The readings are really close now. Reinforcements will arrive soon, so meet up with them.' _Amy informs the group as they get launched closer to the doctors' laboratory.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-It's Good to See a Sonic**

Ruby's team arrives outside the lab searching the area for any sign of their potential friends or foes that were detected around this area. "This is the lab, but I don't see anyone around." Ren glanced, finding nobody so far.

"Me neither." Tails responded, finding nobody near their position either.

Weiss also looks like she hasn't spotted anyone and turns to Ruby if she found anyone of interest, "How 'bout you, Ruby? Find anyone? …Ruby?" She concernly calls out her partner, who seems more distracted with something else more intriguing.

"What's this?" Ruby found a lonely Phantom Ruby prototype on the ground, the same one that was accidently dropped by Infinite during his earlier fight with Silver. She picks it up, and when she did, it glows for a moment in their hand, amazing her, "Is this a new Iso-8? Or maybe it's Dust? It doesn't _feel _like either…" While talking to herself, the prototype went silent again, confusing her more while also leaving her more intrigued.

While marveling over the mysterious ruby, Ruby and her team heard someone approaching. A very familiar someone approaching them a little after them. Classic Sonic arrives at the lab and meets up with Ruby's gang, slowly recognizing who they are, "Oh! Some of you guys look familiar. Spidey, look who I ran into!" He waves out as Spider-Man 2099 jumps away from his web-swinging and lands next to his young partner.

"Well, isn't this quite the shock." Miguel casually remarks, greeting and stunning Ruby's group with their unusual presence.

"Sonic and Spider-Man…Wait. Something about you two look different...Are you the life readings we picked up…?" Ren responds still stunned, but also confused as he doesn't instantly recognize Classic Sonic and Spidey 2099. The other three with him however most definitely remember their outworldly friends from across space and time.

"No, wait! I remember you! You're the Spider-Man from the future!" The shocked Weiss points to Miguel O'Hara, Spider-Man from the year 2099.

"And you're that Sonic from another dimension aren't you?" The stunned Tails points to the nodding younger Sonic the Hedgehog from an alternate dimension.

"I thought that Sonic was from the past?" Ruby remarks.

"The past version of him from an alternate timeline. You know how time travel can sometimes split the timeline and create alternate realities." Tails quickly explained to her

Ruby quips, "That's not what Back to the Future taught me. It IS nice to see you two again! Are any of our younger selves with you?" She smiled while asking the time-travelers about Classic Tails and the kid versions of Team RWBY.

"Nope. Just us this time, kid. You DO remember everything your younger selves went through during that temporal paradox to save all of time and space?" Miguel asked Ruby and Weiss if they still retain the memories of when their younger selves traveled through time with the Sonics and Spider-Men.

"Weirdly so. It's like reuniting with a long-lost friend you didn't exactly meet until a while ago." Weiss smiled, happy reuniting with Miguel most of all as the two have forged a small bond during their time-traveling adventure.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Rush OST-Theme of Strained Event**

"What are you two doing back in this world?" Tails asked the mania duo why they have traveled back into this world.

"We know you're in the middle of a war, but we have urgent intel to tell your Sonic and Spider-Man that can turn this war around, and stop it before it's too late." Miguel ominously said, which slightly got the group a little worried from what he's foreboding.

"If you two are here, then it MUST be serious." Ruby responds with a very serious expression.

"Believe us. You don't know the kind of power the docs have this time. It's the same power that stranded us in this dimension." Classic Sonic said, looking very serious himself.

"A power that can affect other dimensions…" Tails remarks with an extremely worrisome expression that his teammates also share.

"I don't like the sound of that. We'll take you guys to Avengers Tower. Everybody should be meeting over there right now so you can tell us all that you know about this new power." Ruby said, bringing Miguel and Classic Sonic along for the ride as the team heads back to Avengers Tower to inform the other Freedom Avengers.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Later at Avengers Tower…**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance**

"SONIC! SPIDER-MAN!" Ruby calls out her friends as her group reunites with the other Freedom Avengers inside the tower with important information they'll all want to hear.

"What is it?" Spider-Man responded, standing next to Sonic as they wonder why Ruby called them out.

"You wouldn't believe who came to visit!" Ruby smiled greatly, side-stepping away to introduce Spider-Man 2099 and Classic Sonic to the Freedom Avengers, who are all greatly shocked to meet the dimensional counterparts of their Spider-Man and Sonic, with those two being the most shocked to reunite with them again.

"Another Sonic and Spider-Man? Am I dreaming?" Ms. Marvel gasped in total shock.

"It's you…We haven't seen you two in a while." Peter said, standing with his Sonic as they confront their counterparts.

"Holy shock! It's my Spider-Man! You're okay!" Gabriel smiled, super happy to see his brother again after he was lost in dimensions for weeks since he last heard from him.

"Gabriel?! What are you doing in this era?!" Miguel asked his little bro as he's surprised to see him in this era, working with the resistance to combat the Superior Empire.

"Hitch a ride with Silver when 2099 got changed for the worse because of what happened here! It's so great to see you again!" Gabriel replied.

"Well I'm glad you're okay. Things have been rough in my end, to say the least." Miguel said.

"It's been generations since we've seen you guys. You OK?" Modern Sonic asked his classic counterpart.

"Never better," Classic Sonic smiles putting up a thumbs up, "Nice to see you two are doing good. We heard you died." He said to his older self and Spidey Prime so casually.

Peter quips, "We would've starved to death from the food we were given while locked up in space for a month," He then turns to Miguel, "So what happened to you, future me? Heard from Gabe you were lost in dimensions after a little trip to Alchemax."

"They're the reason why BOTH our eras are in danger. All because of their Phantom Ruby." Miguel informed the shocked resistance with this absolute vital intel that could turn this whole war around.

"Phantom…Ruby? What in the world is that?" Peter asked a very good question.

"Something that shouldn't EXIST in your world. In this era! It's the same power that brought me and this Sonic here, and is being USED as the doctors' ultimate weapon!" Miguel explained.

"We saw it attached to that masked dude but we don't know his name." Classic Sonic added.

"Infinite." Modern Sonic immediately responded with a serious look, "We've dealt with him before. So, that's the power he's using. A power from the future." He pondered.

"None of us will have a future if we don't stop the doctors soon. They said they had some plan that would destroy the world in three days." Miguel informed the resistance of the doctors' secret plan that'll destroy them all.

"3 days, huh…That's enough for us, especially now that Team SSSS is together again!" Peter smiled, happy to announced Team SSSS is reassembled to save the world once again.

"Sweet! The ultimate team across time and space is back! High five!" Classic Sonic smiled, high fiving his modern counterpart.

Miguel just groans from the side while shaking his head disappointingly, "Forgot how much I hated that name…" He expressed his distaste with the name "Team SSSS", but nonetheless is glad to be working with his predecessor again if they want to save both their eras from being conquered by the Superior Empire.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: Team SSSS is reunited once again to save the world, besides that, this was kinda a "breather" chapter I guess you could call it. Next chapter will begin with Miguel and Classic Sonic recapping the events of **_**Mania Mayhem **_**and explaining to the Freedom Avengers what they know of the Phantom Ruby. And I am thinking of giving Miguel his "All-New, All-Different Suit" sometime later in this story. We'll see.**

**XenoSlayer983: Hmm…That's not a bad idea.**

**Guest (from Chapter 15): After his encounters with Anti-Venom during **_**The Lost Continent**_**, Spider-Man has been "nerfed". Not only in this series Anti-Venom can drain away his powers, but also strip anyone of an Aura/Semblance completely. Spider-Man still retains his normal powers and the enhancements given to him by the Other like night vision, stingers and organic webbing, but some abilities like his Semblance (which he rarely uses anyways) and "Perfect Synchro" are now dormant/locked away deep within his soul and lost access to them for now, while other abnormalities like Salem's blood was completely cleansed thanks to Anti-Venom. I did say for the United Heroes Adventures starting with **_**Lost Continent**_** things will start in a "semi-clean state", or ya know, retcon.**

**Wyvernsaurus: I said Captain Marvel because Grimadoom hasn't been relevant in a while. He's been kinda hanging out in space. Whether Grimadoom is stronger than Infinite, ehhh, I'll let you people debate about that until I intervene if things get messy.**

**Next time: Shadow the Hedgehog- Friend or Foe?**

**Question of the Chapter: Since we're around the halfway point, what are everyone's thoughts on the story so far?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	17. Issue 15: Looming Shadow

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: A New Hero**

**Spider-Man 2099: The name's Miguel O'Hara. I'm the Spider-Man from the Year 2099. It's about damn time we found you! We finally reunited with the other Sonic and Spider-Man, and I'm glad it's sooner rather than later! Listen! The doctors have acquired an interdimensional cosmic gemstone called the "Phantom Ruby" and it's the same power that brought us here and put your world at war! In a few short days, they'll unleash a plan that'll destroy the world! We don't have much time! We gotta act fast or the future is done for!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 15: Looming Shadow_

**Avengers Tower**

**BGM-Mega Man X8 OST-Deepening Mystery**

"So anyway, the doctors said when their plan is completed, we'll all be wiped out! Everyone around the world will be completely annihilated!" Spider-Man 2099 told his counterpart and the rest of the Freedom Avengers inside Avengers Tower, as he and Classic Sonic begins informing them about the doctors' ultimate plan, and more importantly the Phantom Ruby.

"Does it involve their satellites? We know if enough are in space, they could destroy the entire world that way." The Amazing Spider-Man replied to his future counterpart, telling him about the Octavian Lens.

"No. I don't think so anyway. They were pretty vague, but it does sound like they have a different plan in mind if their satellites don't work." Miguel responded.

"A back-up plan for their back-up plan? Heh. _No_. That doesn't sound annoying at all." Modern Sonic said sarcastically.

"Normally I'd just laugh at their plans, but they've already conquered most of the world so... What's this plan of theirs?" Knuckles asked, curious about the doctors' ultimate plan.

"Start from the beginning. What's this Phantom Ruby you told us about?" Captain Marvel asked the future Spider-Man.

"The Phantom Ruby is a product of Alchemax, one of, if not, the biggest megacorporation in my world that wants to corrupt everything they touch. It's a cosmic gemstone of UNSPEAKABLE power, stronger than your Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald from what we experienced." Miguel started explaining what he knows about the Phantom Ruby.

"What?! Stronger than the Master Emerald?! That's impossible!" Knuckles reacted in shocking disbelief that his powerful gem is outclassed by another gemstone from the future.

"My Knuckles couldn't believe it either." Classic Sonic quipped.

"The Ruby was commissioned and supervised by Alchemax's own selfish CEO, Tyler Stone. Me and him share a…personal history, to the point where I'm responsible cleaning up his messes when things get intense. It was his plan to expand Alchemax around the globe and take absolute control over society after the mess brought from the Great Merge, or what you people refer to as the 'Convergence', that damaged the company. The gem itself was created by one of their leading scientists, Serena Patel." Miguel continued.

"Oh right. She's the lady Doctor Octopus of your world. Fancy it's another Ock that's ruining my life right now, all the way from the future." Peter quipped, recalling Patel from his recent time travel adventure with Miguel.

"You'll love it even more to hear a new Sinister Six now exist in my world and further helped with the chaos we're dealing right now." Miguel quipped back.

"Oh FAN-tastic…" Peter remarks with dry sarcasm and quite annoyed when he heard this, cursing that the Parker Luck will continue to plague the world all the way to 2099.

"What did the Sinister Six do?" Blake asked the future webbed wonder.

"They raided Alchemax for the Phantom Ruby to use it for their own world conquest, but when me and Silver tried to stop them, we unknowingly activated it, which sent me and the Six into the lil' Sonic's dimension." Miguel points to the casually waving Classic Sonic.

"So THAT'S the power they were experimenting on. I didn't know that gemstone was the Phantom Ruby." Silver remarked.

"None of us knew what it was called that until my Eggman got his chubby hands on it when it was sent into my dimension." Classic Sonic continues with the recap and explanation. "I teamed up with this Spidey to stop him and Patel, the Six, and a couple of upgraded Eggrobos thanks to the Phantom Ruby's power, which all of them were fighting for in their own little war for possession of it."

Miguel continues, "We've been time traveling, dimension hopping, and stopped a crisis on two worlds all because of that stupid thing. And just when we thought it was all over, the Phantom Ruby opened a wormhole and sent us here, one month into this war against your Eggman and Octavius. I theorized the Phantom Ruby was sent here first, months before us, and one of the doctors must have found it as they been experimenting creating replica prototypes."

"Simply put, we accidently brought you guys a war. Sorry." Classic Sonic sheepishly replied, nervously rubbing his hair as he can imagine the resistance aren't too happy hearing this.

"Unbelievable…You mean to tell me businessmen from the future is the source of our problems right now?" Silver Sable sighed, having such a hard time comprehending this war started all because of an evil business company from the future.

"Alchemax: Dooming the past AND future today! That should be their slogan for their billboards." Yang jokes but still pretty pissed off when hearing this is all Alchemax's fault for this war.

"So let me get this straight: Something from the _future_, created by an evil business corporation, got accidently sent HERE in the _past_, in the hands of history's most evil mad scientists using it to bring a war thanks to their equally-crazy counterparts from other timelines, is now affecting the future and bringing everything we know and love into ruin, all because Alchemax simply wanted to make a PROFIT!?" Peter did his best to summarize how stupid and crazy all of this sounds after hearing Miguel's story about the Phantom Ruby and its origins.

"Yup. That's the gist of it." Miguel nonchalantly responds.

"Alchemax has always given us a headache. Didn't mean for your era to experience the same thing." Gabriel apologized to the Freedom Avengers for Alchemax's creation bringing their era to war.

"No need to apologize. We know this wasn't any of your fault and you all tried your best to stop this war from happening." Captain Marvel replied, not blaming the O'Hara brothers and Classic Sonic for this war.

"Maybe if you tell me if the Mets wins the next World Series I might forgive you guys." Peter jokingly said.

"Who wins the what?!" The O'Hara brothers replied simultaneously, clueless who the Mets are or what the World Series is as they apparently don't exist in the future anymore.

"The future sounds like hell…" Peter responded dryly, almost angrily after hearing they don't know anything about the World Series.

"It will be if we don't stop the doctors in a few days' time, but besides manipulating space-time and giving its user immense power, we don't know anything else about the Phantom Ruby." Miguel remarks, wishing he knew more about the gem to help the resistance win the war.

Suddenly appearing from one of the TV monitor, Nicole apologetically interrupts the meeting with important news, _'Sorry to interrupt the meeting, but military troops are under attack! Shadow, Salem, and Electro are tearing through the soliders and they request immediate reinforcements!'_

Modern Sonic puts on a snarling scowl the instant he heard Shadow's name, "Shadow…The last time I saw him he was fighting for Eggman."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would Shadow help the enemy…Unless he has a reason?" Black Widow pondered as she has worked with Shadow plenty of times before to know he would never work with Eggman unless it's for a very good reason.

"Perhaps he's being controlled by that mysterious power." Silver believed.

"Whatever it is, I'll take a team and figure it out!" Sonic replied as he heads out to stop Shadow and his little group from tearing the resistance apart.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Manhattan, New Vale City**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Sunset Heights**

"Remind me again why you chose me of all people?" Jaune asked the blue hedgehog as he, Black Widow, and Winter Schnee follows him on Extreme Gear while Spider-Man web-swings by their side assisting military troops against the robot army.

"Why not? We don't hangout all that often." Modern Sonic quipped, blitzing enemy forces while darting through the crumbling landscapes.

"I'm flattered, but couldn't you have picked a better time to hangout instead of during a warzone?" Jaune retorts, bashing bots with his shield before stabbing them through.

"C'mon, Jaune, live a little!" Spider-Man quipped, playfully webstriking numerous robots at spider-speed while Widow and Winter silently takedown the remaining enemy horde before they continue their pursuit of Shadow's group.

Sonic's group races through the city under siege by flaming balls of fire raining from the sky causing destruction, with additional havoc caused by the hordes of Death Egg Robots and Macro-Octobots attacking downtown Manhattan coming into view of theirs. _'Those robots are having a party!' _Classic Sonic jokes through their comms.

'_What the heck is that!? A whole army of Death Egg Robots and Macro-Octobots!?' _Vector remarks in absolute terror from seeing so many giant robots attacking the city.

'_This isn't good! There are so many of them!' _Nora comments, sounding a bit worried.

'_Hurry, Sonic! We can hold them back, but not for long!' _Vision told Sonic to speed things up searching for Shadow.

"That'll work! We'll find Shadow and be back in no time!" Sonic replies, blazing past enemy fire and boost to smash right through them to give his allies room to catch up.

'_Are they seriously carrying out a saturation attack with their giant robots!? You gotta be kidding me!' _Knuckles complains while the other Freedom Avengers are still dealing with the giant robots.

'_I'm not one to complain, but that's a lot, right? Way more than we can reasonably take on.' _Yang comments on the worrying situation.

"Just do whatever you can to hold them off! Give us some good news, Amy!" Black Widow wants to hear some good news regarding Shadow's whereabouts while fighting through more enemy forces.

'_Listen up! Shadow's group has been sighted! Eyewitness reports saying they're moving above the city at high speed headed towards Stark Industries Main Plant!' _Amy informed the group.

"Why Stark Industries?" Peter asked, wondering why the doctors are targeting Stark Industries.

"Probably to steal specs of the Arc Reactor and Stark's Armors!" Widow assumed that's their plan, using her Gear to boost through enemy line.

"Having an army of evil remote-controlled Iron Men sounds bad, right?" Jaune replied.

"Completely!" Winter retorted, destroying more robots and the occasional Grimm as they head towards Stark Industries.

'_The last sighting says Rescue is holding them off from invading Stark Industries up ahead! She needs help, guys!' _Amy informed the team Pepper Potts is currently fighting against Shadow's group at the moment.

"We're almost there! Hold on, Rescue!" Sonic said, boosting ahead alongside his team to the world's greatest technological company.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Stark Industries Main Plant, Long Island**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-The Fake**

Explosions and energy blasts devastate the courtyard in front of Stark Industries Main Plant Pepper Potts is doing her best to protect. Tony Stark's personal assistant dons the nanotech crimson-and-silver suit, Rescue Armor Model 3, firing repulsors at the incoming intruders. **"May I ask you three to leave? We closed early today." **Rescue quips, firing more repulsors at Shadow, Electro, and Salem.

Electro and Salem fire energy blasts at Rescue, who dodges into the air only to barely block a Spin Attack from Shadow that crashes her to the ground. "It's useless to resist. Give up Stark Industries and its technology to us and we may let you live." Shadow threatened the armored assistant.

"**You'll have to speak to Tony about that. I'm just the assistant who's been running the company ever since you kidnapped him. What's wrong with you, Shadow? You're supposed to be one of the good guys." **Rescue asked him as she's still baffled Shadow is working with the villains for whatever reason.

Shadow doesn't say anything. Just silently charging up a few Chaos Spears to attack Pepper with, only for the miraculous Spider-Man to show up with a web-shield to block them, "Look at me. I just rescued Rescue. You okay, Pepper?" Spider-Man asked her as the rest of his squad shows up to her assist.

**BGM End**

"**Glad you guys are here. Been doing my best holding them off before they could steal any important StarkTech." **Rescue told her allies.

"Glad we are here to assist, Ms. Potts. We'll help you drive them off your property." Winter said with her sword in hand for combat.

"Shadow. What the heck is going on? Why are you working with Eggman and Octavius? Did you lose your memory again, or have you truly gone to the dark side? I want answers! Now!" Sonic confronts his arch-rival with questions about his seemingly traitorous allegiance.

"I have nothing to tell you. Get in my way and I won't hesitate to destroy you." Shadow threatens his blue rival.

"Try your best shot!" Sonic retorts with a scowl, preparing himself for a rival showdown.

**BGM-Sonic Generations 3DS OST-Boss: Biolizard**

"There's no time for games. Eliminate the others. I'll handle the hedgehog." Shadow ordered Salem and Electro.

Shadow blitzes his blue rival with a fierce tackle to the building as Salem fires mystic bolts that homes in on Spider-Man and Winter as they do their best to dodge her attacks. Electro smiles as he goes into his pure energy form before launching powerful lightning blasts that scatters Black Widow, Jaune, and Rescue.

"_You should've stayed dead from the last time, Widow! This time I'll make sure you go out in a SHOCK!" _Electro taunted, electrifying himself, then charges at quick speed towards avenging spy.

"I won't go out as easily as before!" Widow rolls away from his volt tackle, tricking him to instead get reflected by Rescue's force-field. Jaune bravely strikes his sword plenty of times the moment Electro was stunned.

"_You're weak sauce, kid, while I'm all charged up!" _Electro throws an electrified punch that was quickly blocked by his shield, but then he smiles as he summons a lightning bolt from the sky to strike downward on Jaune, painfully shocking him and damaging his Aura severely before blasting him to the ground.

"**You okay, kid?" **Rescue helped the huntsman student back onto his feet.

"I'm fine. Electro's no joke. We need to take him out fast, and Salem." Jaune notices the immortal witch nearby giving Spider-Man and Winter a hard time with her powers, slowly getting an idea, "Got an idea. Maybe we can get both of them to knock out each other. Salem's weak to electricity, and despite his powers, Electro's not so bright. Can you get his attention?" He asked Ms. Potts.

"**Sure thing." **Rescue fires sonic beams from her palms to disorient Electro while he was in the middle of fighting Black Widow.

"_Who did that?! Can't you see I was going to kill Black Widow?!" _Electro scowls, turning his attention to Jaune and Rescue.

"Really? If you couldn't kill her before, then I doubt you can now, meaning you're probably not as powerful as you think." Jaune quips, taking a page out of Spider-Man's book to annoy supervillains to annoy Electro here with his insults.

"_You want to die first is what you're saying, kid! Fine by me! I'll show you just how powerful I am!" _Electro charges himself up as he surrounds himself in another electric shield and blitzes to volt tackle Jaune and Rescue. Acting quickly, Jaune whips out his Void Wispon and uses its power to teleport both himself and Rescue seconds before Electro could ram them into oblivion, purposely tricking him to tackle Salem who was fighting behind their original position, _"Whoops!" _He remarks, ironically with a shocked face as he accidently attacked Salem instead.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Salem yelled as she and her symbiote react to their weakness.

"Nice one tricking the dim lightbulb to attack the partner vulnerable to his powers." Spidey complimented Jaune's quick thinking.

Electro returns to his normal human form while Salem is still reeling from her pain, "Sorry, Salem, didn't see ya there-."

"HIIYAH!" Black Widow suddenly jumps in with a kick to his arm, damaging him. Not relenting while he's distracted, Widow keeps striking the human lightning bolt at his pressure points, disabling him of his arms.

"AAARGH! I can't move my arms!" Electro remarks, unable to feel his arms anymore.

"Pressure points. You might not be human anymore, but you'll still fall like one!" Black Widow landed a brutal punch to his face, staggering him backwards for Rescue to finish off with a unibeam.

One down, two more to go as Spider-Man and Winter continue their own assault at Salem. "Keep on the offensive while she's still recovering!" Winter advised the wall-crawler while firing numerous electricity bolts from the distance while Spider-Man takes the offensive up-close.

Spider-Man wraps his fists with Lightning Webbing as he repeatedly pummels Salem, not giving her a chance to recover while still cracking jokes to her inevitable defeat, "Don't be shocked you're losing, Sally. A dark oldbag like you hates sunshine and light. You hate the old bones getting electrified." He quipped.

Revived via irritation, Salem coldly grabs Peter's webbed fist and glows her glaring red eyes at the shocked web-slinger, "Never disrespect your elders, boy." She fires a mystic beam that topples Spidey onto Winter. The dark witch forms a magic circle below them as she prepares to summon a giant symbiote mouth to swallow them.

"Yowza," Spidey quickly web-zips himself and Winter away from the large symbiote mouth that almost ate them, "She needs to floss that thing!" He jokes.

Salem lunges towards them while morphing herself into a giant symbiote mouth to tackle them. Spidey vaults themselves over her mouth as Salem lands while turning herself back to normal, just in time to launch another blast that knocks the web-slinger and the Schnee specialist to the ground. While Peter recovers and shakes his head, his neck get ensnared by a tendril as he's pulled up-close to the dark witch, "Impudent child. Your weakness _disgusts_ me. Fall." She then envelops Peter in a large energy blast that seemingly wipes him out of existence. Suddenly, her Spider-Sense kicks in implying Spider-Man is still alive somehow, "An illusion?"

"Close." Spider-man reappears punching Salem violently in the face with an electrified webbed fist, "A holographic decoy! One more example to prove science trumps over magic!" He quips.

"Adorable. Allow me to disprove that theory." Salem conjures up a lot of mystic energy mixed with her symbiote and unleashes a giant devastating beam directed on Peter.

Spider-Man uses his Web Wispon to surround himself in his Cube Web Barrier that's strong enough to withstand her energy blast, "I love you, science, especially when mixed with alien power!" Salem decides to go a little extra and summons mystical meteors to rain onto the shielded arachnid, "Meteors?! Really? Somebody's overcompensating." Peter jokes as his barrier slowly cracks from the intense pressure.

Before she could put more force into her blast, Salem senses a blinding attack and dodges to avoid Winter's electrified strike, "Stand down, witch, before I make you." Winter coldly threatens the immortal witch.

"It's a thousand years too early for you to ever be a match for me." Salem calmly remarks as she slowly walks towards the Schnee while forming a symbiotic sword made from her own symbiote dubbed the "Symbio Sword". She wields her new sword with great efficiency, capable of clashing evenly with Winter's even when she's using her Glyphs to speed herself up. Salem ultimately overpowers her in the sword clash, blowing her away with mystical energy from the sword, but Winter is too stubborn to give up. The Atlas specialist summons dozens of small Nevermores to blind Salem, until she thrust her arm while morphing it into a symbiote mouth that devours the birds into the great void. The immortal witch does a few summons of her own, summoning Venom-like Beowolves to attack Winter with, who also summons several white-blue Beowolves to clash with their symbiotic brethren while Winter continues to clash with Salem.

"By the Bolts of Balthakk!" Winter incants a magic spell, managing to attack Salem with beams of potent mystical energies that did annoy her to retaliate with a more powerful blast.

Salem slightly scowls, "Annoying." She says before she was blinded by an incoming Spider-Man and his marvelous webbing.

"Spectacular." Spider-Man quips, using Pink Spike Webbing to wrap his fists around to do his best striking the dark witch while she matches him blow-for-blow, "Before I knock you unconscious, tell me what's this 'Phantom Ruby' you and the docs have?" Peter asked her.

"The spider has finally learned of the power we are using to destroy his world. Why explain when it is far too late?" Salem grabs the webhead by the neck as she slowly crushes it, causing him to choke, "You're not a 'hologram' this time. You are as real as the death that awaits you."

"That includes…my Brain Control Override…strong enough to take out Morgan Le Fay…and strong enough to take out you!" Spider-Man stated, activating his suit to release an electric attack that overloads Salem's nervous system while she's touching his armor, and since she's weak to electricity, this tactic is extra painful as she's unable to control her motor functions anymore and left unconscious.

"Like I said, science over magic any day!" Spidey quips to the defeated Salem.

Now Shadow's the only assailant left to be dealt with, giving his arch-rival, Sonic, a hard time with his ultimate attacks of chaos power, "Vanish! Chaos Spear!" Shadow throws them while Sonic runs for his life away from them. The blue hedgehog jumps and goes for a Homing Attack, only for Shadow to dodge it completely and retaliate with more Chaos Spears. The two then vanished in a blur of black and blue, colliding a couple times before the hedgehogs flew out and skidded across from each other.

"Snap out of it, Shadow! Whatever's going on with you, we can help!" Sonic said, trying to convince him to stop this fight.

"Go help yourself." Shadow replies, teleporting forward and kicks his rival away as he charges up another Chaos Spear. "Chaos Spear!" He threw.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic kicks a blast of wind to counter the Chaos Spear.

Sonic runs forward with a boost tackling Shadow, then runs around him creating a small tornado to keep him entrapped. Shadow rears his arms back as he unleashes a Chaos Blast that frees himself from the tornado and scatters Sonic back. The two hedgehogs charged at each other again with their Spin Attacks, colliding intensely all around Stark Industries at high speed. In the midst of their hyperspeed clash, a small blue tornado hits Shadow while a Chaos Spear attacked Sonic before the two skidded across each other again panting.

"You're not gonna win, Shadow." Sonic proclaimed.

"Hmm…if you say so." Shadow responds, charging towards Sonic as he leaps and prepares to kick him.

Sonic raises his hands to his face in defense, preparing himself to block and counter his kick. But then, before Shadow's attack could land on his rival, unexpected help from the heroes' side shows up by shouting a familiar, "Chaos Control!" The whole area flashes white, causing the Shadow attacking Sonic to be frozen in time, and another Shadow appears to roundhouse kick the attacking Shadow away from Sonic, defeating him as he is sent tumbling back up the ground, landing face-down on the ground out cold, as time resumes the instant the other Shadow connected his attack. Sonic and his team watches in confusion to see two Shadows occupying the same place.

**BGM End**

"Another Shadow!?" Sonic responded, then spots Raven Branwen make a surprise appearance next to him as well, "And…Raven?!"

Everyone watches as the defeated Shadow suddenly disappears. And not just him, Salem and even Electro that were defeated also start to disappear out of the area while emitting that same strange noise from before. "He disappeared…?" Sonic remarks, more confused than he was a second ago.

"They all disappeared." Jaune added, taking note of Salem and Electro's disappearances.

"Goblin and Zavok disappeared in a similar fashion when we beaten. And I heard from Ruby Rhino also disappeared like that. Just what the heck is going on?" Spider-Man asked, wildly confused while crossing his arms.

"They were all fakes." Raven answered.

"Fakes? What do you mean?" Sonic asked her.

"And if that's true, where have you been Shadow? Everyone thought you've been mind-controlled or was actually working with the doctors." Black Widow asked the real Shadow the Hedgehog about his whereabouts in the last several weeks during the doctors' conquest over the world.

**BGM-Mega Man X8 OST-Deepening Mystery**

"I've been on a personal top-secret assignment for weeks investigating the doctors' plans and their new ally, Infinite. I enlisted Raven's help to assist with my investigation. Though it would seem Infinite still holds a grudge and created a Replica to tarnish my reputation." The real Shadow explained, answering where he has been and what he has been up to.

"**Replica? How?" **Rescue asked him.

"Infinite can create virtual reality projections. They have mass and form, but no heart and soul." Shadow replied.

Spider-Man responds, "Virtual reality? So the Sinister Six. All those familiar faces that were part of the doctors' army…"

"They're fake. Replicas," Raven answered, "The problem is, they may not be real, but their powers are as formidable as the originals as you have just experienced. Through our investigation, Infinite can create UNLIMITED numbers of them."

"No way! The Phantom Ruby possess that kind of power?!" Winter remarks, shocked that they have been literally fighting against a limitless army for weeks, which explains why they haven't had much success freeing the planet from their control.

"So, fight after fight, he can just keep cranking out counterfeits?" Sonic asked his rival.

"Exactly. As it stands, we have no chance of winning." Shadow answered bluntly they have basically lost this war before suffering an actual defeat.

"Of course we can win this! We always do! We just haven't figured that part out yet." Sonic remains optimistic that they still have a chance to win this war, just gotta figure out how they're going to do it.

"We better do soon. First we had to deal with cyberspace, and now virtual reality technology from the future? I say science is better than magic, just wish it also wasn't better at destroying the world." Spider-Man jokes in regards of this unwinnable war they are desperately fighting so hard to win.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: Spider-Man 2099, Classic Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Raven Branwen officially join the Freedom Avengers. We now have learned what the real Shadow was up to and can confirm members of the Sinister Six (minus Doc Ock obviously) are among the replicas created by Infinite.**

**For those wondering, the Rescue Armor that appeared in this chapter takes elements from the comic version and the MCU version. The colors and design is based off the Rescue Armor Model 3 from the comics, but has the abilities and is made of nanotechnology from the MCU version. The best of both worlds. **

**superjoeyf721: It's the same Miguel O'Hara from **_**Battle for Remnant**_**.**

**Next time: Operation Big Wave! Team RWBY vs. Infinite!**

**Question of the Chapter: What are your opinions on the Phantom Ruby's abilities and origins in relation to this series?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	18. Issue 16: Operation Big Wave

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: A New Hero**

**Spider-Man: Hi. I'm Peter Parker, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Never thought I'd meet Miguel again during this war of all times. He and the younger Sonic got sent into my world thanks to something they call the "Phantom Ruby", which is the source of Infinite and the doctors' power to conquer the world. Before we could figure out their endgame, Shadow and his new friends, Electro and Salem, attacked Stark Industries, but apparently that wasn't Shadow at all. The real Shadow and Raven told us Infinite has the power to create clones. Endless amounts of them! How can we defeat an army when their numbers ARE infinite?**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 16: Operation Big Wave_

**Avengers Tower**

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Earth's Mightiest Tower**

'_Your programming is simply, well, magnificent! You're what they refer to as a "Lyrate Life-Form Approximation" in the 22__nd__ century?' _Nicole is happily amazed while having a friendly conversation with her new best friend from the future, Lyla, in the Avengers Tower's computer system.

'_That's right. I'm Lyla. I'm a standard halo-agent in 2099, so I'm pretty cutting edge in this era. But you and JARVIS are pretty advanced yourselves, for this timeline's standards.' _Lyla smiled, greeting her new AI friends.

'_We are very thankful for the compliment.' _JARVIS replied.

'_While I'm here, I can teach you two some advanced A.I. techniques that I know of, if you'd like.' _Lyla kindly offered.

'_That would be wonderful! It's not all the time I learn something from the future.' _Nicole smiled, quickly getting along with the futuristic AI.

Meanwhile, Amy and Gabriel are having their own little chat while working as mission control for the Freedom Avengers still defending Manhattan from the robot invasion, "So you're the future Spider-Man's kid brother?" Amy asked the young O'Hara, after he revealed his relationship with Miguel without spilling his secret identity.

"I consider myself to be the more charming of the two of us." Gabriel joked, earning a little chuckle from the pink hedgehog as he focuses on their team's current progress against the Manhattan enemy forces, "Speaking of him, looks like he and the others are just about done driving off enemy forces from the city for the moment. How 'bout Sonic's group? Uh, the _older _Sonic's?" He asked her.

"They're just about to confront Shadow's group at Stark Industries. Knowing their opponents, it'll take a while until they win." Amy replied, informing him of Modern Sonic's group and their current progress against Shadow, who they haven't found out yet is a fake.

"Gives me time to see if I can complete the first ever Virtual Unreality projector for this era. This kinda stuff is a norm in my time. Would probably be useful now." Gabriel remarks while tinkering his new invention.

"I'm gonna search up anything related to this 'Tyler Stone' person. Can't believe this war started because of some selfish businessman from the future, which is kinda a first for us. He seems to have a father named 'Tiberius "Ty" Stone. How 'bout we find this guy and tell him not to have kids. No Tyler Stone. No Alchemax. No Phantom Ruby. Future's saved." Amy said, typing on the computer searching for information about the "Stone" family.

"Bad idea. The timeline would be SEVERELY altered, and would most likely wipe out me and my Spider-Man from existence." Gabriel quipped.

"Why? Because Tyler Stone is his father?" Amy jokes, but the silent stare from Gabe shockingly confirms to her Tyler Stone is the father of Spider-Man 2099, "Oh. That was all a joke." She replied shamelessly with a sheepish smile.

"Uh-huh." Gabe quipped, then immediately after they get a call from Director Nick Fury of SHIELD, "It's from Nick Fury." He noticed.

"Put him through." Amy said as they answered the video call, watching Nick Fury's face pop up on the monitor, "Nick Fury, is something wrong?" She asked the director.

'_Not exactly. Is Captain Marvel there? I got some important intel I want to share with her and the other Freedom Avengers.' _Fury told her.

"She'll be back in a few minutes. What's this new intel that's so important?" Amy replied.

'_The opportunity to end this war once and for all!' _Fury shockingly proclaims he has the intel that could finally end this war against the Superior Empire for good.

**BGM End**

* * *

**A few minutes later in the briefing room…**

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Strategy**

"Listen up, everyone!" Captain Marvel gathers the attention of her Freedom Avengers in the briefing room, except for those part of Modern Sonic's team as they are still busy with the fake Shadow at Long Island. Nonetheless, the cosmic captain informs the others of the vital intel given to them by Fury, "We just got intel from SHIELD that the doctors' forces are undermanned at their headquarters in Metropolis! It's virtually empty and unguarded!"

"They're probably staging somewhere else as part of their plan. With their Octavian Lens still in the recharge phase after their last use a few hours ago, this could be our ONLY chance to take the city." Espio remarks.

"That's right! We can't miss this opportunity. That's why we're focusing on a full frontal assault on Metropolis!" Captain Marvel told them their biggest mission yet.

"Does this assault mission have a name? I'm thinking of calling it 'Operation Big Wave'!" Knuckles suggested with a smile.

"Who cares what it's called? What's important is to have a well thought out strategy." Qrow said.

"Talked it over with Fury, Tower, and Ironwood and we all agreed on a plan of attack. Majority of our forces will go in hard and fast and attack nonstop until their army is destroyed and gain total control. I'll lead a small squad to keep Infinite busy in case he's around. Meanwhile, a smaller team will destroy the Octahedral, deactivating their satellites and deprive them of their global heat shield," Danvers told them about their plan of attack, which most of them seem to like so far, "Sonic and Spidey's team went to take on Shadow's group and hasn't returned yet, but the rest of us can do this! We've got the strength and the spirit to win. There's no finger group that I'd want to fight with." She finished her little inspiring speech to her team.

"Ha! Great speech! Let's give the docs an old-fashioned beat down!" Ant-Man smiled.

"True. This is a battle where they're superior to us in strength, so I don't think a short-term decisive battle is a bad idea." Tails remarked.

"Besides, if you need a Sonic and Spider-Man, we're here to take their spots in the fun, so I have no doubt we can do this!" Classic Sonic smiled while pointing to himself, standing next to Spidey 2099.

"True. You two are the most experienced with the Phantom Ruby's abilities, so we'll rely on you for proper battle strategies. If we destroy the Phantom Ruby, we should be able to send you back to your original worlds." Black Panther said to the Mania Heroes.

"That's the hope." Miguel responded.

"Okay, let's head straight for Eggman's HQ! Time to save the world, people!" Captain Marvel declared this is the day they will take back their planet.

**BGM End**

* * *

**A SHIELD Helicarrier…En Route to Metropolis**

"Sooo what are these crystals they gave us?" Classic Sonic asks Miguel, as the duo stand around inside a Helicarrier holding their own Iso-8 crystals to look at and later use when things get tough.

"They're called Iso-8. Crystalized spacetime that can boost our powers to new heights. The more you have, the stronger you become." Miguel gave the young hedgehog a quick explanation what Iso-8 are.

"So they're Chaos Emerald lite. That's way past cool. Just as cool seeing all these military battleships coming together to stop the doctors. Never been part of something THIS big before." Classic Sonic smiles as he walks over to a window, looking out through it alongside Miguel seeing dozens of other battleships comprised from their SHIELD, GUN, and Atlas allies as they embark on an all-out assault at Metropolis.

"It's most reassuring we have a big army now to finally stop the Phantom Ruby. We must do everything we can to win this time. To save this world and the future." Miguel said.

"Right. This mess started with us and put this whole world in danger. It's our job to make things right again." Classic Sonic replied with a serious expression, which Miguel nods to.

"There you two are!"

The Mania Duo turn their heads around when they heard Weiss approaching them, "Sonic. Tails wants you for something. We'll be heading out on the Web Cyclone shortly." She told the outworldly hedgehog.

"Okay. See ya later, S-Man." Sonic waves goodbye to Miguel as he runs off to meet with Tails, leaving the time traveling web-slinger with the ice heiress of the past.

**BGM-Mega Man X8 OST-Sorrow**

Weiss stares at Miguel with a sincere worried expression on her face, "How are you holding up, Miguel?"

"Anxious. Just want to get this over with and go home so I can beat the crap outta Tyler Stone for putting us in this shockin' mess in the first place. It's been quite a ride for me these past few days." Miguel sighed, looking tired while staring at the peaceful blue sky outward.

"Tyler Stone. He's your father, right? I remember you told me when I was a kid during that mess with the Time Eater." Weiss remembers when her kid self found out from Miguel at the time that he is son of his worst enemy in 2099.

Miguel somberly replies, "Yeah…Which makes me partially responsible for this catastrophe and potentially bringing the Great Cataclysm, the end of the Heroic Age. Stone created the Phantom Ruby not just to help Alchemax with their own selfish goals but to destroy me. His own son. My existence has put two eras in danger."

"You can't blame yourself for this." Weiss said, not wanting him to pin this whole mess on himself.

"I'm not. At the end of the day, Alchemax is to blame like everything else in my time. You understand. You also have a bad relationship with your father." Miguel replies, remembering that Weiss shares a similar strained relationship with her father and how he runs the Schnee Dust Company.

"Since childhood. But overtime things have gotten better between us. Though it sounds like it's too late for you and your father." Weiss sadly said.

"He doesn't know I'm his son. He just thinks I'm a regular employee that likes to wear glasses indoors." Miguel quipped.

"Maybe one day you can take control of Alchemax from him and transform the company into one that'll benefit all of mankind in the future. I once made a vow that as a Huntress, I would rebuild the Schnee Dust Company from the inside out. Uphold the Schnee legacy my father soiled in the past and revitalized it for the coming generations." Weiss promised herself in the past.

Miguel smiles behind the mask, "Heh. And I think you kept your word."

Weiss silently gasps in shock saying, "Wait. You mean…in the future…"

"Your company's in good hands. Just keep working hard here," He replies, implying to Weiss that in 2099, the Schnee Dust Company is better than ever because of her eventual leadership and her descendants, "And I might take your advice about Alchemax. Though, both companies won't exist if we don't win this war." Miguel said.

"And we will. I KNOW we will." Weiss responds with a determined and confident expression on her face.

**BGM End**

After the two had their little moment, Ruby calls them up to tell them, _'Guys! We're about to reach Metropolis. Hurry to the hanger.'_

"Got it. Let's go save the world." Miguel says to Weiss as the two run out to the hanger to be with their teams as the resistance are about ready to attack Metropolis.

* * *

**The Hanger, Inside the Web Cyclone**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance**

"Engines are ready. System are all green. Connecting main engine to Arc Reactor. Ignition!" Tails says to himself as he gets the Web Cyclone ready to launch with the resistance fleet. Knuckles is with him making sure the weapons systems are online while Ruby's team are waiting to launch. Her team for this mission consist of members of Team RWBY, Ms. Marvel, Silver Sable, Spider-Man 2099, and Classic Sonic.

"I am getting a little nervous about this." Ms. Marvel says to Ruby while blowing away the sweat from her face, doing her best calming herself down before the assault on Metropolis.

"Feeling's mutual considering the importance of our job." Ruby quipped.

"We have to destroy that big tower controlling their satellites, right?" Ms. Marvel asked for clarification in regards of their important mission.

Ruby clarifies, "The Octahedral. While everyone else is attacking the docs' army, we're going to destroy the machine that controls the Octavian Lens they have in orbit. With their satellites still cloaked while they're still making more hidden around the world, we can't miss this opportunity to destroy the main control system in their HQ. If we can destroy that, the docs will no longer have a weapon capable destroying the entire world."

Ms. Marvels nods in understanding the mission, "Right. We can do this. Though I gotta say. It's still _pretty _weird working with totally different versions of your favorite heroes. I just worked with Sonic, uh, the older Sonic and another Spider-Man not too long ago." She said while staring at the young hedgehog and futuristic spider.

"You get used to weird stuff in this line of work, stretch-o." Classic Sonic quipped.

"Uh, right. How old are you exactly?" Ms. Marvel asked the young hedgehog.

"I'm awesome-years-old." Kid Sonic quipped.

"You're 8." Weiss casually chimes into the conversation.

"8 out of awesome." Sonic remarks with that snark.

"Just don't do anything reckless, pipsqueak." Knuckles said.

"I'll try not to get too excited, old man." Classic Sonic teased the easily annoyed echidna.

"OLD?! YOU…!" Knuckles barked back loudly, growling like a dog.

"Calm down, Knuckles. Captain Marvel, we're ready for launch!" Tails calmed down the angry echidna as he speaks with their commander.

'_Same with everyone else! All right! Time to begin Operation Big Wave! We'll surge forward and sweep the enemy away! On my mark…!' _Danvers replied as everyone stay calm, focused, and determined as they are about to start Operation Big Wave.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Metropolis**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Virtual Enemies (Capital City)**

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Captain Marvel yelled, leading the resistance fleet raiding the doctors' advanced city, Metropolis.

Numerous military airships deploy all their fighter jets attacking the magnificent white city filled with skyscrapers and brimming with technology just waiting to be salvaged after they've destroyed the city. The doctors' forces are quick to retaliate, launching everything they have against the pesky intruders.

SHIELD agents, Quake and Mockingbird, work alongside GUN agent Topaz and Huntsman Qrow as they lead a ground assault consisting of all three military factions storming the mega city. In the air, War Machine unleashes his devastating arsenal at aerial enemy forces while the likes of Silver, Pit, and Axl provide assistance to the colonel. Around the skyscrapers, Winter Solider throws a bomb forward destroying a squadron of robots, and jumping through the smokescreen comes out Scarlet Spider, Lucina and Pyrrha stabbing the ones left standing as Nora, Ren, and the Chaotix run out with them to assault more enemy forces with loud battle cries.

Meanwhile, the Web Cyclone survives the initial chaos to drop off Ruby's team on a highway. "This is as far as I can take you. Good luck!" Tails told her team.

"You too, Tails!" Ruby replied.

"Make sure to watch Knux and keep him out of trouble." Classic Sonic jokes, angering the annoyed echidna while getting a chuckle from the fox.

"Hah! Will-do!" Tails smiled before leaving with Knuckles on the ship to assist with the aerial assault.

"What are we waiting for? We must head to the Octahedral and destroy it quick!" Silver Sable tells the team, cocking her laser assault rifle down.

"Let's go, team! We're gonna break through at full speed!" Ruby commanded her squad.

"All right! Time to party!" Classic Sonic does what he's told and smashes through enemy forces at full speed alongside Ruby. Sable bounces off of Weiss' glyph into the air to have more space shooting her enemies. Ms. Marvel smashes robots with her stretchy fists while Yang clobbers others and blows some away with explosive punches. Meanwhile, Miguel and Blake work side-by-side for a moment, slashing down their foes before using their respective Accelerated Decoys and Shadow-Clones to give themselves an edge for further lightning-fast attacks.

'_How absurd! What can that rabble do with an all-out attack? We'll smash them to smithereens!' _Eggman speaks through Infinite's ear comm, watching from his lab the Freedom Avengers launching a massive attack on their base.

With Infinite, the masked enforcer is currently holding his own against a squad led by Captain Marvel. Palutena is part of that squad firing energy blasts at Infinite, who effortlessly dodges her attacks before kicking and knocking her crashing to a skyscraper. Crystal flies unleashing the energies of all the elements at the masked monster. Infinite teleports from the elemental beams before barely managing to block a punch from Red Hulk. He blows him away with a shockwave seconds before receiving a cosmic uppercut from Captain Marvel herself.

"Your power is quite impressive, Captain Marvel. In truth, I've been looking forward to this fight. I trust you'll keep me entertain until the rabble destroy themselves with this useless invasion of yours." Infinite said fearlessly, not afraid to mock Captain Marvel and her resistance.

"We're not afraid of you, Infinite. We've taken down bigger, more challenging baddies in the past than you. Wanna know why? Because we work as a team. And as a team, we're gonna kick that sorry little ass of yours all the way to your bosses!" Captain Marvel led a united charge against the unfazed jackal.

Ock speaks up in Infinite's ear after hearing Danvers' little speech, _'And as a team, you will all fall! Infinite, activate the Phantom Ruby! Let them play in Hell!'_

Infinite follows his orders and charges energy into his palm, raising it into the sky as he activates the power of the Phantom Ruby that'll make the resistance wish they've never been born. Just seconds before Captain Marvel's team tackled Infinite, he mysteriously vanished from plain sight.

"Where did he go?!" Danvers and her squad was left confused by Infinite's sudden disappearance and what he unleashed before he left. Suddenly, the gravity of the entire city is inverted as Danvers and her resistance found themselves standing upside down.

"Hey! What's going on with the gravity?" Red Hulk asked.

"The Phantom Ruby! He's using it to warp gravity!" Danvers quickly deduced, just as quick to avoid getting crushed by giant, monstrous clones of Infinite that appeared out of nowhere in this inverted city.

"AND creating distorted clones of himself, and they are attacking our forces!" Palutena added before the team avoids more attacks from the Infinite monster clones.

* * *

**With Ruby's team…**

"Why are we suddenly upside down?!" Ruby yelled, as her team were also caught in the Phantom Ruby's power affecting gravity and creating monstrous clones of Infinite.

"Didn't know the Phantom Ruby could do this!" Classic Sonic remarked, surprised as he didn't know the Phantom Ruby had these types of power during his last encounters with it.

'_It's like you guys are trapped in a Virtual Unreality simulator!' _Gabriel contacted them.

"What's Virtual Unreality?!" Yang remarks, not knowing what Virtual Unreality is since it only exists in 2099.

Miguel assures to the whole resistance, "Everyone, don't panic! What you're seeing right now ISN'T real! Trust your senses and keep moving!"

'_It's no use! Our troops are scattering in the confusion!' _Mockingbird replied as dying screams can be heard from her end from those affected by the Ruby.

'This is bad! Our forces were all gathered together, and now they're plunged into chaos!" Blake remarks.

"We have to keep moving! Don't give up-WHOOOA!" Ruby shouts as the path they were running on got destroyed by one of the Infinite clones, forcing them inside one of the buildings to save themselves. Unfortunately, the building they crashed into is pestered with Grimm that are styled after Infinite's likeness, most notably his creepy mask.

"What the heck are those?! Those aren't Grimm!" Ms. Marvel remarks in terror.

"Infinite-styled Grimm: The Infinity!" Ruby dubbed the newly Infinite-created Grimm the "Infinity".

"Oddly appropriate! There's so many of these things!" Weiss says while fighting off the seemingly endless hordes of Infinity.

"Keep firing! We have to find an exit!" Sable encouraged, firing her laser cannon destroying dozens of Infinity incoming.

Ruby decides to use her Silver Eyes to clear a path outside, which thankfully works on the Infinity. "This way!" Ruby leads her team jumping out of the building, but gravity suddenly shifted again as they land on the side of a building down below.

"I never liked these anti-gravity gimmicks! It's always disorienting when things switch up on a dime!" Classic Sonic said, running and jumping onto another side of a building whilst avoiding laser blasts.

'_This is Fury of SHIELD! My agents are blocked by the enemies and can't break through!' _Director Nick Fury informed the resistance.

'_Several GUN squads are requesting immediate reinforcements!' _The GUN Commander request for backup from any ally left available.

'_This is Atlas! We can't hold out much more!' _General James Ironwood told everyone his forces are almost wiped out.

'_80% of our forces have been annihilated! I can't get in contact with the rest!' _Amy frantically informed the other Avengers they are in serious major trouble.

"80%?! That's impossible! That's just impossible!" Ruby responded in total disbelief, as she and her team are horrified to hear they are losing so soon in this assault.

'_One flip of the Phantom Ruby switch and everything falls apart on us!' _Vector said, undoubtedly troubled about their grave predicament.

'_Ruby! See if you and your team can still make it to the Octahedral!' _Captain Marvel hoped her team could still complete their mission destroying the tower.

"We'll try our best!" Ruby replied, leading her squad onto a Grind Rail section where they get a horrified view of Infinite's monsters going on a rampage. From the ground to the sky. The resistance is getting demolished by Infinite's power.

'_Help! I'm wrestling with a giant Infinite-Clone-Grimm-octopus-monster thing on my end!' _Ant-Man requested urgent help on his end.

'_Just what are these monsters…!' _Lucina remarked.

'_Gah! Even if we know it's all fake, there's nothing we can do!' _Pyrrha said.

'_Not even Mysterio's illusions are this real! We're dealing with a true monster on our hands!' _Scarlet Spider commented.

More grind rails and another path was destroyed by Infinite clones, forcing Ruby's team to arrive on another walkway filled with robots they quickly destroy. "Darn it, we can't keep fighting like this! At this rate, we'll never make it to that tower in time!" Blake said, getting frustrated by Infinite's virtual reality powers messing up their progress severely.

'_As much as it pains me to say it, the best we can do now is to live to fight another day.' _Espio begrudgingly suggest they should all retreat for the time being.

"Is that really our only option left…?" Ruby asked somberly, hating internally about the plan to retreat when they should keep on fighting forward if they still have a small chance.

"He is right. This battle is lost." Sable replies stoically.

'_Run for it everyone!' _Pit told the resistance to start running away in retreat from the city.

'_Our Big Wave turned into a ripple…and it got washed out…!" _Knuckles remarks, sounding so defeated it's almost depressing to hear from him.

'_We haven't lost yet! Let's fall back and regroup! All resistance soliders! We're withdrawing! RETREAT! Go, GO!' _Captain Marvel ordered the whole resistance to retreat right this instance.

"Jammit! I hate this!" Spider-Man 2099 cursed as his team are ordered to flee from the city in crushing defeat.

"I hate running away from a fight too, buddy, but we need to get out of here and think of a new plan!" Classic Sonic replied, retreating with his team into the distance on the highway.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Your Moment!**

Infinite is seen overlooking the city he has protected all by himself, thanks to his Phantom Ruby overpowering and crushing the petty resistance and forced them to retreat in shame, "Even Captain Marvel couldn't stand against me. I wonder if this world can offer me a real challenge." He said, slightly wishing there was someone out there that could put up a more-than-decent fight against his limitless power.

Ruby's team run by during their retreat, only to unfortunately notice Infinite, causing them to halt in total shock. "Um, guys…" Ms. Marvel stood frozen in fear.

"Oh no…" Ruby's PTSD slowly kicks in, scared deep to her very flesh and bones as this is her first time running into Infinite again after their first dreadful encounter a month ago.

Infinite quickly takes notice of them and calmly jokes with a menacing tone, "Humph. And as if to answer, the world sends me trembling children and worthless adults, "And then takes a keen notice Silver Sable is with this party, "Oh. Is that you, Silver Sable?"

"Long time no see…Zero." Silver Sable replies fearlessly to Infinite, or Zero, which sounds like his real name, implying she and Infinite have some history with each other that leaves the rest of the group surprised.

"Zero? I thought his name is Infinite?" Classic Sonic responded, a bit confused and wonders if that really is Infinite's real name.

"Did you fools come from that cannon fodder lot? Or did you unluckily lose your way?" Infinite mocks the team for their unlucky encounter with him. Ruby was the first to slowly back away in fear, still traumatized from their last encounter weeks ago. Infinite senses her fear and instantly wraps up next to her, shocking the latter and her team while leaving Ruby paralyzed in abject terror. "Are you going to fight and _die_ here? Will you run away in fear and get tortured to death? Choose your favorite option." Infinite verbally torments the young huntress.

Ruby backs away from him uneasily, completely scared out of her mind as she's seconds away from giving up on the spot. But the, she starts hearing voices in her head. Voices of encouragement that belong to two heroes she idolizes and knows they never give up even when things get rough.

'_Hey Ruby, don't be scared! This is your moment to shine!' _Spider-Man Prime pepped her up with encouragement, with her slowly regaining her composure as she clenches her fist.

'_Move forward, even if you're scared!' _Modern Sonic's words were enough to renew Ruby's confidence and break her out of her little trance.

With renewed confidence and a determined look on her face, Ruby steps up to Infinite and says, "I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore. So I'd say bring it, Infinite!" She said with her scythe ready for action and her friends standing by her side confronting the invincible Infinite.

"Fine. I'll teach you about _fear_. And then there will be _pain_. Although…" Infinite responds calmly menacing as he creepily hovers before them, "You probably won't feel anything soon."

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Battle with Infinite: Second Bout**

Infinite uses his powers around themselves creating a closed-off room sharing the same design as the rest of Metropolis from his cubes. Ruby's team are amazingly stunned by his reality-warping powers before glaring at their mysterious hovering foe unleashing a shockwave powerful enough to blow them back.

"You are all stragglers who got left behind by a defeated army. The strong will always vanquish the weak. You have your own misfortune and weakness to blame." Infinite mocks the heroes.

"Heh. Don't get all cocky because you have that fancy ruby. Me and Spidey fought that power before and WON. Let's see how long you will last, you masked moron!" Classic Sonic quipped, hitting Infinite with a quick Spin Attack only to miss.

"The doctors have informed me of you two. The childish hedgehog from an alternate timeline. And the unfortunate spider from the future abandoned in the past. My power is truly infinite if it can affect other dimensions. Time to make the known multiverse realize who is its strongest." Infinite remarks, blasting Sonic away before kicking Weiss to the floor.

"The Phantom Ruby is 2099 property. I will not allow you to destroy this era with its power!" Spider-Man 2099 web-zips to strike the jackal with his talons but he teleported before they could connect.

"Think you can stop me?" Infinite tackles the web-warrior skidding backwards, "If your counterparts couldn't defeat me, what chance do you?"

"I'm the new-and-improved Spider-Man. You're just old news forgotten by time." Miguel uses his Decoys to his advantage, getting a decent strike onto the masked villain.

"Hmm. Then perhaps killing you and the Freedom Avengers will mark my legacy 'til the end of time." Infinite counters, firing energy blasts the spider barely dodges with his web-swinging.

"If you live long enough." Yang retorts, throwing a powerful explosive punch Infinite catches easily and throws her onto Miguel.

"I could say the same to you. Let's see how long you survive this." Infinite creates walls of cubes protruding underneath the heroes, hurting them greatly as he traps them all in virtual reality.

"Whoa! Something doesn't feel right! Where did Infinite go?!" Ms. Marvel asked, noticing Infinite just vanished from the room as if he wasn't there at all.

Suddenly, numerous cannons of different sizes appear on both the ground and ceiling and fires endless shots at the heroes. "MOVE!" Ruby shouts, ordering them to dodge the numerous cannon fire with all they got as if their lives depend on it.

"Where did all these cannons come from?!" Blake asked, using her reflexes and her Semblance to their best to dodge his cannons.

"Probably illusions created by the Phantom Ruby!" Sable remarks while dodging dozens of other shots on her end.

"Sure hit hard for illusions!" Yang remarks, getting blown away after a few shots managed to hit her on the back.

Sonic talks to Miguel about a strategy while running away from the cannon fire, "Spidey, your Accelerated Vision-!"

"Can't tell what is real or not! But I am _faintly _seeing a weird energy field that's enveloped the area around us! If we can just break away from this field, things should turn back to normal!" Miguel responded, using acrobatics and Decoys to dodge Infinite's relentless attacks.

"I might have something!" Weiss proclaims she has a technique that might free them from this virtual reality. After dodging another cannon shot, she powers herself up with a blue Iso-8 crystal as a large glyph forms below her feet as she incants one of Dr. Strange's magic spells, "By the Winds of Watoomb!" enveloping herself in a mystical windy vortex that soon envelops the whole arena, dissolving the virtual reality and temporarily freeing the group from its effects as Infinite calmly reappears in midair.

"Interesting. I didn't know trash could become parlor magicians." Infinite insulted the growling heiress.

"Iso-Checkmate!" Ruby shouts out a tag-team action. Weiss and Blake charge up with Iso-8 energy before dashing at their top speed attempting to attack Infinite simultaneously. Infinite plays with them for a while, handling their pathetic attempt to overwhelm with deflects and cube-homing shots.

"Now while he's distracted so we can launch one powerful assault! Sable, cover the area so Ms. Marvel could throw one of her large punches through the smoke. Spider-Man will blind Infinite while Sonic and Yang hit him with their strongest attacks!" Ruby ordered the team of a plan to beat Infinite, expose an opening for them to exploit with an ultra-powerful attack.

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic grinned, liking the plan.

Infinite decides to stop playing around with the black and white Huntress and harshly blows them to the floor with a shockwave. "What fragile beings. If I start trying you might accidently shatter. I want to torment you a little more before you die." Infinite mocks the downed Huntress. He quickly notices Sable throwing several grenades surrounding Infinite that explode forming a large smokescreen blinding him. "I believe the other Sonic and Spider-Man tried a similar tactic against me and failed, just like you fools now." He dispels the smoke in time to catch Ms. Marvel's giant stretched fist.

"Then predict this move! C'mon, I dare ya!" Sonic jumps on Ms. Marvel's stretched arm charging up a Spin Dash powered by Iso-8 and launches towards Infinite. The split-second Infinite was going to deflect the attack, Miguel blinds him with webbing, allowing Sonic to blitz him with hyper-fast Spin Attacks, long enough for Yang to be all flared up activating her Semblance and using Iso-8, lunging in the air to throw a devastating, flaming punch that breaks through Infinite's guard and smashes him stuck to a wall, but it didn't stop there. Ruby quickly shows up to his front powered up with Iso-8 and having her scythe set in "Purple Frenzy Mode". With a loud battle cry, Ruby thrashes him with berserker-styled slashes at high speed, with each attack growing stronger in strength the more her scythe connects before finishing the devastating combo with a charged Cyan Laser Blast directly on him, powerful enough to leave a smokescreen and blowing Ruby down next to her friends.

"Was that enough? Please tell me that was enough?" Ms. Marvel hopes the fighting is over.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure we just ticked him off." Classic Sonic quipped, knowing a guy like Infinite wouldn't go down that easily.

Within the smoke, Infinite blows it into nothing with his power, possibly slightly irritated after taking some decent damage from the worthless lot. His visible eye proceeds to convulse wildly as he powers up even more, frightening the heroes. "Stop being right!" Weiss remarks to the kid hedgehog.

"Hey, I hate it too when no one cuts us any slack." Sonic quipped.

Infinite scoffs while surrounding himself in a stronger, more frightening aura than before, "Hmph. I'm surprised. It seems behind that fear is a spark of defiance. Your fighting spirit is commendable, I'll give you that. And you, child…" He turns his attention solely on Ruby for a moment, "Those silver eyes…Have we met before…?" He asked, seemingly forgotten Ruby is the same poor girl he traumatized a month ago.

"Figure that out yourself, you one-eyed masked freak!" Ruby counters with a scowl, and several energy rockets from her Crescent Wispon.

Infinite's intense aura erases each of her attacks the second they touch it. He teleports in front of Ruby violently grabbing her frightened face, "Such a disrespectful child." Before brutally slamming her face-first to the floor.

"Ruby!" Yang shouts for her sister and wants to help, but Infinite denies this by trapping her into her own virtual reality for another minute while he demolishes the rest of her miserable friends. Infinite blocks and deflects Weiss' strike, then easily grabs Sonic's Spin Attack and throws him onto the heiress. Infinite dodges another Ms. Marvel's punches and grabs her stretched arm, swinging her onto Blake before she could even reacted. Miguel tries to attack only to hit a clone. Infinite reappears to attack him from behind but struck his Accelerated Decoy instead. This pattern repeats for a bit until Infinite got the upper hand and blasted the spider away.

"Zero!" Sable was the only one left conscious as she swings her staff at Infinite, who easily blocks the attack with his arm.

"Do not call me that. I abandoned the name 'Zero' long ago in trade for this ultimate power I now possess." Infinite calmly retorts.

"Doesn't sound like you abandoned that cocky attitude of yours." Sable retorts, struggling to break through his guard. Infinite knocks her to a wall as he barrages her with homing energy cubes. Sable dodges his attacks with all her skills, using her dual-pistols to destroy some of the cubes to give herself some room launch more heavy attacks on Infinite, but they were repelled and she was blasted down easily.

"The game's over, Sable. I am your superior now." Infinite declares as he prepares another attack to finish off Sable, if someone didn't shout out a team attack.

"Ladybug!"

"Hmm?" Infinite turns his attention deflecting the high-speed strikes coming from a recovered Ruby and Blake, both attacking him from opposite sides in alternating sliding maneuvers. "Useless." Infinite raises his hand increasing the gravity on the two Huntresses to force them lying down on the ground.

"Follow the bouncing hedgehog!" Sonic bounces rapidly around Infinite, hitting him a few times before catching him and then an elongated punch from Ms. Marvel at the same time.

"Well?!" Ms. Marvel asks the nearby future Spider-Man, who is about to launch himself from his makeshift web-catapult after his friends distracted Infinite.

"Good enough!" Miguel remarks while launching himself like a high-speed bullet to dropkick Infinite in the mask, knocking him a bit far behind.

"You share the same _annoying_ persistence like your counterpart. I think it's time I destroy his legacy." Infinite powers himself up with immense energy, surrounding himself with energy cubes and a purple aura. Infinite charges at Miguel and would've smashed him into a large crater if the spider didn't use a Decoy to dodge his attack at the very last second, leaving a fully-powered up, and slightly enraged, Yang to block his punch with her own charged explosive punch. The instant their two attacks collided, the windows in the room shattered from the massive shockwave. The gravity effect from Infinite's attack slowly and surely overwhelms Yang's attack as she's seconds away from losing ground.

"What's the hold up?!" Yang asks her friends, implying this is part of some secret strategy.

"Huh-?" Before Infinite could react what she's talking about, a ribbon from a gun-blade, some webbing, and the mystical Crimson Bands of Cyttorak entangles the surprised jackal thanks to Blake, Miguel, and Weiss respectively. Infinite is immobilized, binded by these unbreakable chains momentarily, but just long enough for Ms. Marvel to run up with a powerful attack.

"Have some of this!" Ms. Marvel puts all her strength into one punch as she uppercuts Infinite straight into the air.

As Silver Sable keeps Infinite at bay with bullets, Sonic jumps up with a follow-up Spin Dash, "Heh! Looks like this is working! Just gotta keep this up!" The outworldly hedgehog grinned.

"HAAAAAAAH!" Ruby launches herself from the ground with her Crescent Cube Hammer, pounding Infinite so hard he cracks the wall he got smashed onto by her alien-powered weapon.

Infinite groans, showing a rare sign of being winded in a fight, "I can't believe the trash bags made it this far. I underestimated just how DESPERATELY the feeble cling to life..." He said, commending Ruby's team for putting up quite a fight.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Divine Intervention**

Weakened but still not out, Infinite hovers above the heroes throwing numerous energy spheres at them. Most of them do their best to dodge his attacks, most notably Ruby, who in the process accidently drops her Phantom Ruby prototype Infinite doesn't seem to notice. Just too busy staring at Ruby's angry glare as he begins to remember her.

"I remember you. You were the girl I let go running in fear at Monopole…" Infinite recognized Ruby, as she quietly picks up the Phantom Ruby prototype while never losing her glare towards Infinite as he continues to talk, "To think that you'd go out of your way to throw away the life you finally found…Stupid runt." He says before manifesting several cannons all aimed at Ruby to the point escape is impossible and death is inevitable for her, "This is the end. Die." He declares, commanding his cannons to fire at Ruby.

"Kid, get out of the way!" Miguel shouts at her to run.

"RUBY!" Yang yells as it looks like her sister's about to die.

Classic Sonic makes a break for Ruby but it might be too late to save her as the cannons are already firing at her. Ruby shields her face and braces for the impact and explosion, but her Phantom Ruby prototype glints however, causing the projectiles to pass through her and explode harmlessly, having temporarily reversed the virtual reality for a split-second.

"Huh?" Ruby blinks several times before taking notice she's somehow still alive.

"Whoa. How did you survive that?" Classic Sonic asks her how she survived the absolute killer finisher

"I-I don't know…" Ruby replies, greatly confused herself.

Infinite himself is left totally stunned by what just happened, questioning how Ruby could've survived his attack, "What!? What was that just now? …Could it be? No, that's not possible!" He seems to have an idea how Ruby might've survived but quickly discards the possibility she might possess a Phantom Ruby prototype, as he believes he has destroyed them all earlier.

Nonetheless, Infinite fires the cannons again, but Ruby and Sonic were able to jump out of the way of the projectiles this time, but Infinite flies up to them and kicks Sonic away before quickly releasing an energy burst into Ruby's torso at point-blank range. Ruby lands down on the ground on her chest as she and her team are left in defeat. They can only attempt to look up at Infinite weakly as he speaks, restoring things back to normal reality.

"No matter. They have only two days left. Let them contemplate the inevitable until I end this once and for all." Infinite flies away, leaving the heroes to watch him depart with weakened looks on their faces as it has now become quite obvious the Freedom Avengers were defeated today, leaving the Superior Empire as the victor of this military showdown.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: This was quite depressing. The Freedom Avengers just suffered their biggest defeat yet, all thanks to Infinite and his Phantom Ruby. And apparently Silver Sable and Infinite seem to personally know each other. More on that later. **

**XenoSlayer983: I'm surprised to see someone spotted that little reference. **

**superjoeyf721: Listen. In the Marvel Multiverse, Earth-# doesn't ALWAYS mean an entirely different universe. In some cases, it means different timelines. Altered timelines. Slightly altered timelines, etc. In Miguel's case, the 2099 world DOES take place in the future of Earth-616, but they still call it "Earth-928" to make it easier to remember and differentiate the two eras because of their wildly different cast of characters and environment. Since the "Spider-Verse" event in the comics from 2014, AND the "Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2 and 3" comics in recent years, it HAS been confirmed Earth-928 IS the future version of Earth-616. Confusing, I know. It's Marvel logic. Question them and not me. I know what I'm doing.**

**Next time: Secrets of the Phantom Ruby**

**Question of the Chapter: Detail the similarities and differences between Spider-Man 2099 and Weiss Schnee. Also, your thoughts on this chapter?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	19. Issue 17: Secrets of the Phantom Ruby

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: A New Hero**

**Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY. Operation Big Wave was supposed to be our big chance to finally end this war against the doctors, but it quickly ended in disaster right when Infinite used the Phantom Ruby and overpowered us. And just before we could've escaped, me and my team had to FIGHT Infinite. I had to overcome my fears to survive, but we were still completely outmatched by his strength. There's still two days left before endgame. How are we gonna stop it with the Phantom Ruby always in our way?**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 17: Secrets of the Phantom Ruby_

**Avengers Tower**

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Attack on Attilan**

"My god. What the hell happened out there?" Spider-Man Prime asked the Freedom Avengers that have returned from their failed mission at Metropolis, as he and Modern Sonic were too busy dealing with Shadow at the time to assist them in the raid and were in shock after hearing their defeat at the enemy's HQ.

"To put it simply, we got our asses beat." Qrow answered before taking a drink from his flask.

"Yeah, but…just HOW exactly?" Peter replied, wanting to hear more in detail.

"Things were going well with Operation Big Wave, but it was completely turned inside out thanks to the power of that Phantom Ruby." Captain Marvel answered to the curious bug.

Modern Sonic scowls snarling, "Darn it. To think Infinite could defeat an entire army so easily. How's everyone else feeling?" He asked his question to Lucina.

"Could be better. Most are still in disbelief that of our loss while some are on the brink of giving up." Lucina replied, saying their big defeat at Metropolis demoralized the heroes.

"And you?" Sonic asks how she's personally feeling right now.

"I grew up during dark days similar to this one we are facing. I've learned never to be disheartened even when things are at their worst, as I know hope is the only thing we have left." Lucina replies, still feeling hopeful during this dark war against the doctors.

"If that's all we have, then I should've gone to the store because we're running out." Peter quipped, doing his best to lighten the moody mood.

As the resistance takes some time to recuperate, Winter checks up on her sister since she was there at Metropolis, "Are you alright, Weiss? Nothing is broken?" She asked her little sister with worry and genuine concern.

"Just a few ribs and my pride. Besides that, I'm fine." Weiss said, giving her sister a reassuring smile she's alright.

The members of Team JNPR also share a little reunion since Jaune was with Sonic and Peter fighting Shadow while the rest of his team was at Metropolis. "Glad to see you're okay, Jaune." Pyrrha gives her love interest a warm hug as she's been worried about him going up against Shadow, Electro, and Salem at the same time.

"I'm glad you're alright too, Pyrrha." Jaune sincerely replied while embracing her hug.

"Ahem. We're okay too." A rude Nora interrupted the touching moment between the potential lovebirds.

"Oh, sorry. Glad you two are safe as well." Jaune said to the rest of his teammates.

"Likewise. So how did you guys convince Shadow to rejoin the good side?" Ren asked, noticing Shadow the Hedgehog not killing anyone and instead leaning on a wall next to Rouge working on the computer.

"That's a little complicated." Jaune nervously scratches his head as most of the Freedom Avengers aren't aware of the Phantom Ruby's virtual reality powers yet.

Nearby, Peter watches Raven having a little reunion with her daughter, Yang, "Are you okay, Yang?" Raven asked with genuine concerned.

"I'm fine, Mom. Glad you're here to help us. I could use some family reassurance after I got trashed by Infinite, but not before I got some good licks of my own." Yang replied with a small smile.

"I'm glad." Raven remarks with a small smile of her own, proud of her daughter for holding her own against the strongest adversary in this war.

"You're lucky to be ALIVE. Wish I was there to help you guys, but Stark Industries was in trouble…" Peter spoke up to his girlfriend, feeling ashamed that he could've help prevent the deaths of dozens of soliders if he was there during the raid.

"Pete, I love that you care so much, but your presence wouldn't have made much of a difference. Though I wouldn't have minded your uncanny cheerful optimism. Miguel isn't as funny as you." Yang smiled with a little joke to uplift his mood.

Close to them next to the computers, Modern Sonic is sharing a little chat with Ruby herself, "Heard from younger me you guys gave Infinite a good show, and somehow survived his killer death move." Sonic said with an uplifting smile to cheer up Ruby since she's a bit depressed from their recent loss.

"Still unsure how I survived, but whatever happened, I'm still here to continue helping anyway I can. We may have failed with Operative Big Wave, but I won't give up until we gain a big win." Ruby replies, confident and determined with hope they'll win this war soon enough.

"That's right," Sonic gives her a thumbs up and smile, "A hero isn't one who always win. It's the one who always tries." He said some encouraging words that fits Ruby perfectly.

Ruby nods before noticing Shadow nearby, wanting to ask him a few questions related to his recent allegiance with the Superior Empire, "So, Shadow…" She gets the black hedgehog's attention, "I have to ask, even though I'm sure you've been asked this at least a dozen times already but, why did you betray us? Were you under mind-control or something?"

"No. The Shadow that was working with the Doctors was a fake created by Infinite." Shadow calmly answered her.

"A fake?" Ruby raised a little confused, curious eyebrow after learning it was a fake Shadow that Infinite created.

"That's right." Peter walks over to start explaining to her and the rest of the Freedom Avengers who aren't already informed about Infinite's true power, "Through the Phantom Ruby, Infinite can harness the power of 'virtual reality' completely to his whim. He can create perfect virtual reality duplicates like Shadow and the Sinister Six. Even though they were fakes, they were just as powerful as the original. What's worse, there's no limit how many he can create."

"So, we've been _infinitely _outnumbered right from the beginning?" Blake remarks to this frightening news.

"That explains a lot in the past month. Why it didn't seem the doctors' forces were dwindling in any way. It doesn't matter how strong any of us are. As long as Infinite can keep popping out whole armies with a thought, we don't stand a chance." Captain Marvel remarks to this rather annoying piece of news.

"Man, this virtual reality thing is a real crazy power! We need to find some way to stop the Phantom Ruby if we want to win the war." Silver scowls, knowing the only way they could win is to stop the Phantom Ruby, but no one seems to have a clue how to stop it, not even Miguel and Classic Sonic who has the most experience dealing with its power.

Luckily for the resistance, Shadow is back with them after being gone for a month doing his own little investigation on the Phantom Ruby. He turns to Rouge still working on the computer, "Rouge, have you found the intel I was looking for?" He asked her.

"Not yet. Don't rush me like that. But I have reports that Eggman's database is located at the Chemical Plant. If we can check that out, we might find something there." Rouge revealed to the team there's a clue they can follow on at the Chemical Plant.

Sonic responds, "That sounds like a promising lead. We have to figure out the secret behind Infinite's power and virtual reality. Tails, can you handle this?" He volunteers his best friend to investigate the Chemical Plant for answers.

"Got it, but I'll need a team to back me up." Tails replied, accepting the investigation mission.

"We'll come. We just visited the Chemical Plant of my world not too long ago. If this one's any similar, we might have an idea where that database is." Classic Sonic speaks up, volunteering himself and Spidey 2099 to assist the fox.

"Let's not forget the Ruby came from 2099, so it might be using an advanced form of Virtual Unreality." Miguel added, giving his reason why he's tagging along.

"Lucina and I will also come providing assistance. We can use Lockjaw to teleport us as close to the Chemical Plant without alerting guards." Black Widow also volunteers herself and Lucina, as well as the nearby Lockjaw currently being petted by Crystal who will be their transport.

"Alright. Let's go check the Chemical Plant together and find that database." Tails replies, grateful to have a team that'll back him up as they head out to the Chemical Plant together.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Chemical Plant**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Chemical Flow (Chemical Plant)**

Thanks to Lockjaw, Tails' team was soon teleported inside the closed-off mechanical facility filled with machinery and dangerous chemicals that stretches as far as the eye can see. "A teleportin' dog? That's pretty cool, and kinda weird." Classic Sonic remarks with a confused look on his face, as this is his first time being teleported by an Inhuman dog that's capable of teleporting anywhere in the world.

"Looks who talking. The dimension-traveling blue hedgehog that can run at the speed of sound is calling the teleporting dog weird." Miguel quips to his hedgehog partner.

"WHOOF!" Lockjaw barks, seemingly agreeing with Miguel.

"Head back to the Tower, Lockjaw. We'll call Crystal so you can pick us up when we're done." Black Widow petted the barking dog that quickly teleports back to Avengers Tower, leaving Tails' group to explore Chemical Plant.

"What is our objective, Tails?" Lucina asked her young fox friend for directions.

"According to Rouge, there should be a database somewhere. We have to locate the building it's in. There's a lot of ground to cover, so just finding it will be a chore." Tails answered and explained the objective of their mission.

"Not a problem for me. You guys stay here while I take a quick run of the joint and call you when I find something." Classic Sonic grinningly told his teammates through his ego, requesting to search the area first alone.

"No. We must stick together and move quietly so we won't alert our presence. Tell us where we need to go." Widow denied the young hog's request to go solo.

Sonic rolls his impatient eyes and sighs, "Fine. This place does look a little different from my Chemical Plant, but I should know a few shortcuts that'll take us where we need to go."

"Lead the way, but _slowly_. Just enough so we won't lose sight of you." Widow ordered.

"This is why I'll never be a spy. Investigations tend to go slow." Classic Sonic quipped.

The kiddy hedgehog leads the team, quietly and as slow as he has the patience for, through the Chemical Plant running down a large pipe before jumping over to another platform, slipping past an Egg Pawn. Lucina jumps on moving blocks to reach a higher platform while Tails flies next to her. Black Widow drops down behind an Egg Solider and an Egg Pawn, swiftly knocking them both out without alerting attention. Miguel silently crawls on top of a warp tube before noticing the adventurous Sonic using it as a quick transport, much to the spider's silent annoyance. Still, so far they've been doing a good job exploring the area without alerting any attention. A little too good of a job, which got Widow suspicious.

"Something doesn't feel right." Widow remarks on the abnormal quietness surrounding them.

"What's wrong, Widow?" Miguel asked if something's bugging her.

"Nothing, which is the problem. Besides the few we've taken down, we haven't seen a lot of guards patrolling the area. It's quiet." Widow voiced her suspicions.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sonic replied.

"Too much quiet is usually a sign of danger. Best to play it safe here." Tails advised. But, the second he suggested they take things safe, the section they are in is suddenly flooded with the pink substance known as Mega Mack, "Whoa! Or not!" He remarks in surprise as the Mega Muck suddenly rises, trapping the group underwater. Everyone managed to stay calm while holding their breathes, except for Sonic. Since the young hero can't swim, he immediately panics as he's moments from drowning. Tails grabs the hand of his best friend's counterpart as he swims them both to safety while everyone else follows them to the top of the shaft and jump out of the pool, wet and grasping for air.

Sonic tirelessly coughs out Mega Mack after almost drowning in a large pool of it, "Pleugh! Koff! Koff! Yuck! This stuff tastes just as bad here as the one back home. Thanks for the save, Tails." The young hedgehog thanks his alternate dimensional friend.

"The water levels suddenly risen, probably because something triggered it." Tails remarks, believing someone or something activated the rising Mega Mack.

"Then that means we're going in the right direction. Spider-Man, can you use your Spider-Sense to sense if we're close to the building containing the database?" Widow asked the futuristic webhead.

"I don't have a Spider-Sense, but I am seeing some kind of activity going on beyond that door with my Accelerated Vision." Miguel points to one of the nearest buildings with entrance doors they could break in.

"It's possible that's where the database is. Let's go check it out." Tails flies ahead while the rest of his squad follows him towards the database building.

**BGM End**

The heroes kick down the door leading inside the database room, but as they walk in, trouble drops down from the ceiling in the form of a Japanese assassin woman with very long and deadly sharp nails that instantly puts them to their guard.

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Bring on the Bad Guys**

"Can't let you go any further, I'm afraid. Lest you are interested I cut you down to the size of your little blue rodent and thensome." She threatens the heroes by posing with her extendable razor sharp finger nails.

"I'm very sensitive about my height, lady. Who the heck is she?" Classic Sonic asked.

"Lady Deathstrike." Black Widow glared, holding her electrified batons.

"The cybernetic assassin. I have heard of her." Lucina remarks standing in attack position with her blade.

Lady Deathstrike dashes towards the heroes and starts attacking them with her deadly cybernetic nails, "She must have been the one that triggered the water levels to almost drown us." Tails realized while avoiding her slashes.

"That is correct. I am sure you have heard various villains around the world were hired by the Superior Empire to protect their facilities from intruders. I have been stationed here patiently waiting for some company to cut down. I don't know what are your intentions in this building, but I will make sure you will not leave here with anything, not even your lives." Deathstrike said intimidatingly while almost slashing Classic Sonic to the ground.

"You should've gone and get a manicure while waiting for us." Sonic quipped, dodging her attack and launching a Spin Attack at her, who blocks it but was still knock back a few feet whilst standing.

Future Spidey zips towards her clashing his talons against her large nails. The two were evenly-matched until Deathstrike managed to rip a part of his costume off from one slash to the chest, leaving a bloody painful mark, "Ow! How's that possible? My costume's made of UMF material! Hard to cut through!" Miguel remarks, while holding his marked chest.

"My entire cybernetic skeleton is laced with Adamantium, making me quite unbreakable. You, however, are quite breakable." Deathstrike delivers a deadly strike at the wallcrawler, only to be shocked to learn it was an Accelerated Decoy she cut.

"Can't break what isn't real." Miguel quips, appearing behind her to slash in the back before bounce-kicking off her to land next to Lucina, "Don't understand why the doctors bothered hiring supervillains when they could produce thousands of their own with the Phantom Ruby." He said to her.

"Probably to keep us in the dark of the Phantom Ruby's true abilities." Lucina replied.

Widow strikes the villainous cyborg repeatedly with her electrified batons until she was knocked away to the ground. She quickly whips out her twin handguns shooting at Deathstrike, but her cybernetic healing factor quickly heals her as she runs through the bullets to tackle Widow. Before Deathstrike could land another blow, Widow manages to shoot a taser disk from her bracelets to stun her long enough to receive a double Spin Dash from both Tails and Classic Sonic.

"If you ask nicely, I could lend you my nail clipper." Sonic jokes with a smile to the annoyed assassin.

"I will silence you!" Deathstrike darts at quick speeds for the mobians, but misses the chance to attack when Tails flies himself and Sonic away from her. This gave Miguel the chance to web her up and turn her around for Lucina to fiercely slash her, sending her flying across the room.

"You cannot win, assassin! Surrender or face the consequences!" Lucina ordered her to stand down and surrender, pointing her sword at the cybernetic assassin.

Weakened, Lady Deathstrike pants heavily on a knee, giving her enemies a snarling scowl from her face, "You have not won yet, heroes. As you say, I still have an ace up my sleeves." Her brown eyes glow a menacing red as she uses her Cyberpathy to activate the stationary defense unit in the database room. She hops backwards and stands on its head, surrounding herself in an energy barrier as the defense unit it rises from the floor. Towering over the heroes is a gray and yellow Super Badnik resembling a large, stationary gun turret/tower hybrid that rests on the top of a high-tech pillar.

"That's a Super Badnik I've never seen before." Classic Sonic casually stares at the giant Badnik brawler.

"It looks to be another E-100 Series robot." Tails assumed, recognizing this Super Badnik resembling old E-100 Series robots like Gamma and Omega.

"E-107 Theta. I command you to crush the intruders!" Lady Deathstrike commands her Super Badnik to attack the heroes with barrages of powerful missiles that pack enough power to incinerate a regular Badnik.

"What's our strategy?!" Lucina instantly asks for a method to destroy Theta while dodging his incinerating missiles.

"Disable it's turrets! Then we focus on the big guy!" Miguel suggested.

"Tails, give me a lift!" Sonic requested.

"Okay, Sonic!" Tails replied.

The young fox grabs Sonic as they fly into the air avoiding the many missiles trying to blast them off the sky. Tails throws the outworldly hedgehog at the turrets, which he quickly destroys two of them in less than a second. Miguel parkours off the missiles directed at him as he jumps towards the Super Badnik and clogs up some of the turrets with webbing. Lucina hops onto the machine and stabs through a turret, destroying it. Widow does the same thing, avoiding missiles as she climbs the machine to destroy some of its weaponary.

With most of its weapons disabled, Theta is left defenseless from an all-out assault from the heroes. They keep attacking it from all sides relentlessly, showing no signs of slowing down as Lady Deathstrike has trouble keeping her balance inside her little barrier. Miguel throws some of the remaining missiles at the head of Theta itself, damaging it and Deathstrike's shield, disabling it and leaving her to a brutal Web-Strike that kicks her off the machine from Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Tails and Sonic jump over Theta as they curl into spinballs and utterly smash through its head with a twin Spin Attack, finally destroying the Super Badnik as it blows up into smoke.

The mobian duo lands next to their friends as they confront the beaten Lady Deathstrike, too stubborn to admit she has lost this battle, "You may have achieved some form of victory today, but it pales in comparison to your ultimate failure...Your resistance will burn…You cannot stop the inevitable…Enjoy your last few days living in fear-." She babbled before Natasha shuts her up with a punch to the face.

"Thanks for the encouraging words, but I'm sure we'll do just fine without them." Widow quips as she watches Lady Deathstrike fall unconscious in defeat.

**BGM End**

"Phew, glad that we cleaned that up. Where's the database?" Miguel asked, looking around the messed-up room for the computer that has access to Eggman's database.

"Hope it didn't get destroyed during the battle." Lucina hoped.

"Thankfully not. There's still a functional computer," Tails found a computer terminal nearby for them to use, "Hold on a sec, while I access the data from this computer…" The genius fox starts hacking into Eggman's personal database searching for anything possibly related to the Phantom Ruby, "Okay…failed battle plans…old robot designs…wow, he's got like ten terabytes of selfies, all of them of his own mustache…"

"Selfies?" Miguel raised a curious eyebrow behind his mask.

"Of his own mustache?" Lucina remarks with the same expression.

"That's classic egghead, alright. Loves his mustache more than he does world domination." Classic Sonic joked.

"So where does he keep the…" Tails continues his little database search until, after a bit, he finally found what they were looking for, "Found it! Virtual Reality weapon. The Phantom Ruby." He informed his friends he found the file about the Phantom Ruby.

"What does it say?" Widow asked the young fox.

"A fearful cosmic weapon that takes control of people's visual and depth perception to feed false information to the brain, creating a new reality for them." Tails starts reading from the file.

"Definitely sounds like a more advanced version of the 'Virtual Unreality' program from 2099, but instead of interfacing with Cyberspace, it augments ACTUAL reality, turning illusions real." Miguel remarked.

"Sorry, can you explain it a little better?" Lucina kindly asked, not understanding this techno talk from the two geniuses.

"To put it simply, it's like a dream SO real, that if you get hurt inside it, you'll also get bruised in reality." Tails replied, putting things in a simpler sense for the non-geniuses to understand.

"That's hard to believe, but this is future tech we're talking about." Classic Sonic quipped.

Tails continues reading from the data, "Eggman and Octavius studied the original Phantom Ruby to experiment with lots of replica prototypes, and then incorporated the complete final version into Infinite. If I'm reading this data correctly, then there might be a weakness. This is huge! Let's get this information back to the others!" He told his friends, saying he has found a possible weakness in the Phantom Ruby.

Wasting no time, Black Widow contacts Crystal requesting a pickup, "Crystal! Send Lockjaw to pick us up! We've found what we need to finally stop the Phantom Ruby!" She told her. And as soon as she's finished, Crystal and the barking Lockjaw appears to pick up the victorious team and transport them back home with good news that will finally give them an edge winning this war.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: Sorry for the late upload but here it is. More information about the Phantom Ruby and a possible method to destroy it. Lady Deathstrike was only here as a hired villain, which was mentioned and explained in an earlier chapter.**

**Next time: Zero before Infinite? Clash with the giant Metal Sonic!**

**Question of the Chapter: Has anyone played Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3? If so, what are your thoughts on it and would like to see a possible adaptation of that game in the future?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	20. Issue 18: Fake of a Fake

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: A New Hero**

**Classic Sonic: I'm Sonic. The younger Sonic from another dimension! If we're going to win this war, we must stop the Phantom Ruby at all cost. I went with Tails and a few others to the Chemical Plant. Apparently, Eggman has a database over there guarded by a lady with **_**freakishly **_**huge nails called Lady Deathstrike. We soon clipped her nails so Tails could do his thing on the computer and managed to find a weakness in the Phantom Ruby. All right! This is perfect! Let's get this info back to the others ASAP!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 18: Fake of a Fake_

**Avengers Tower**

During the timeframe Tails and his group traveled to the Chemical Plant to learn more about the Phantom Ruby, things are pretty quiet at the resistance's HQ. Some heroes are keeping themselves busy with SOS missions around the globe or destroying more satellite factories so they won't be used to burn the world. Others like most of the members of Team RWBY are taking a needed nap in their own rooms in the tower after surviving their recent fight against Infinite.

Ruby is adorable while she's taking a snooze on her bed. Her sister stands outside her room yawning while talking with Spider-Man before she goes to bed too, "The whole team has already gone to bed. We're all still a bit sore after our fight with Infinite. Best time to take a nap while we wait for Tails to come back." Yang said to the webbed hero.

Peter nods, "Good. You should go get some rest too. You've been through a lot lately. I'm gonna go meet with Gabriel in the lab see if he could help me upgrade my lenses with a Virtual Unreality function. Maybe that could help against Infinite. And if I still have some time, I want to practice combining different Color Webbing. See what combinations pack a punch. Maybe I'll use Red Hulk as a testing dummy."

"Do you think we'll win this war?" Yang asks him a serious question with a concerned look on her face.

"'Course we will. I have complete faith Tails and Miguel will bring back some good news how we're gonna stop the Phantom Ruby." Peter replied, remaining completely optimistic.

"And what if they don't?"

"Heh. Good one."

"I'm serious, Peter. We have less than two days until endgame, and there's still the satellites in space that will burn the world if enough are up there, and it's getting harder and harder targeting the factories producing them." Yang started arguing with her boyfriend.

"We'll get through this, alright." Peter assured her things will turn out fine in the end.

"You sure? I do remember warning you on New Year's Ock had big plans in the works and you sounded pretty confident when you said, 'There's nothing he can't build that can bring me down', which he did and put you in jail for a month." Yang argued calmly, remaining level-headed but serious with her argument.

"What were the chances I knew he would stumble upon a cosmic gemstone from the future that can control virtual reality?" Peter responded.

"Knowing your luck…" Yang quipped.

"I'll admit I might've been a tad bit hasty thinking my life was getting perfect, which quickly proved otherwise. Look. This isn't the time to be losing hope. Miguel once told me this is the 'end of the Heroic Age', but I don't buy it. Not for a second. When there's hope, we can CHANGE the future. Even if the end of the world does come, I'll keep fighting. But I can't do it alone. Even though I'm strong, I need something more than me. Someone to push me to victory. Someone like you and everyone else by my side. Because when we're together, no one can break up our stride to win." Peter gave a little encouragement speech to her, saying it isn't the time to lose hope when there's still a chance to win the war.

Yang smiles now that her confidence has been renewed thanks to his little speech, "God, I missed that hopeful optimism of yours while you were gone."

"I definitely have a lot to make up once this war is over. School. Jobs…" Peter quips jokingly.

"Our quality alone time." Yang flirts, seductively hugging her heroic boyfriend.

"I missed that most of all, my dragon princess." Peter remarks with the flirts before they share a long passionate kiss in the hallway where no one is watching them make out. Except for one blue dude eating a chili dog while leaning on the wall.

"And if you two are done making out…" Sonic rudely interrupts the lovebirds' special time together, leaving them both embarrassed and a bit annoyed at his intrusion.

"How long have you been standing there?" Peter asked him.

"Long enough to finish six chili dogs." Sonic quips before finishing his last chili dog for the hour. "Anyways, Spidey, Sable and Raven wants to tell us something they learned about Infinite." He told him.

"Mom? Curious about this. What does she know about Infinite?" Yang wondered.

"Curious myself. Let's go find out what they know." Peter said with a serious expression as the couple follows Sonic to the briefing room.

* * *

**Briefing Room, Avengers Tower**

**BGM-Mega Man X8 OST-Deepening Mystery**

Sonic, Peter, and Yang walk inside the briefing room to see Raven standing next to a computer where Silver Sable is working on research regarding Infinite. Raven notices the group approaching and questions her daughter, "Yang? I heard you went to get some rest."

"Before that, I want to hear what you two know about Infinite." Yang replied.

"Sable, what do you got? What do you know about Infinite?" Peter asked the silver mercenary.

"A lot. Same with Raven while she was investigating with Shadow during the past month. We've both had encounters with Infinite, before he was Infinite." Sable replied.

"What do you mean? You're saying he went under a different name before this guy became Infinite?" Sonic asked.

Sable nods her head, "That's correct. His real name is Zero the Jackal. I've been doing a lot of research regarding his origins ever since he turned up as Infinite. On Mobius long before the Convergence, he was taken into a band of jackal thieves at a young age after he was abandoned by his parents and left for dead. Over the years, the thieves saw him as one of their own and taught him everything he needed to know to survive. Zero became known as a 'prodigy'. Not just for his exceptional combat skills, but for his violent nature. He surpassed his fellow thieves in ruthlessness and power and has grown more dangerous than the tribe that took him in and soon treated him as an outcast."

"Hey! This guy sounds kinda like you." Peter jokingly compares Zero with the annoyed Raven, who slaps the webhead in the face for that remark.

"Don't compare me with weak trash." Raven retorted.

Sable continues after the unnecessary quip, "Zero also saw his group as 'weak trash' for fearing his strength and eventually took it over into a band of thieving mercenaries. One of the best on Mobius. You know them as the 'Jackal Squad', with Zero as their leader under the alias, 'Captain Jackal'."

"Captain Jackal…? Wait, that name sounds oddly familiar? Wasn't his group working with Cipher a few months ago? You mean to tell me that guy becomes Infinite?" Peter remarks, slowly remembering he has had a few encounters with Infinite's old identity during the cyberspace madness caused by Cipher.

"That's something you have trouble remembering?" Yang asked.

"I hear that kinda thing…two, three times a week. How am I supposed to recognize him while he's wearing a mask and suddenly has reality-warping powers?" Spidey quipped.

"You said you fought Zero's group before he became Infinite?" Sonic asked the silver mercenary about her personal history with the Jackal Squad.

"That I have. Several times Sable International has come in conflict with the Jackal Squad shortly after the union of our worlds." Sable answered.

"Same with my tribe. A bunch of annoying upstarts with their leader constantly seeing himself as the 'unbeatable ultimate mercenary' and values power above anything else." Raven said.

"Is that why he's working with the docs?" Peter asked if it was power Zero was looking for that basically pushed him to make a deal with the devil.

"Yes. Also because Shadow killed his squad and embarrassed him, right after you embarrassed him three times during that cyber metal madness." Raven informed, saying Spider-Man unintentionally played a huge role creating Infinite.

"Hear that, Shadow? You and Spidey created a monster! We mostly blame you for this though!" Sonic jokingly teased the brooding hedgehog standing nearby.

"At least I wasn't the one who scarred his disgusting face." Shadow stoically responded, implying Spider-Man also accidently scarred Infinite during their last encounter at Cipher's headquarters.

"But I'm sure you went all in with the insults." Sonic grinned, knowing Shadow is the type of hedgehog to harshly insult his enemies, even after they were defeated by him.

"Of course." Shadow casually admitted.

"So I scratched this guy's massively insane ego to push him to gain 'godlike powers' so he could have revenge on me among others and destroy the world. Talk about being petty." Spider-Man joked.

"He hates a lot of people. Must be rough around the holidays." Yang also joked.

Nearby, Knuckles walks into the room looking completely bored having not much to do lately, "I don't like sitting on the bench, but there's nothing to do till Tails gets back." He said, scratching his bored head.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Mega Man X8 OST-Hunter Base (Going to the Front)**

The second he said that however, Amy receives an urgent report coming from Central Francisco, "Way to jinx it! Metal Sonic has been spotted in Central Francisco!"

"Is it another fake?" Shadow asked her.

"Why would they bother making a fake out of something that already isn't real? Couldn't they just build more?" Sonic remarks but quickly shrugs it off as they have more important matters to deal with, "They must be cutting corners. Well, whatever. We have to save the city anyway! Let's go, Spidey! Let's get ourselves a little team and we'll be heading out!"

"Okay!" Spidey nodded, agreeing to be part of his team as they head out to stop Metal Sonic in Central Francisco.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Near the Golden Gate Bridge at Central Francisco**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Red Gate Bridge**

An Avengers Quinjet makes a landing on a red stone bridge on the mainland, just outside the city limits of Central Francisco. The door hatch opens for Sonic and Spider-Man to walk out for themselves and the rest of their teammates consisting of Raven Branwen, Vision, and Pit as they begin their mission searching for Metal Sonic.

"We're here. Where's Metal Sonic?" Pit asked his teammates.

"**Stay on guard. My sensors indicate Metal Sonic was spotted near here." **Vision warned his friends to stay alert.

"Strange. I don't see him anywhere." Sonic glanced around, finding no robot double tearing the area they're in.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Mark II Locks On**

In that very moment however, Peter's Spider-Sense tingles wildly, "Way to jinx it!" he quipped before a Death Egg Robot soon ambushes them, smashing the bridge beneath their feet. Luckily for them, the heroes are fine. Raven turned into a bird to fly next to the hovering Vision and Pit while Sonic and Spidey landed safely on a ledge, looking at the robot.

"You guys okay?!" Pit asked the two from the air.

"Phew! That was a close one." Sonic quipped.

"_**Like a giant robot could kill you two." **_That familiar voice mixed with alien and a young woman grabs the spider-hog duo's ears when they turn to see the symbiote huntress, Toxin, descending next to them while using her flames under her feet to hover.

"Cinder?!" Spidey remarks, a little surprised to see Cinder Fall seemingly arrived helping them out.

From what it looks like actually, the whole Team Toxin group are here already fighting against the giant Super Badnik. Emerald Sustrai fires from her pair of revolvers around the Death Egg Robot while riding on an Extreme Gear, just like her partner, Mercury Black. The merc with the kicks launches a powerful jump kick to the body while managing to avoid its lasers, which accidently destroyed the nearby terrain.

"Thanks for swinging by, Webs!" Mercury quips while fighting for his life against the Death Egg Robot.

"You Team Toxin guys are really great, at making a mess." Spider-Man quips back at the cybernetic kickster. His Spider-Sense quickly triggers as the giant robot prepares to punch him, Sonic, and Toxin on the ledge. Peter grabs Sonic as he swings themselves away while Cinder flies off from the robot as it punches the ledge.

"Nice! Keep it up!" Sonic cheered on while Spidey swings them around the robot while it fires its eye laser. The rest of the heroes finally decide to help with Vision firing lasers from his forehead crystal while Pit launches a barrage of arrows from his bow. Raven turns back into a human to stab its shoulder while Toxin throws several fireballs to grab its attention away from Sonic and Spider-Man.

"_**Anytime, you two." **_Cinder hurries them to finish the robot.

"Simmer down, Tox. We got this." Spider-Man quips as he and Sonic swing in front of the robot's eye. It prepares another laser beam just a few seconds behind as Spidey prepares a Web-Strike and Sonic charges a Homing Attack.

"It's lights out for you." Sonic quips as the two shoot through the robot's head, destroying it.

**BGM End**

The two found themselves falling into a pit with a sewer line through the hole that the Death Egg Robot punched in the wall earlier and landed down the pit's sewer where the rest of their group and Team Toxin meet up with them.

"Are these things rampaging through the city?" Sonic asked Cinder.

"_**Yes. My team and I have been doing a good job destroying as many of the Doctors' robots before they could become a handful. Then we received reports Metal Sonic was in this area, perhaps to launch an attack at GUN HQ's back entrance while they are too busy guarding its front." **_Toxin explains to them the current situation in the city.

"Sounds like we have a common mission. We'll need to work together and stop Metal Sonic before he reaches GUN HQ!" Spider-Man proposed an alliance between the two teams to defeat Metal Sonic.

"I'm sure the three of us are more than capable handling a tiny robot hedgehog." Emerald arrogantly replied, believing her team led by Cinder is strong enough to destroy Metal Sonic.

"That is true, but notice how Sonic didn't care and has already left, so…" Spidey jokingly points to Sonic already making a run through the sewers finding Metal Sonic, annoying Emerald enough to reluctantly accept the alliance as both teams catches up with the hedgehog.

Sonic quickly found himself running alongside both teams on the Golden Gate Bridge that has suffered heavy damage from the attacks on the city. "Where's Metal Sonic? I'm still not seeing him anywhere." Sonic asked, still spotting no signs of Metal Sonic's whereabouts.

"_**He's close. You sense him too?" **_Cinder asked Peter since they both possess a Spider-Sense.

"Yeah." Peter responded.

"**He is materializing. Prepare yourselves, my friends." **Vision warned everyone to stay sharp and prepare for battle against the robot duplicate.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Battle with Metal Sonic (US Ver. Remix)**

Suddenly materializing before them is a Metal Sonic replica, several times larger than the original Metal Sonic and presumably much stronger than the original. Metal Sonic proceeds to run away from the heroes as they give chase and attack him from behind.

"That was a new trick. Didn't know he could do that." Mercury comments about Metal Sonic materializing from red cubes and growing big.

"So this is thanks to the Phantom Ruby too huh? The Doctors' new toy is a real pain in the neck." Sonic quips, boosting forward pursuing the giant Metal Sonic.

"The Phantom Ruby? What the heck is that?" Emerald asked while avoiding Metal's attacks.

"A big pain in the neck like Sonic said! It can control virtual reality and manipulate time and space, easily capable creating THOUSANDS of Metal Sonics if Infinite wants to!" Spider-Man briefed Team Toxin about the Phantom Ruby and its frightening powers.

"_**So that's the source of Infinite's power?" **_Toxin remarks, throwing fireballs at Metal Sonic, who manages to fly away from them.

"You make it sound like you fought Infinite before." Spider-Man responded.

"_**I once confronted Infinite while on a mission with Shadow. He reminded me a lot of the old me before our encounter, but the power he wields, I'll admit, can be a bit unnerving." **_Cinder admitted, referencing her first encounter with Infinite when he tortured her and Shadow in a virtual reality prison.

"Anything that can scare you terrifies me." Spidey quipped.

"_**I never said I was the one that was scared." **_Cinder retorts with annoyance, hiding the fact she herself was a little unnerved by Infinite's power the first time she encountered him.

Back to the battle, Metal Sonic manipulates electrified energy cubes around him forming harmful pillars of energy to slow down his pursuers. "Hey, Metal! You've gotten pretty huge since the last time we met! Let's see how your speed is!" Sonic quipped, smiling as he side-steps away from the energy pillars and boosts forward attacking his double with a barrage of Homing Attacks, damaging.

"Good! Keep running and catch up with him to expose more openings!" Raven commanded the team while fighting Metal Sonic.

"Heh! Have you forgotten who we are?" Sonic wisecracked.

"**We should heed her advice. If you look behind, Metal Sonic has materialized a wall of energy cubes chasing us. If we are not careful, we will be consumed." **Vision said, having his teammates take notice of the alarming swarm of energy cubes chasing them.

"And that would be bad right?" Pit asked an unnecessary question.

"**Very." **The synthezoid casually responded.

"Then let's speed things up!" Spider-Man fires several weblines to grab Metal Sonic and uses that amazing strength of his to pull him into his fierce combo of attacks before allowing Mercury to kick him away.

"How was that?!" Mercury taunted.

"Web Wispon, combine Rocket and Burst!" Spider-Man voiced commands his Web-Shooters to combine two Color Webbing, Rocket Webbing and Burst Webbing. He fires a more powerful and charged energy rocket at Metal Sonic, launching the robot back further from the ensuing explosion.

"Yes! Looks like he's gotten much weaker…!" Spider-Man noted.

Metal Sonic looks to be getting irritated as he charges himself with more energy, surrounding himself in a menacing purple aura. He starts teleporting around the bridge confusing his pursuers before attacking Vision, Pit, and Emerald with his V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. Emerald becomes wide-eye as she notices Metal Sonic about to attack her. She and Pit quickly steps away from his charge while Vision simply phases through his attack and blasts him with his solar beams, stunning him for a few moments.

"**He is stunned. Now is a good time to launch a counterattack." **Vision recommended.

"You damn right!" Emerald scowls, launching an all-out counterattack alongside the flying Pit damaging the giant Super Badnik.

"That's right! Smash him!" Pit said while firing numerous arrows at the Super Badnik replica.

Metal Sonic attempts to protect himself from their relentless assault by gathering Octobots and Egg Pawns, but Sonic, Spider-Man, and Mercury destroy each one by one, slowly ruining his makeshift barrier. Raven uses her bond with Peter to repeatedly teleport around the defenseless Metal Sonic striking him with lightning-fast, heavy blows from her sword that leaves the robot quite disoriented while Cinder mixes her symbiote with her flames to launch a powerful beam knocking the giant robot away, furthered weakening him.

"_**His cubes are catching up to us! Hurry and destroy him!" **_Cinder instructs Sonic and Spider-Man to destroy Metal Sonic before the cube wave consumes them.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Double Boost! (Short Ver.)**

"Here goes, partner!" Spidey smiled to his hedgehog buddy as they prepare their combo attack.

"Ah yeah! When we join forces, the sky's the limit!" Sonic spins into a blue blur around Spider-Man creating a windy vortex that absorbs his webbing enhancing it, trapping the webhead in a blue web veil of wind while he covers his fists with thick webbing.

"WEB BOOST!" The Spider-Hog duo shouts together while dashing at intense speeds towards the giant Metal Sonic.

"Time to finish this!" Spider-Man declares.

"Attack him at full power!" Sonic instructed his partner.

The duo blazes away from the cube wave using their Web Boost rushing down Metal Sonic, landing the finishing blow as Spider-Man shatters him completely with one powerful webbed punch into numerous red cubes that quickly dissipates into nothing.

**BGM End**

The cube wave Metal created quickly vanished the moment he was destroyed, finally giving the heroes all the time in the world to catch their breath following their fight with the replica. "Hey! That was great! We were like a well-oiled machine…fighting a well-oiled machine." Sonic smiled, raising his fist at Spider-Man as the two share a victorious fist bump.

"**I've analyzed your team attack was in perfect sync. It did seem to get a bit painful though." **Vision analyzed their Web Boost combo attack.

"We're working out the kinks." Peter quipped.

"_**You two have grown strong, but it won't be enough to defeat Infinite." **_Cinder proclaimed.

"We know. Right now, we have friends searching for clues on how we're going to weaken the Phantom Ruby and give us a fighting chance. Whaddya say? Want to join the Freedom Avengers and help us out?" Sonic offered Team Toxin membership to join their resistance.

"_**Thanks, but no. We're doing just fine on our own," **_Cinder denied to join the resistance,_** "But, when you confront Infinite again, I want to be part of that battle. I have a score to settle with him."**_

"Sure thing. Thanks for helping us make sure Metal Sonic didn't reach GUN HQ. We're one step closer ending this war. Just gotta hope Tails and the others learned something that we can use to our advantage. We're heading back. Take care." Spider-Man said goodbye to Team Toxin, with Cinder giving him a silent nod as the Freedom Avengers return to their Quinjet back to Avengers Tower.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes Unofficial Remix)**

**KFX Here: I've added an original backstory to Infinite's character to flesh him out a little more. Didn't want to make his backstory too over the top. He was abandoned as a child and grew up really violent with a lust for power, destruction, and control. Fun fact: The name "Zero" was what Infinite was originally going to be called in original drafts of **_**Sonic Forces **_**until they renamed him into "Infinite" in reference to his limitless power.**

**superjoeyf721: Death doesn't mean anything in the Marvel Universe unless you're Uncle Ben so I can easily revive the Black Order. They've come back to life in the comics a few times anyways.**

**Guest (from Chapter 19): I'm not giving Miguel Mjolnir. It's not like Thor's around for him to wield. Even if he was, I'm still not giving it to him since he hasn't reached "worthy" status yet in this series.**

**JakSonic: Thanks, buddy. Glad you're enjoying the series despite it being a mess in some areas.**

**Next time: The Phantom Ruby has a weakness?! Target the Death Egg!**

**Question of the Chapter: How do you feel about the original backstory I gave to Zero the Jackal, aka Infinite?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	21. Issue 19: Target: The Phantom Ruby

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: A New Hero**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Found out from Sable that Infinite was always a Grade-A jerk from day 1 when he used to go under the name "Zero the Jackal". Doesn't change the fact we need to bring him down, but before that, we had to team up with Cinder's little squad to defeat Metal Sonic at Central Francisco. Hopefully that was a good enough pastime until Tails comes back. Hope you learned something how to defeat the Phantom Ruby, little buddy!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 19: Target: The Phantom Ruby_

**Avengers Tower**

In the briefing room in the tower, most of the Freedom Avengers are hanging out discussing current events and how they're going to handle them. Same ol' stuff as they've been doing during this war. Scarlet Spider was in the middle of a little friendly chat with Knuckles and Axl when he notices Team RWBY entering the room after just waking up from their sleep, so they're still a little groggy and a bit tired.

"You girls got some good sleep?" Kaine asked the huntresses-in-training.

"Hard to when the world's going to end in a day…" Blake replies before yawning, "Is Tails back yet from the Chemical Plant? What's taking him so long? Hope he's okay…" She starts to get a little worried about Tails and his group that were sent to investigate the Chemical Plant for clues to stop the Phantom Ruby earlier and they haven't returned yet.

The moment she got worried, Blake was instantly caught off-guard when a sudden Lockjaw appears in front of her with Crystal and Tails' group from the Chemical Plant. "WHOOF!" Lockjaw barks at the faunus cat, who was instantly frightened by the Inhuman dog and rush behind Kaine and Yang to hide from him, with the former sighing and the latter scratching her cheek from seeing their cat friend scared of the royal dog.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: Phase 1**

"I didn't know you were a scaredy cat too, BB. Hahahaha!" Classic Sonic laughed, teasing the scared cat faunus.

"Tails, you guys are okay!" Ruby smiled, glad to see her friend is okay.

"Yup, and with good news to tell everyone. Where's Sonic, I mean, the other Sonic?" Tails asked, wanting to tell his Sonic the information he learned from the Chemical Plant.

"I'm here, Tails…" Modern Sonic walks into the room alongside Spidey Prime and the rest of his teammates who joined him on their recent mission in Central Francisco, "Just got back thrashing Metal Sonic at Central Francisco." He smiled.

"Judging from how ripped your costume is, you guys also had a tough fight, right, future me?" Peter notices his future counterpart's costume is little torn after his fight with Lady Deathstrike.

"Shouldn't be that much of a surprise after fighting a cybernetic assassin with large nails and her pet turret robot." Miguel quipped.

"Sonic, we got it! We figured out a way to stop the Doctors' Phantom Ruby!" Tails informed him and the rest of the resistance this news of hope to win the war.

"Great work! Can't expect any less from you, Tails!" Modern Sonic smiled.

"According to the data, the Phantom Ruby requires an incredible amount of energy, which only the Octo Reactor installed inside the Death Egg can provide." Tails said, explaining to everyone the weakness of the Phantom Ruby.

"The Octo Reactor? Octavius built another one?" Peter remarked.

"What's an Octo Reactor?" Classic Sonic asked, as this is his first time learning about this deadly fusion power.

"It's like the Arc Reactor powering this tower. It's a type of fusion power that's not a source of clean energy, but a source of cosmic energy derived from Iso-8 among other things. Octavius recently incorporated a miniature version into my robot clone, Mecha Spider-Man. Made him incredibly strong, but also a little crazy and power-hungry. He must have perfected it and installed a larger version into the Death Egg." Peter answered, giving a brief description of the Octo Reactor.

"That's right. We can use the Octo Reactor to synthesize new and more powerful Iso-8 by transferring the energy into the tower. Once we have enough, we simply stop the energy transfer, and boom, the Phantom Ruby is practically useless." Tails said, voicing his plan to stop the Phantom Ruby.

"Simply? Last I checked the Death Egg is a heavily fortified…well, Death Egg." Knuckles remarks, knowing full well destroying the Death Egg can be pretty difficult.

"True. But I came up with a plan," Tails responded with confidence, "First, we distract the Doctors to somewhere else. While he's not paying attention, we can use the Chemical Plant computer to hack into the Death Egg's weapons systems and shut it down. With no weapons, destroying the Death Egg will be a piece of cake. No Death Egg, means the Phantom Ruby is nearly useless."

"That's perfect, Tails. We'll follow that plan! First, we need someone who'll act as a decoy." Captain Marvel smiled, wondering who will lead the distraction.

"Heh! I'm on it! Leave this to me! I'll lead the distraction!" Knuckles proudly announces he'll be the decoy for this important mission.

"No way, Knuckles! You're too EASILY distracted. That's not a good trait for a distraction." Amy berated the depressed echidna, denying him to be the decoy.

"You'll more likely to get tricked than to trick." Yang added, now annoying the angry echidna.

"Then let me lead the distraction." Ruby volunteered to lead a team of decoys to provide the distraction, "The docs usually see me as a 'nuisance' rather than an actual threat, which admittedly sucks but we can use that to our advantage. It may even throw them off a little."

"That's a good idea! We leave this to you and your team, Ruby! We only have one more day before the docs' plan is executed, so let's hustle!" Captain Marvel ordered her, as everyone gets ready to start the operation to stop the Phantom Ruby.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Guardian Rock, Green Hill Zone**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Set in Motion (Guardian Rock)**

The first phase to depower the Phantom Ruby begins with resistance soliders launching a surprise attack at the enemy's many factory buildings in the desert portion of Green Hill, causing a loud enough ruckus that grabs the Doctors' attention. In response, the Superior Empire deployed their Death Crab, a giant eight-legged battlemech rampaging through military forces.

Ruby's team consisting of Weiss, Blake, Qrow, Spidey 2099, Red Hulk, and Axl run on the main path assisting with the distraction as they get a call from Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD, _'Unidentified heat source detected! Requesting analysis!' _

"Lyla, scan the mech!" Miguel ordered his AI.

'_It's a multi-legged battlemech! The energy readings are off the charts!' _Lyla informed the team of the Death Crab and its exceptional power.

"If it approaches on its heavyweight legs, fight back with maneuverability!" Ruby instructed her teammates.

"We'll give that stupid crab a good scare!" Axl smirked, ready for some heavy action.

"Damn those doctors…! Were they still hiding this new weapon!?" Qrow remarks, scowling to see they had another powerful weapon up their sleeves.

Ruby spots a squadron of Egg Soliders and Octobots up ahead that immediately fire to slow them down. Ruby uses her Semblance to dodge most of their gunfire before using her Rose Boost to smash right through them before switching to her rifle blasting everyone trying to put her and her team down, "Let loose and smash them up! Make some noise!" She ordered her teammates to go all-out against enemy forces.

"Is that the best plan to distract them?" Weiss asks while destroying some Grimm.

"Kid's right! Diversionary tactics are all about the decoy you use. Just go buck wild and get their attention! Trust me!" Red Hulk responded, knowing his stuff in large-scale battles like this as he is a general of the US Air Force.

'_Don't push your luck too far, though.' _Amy warned them.

'_Leave the Chemical Plant to us. Continue making as much noise as you can.' _Black Panther advised the team.

"Go all-out you say? Best plan ever!" Axl smiles, absorbing a Burst Wisp into his G-Launcher and unleashes an explosive hell storm from the air decimating numerous enemy squadrons.

Red Hulk quickly holds the record for pissing off a whole army in five seconds as he loudly smashes through enemy forces up and down and all around, all with a smile on his face. Blake holds onto an Asteroid Wispon as she uses her Shadow-Clones to form two duplicates of herself, each also wielding their own Asteroid Wispon. The Blakes each produce five humanoid figures made of indigo cubes from their Wispon, giving themselves a little army as they join in on the rampage against their enemies.

Weiss uses her glyphs unleashing several Beowolves running amok and tearing through the buildings. Inside one of the buildings, Miguel sets the facility to self-destruct before escaping in time to watch the large explosion. While swiftly slicing down his enemies, Qrow's bad luck Semblance kicks in that causes cliffs and debris to suddenly fall down and crush several squads of robots and Grimm.

Ruby just finished drilling through a small army of her own using her Crescent Wispon as she burrows out from the ground reuniting with her teammates and observing how much destruction they caused in the area. "This would no doubt get the doctors angry." Ruby slyly smirks while holding her scythe on her shoulder.

'_Perfect. Time to head back.' _Captain Marvel ordered the team to head back to base as they have completed their mission.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Death Crab Pursuit**

'_Hold on! There's a massive energy source approaching!' _Amy shouts as the Death Crab suddenly arrives behind them.

"MOVE, EVERYBODY!" Ruby yells as her team run for their lives away from the gigantic robot as it chases them through the zone relentlessly.

'_We can't let this thing get to the Chemical Plant. Keep it busy there as long as you can, team!' _Danvers ordered her team to continue distracting the Death Crab as long as possible.

The highly destructive machine smashes through mountainsides as it continues chasing the heroes without slowing down. The gigantic mech digs up rocks from the footpath throwing them at the heroes, forcing them to dodge them. "Let me smash it already!" Red Hulk requests to destroy the robot while shattering one of the thrown rocks.

"Not yet! Let's keep it running for just a little longer!" Ruby objected, wanting to wait for the right moment to counterattack.

"Hope you know what you're DOING!" Weiss shouts nervously as it looks like the Death Crab moves in for the kill.

"SCATTER!" Ruby shouts, prompting her squad to successfully jump away from its killer move, "Hulk, SMASH!" She ordered, prompting Red Hulk to deliver a staggering uppercut to the body, leaving it stunned for another maneuver, "Future Spidey! Blake! Tie it up!" She then said, as Miguel uses his webbing and Blake uses her ribbon swinging around the Death Crab while they tie its leg up. The now tied-up Death Crab trips and almost crushes the nervous Ruby and her team as they barely avoided getting crushed and successfully escaped as it crashes through a rock and falls in defeat.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile at Avengers Tower…**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: Phase 1**

Modern Sonic is currently speaking with mission control as he leads his team to the next phase of their big plan, _'We're almost at the Chemical Plant. How's Ruby and her team doing with the distraction?' _The hedgehog asked his friends at home base.

"So far so good. The kid's been really stepping up her game lately." Captain Marvel replied, proud of the scarlet huntress growing as a leader and a hero in her own right.

"Next, we've got to get to the computers at the Chemical Plant and shut down the Death Egg's weapons system. We'll send Gabriel to assist hacking the network terminal once you're there." Tails told his best friend as Gabriel O'Hara is on stand-by, reading to put his futuristic hacking skills to the ultimate test.

'_Perfect, I've been waiting for my turn to bust some heads!' _Sonic replied, eager for this phase of the plan.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Network Terminal, Chemical Plant**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Network Terminal**

Sonic leads his forces consisting of Winter, Nora, and Scarlet Spider as they venture outside cold and now-unguarded Network Terminal facility in the Chemical Plant. Sonic runs across three yellow pipelines with blue chemicals inside them while the others are flying on Winter's summoned Manticores as they infiltrate the area.

'_Ruby's team did a great job as decoys. Time for you guys to do your thing. We have to capture the Chemical Plant! If anyone tries to stop you, take them out!' _Captain Marvel pumped up the squad, assigning them to capture the Chemical Plant.

"We will not fail you, Captain!" Winter replied, promising not to fail her commander.

"Say no more! They won't know what hit them!" Sonic responded, riding a Zip Line and drops down grinding on a network of rails while his friends fly next to him. With little resistance guarding the facility, Sonic's group easily sneaks into the plant by skydiving through a vertical tunnel while avoiding laser blades, "We're heading into the Chemical Plant now! Heh. I'd enjoy this even more if I wasn't on a mission!" He joked.

"Glad to hear you can take things seriously once in a while." Winter quips as they reached the bottom of the tunnel and ventures inside the Network Terminal.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Network Terminal: Interior**

"Okay, we're in!" Sonic told mission control.

'_The computer room is up ahead. You should be able to shut down the Death Egg's defense system from there.' _Black Panther told them.

While running through the seemingly unguarded facility, the team ran into some Badniks that were still left inside the area, "There's still robots in here. Guess this place isn't completely abandoned. Nothing we can't fix." Kaine remarks, immediately tearing through the robots with his ruthless stingers.

Nora smashes the remaining badniks into pieces just seconds before getting showered by a slew of Mega Mack falling from the ceiling keeping her immobilized on the spot, "Pluegh! I don't need another shower! What the heck is this stuff?" The thunder huntress asks while spitting out the pink liquid.

"Best you don't know. C'mon! I found a way through to the computer room." Sonic told her as the group runs into the highly advanced computer room.

'_All right! We're sending Gabe to your location now!' _Knuckles replies.

In an instant, a barking Lockjaw teleports himself and Gabriel into the computer room for the latter to show off his futuristic hacking skills, "Looks like both doctors put all their skills together to make this computer completely hack-proof." Gabriel says while doing his best hacking the system.

"Can you still deactivate the Death Egg from here?" Sonic asked him.

"Just give me five seconds and…" In an amazing span of 5 seconds, Gabriel effortlessly shuts down the Death Egg's defense system, "Done. Impressive technology for this era, but compared to what we have in 2099, it's low-tech. A child from my era could shut this place down."

"Awesome, Gabe! Now we can destroy the Death Egg!" Sonic smiled as their part of the mission is accomplished.

"Woohoo!" Nora cheered happily while Kaine scoffs with a smile.

"Thank you, Gabriel." Winter thanks him for his assistance.

Gabe was about to reply with, "You're welc-." before being interrupted with a surprise kiss to the lips from Winter as an additional thank you, "I'm happy to help _any time_!" He smiled after the kiss.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile at Avengers Tower…**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **This is Our World: Phase 2**

Mission control quickly notices the Death Egg's defense system has been completely shut down by Sonic's group from the Chemical Plant, meaning it's time for the final phase of their plan to begin. "The Death Egg's weapon systems are down! Now is your chance! Move!" Rouge speaks to Spider-Man Prime's team through the monitor as he and his team are making their way towards the Death Egg via a Quinjet.

"Hurry! Just destroy the Death Egg and transfer enough energy to us from the Octo Reactor before cutting off the power supply!" Tails instructed the amazing web-slinger on his mission.

'_Got it! Heading to the Death Egg right now!' _Peter replied.

"You're making it sound like a walk in the park. This is a Death Egg!" Vector reminded Tails, expressing his skepticism of their success rate destroying the Death Egg, even if it's weapons are offline.

"Don't sweat it. Our Spider-Man and the other Sonic are part of the team. We have this under control." Tails said, confident they'll succeed destroying the Death Egg with Spidey Prime and Classic Sonic on the job.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Death Egg**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Death Prison (Death Egg)**

"Hey, hey! What's the big idea?! The defense system's still up! I thought we shut it down!" Classic Sonic remarks in surprise while dodging several laser cannons aimed at him alongside Spider-Man Prime, Winter Solider, Songbird, and Yang.

"They probably switched over to auxiliary power." Peter responds, webbing up the laser cannons.

"So all that work shutting down the defense system was pointless?" Yang remarks, while throwing a strong right hook on an Egg Pawn.

"No one said things would go smoothly. We can still find a way through. C'mon!" Spider-Man encouraged his team to keep moving forward as he swings through the power plant set inside the dangerous space station.

"Follow me! I have experience putting down Death Eggs! I might have an idea where the power generator is!" Classic Sonic leads the team running on conveyor belts and particle-lined surfaces that blink in and out of existence in intervals.

"Those red eyes over there gives me the creeps." Songbird flies, getting the shivers as she spots a couple of pillars near them with Red Eyes drones in them surveying their designated areas.

"Don't mind them. Let's keep moving-Whoa!" Sonic remarks as the team are suddenly walking on the ceiling after entering an area with shifting gravity, "Anti-gravity again? Eggman sure loves being consistent with his space stations ruining my groove." The outworldly hedgehog quips in annoyance, but nonetheless keeps running on the ceiling.

"This is the pits. I hate weird places that messes with my head!" Yang complains with an annoyed scowl while running upside down.

"Just stay calm and we'll figure out the way forward." Bucky advises her, calmly blocking laser fire with his metal arm.

"I just wanna smash everything and level the place!" Yang says, joining the Winter Solider blocking enemy fire with their respective cybernetic arms while standing upside down.

The team uses a Ring Shooter sending them through a strong of yellow energy rings generated on their own at high speed, "Whoooa! This is a pretty weird feeling!" Peter quips while the team flies through midair in an erratic pattern.

"Pretty fun, right?" Classic Sonic smiles, enjoying this gimmick instead of anti-gravity.

"I suppose!" Songbird nervously remarks as they are taken to a new area where gravity is normal again and ride on another long, active conveyor belt that acts as an elevator slowly descending to the electrified floors.

"Pretty smooth so far. Let's not get too cocky and fall!" Winter Solider advises his team while Egg Pawns and Octobots fall on their elevator for a fight they won't win.

"You do remember one of us is Sonic, right?" Spidey quips, kicking several robots off their elevator.

After safely riding the elevator, the team follows a path that leads them to the center of the Death Egg where it's power generator is installed: The Octo Reactor, now in the form of a massive orb with rings spinning around it.

"Is that it? The Octo Reactor?" Classic Sonic stares in awe at the humongous cosmic engine.

"Energy levels matches the original Mecha was installed but more refined. This is it. The Phantom Ruby's power supply!" Spidey scanned with his high-tech lenses, confirming this is the Octo Reactor.

"What are we waiting for? Let's blow it to kingdom come!" Yang said, wanting to immediately destroy the Death Egg.

"Not before I redirect the energy transfer to Avengers Tower, just enough so we can create more powerful Iso-8 to finally defeat the Superior Empire! Give me a few more seconds!" Peter works his webs off as he rushes typing on the computer terminal, quickly transferring the unique cosmic energy from the Octo Reactor to Avengers Tower. After close to a minute, the procedure was successful, "Did it! Tails, did the energy come through smoothly?" He contacted the fox.

'_Absolutely! Now we can synthesize supercharged Rainbow Iso-8 that can enhance our powers to their fullest potential! The only thing left to do is destroy the Death Egg! Do it, Spidey!' _Tails said.

"Already doing it, little buddy! Time to crack this egg wide open! There!" Spidey presses a button on the computer that sets the Death Egg to self-destruct.

**BGM End**

The entire space station blares red as everything starts blowing up inside and out, starting with the Octo Reactor the heroes are standing near. "Let's go home! Move, move, MOVE!" Peter shouts as everyone starts running way from the explosions.

"Back to the Quinjet! FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Classic Sonic revs up a Super Peel Out while holding Bucky and Yang's arm as they blaze away at supersonic speeds with Songbird flying and Spider-Man swinging at their top speed to catch up and escape from the exploding Death Egg.

* * *

**Back at Avengers Tower…**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Scrambled Death Egg**

The Freedom Avengers gathered in the briefing room watches on TV the Death Egg suffering numerous explosions around its hull before it is destroyed in a single large explosion, with thankfully Spider-Man's team having successfully escaped before it all went kaboom. Everyone cheers as they witnessed the Death Egg is destroyed along with its Octo Reactor.

"They did it! The Phantom Ruby's power should be down to almost nothing!" Amy smiled, as everyone wholeheartedly agrees with her they have scored a big victory today.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Green Hill…**

Eggman and Orbot are watching the Death Egg's demise on the screen provided by Cubot. As expected, Eggman is absolutely livid over losing the Death Egg again thanks to Sonic and his annoying friends, "Grr, those resistance pests and their clever little plots. They're like something on your shoe that you can't wipe off." Eggman growled, repeatedly pounding the top of his Egg Mobile expressing his point.

"**It appears they have taken our legs right out from under us. Quite impressive, really." **Orbot remarks snarkly.

"**I don't have legs. Neither do you, dude." **Cubot said.

"**Don't remind me, dude!" **Orbot retorts, visibly annoyed while pointing his fingers at his dumb partner.

Meanwhile, Infinite creepily descends in front of the doctor after also witnessing the destruction of the Death Egg. The scared shape-bots notice Infinite appearing while Eggman projects a holo-screen off his Egg Mobile to speak with Doctor Octopus stationed at Metropolis, "Five more hours before the plan is executed. Otto, are the remaining satellites been built and launched?" He asked him.

'_Almost. Those moronic Avengers were too distracted destroying our many missiles bases around the world when I had a few dozen of my own tucked away in Metropolis. Just in case.' _Otto replied, revealing he now has enough satellites to burn the entire world in one blast.

"Good. Infinite, let's make a tactical retreat so that we can re-mobilize our forces." Eggman orders the calm-and-creepy Infinite hovering before him.

"And by 'tactical retreat' you mean to say, 'flee with our tails between our legs'. You're hesitant to take on those dimwits, aren't you, Doctors?" Infinite said sarcastically and taunting the doctors of being afraid the heroes might win the war.

'_What did he say?!' _Ock remarks, clearly not amused by Infinite's sarcasm about their next move.

"Shut up and follow me!" Eggman was also not amused by his taunt as he roars off in the Egg Mobile as Orbot, Cubot, and Infinite fly after him.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: We're approaching the final chapters of this story! With the Phantom Ruby supposedly out of commission and with brand-new Rainbow Iso-8 in the works, the Freedom Avengers are ready to take back their world by any means necessary. Hope you're excited!**

**Alexandria Prime: Anti-Venom is not a member of Team Toxin. He's simply an ally that helps them out on the occasion. Anti-Venom is just the lethal protector of New Vale.**

**Next time: Raiding Metropolis between global warming and the endless nothingness!**

**Question of the Chapter: So the main team of Avengers and Freedom Fighters are still missing since the beginning of this story. What do you think might have happened to them?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	22. Issue 20: Dimension of Nothingness

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: A New Hero**

**Spider-Man: Hi. I'm Peter Parker, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Thanks to Tails, we devised a plan to stop the Phantom Ruby. Our target was to destroy the Death Egg, which housed the Octo Reactor giving energy to the Phantom Ruby. Not anymore. We stole its energy to create more powerful Iso-8. And with the Phantom Ruby depowered, we can finally end this war today! Off to Metropolis, everybody!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 20: Dimension of Nothingness_

**Avengers Tower**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **This is Our World: Phase 2**

Operation: Stopping the Phantom Ruby was a complete success. The Death Egg's now destroyed along with the Octo Reactor that served as the power source. New Rainbow Iso-8 is currently being synthesized for the Freedom Avengers as everyone assembled in the briefing room to get a confirmation from Nicole the Phantom Ruby has been neutralized.

'_Mission accomplished. The Phantom Ruby's signal has gotten much weaker.' _Nicole informed the heroes.

"This should effectively put a stop to the doctors' greatest weapon." Shadow said.

"Teams SSSS and RWBY have made an opening for us. We can't just let that go to waste." Jaune said, praising Ruby's team, the Sonics, and the Spider-Men for putting the most work stopping the Phantom Ruby.

"Yeah! This is the moment we've waiting for. Time to settle the score!" Silver smiled with a small fist pump.

"Now that the Phantom Ruby is out of the way, we can finally send Doc Ock flying and smash Eggman into an omelette!" Knuckles said, eager to defeat the doctors once and for all.

"You gotta be on your guard. If you rush it, the chance of winning will go down to zero!" Raven responded, warning him not to get too overzealous.

"Raven is right. The fact that the doctors and Infinite are still around with their satellites means we can't let our guard down." Modern Sonic agreed, reminding everyone they still have the Octavian Lens to worry about.

"I just want everyone to get home safely, okay?" Amy remarks, voicing her concern for what might be their final mission.

"All right, Avengers! Get your game face on! The targets are Eggman and Octavius at the Octahedral!" Captain Marvel ordered as everyone heads off with the military fleet to attempt another attack on Metropolis in hopes of winning the war by capturing the Doctors' capital.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Later…Inside a SHIELD Helicarrier Laboratory**

"I put my heart and soul into this new suit. How're you feeling, Miguel?" Peter asked.

During the trip to Metropolis, Team SSSS are hanging out in a SHIELD lab before the big fight. The Sonics are eating chili dogs while watching Peter finish completing a new high-tech "2099 White Suit" for his future counterpart. Miguel's new suit shares many similarities with his original suit, including the use of arm spikes and lack of visible eye lenses. Unlike its predecessor, however, the suit is predominantly black and white with red highlights that glows, and the red spider-symbol on the chest more vaguely resembles a skull than the insignia on his original suit.

Miguel flexes with his all-new, all-different suit to get an amazing feel of it, "Pretty good. State of the art, top to bottom."

Peter replies, "Gotta love Horizon Labs technology and the free time I had with Nicole and your brother while you were at Metropolis the first time. The material is made of Unstable Molecules bonded with Kevlar, increasing its durability so that nothing short of a howitzer can penetrate it. Light byte material better integrated to improve gliding, and internal boot thrusters for launch. Spider-Saucers running down the sleeves, integrated into the gloves, providing distance offense capabilities. On-board sensors for complete vicinity readings. And a suit power that uses ventilated concussive technology that'll help send enemies flying with every attack." He explained to him the functions of his 2099 White Suit.

"You just turned him into a futuristic one-man army." Classic Sonic commented.

"That's a good thing. We need everyone to be at their absolute best when we arrive at Metropolis. That's why Tails and the other smart guys used the stolen energy from the Octo Reactor to create this Rainbow Iso-8 for all of us." Modern Sonic replies, showing his younger self the new supercharged multi-colored Iso-8 all of the Freedom Avengers were given, "This crystal will max out our power and push it even further, surpassing our limits!"

"Thank goodness for that, 'cause we can't afford to mess up again. We have to prevent the great disaster my father started in the future by any means necessary." Miguel said, determined to save this world and the future from the Great Cataclysm at any cost.

"Don't sweat it, Miguel. We spiders and hedgehogs gotta stick together and make sure Alchemax or the doctors won't have their way. Just promise me once we're done, you kick your father's ass for putting us in this mess for Father's Day." Peter joked.

"Heh. I'll make sure it's a gift he won't forget." Miguel quipped.

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Strategy**

The door into the lab opens for the other D-Avengers as they walk in along with Silver Sable to check in on Team SSSS. "Hey guys. Want to let you know Team Toxin and Rescue have arrived to help us out-." Ruby was in the middle talking with Team SSSS when she immediately cuts herself off in total excitement of seeing Miguel's brand-new Spider-Armor, "OH MY GOSH! You have your own all-new all-different suit! It looks so awesome! What is it made of?! What weapons does it have?! Does it have FUTURE weaponary?!" She instantly zooms around the confused Miguel deeply checking out his new suit from all angles.

"Is she always like this?" A confused Miguel asked Yang about Ruby's extreme fascination with weapons.

"Uh-huh." She casually nods.

"I'm liking the new suit. White looks good on you." Weiss genuinely compliments his new high-tech suit with a smile.

"Thanks. Not bad for ancient technology." Miguel replied.

"Ancient?! I feel insulted." Peter joked.

"To be fair, he's from the future. A toaster in his time would be considered the most revolutionary product in this world." Tails quipped.

"What are you two wearing? Never seen anything like it." Miguel notices Pit and Lucina are wearing upgraded gear as well.

"Guess the future doesn't have anything like the Three Sacred Treasures. These bad boys are strong enough to take on even gods!" Pit posed, flaunting his holy armor consisting of the Arrow of Light, the Mirror Shield, and Wings of Pegasus.

"Except Hades." Peter quipped.

"Shut up, Spidey! That's why we rebuilt them stronger than ever!" Pit retorted.

"And I am equipped with the Great Lord Armor along with the Fire Emblem. I didn't bring the gemstones with me to activate its full power, but thankfully Iso-8 makes for a good replacement." Lucina shows off her Great Lord Armor while holding the sacred Fire Emblem as a shield, with five differently-colored Iso-8 crystals inserted into the Emblem to make herself more powerful. "I am confident with these weapons and our armies, we can change the faith of your future, future spider." She said to Miguel, as she sympathizes with the future webbed wonder and his endeavors to save 2099.

"I have no idea what either of you are talking about, but they sound way past cool." Classic Sonic smiled, responding so casually despite being completely confused about this talks about Treasures and Fire Emblem.

"Not gonna change into something like the Iron Spider?" Knuckles asked Peter if he's going to change costumes into something more powerful.

"No way! The one I'm wearing right now is my most powerful suit! Although…Speaking of iron, we still don't know what happened to Iron Man and the other Avengers after the Sinister Six beat us. Not to mention the Freedom Fighters." Peter pondered, remembering that the main Avengers team and the Freedom Fighters are still missing after all this time battling the Superior Empire.

"That's right. They're still missing. You said they were transferred to another facility, right Sable? Do you think they're in Metropolis?" Modern Sonic asked the silver mercenary.

"Sounds likely. We'll have to keep a lookout for them as we capture the city and hunt down the doctors." Sable replied, believing the Avengers and Freedom Fighters are imprisoned somewhere in the doctors' HQ.

Tuning into the Helicarrier's speakers is Nick Fury with an important announcement, _'All SHIELD personnel, battle stations! We've arrived at Metropolis!'_

"That's our que. Me, Sable, Tails, and the older Sonic will be hunting down the docs while the rest of you assist with the attack force." Peter told his D-Avengers of their simple plan during this raid.

"I'll try my best keeping a close eye on you two so you won't do anything too reckless." Ruby quipped.

"Look who's been getting cocky. My personality is rubbing off on ya." Modern Sonic joked, getting a little giggle from the scarlet huntress.

"Be careful, okay?" Yang gives a passionate hug to her boyfriend, wishing him good luck on his mission.

"I will. Promise. We'll find Octavius and destroy his Octahedral, ending this war for good." Peter promised.

Modern Sonic chuckles as he's pumped up for some hardcore action himself against his enemies, "You better pretty up your mustache and wait for us, Eggman! We're gonna make this party shine!"

**BGM End**

* * *

**Metropolitan Highway, Metropolis**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Metropolitan Highway**

Palutena's golden light shines inside a multi-story building as Spider-Man Prime, Modern Sonic, Tails, and Silver Sable rush out of it immediately attacking the doctors' forces as the Freedom Avengers launches another insane all-out assault on the capital in a mission to claim it and win the war.

Captain Marvel speaks to all resistance troops fighting for the future, _'We're fighting to get our world back now. Don't stop. Don't look back! Just focus on the task ahead no matter what! All units, ASSAULT AT FULL POWER!'_

Sonic heeds her advice as he smashes through an army of robots with a powerful boost as his squad jumps out of a window and skydives to the highway while avoiding missiles being fired at them. _'If we can capture Octavius and Eggman, we win. Spider-Man, Sonic, find out where they are!' _Black Panther ordered the team.

'_We'll provide as much cover as we can.' _Rouge said.

"All right! Chasing Ock and Eggman is what we do best! We'll track them down in no time!" Sonic replied, landing on the highway to immediately boost and blaze through the ostrich-based Egg Walkers, leading his team avoiding the missiles fired at them as they safely venture to an area with fast-moving platforms that serve as traps.

"There's a big battle going on over there." Spidey notices dozens of military fleets launching all their weapons against the Egg Fleet from far away.

'_It's okay. We can hold for now.' _Amy assured him.

'_Our other forces are on the move too! This time, we can do it!' _Danvers said.

'_Be careful, team! I'm detecting Eggman and Octavius just up ahead!' _Gabriel warned them, informing they are approaching their arch-nemeses dead ahead.

"We haven't seen each other since they put us in jail. Time for a little reunion." Peter quips one that makes him and Sonic eager to confront their enemies and end this war for good.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Null Space (Cutscene)**

Spider-Man's team lands on the roof of one of the buildings confronting Doc Ock and Eggman, along with his henchmen, Orbot and Cubot. Rather suspiciously, the doctors remain calm and confident confronting their enemies despite losing power for their Phantom Ruby and the Freedom Avengers destroying their capital.

"Welcome, Sonic. Glad you and the webhead could make it just in time for your funeral." Eggman calmly said with his arms folded, getting a curious eyebrow raise from both Sonic and Spider-Man as they wonder what they have planned for them.

"Infinite, do it!" Ock ordered the masked mercenary as he descends before his masters with a new technique.

"Take this!" Infinite creates an ominous purple portal before the heroes that got them wondering and a little worried.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

As Eggman speaks, Orbot and Cubot realize the severity of the situation and scamper away in the opposite direction in absolute fear, "Har-har. That, my spiky little frenemy, is null space." Eggman taunts his nemesis.

"Null space?" Spidey questioned, as Sonic signals to Tails and Sable to take cover behind one of the nearby vents that provides ample shielding for them.

"It's a little something that the Phantom Ruby cooked up, a closed-off space from EVERY dimension where absolutely NOTHING exists!" Ock explained with an evil smile as this might be the last time he'll ever speak to his most hated enemy.

"Good-bye, Sonic and Spider-Man, our soon-to-be-eradicated nemeses. Enjoy all the nothing for ALL eternity!" Eggman waves a taunting goodbye as he and Ock rockets the Egg mobile skyward as Infinite fires another shot before retreating backwards to safety.

The second shot enlarges the portal and activates a powerful suction vacuum in it, catching the heroes by surprise by the force of the pull. The portal begins sucking everything in. Tails and Sable holds onto the building piece they took cover behind while Sonic and Spider-Man are losing their footing, unable to resist the pull from the portal. Just as Sonic and Peter loses their footing completely and starts to be pulled into the portal, Peter grabs the hedgehog as he quickly launches a webline to the nearest rooftop hopping it'll stick just long enough until they could devise a way to escape. But time was very short as the webline quickly begins to lose its grip to rip a part of the rooftop.

"HOLD ON!" Showing up out of nowhere on the rooftop is Ruby, instantly grabbing the webline and stomping her foot on the ground to pull and save Spider-Man and Sonic.

Peter asks in surprise, "Ruby?! What are you doing here-?!"

"I told you I would keep a close eye on you!" Ruby loudly cuts him off while using all of her strength to keep them from being sucked into null space.

"Stop, Ruby! Let us go! You'll get sucked in with us!" Sonic argued, not wanting her to get trapped in null space as well.

"I'M NOT LOSING YOU TWO AGAIN!" Ruby yelled, using all her might to reel in her friends. Unfortunately, the part of the rooftop she's standing on collapses from the intense pressure caused by the black hole, causing her, Sonic, and Spider-Man to get sucked into the portal screaming, which promptly closes, leaving only Tails and Silver Sable the only ones that survived.

"They've been sucked in!" Sable remarks in great surprise over what they just witnessed.

"No way…! But I thought we destroyed the Phantom Ruby's power source." Tails remarks in disbelief.

"Tsk, tsk..." Eggman reappears with Octavius in the Egg Mobile to explain everything to the disheartened heroes, who stares up at them in total shock, "Since you ALWAYS destroy the power source of our weapons, we decided to learn from our mistakes. We had a back-up power source created under Metropolis." Eggman revealed, stroking his mustache with a cocky smile.

"And there is also something you 'heroes' should know, this game of ours is official OVER." Ock presses a button on his gauntlet for a mysterious purpose.

A loud noise emits throughout Metropolis for all of the resistance to hear. _'Emergency! I'm detecting movement erupting from beneath Metropolis…It's the satellites!' _Nicole informed the Freedom Avengers of this extremely dire news.

"Ock?! What've you done?" Tails asked him in utter disbelief as several dozen missiles fly out into space.

"All those missile bases you fools been targeting were just a distraction while I had a few dozen stashed here for insurance. In mere moments, my Octavian Lens will be complete!" Ock smiled creepily, as his Octavian Lens are moments away from being completed with the power to burn the entire world.

As the doctors leave for the Octahedral, Sable urgently contacts Captain Marvel about the situation and shouts, "Captain Marvel!"

'_We know! Taking a team to knock 'em down before they reach orbit! Since we haven't cracked their stealth technology, we have to destroy them quick or we'll never find them!' _Danvers replied, already en route to destroy the satellites before they burn half the world.

"By my estimate, we are nine and half minutes away from the genesis of Otto's Octavian Lens!" Tails estimated with his Miles Electric.

"Then let us hurry and destroy the Octahedral! It is what our friends would want us to accomplish." Sable said, encouraging Tails to keep fighting despite Spidey, Sonic, and Ruby seemingly trapped forever in null space.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Null Space**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Null Space**

"This…isn't where we were meant to end up." Sonic joked.

He, Spider-Man, and Ruby found themselves standing in the inescapable, closed-off pocket dimension known as "Null Space", a purple void with floating cubes and net-like grids above and below that extend into infinity, with the only solid ground here is a road made up of purple cubes with lightning swirling around it.

"So this is null space…" Ruby looks around her endless surroundings in awe and shock they have been banished into a dimension of nothingness.

"I get it now. A prison that goes on forever. There's nothing here…It seems to be empty right down to the core." Spider-Man observed.

"We have to get out of here! Can't we contact Lockjaw or Raven?! Anyone that can teleport and get us out of here?!" Ruby turns to the webhead for answers.

Peter presses his ear comm to contact the rest of the Freedom Avengers but all he could hear is static, "It's no good! The signal's scrambled here! I can't contact anyone! We're stuck here!"

"We can't be! There has to be a way out! C'mon, Peter! You're a super-genius! Think of something!" Ruby said, not accepting there isn't a way out of here.

"I don't know how to escape a closed-off pocket dimension! I'm not Mister Fantastic!" Peter argued.

"You said something like that before when Ock almost blew up New Vale on New Year's Eve," Ruby respond with an angry serious expression on her face, "You managed to deactivate his Octobots in a short amount of time. Something Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man, Tails, and Rotor weren't able to do _together_! Stop downplaying yourself! I know you can get us out of here!"

Peter silently turns to Sonic, who simply replies with a shrug saying, "Don't look at me. I leave the smart stuff to you and Tails." He quipped.

Know his friends are counting on him to think of a plan, Peter sighs as he rubs his head and ponders with this new burden, "Fine, fine. Give me a moment. Lemme see…um, okay, it's a long shot but…we may be able to tear through the dimensional fabric using physics."

"I've never been too good in Physics." Ruby quipped.

"It's simple. I hope. We just need to generate tremendous amounts of energy to force our way out of null space." Spider-Man devised his escape plan to them.

"Where are we gonna get that much power? It's not like there are any Chaos Emeralds in here." Sonic asked.

"But we do have Iso-8." Peter replies, taking out his Rainbow Iso-8 to remind them of their newly-formed crystals that'll enhance their powers to their fullest potential.

"Oh right. Of course. We can use the Rainbow Iso-8 to boost our powers." Sonic grinned, slowly getting an idea of Peter's plan.

"I want you and Ruby to run as fast as you can powered-up with Iso-8. Keep running until we break the dimensional barrier and get out of here." Peter said, explaining the extension of his crazy plan.

"That's THE craziest plan I have ever heard, and it might be crazy enough to work!" Ruby smiled, taking a liking to his insane plan.

"Not like we have another option." Peter quipped.

With no other option, the trio takes an insane risk following Peter's plan to escape null space. First, they absorb the immense energy from their Rainbow Iso-8, causing their entire bodies to radiate a calm, vivid rainbow aura around themselves.

"Oh yeah, baby, this is the stuff. The power to push our bodies past their limits!" Sonic smirks, taking a stationary position besides Ruby as he revs up his Super Peel Out to maximize his speed.

Spider-Man attaches rainbow-colored weblines to his friends' backs as he deploys his underarm Web-Wings, "Alright, my reindeers. I'm using the Iso-8 to enhance my webbing to give you guys an extra boost, while also deploying my Web-Wings to follow you when you peel out!"

"At least getting sent here taught me something. Nothing beats realizing that you're not alone!" Ruby smiled, confident and eager to get out of this nothing dimension.

"Got that right, kid! The fact we're not alone is much more powerful than this!" Sonic grinned.

"Let's head back. Back to the world where everyone is waiting for us! CHARGE!" Spider-Man shouted with extreme determination.

Sonic and Ruby high-five each other before simultaneously shouting, "DOUBLE BOOST!" combining their strength to unleash an augmentedly powerful boost that causes them to move so fast Spider-Man is instantly flying in the air like a kite being dragged by two hyperactive kids.

"How're you holding up back there, Spidey?!" Sonic asked while struggling to break the dimensional barrier.

"Oh man, you guys are going CRAAAAZY fast! I can barely hold OOOOOON…!" Spidey yells, using all his strength to grip on his Iso-webbing while gliding rigorously from being dragged by the speedsters.

Ruby looks to struggle the most keeping up the speed to break the dimensional barrier since she's not as fast as Sonic, "RRRRRRRH! I'm already at my limit! My Aura's being drained like CRAZY! I can feel my body tearing itself apart!"

"Push past those limits, Ruby! We can do this! We have to go all out! EXPLODE!" Sonic yelled out with all his lungs.

Pushing themselves to their utmost limit, Sonic and Ruby run at speeds they never thought was possible before. Rainbow lightning start to discharge from their bodies, trailing their bodies as they run at insane super-speeds.

Suddenly, Peter's on-board sensors picks up the insane amount of energy they are producing as the plan is starting to work, "Incredible! The energy output your combined speed is producing is outright insane! It's like your tapping a 'speed force' or something! Just keep it up! It's working!"

A white light starts to emanate around the heroes as it looks like Null Space is about to crack open, "It's working! IT'S WORKING! Just a little more…" Ruby said, giving herself that extra push to break out of null space as the light becomes brighter and brighter.

"We've got this! Keep it up, Ruby! Nothing can contain the three of us at max power! Not even null space!" Sonic smiled as the light finally consumes them as they've successfully smash themselves out of null space.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Back in Metropolis…**

The other D-Avengers, Spidey 2099, Classic Sonic, and Silver Sable are fighting together in a war-torn Metropolis on top of a building. While testing out his new thrusters to fly and fight enemies, Miguel receives a call from Lyla about something very odd, _'Miguel. I am picking up a strange dimensional anomaly forming around your location.'_

"Dimensional anomaly? Don't we have enough to deal with? What could that be?" Miguel turns to the source of the anomaly, where a mysterious purple portal suddenly opens up next to the building. No one knows exactly what that portal is or where it came from. The only thing they do recognize is the cheerful holler erupting from the portal along with three very familiar colorful figures blasting out at blinding speeds.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Escape from Null Space)**

"YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAW!" Peter hollered as he's thrusts massively into the war-torn sky to glide with his Web-Wings while Sonic and Ruby grind on the rails below.

"What the SHOCK?!" Miguel shouted, totally surprised just like the rest of his group besides him to see Peter, Modern Sonic, and Ruby suddenly appear from the dimensional portal out of nowhere.

Classic Sonic remarks, "Hey, isn't that…"

"Sup, everyone? We missed this place." Modern Sonic jokes with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"What the?! Sonic and Spider-Man?! And Ruby?!" Silver Sable remarks in total shock herself.

"You guys are okay! I knew you'd find a way out!" Tails said so relieved and happy his friends managed to escape null space.

"What happened!? You three just up and disappeared all of a sudden, that surprised me!" Weiss asked, wanting to know exactly what happened to them.

"Nothing happened. Literally. Now let's track down Octavius and Eggman!" Peter replied, more focused wanting to take down the doctors.

"Did you three SERIOUSLY break through the dimensional BARRIER by RUNNING?! That's scientifically impossible?!" Miguel is in total disbelief after deducing how they escaped null space.

"When you're an Avenger, nothing is impossible!" Ruby responded.

To express her point, Ruby spots a squadron consisting of Badniks, Octobots, and Grimm approaching the trio. She quickly switches to her War Scythe and uses it like a bat to smack Sonic towards the enemies. The azure speedster barrages most of them with lightning-fast Homing Attacks before allowing a gliding Spider-Man to grab him with his webbing and spin around several times before throwing him onto a rooftop like an explosive projectile that demolishes their enemies in one shot.

"How's the battle going?" Peter asked the other Freedom Avengers.

'_We've got them on the ropes! If our fleet can keep the upper hand, we should have things under control soon.' _Amy replied.

'_There's still the satellites being launched from Metropolis! They're cloaking faster than we can destroy them!' _Captain Marvel informs the trio the remaining satellites have been launched into space and they have less than 3 minutes to destroy the command center.

'_You're gonna miss out on the fun if you don't hurry, Spidey.' _Rouge teased the trio to hurry to the Octahedral.

"Don't worry. We're almost there!" Peter replied as it looks like they're closing in on their destination.

"There it is! The Octahedral!" Sonic spots the fearsome Octahedral, a massive alien-looking tower with several spheres attached to it, and gate-like rings on top.

"We need to get to the top quick! D-Avengers, cover us while we head up there!" Ruby ordered her dimensional team to assist them raiding the Octahedral.

"ALL RIGHT! I'm ready to go buck wild!" Knuckles sounds extremely eager to cut loose as he glides ahead of the D-Avengers, Sable, and the Mania Heroes towards the Octahedral.

Knuckles crashes down smashing several robots into pieces while Tails destroys some by his side. Weiss summons an Arma Gigas to assist her handling an army of Grimm while Blake uses her clones cutting some down and Yang punches them with roaring explosive attacks. Lucina powers up her Falchion with her Iso-Fire Emblem before unleashing a devastating critical hit on a huge line of enemies, while Pit uses his Three Sacred Treasures bombarding his foes with different bow attacks as Palutena summons her Black Hole Laser destroying a giant swarm of robots and Grimm, all while Axl hovers in the sky destroying everything he sees with his Blast Launcher and a smile on his face. Silver Sable destroys several enemy forces with her guns and martial-arts skills alongside Spidey 2099, slashing his foes and blows a few back with his explosive Spider-Saucers, and Classic Sonic, spin-dashing his foes into oblivion.

All this was to give Spidey Prime, Modern Sonic, and Ruby enough time to scale the Octahedral with little distraction where they can finally shut down the Octavian Lens for good.

**BGM End**

On top of the humongous Octahedral where the satellite systems are set up, Eggman, Doc Ock, Orbot, Cubot, and Infinite are overlooking the Egg Fleet and the progress of the Octavian Lens. Orbot sighs in boredom, until he notices Peter, Sonic, and Ruby arrive after having escaped null space. Startled, Orbot begins tapping Eggman's shoulder to get his attention.

"**Excuse me? Boss." **Orbot tapped him.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Nothing Can Contain Us!**

Eggman finally glances over his shoulder and spots the trio out of the corner of his eye, causing him to wheel around to face them in absolute shock that also gets Octavius' surprised attention. "What!? It can't be! It's impossible to get out of the Phantom Ruby's null space!" Eggman yelled in such disbelief he knocks Orbot away.

"Hmph." Infinite looks at the trio with an annoyed grunt.

"Maybe if it was one of us, but I had a little help from my _amazing_ friends. Something you and Ock wouldn't understand since you make terrible friends." Spidey quipped, roasting the scientists.

Otto growls enraged to see his greatest enemy is still alive even after trapping him in a dimension that should've been impossible to escape, "Grr…Don't think you've won, arachnid! We, the Superior Doctors, will still have the last laugh!" He hops onto the Egg Mobile as Eggman flies away. Infinite follows the doctors while Orbot and Cubot straggle along, but only after Orbot notices Cubot looking at the trio, and whacks him upside the head to tell him to follow the others.

"Maybe they'd have BETTER friends if they stopped seeing themselves as superior to everyone." Sonic quipped.

"Uh-huh." Ruby smiles, giving him a thumbs up, which Sonic nods in response to.

"And now there's one thing left to do." Peter walks up to the control panel of the Octahedral and smashes his fist through, ripping the cords disabling the tower and successfully deactivates the Octavian Lens surrounding the planet in space, effectively destroying one of the Doctors' most powerful weapons to burn the entire world.

Peter contacts all Freedom Avengers and military soliders in Metropolis with the news of, "The Octahedral is deactivated and their satellites are disabled! Metropolis is ours!" He informed the cheering resistance that at long last, Metropolis has been captured for the heroes, and they are one step closer winning this war for good.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: We are now approaching Archie Sonic levels of insanity when it comes to speed feats like breaking the dimensional fabric. Sonic is becoming as fast as his Pre-Reboot Archie self. Appropriate, I guess, since this IS a giant crossover with the Marvel Universe, which is even crazier with its ridiculous comic feats, and whatever the heck RWBY has. Anyways, 5 more chapters plus an epilogue left. We're nearing endgame. And yes, for the remainder of this story, Spider-Man 2099 is wearing his new "All-new, all-different" White Suit because I have to write it in sooner or later.**

**XenoSlayer983: I have mixed feelings with Disney XD's Spider-Man. Some things I like. Some things I don't like. Superior Spider-Man is one of those things I generally don't like.**

**Next time: The end of the Heroic Age!**

**Question of the Chapter: Looking forward to how this story will end?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	23. Issue 21: Ends of the Earth

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: A New Hero**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! We raided Metropolis one last time to put a stop to the doctors' scheme, but then me, Spidey, and Ruby got sucked into null space by the Phantom Ruby. By combining our powers, we managed to escape and shut down the Octavian Lens. Still, that wasn't the docs' endgame. So what is it? There's not much time left until it happens! We gotta hurry and end this!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 21: Ends of the Earth_

**SHIELD Helicarrier**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World**

"This war is almost over! Gear up and pay attention, team!" Nick Fury is on the bridge of his ship speaking to the Freedom Avengers and other allies, like Rescue and Team Toxin, as he has received some important intel in regards to the Doctors' final fortress.

Fury projects a holo-screen of the Superior Empire Fortress, a high-tech fortification located in a barren gray wasteland in the middle of a deep crater whose edges are surrounded by high walls, "My spies located the Superior Empire's supreme military headquarters at this mountaintop near Metropolis. Intel says Infinite's creating replicas of the Sinister Six and Eggman's little party in hundreds as we speak for the final showdown! Somewhere inside that massive fortress lies the main reactor for the Phantom Ruby!"

"We've got less than an hour before the docs' plan goes down." Captain Marvel said to her marvelous team.

"There's no more time. We have to break into the fortress now." Shadow responded, not wanting to waste any more time with little they have left.

"Yeah. This is the final battle. It's finally time…to take back the peaceful skies to our world!" Silver said, firm and ready to end this war for the planet.

"And once we're done, we'll be able to go back to our worlds, right?" Classic Sonic asked his futuristic partner.

Miguel nods, "That's right. It's because of the Phantom Ruby we're stranded in this world. Once it's destroyed, we'll finally be able to return to our respective dimensions."

"It's kinda sad. The only times we see each other is during a crisis like this." Weiss said depressingly, a little sad about their eventual departure from this world as she's really formed a bond with Miguel in the short time span they've had with each other.

"On the behalf of SHIELD and everyone on this world, we thank you and Sonic for everything, Spider-Man. Our future is safe knowing you're around to protect it." Fury thanks the Mania Heroes for their service saving this war-torn world.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-Ultimate Alliance Returns**

"It's an honor, sir, to have been fighting alongside the great heroes of the old era. But we should save the sentiments for later. This is not over yet. We still have a battle to fight, and destroy Alchemax's Phantom Ruby once and for all!" Miguel said, determined and ready to go all-out to finally destroy Alchemax's greatest creation.

"Got that right!" Fury nodded.

"This war started in our dimensions, and was accidently brought into this one. We didn't mean for you guys to get wrapped up in our fight, but it happened. And now we've joined forces. We're with you guys til' the end of the line to finish this fight!" Classic Sonic gave a little inspiring speech from someone a small child such as himself.

"Well said, little me! We're gonna win! We'll ram them through headfirst at full power!" Modern Sonic smiled, complimenting his kid counterpart.

"This is it, partner! Our last fight. A fight for our future!" Spider-Man Prime nodded, standing next to his future counterpart.

"Exactly. This is our last chance. Give it everything you've got!" Captain Marvel rallied her Freedom Avengers for the fight to save their future.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Superior Empire Fortress**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Sun of Despair**

At the fortress, the final battle for the fate of the planet is about to begin with the Freedom Avengers launching an all-out attack on the Superior Empire Fortress in an effort to reach the power source for the Phantom Ruby located in the fortress' reactor. Hundreds of battleship fleets from SHIELD, GUN, and the Atlesian Military launch the first wave in the sky clashing with the numerous Egg Fleet.

On the ground, the Freedom Avengers and their massive army of military soliders, Huntsmen, and several allies from around the world are assembled facing the oncoming opposition from the Superior Egg Army and its hordes of Replicas consisting of Sinister Six members, Shadow, Chaos, Zavok, and Metal Sonic.

Captain Marvel stands in front of the army alongside Spider-Man Prime and Modern Sonic. The three share a nod at each other before Captain Marvel turns around and raises her arm yelling, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

The Freedom Avengers charges forward, yelling and shouting, and begins fighting their way through the army. Gunfire flies everywhere as the resistance troops unleashes various high-tech weaponary like Wispons on the approaching replicas.

"TAKE THIS!" Knuckles shouts while knocking out a Zavok replica while Captain Marvel pulverizes a Green Goblin replica.

Shadow, Scarlet Spider, Black Panther, and Red Hulk knocks out a number of replicas, Silver psycho-kinetically immobilizes as many replicas as he could, which the Chaotix, the Mania Duo, Team Toxin, most of the D-Avengers, and Team JNPR knocks out shortly afterwards, Amy smashes a Metal Sonic replica Silver immobilized with her Piko Piko Hammer, Ms. Marvel back-hands several replicas with one elongated arm, and Rouge kicks out some more immobilized replicas while airborne. Fliers like Vision, Songbird, War Machine, and Rescue work together destroying replicas in the sky while a giant Ant-Man stomps on a gigantic frozen pile of replicas thanks to Crystal and Winter. Winter Solider shouts while unleashing all his bullets on every replica he instantly sees, fighting alongside Black Widow, Silver Sable and the Branwen Twins as they don't hold back against the replicas they are facing.

The Freedom Avengers continue to charge forward with everything they have, easily tearing through the replicas as they advance. At the end of the first wave is Infinite, flying and looking onwards at the approaching rabble. "There you are!" Peter spotted Infinite with a stern stare.

Modern Sonic and Peter rushes towards Infinite quickly since they have a personal score to settle with him, "Hey, Infinite! Long time no see! Did you miss us!" Sonic quipped to the masked villain as he and Peter are joined by the rest of their friends to confront Infinite together with Team SSSS standing tall and strong before the Freedom Avengers.

"Why yes, I did. I've been looking forward to finishing you and your annoying friends!" Infinite remarks by unleashing a powerful wave of energy, knocking back the Freedom Avengers to their butts, "I trust you're all ready for oblivion? If you're not…oh well."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Infinite is shot but manages to deflect some of the shots. Gabriel then speaks to the heroes through their comms with some good news, _'Look alive, everyone! A new player has come to help us out!' _

To everyone's shock, that new player dropping down from the air is none other than E-123 Omega, fully repaired, operational, and totally prime to have his revenge on Infinite for his defeat at the Arsenal Pyramid over a month ago.

"Wait, you're that…" Miguel recognizes Omega from the time he and Classic Sonic first arrived in this dimension and helped repaired him.

"You…!?" Infinite glares, a little annoyed to see Omega is still alive after trapping him in a hellish virtual reality weeks ago.

"**Target reconfirmed. Extermination mode initiated. Payback INEVITABLE!" **Omega get his arsenal ready for the complete and total obliteration of Infinite.

"Big bot is back! Looks like the military repaired him just in time!" Classic Sonic smiled, glad to see Omega is here.

"Omega! You're alive!? That's amazing!" Rouge is filled with joy and total relief to see Omega again, safe and sound and ready to kick major butt.

"You annoying runts keep appearing one after another…!" Infinite snarls, glaring at the resistance who continues to be persist being a thorn in his side, "I will BURN your resistance to ashes! From past to future, you will all suffer in the fires of HELL!" With a furious shout, Infinite shoots a beam up into the sky, and to everyone's utter shock and horror, a replica of the sun was created with his Phantom Ruby hovering over the entire planet.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ant-Man shouted.

"You must be kidding! That's only a fake, right!?" Blake remarks in horrified disbelief.

"No! No, it's not! While we're under the Phantom Ruby's control, it's a part of our reality!" Tails answered while staring at the virtual sun.

"We're driven into a corner…! What can we do against that thing…?!" Black Panther asked, slowly starting to sound hopeless.

"Is this that 'Great Cataclysm' you told me about?!" Classic Sonic fearfully asked his stunned spider-partner.

"I believe it is…We're too late." Miguel replies, somberly confirming this is the moment when the Heroic Age ends.

Peter sees Octavius and Eggman coming by on the Egg Mobile as he yells at them, "YOU LUNATICS! ARE YOU WILLINGLY TO KILL EVERYONE ON THE PLANET!?"

"Just a little over 99%, so after the world burns, approximately .008% of the surviving populace will remember us as their TRUE superiors, as we rebuild life in our image!" Octavius replies with his most sinister smile yet.

"The sun will fall upon you all. BOOM! THE END! Your pathetic lives are over." Eggman said with his most frightening, and menacing voice to date, grinning viciously as he and Ock have finally brought the end of the world.

Miguel knows this is it. The ends of the Earth. The end of the Heroic Age has arrived. Yet still, he absolutely refuses to give up. Not when his Accelerated Vision is picking up another Phantom Ruby signature that has activated nearby, and sees it's coming from Ruby overlooking the battlefield.

"You." Miguel walks up to the young huntress.

"Huh?" Ruby turns to him.

"You've been holding a Phantom Ruby prototype all along, haven't you?" Miguel asked her.

"I have?" Ruby takes out her Phantom Ruby prototype and surprisingly notices it reacting, "Whoa, it is one! I thought it was an Iso-8 crystal I found lying around in Mystic Jungle."

"And look, it's reacting. The doctors said something about these prototypes. Let me see." Miguel said, wanting Ruby to give him the prototype. His suspicions are confirmed when the prototype stops reacting, "I knew it." He says as he gives the prototype back, "They said the Phantom Ruby prototypes only react to the person who has activated it. Those reactions are yours!"

"Really? How?" Ruby responded in slight surprise.

"Your courage and strong will activated it! Just maybe, if you use this, it can make that sun disappear and prevent the Great Cataclysm." Miguel theorized, entrusting Ruby with her most difficult task to date that involves stopping the sun, but he promises she won't be alone for this as he spots Tails, Ms. Marvel, and Ant-Man nearby and calls them up, "You three! Come here!" He shouts, getting their urgent attention, "Help Ruby to that tower and stop the sun!" He points to the Imperial Tower located inside the fortress.

"Wait, why and how?!" Ms. Marvel asked, totally confused.

"No time to explain! We need to go NOW!" Ruby said, clenching onto her Phantom Ruby prototype, which Tails notices and quickly understands the plan.

"Trust me when I say, 'It takes a Ruby to use a Ruby'!" Tails said to Ant-Man and Ms. Marvel, giving them a confusing hint of their plan.

"Don't know what you're talking about, but it beats standing here getting sunburn! Stay still while I call in our rides!" Ant-Man fires his Pym Particles gun to shrink Ms. Marvel, Ruby, and Tails into the size of ants as he shrinks himself. Then, he calls upon dozens of flying ants for them to ride on as they head towards the Imperial Tower to stop the sun while Miguel onwards and silently wishes them good luck.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Imperial Tower, Superior Empire Fortress**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fading World (Imperial Tower)**

"NEVER, in my ENTIRE life, in all my fanfiction, did I EVER believe the day would come I'd be shrunken down, riding an ANT, to stop the SUN!" Ms. Marvel wholeheartedly expresses just how ridiculous and terrifying this is situation is as Ruby leads her tiny squad riding on ants flying towards the top of the Imperial Tower.

'_I can't believe it…but we've come so far…!' _Captain Marvel remarks, starting to feel hopeless as it seems there's nothing they could do.

'_This is truly world-shattering!' _Espio remarked.

'_Grr! Damn my bad luck! Isn't there anything we can do?' _Qrow expressed, frustrated with himself feeling total useless and cursing his Semblance for bringing about the end of the world.

"Don't give up!" Ruby answered to the Freedom Avengers as she's one of the few who hasn't lost all hope.

"We need to fight fire with fire! If we can get Ruby close enough to that sun, her prototype should cancel out the effect!" Tails said.

"When did she get a prototype?!" Ant-Man shouted.

"In a JUNGLE! Keep flying towards the sun!" Ruby yelled back as the ants push themselves to their limits as the area gets hotter and hotter the more they fly closer to the sun.

Weiss shouts, _'ARE YOU CRAZY!? You'll be burnt to a crisp before then! Give it up, Ruby! FALL BACK!'_

"NO! I can do this! You have to believe in me!" Ruby retorted, wanting her teammates to put their faith in her.

Ms. Marvel jokes, "'Sides, we're kinda halfway there and it's a long way down! We can do this! I know we can!"

'_I guess we got no other choice but to leave it all up to Ruby!' _Silver said, reluctantly putting her faith in her.

'_The chances of success are miniscule. It's a desperate long shot!' _Miguel said, knowing this is a total gamble they'll risk all to proceed.

'_Please, Ruby, come back in one piece!' _Yang worriedly wishes her little sister luck, putting her faith and love she'll save the world.

"I will! I promise! Love you!" Ruby replied.

Soon, the team reaches the middle level of the tower where it appears the ants have reached their limit. "Uh-oh. Ant-tonio Banderas and the other ants can't handle the heat any longer!" Ant-Man notices his ant sweating bullets.

"Did you seriously name your ant 'Ant-tonio Banderas'?" Ms. Marvel commented.

"'Cause he's a badass, but not badass enough to handle the sun! We gotta run the rest of the way through!" Lang retorted.

Ruby's team are forced to jump off their ants as Lang regrows everyone back to normal size. Just as he did however, a death ray suddenly appears from the sky chasing them, "What the heck is that?!" Ruby shouted as they run away from the death ray.

"That's from a satellite laser cannon! If we get hit by that laser, it's the end of the line! KEEP RUNNING!" Tails hurries the team to run for their lives away from the death ray chasing them as they continue climbing to the top of the tower.

'_Ohohohoho! What can YOU do to stop the SUN, kid?!' _Eggman starts speaking through their comms simply to taunt Ruby for her pointless efforts.

'_You'll burn up like a moth drawn to a flame. It's OVER! This is your end!' _Ock taunts the scarlet hero, but she does her best ignoring them as her team continues running to the top.

'_Don't listen to them! You're a real Avenger now, Ruby! You can do this!' _Captain Marvel encouraged her not to give up, just like how she encouraged them not to give up earlier.

"That death laser is coming in HOT!" Ms. Marvel frantically shouts, noticing the death ray is frighteningly catching up to them.

"Keep moving! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Ruby shouted.

"I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIE!" Ant-Man yelled.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Tails exclaimed.

'_Hang in there a bit longer!' _Amy said, encouraging them to keep running with all their heart and soul.

'_Show everyone what you're made of, Ruby!' _Blake shouted, pushing her to do her best.

'_C'mon, you can make it!' _Black Panther yelled, as this is the exact moment to rise up and become greater for the sake of all her loved ones.

And just mere seconds before the death ray hits Ruby and her team however, they barely managed to jump off a spring that helped them escape from the satellite laser to the top of the tower to get a clear heated view of the virtual sun.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Valor and Wonder**

Infinite is seen hovering above the Freedom Avengers' army menacingly thanks to the glow cast upon him by his virtual sun, "Accept your fate…This is the end for you all!"

Meanwhile at the top of the tower, Ruby's Phantom Ruby prototype reacts again, as if it's telling her it's now or never, "Ms. Marvel, form a catapult and throw me into the sun!" She ordered urgently as she runs up to her.

"Guess there's no time to tell you that is the CRAZIEST PLAN I EVER HEARD!" Ms. Marvel yells while using her elongated hands forming a makeshift catapult for Ruby.

At the same time, Infinite flies away, while the Doctors cackles madly as they prepare to watch Sonic, Spider-Man, all their friends and families around the world perish and seize ultimate victory, "Mwa-hahahaha! Three…" The docs started counting down as Ms. Marvel catapults Ruby towards the sun, "Two…one…ZERO!" as Ruby uses her Semblance to increase her speed ten times flying into the sun with the prototype in hand.

"Ruby?" Tails watches, hoping to the heavens she's okay inside the sun.

'_C'mon, kid.' _Miguel said in his mind, praying for her success to save the Heroic Age.

The Freedom Avengers watches in breathless anticipation. After several seconds, the sun is seen getting closer and closer, before it disappears from the sky completely, with only a red beam falling from it. The Freedom Avengers cheers at having been saved from total annihilation.

"The sun! It's gone!" Captain Marvel remarks in total glad, fist pumping happily.

"Wha! Wh-What's going on!?" Otto asked, as both doctors are completely surprised by this sudden shift to their ultimate plans. They see the red beam falling from the sky and follows it to investigate what ruined their near victory, while Shadow and Raven smirks knowing who saved them. The red beam is actually Ruby with the Phantom Ruby prototype. Upon barely landing at the tower with her Semblance, the prototype breaks and dissolves, and Ruby collapses to the ground, visibly weakened from the effort. The doctors arrive and are in total flabbergasted disbelief when he discovers what happened.

Eggman angrily points at Ruby shouting, "Why do you have that!? We thought all the prototypes were destroyed!"

"A costly oversight, Doctor." Tails taunts him, flying beside Ms. Marvel and Ant-Man to help pick Ruby up as she groans weakly, "That's why I always check and double check as any good scientist would." The two-tailed fox utterly mocks the doctors for their fatal mistake.

Back to the battlefield, Ruby's feat gave the Freedom Avengers and its army the morale boost they sorely needed to finally turn the tides of this battle, something that Captain Marvel takes full advantage of, "This is the turning point, guys! Time to press our advantage and kick major butt!" She rallied her army. With the other main members like the Sonics and Spider-Men nodding their heads to their army, the whole Freedom Avengers forces cheer in agreement as it's time to pull off the biggest counterattack in history.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: No doubt Ruby is gonna be the idol huntress of all huntsmen academies once this war is over after stopping the freaking sun from destroying Mobiant Earth! Now it's time for Sonic and Spider-Man to step up their game by defeating Infinite once and for all.**

**Next time: Chasing Infinite! Attack of the Sinister Egg Bosses!**

**Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite RWBY character (either from the original show or in this series) and explain why?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	24. Issue 22: The Sinister Egg Bosses

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: A New Hero**

**Spider-Man: Hi. I'm Peter, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Talk about cutting it close. Infinite almost threw a virtual sun that was going to kill everyone on the planet, but at the last second, Ruby was able to stop it with her Phantom Ruby prototype. Want to say how much I'm proud of her, but we don't have time! I'm sure that act must've weakened Infinite greatly! This is our chance! Let's go take him out!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 22: The Sinister Egg Bosses_

**Mortar Canyon, Superior Empire Fortress**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Mortar Canyon**

Having been saved from annihilation thanks to Ruby, the Freedom Avengers gains a morale boost and continues the battle against the Superior Egg Army at the Superior Empire Fortress. Hundreds of Badniks, Octobots, and Grimm run rampant at the canyon section of the fortress, tearing through and killing all resistance troops stupidly invading their base. The sound of the sound barrier booms as Modern Sonic boosts through an entire army before jumping into the air over Captain Marvel's devastating cosmic beam destroying dozens of enemy forces with a loud yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Spider-Man Prime unleashes a seemingly endless web barrage at his surrounding enemies firing back-to-back with Omega unleashing his devastating arsenal, from machine gun fire to missiles, on all robots and Grimm. "Web Wispon, Quake Webbing!" Spidey uses the voice command function of his Web Wispon to create one large iron ball of webbing and jumps with it, swinging it around in overhead circles several times before violently slamming the iron ball to the ground, unleashing destructive shockwaves across the area that was powerful enough tearing apart all surrounding enemies.

With the area clear, other heroes like Shadow, Toxin, Axl, Silver Sable, Black Widow, Palutena, Classic Sonic, and Spidey 2099 join the team raiding the industrial fortress. "Outer perimeter is breached! We can now infiltrate the fortress! Let's move!" Peter commanded the whole team of heroes as they finally raid the Superior Empire Fortress.

"Tails! Are you and Ruby alright?!" Modern Sonic asks his buddy as he grinds down a rail.

'_We're fine, but listen! Creating that sun must have used up a ton of energy. The Phantom Ruby should be weaker now! This is our ONLY chance to defeat Infinite!' _Tails responded as he gives the team their new mission, and that is defeat Infinite for good.

"To the air fleet! All ships, cover us while we're breaking in! Draw the enemy's attention and shield us from damage!" Captain Marvel commands all of the military ships to attack and take as much firepower off of her team as possible as they race to confront Infinite.

'_All ships! Maintain altitude and assemble a tight formation! The Freedom Avengers are our last hope! We have to protect them!' _Nick Fury commanded the military fleet.

Hundreds of military battleships come together following their orders, gaining as much of the enemy's attention and firepower away from the Freedom Avengers as they pursue Infinite in the deadly fortress.

"Still couldn't believe that little kid I met during our time traveling adventure would grow up to stop a SUN. I gotta surpass that!" Classic Sonic jokes about Ruby's incredible feat, while spin-dashing through several Egg Walkers.

"Sure defeating Infinite would put you two on even grounds." Miguel quips, flying as he punches and webs every Grimm blocking his path to Infinite.

"**I will be the one to maim Infinite. He is mine, and mine alone!" **Omega said as he decimates all inferior robots.

"You're not the only one who has a score to settle with him. Infinite believes he possess the ultimate power. I cannot wait to prove how DEAD wrong he is!" Shadow replies as he unleashes his Chaos Spears on his pathetic foes.

"'_**Arrogance loves to blind one to true danger,' he once said to me. How ironic fate can be." **_Cinder remarks while slaughtering her enemies with flaming symbiote blades, quoting what Infinite mocked her for earlier, and now mocks him for falling in the same category.

'_Countless enemy signs drawing near! Concentrated fire approaching!' _Captain Amanda Tower of GUN informs her commander that the fleet is taking massive damage from the Egg Fleet.

'_Keep an eye on them! Spread the barrage! Don't let them get near! Even ONE second we can endure will go towards making a path for the Freedom Avengers!' _The GUN Commander ordered his fleet to keep fighting for the sake of the Freedom Avengers.

"How close are we to Infinite?! Sounds like our fleet can barely hold on!" Axl asks Black Widow while they both are firing against a small swarm of enemies.

"He's somewhere at the Central Tower! We have to keep moving!" Black Widow replied.

The military fleet is starting to show signs of being overpowered by the Egg Fleet and their superior arsenal, _'Ship 13's bridge has been bombed! They're retreating! Ship 17 took serious damage! They cannot go further!' _An Atlesian Captain informed his general they have been defeated.

'_Everyone, retreat from the flagship! All units, abandon ship! Sorry, Avengers! This is as far as we can go! May you be victorious!' _General Ironwood apologizes and wishes the Freedom Avengers good luck, as they are truly their last hope.

"You've made this a whole lot easier, General! Leave the rest to us!" Captain Marvel replied while flying at her top speed towards the central tower.

"Infinite should be dead ahead…but I'm also sensing more life forms approaching to intercept." Palutena informs her team, sensing a group of someones or somethings are about to meet with them first.

"Are they friend or foe? Guess we're about to find out." Silver Sable responded, curious and a little sweaty about who they're going to confront first before Infinite.

**BGM End**

Team SSSS and Captain Marvel takes the lead of their team running on the highway towards the central tower, where Infinite is waiting for them. Before they could reach him however, something triggers Peter's Spider-Sense as he senses something intercepting their path, "Hmm?"

A familiar man clad in a red-and-gold metal armor suddenly lands in his iconic landing pose in front of the heroes. Landing next to the metal armored man is a mobian chipmunk girl, looking oddly shiny and metallic while staring at the floor below her.

"Tony?" Peter recognizes the metal man as Iron Man, the armored avenger that was supposedly imprisoned by the doctors since the war began.

Modern Sonic smiles to see an Avenger and Freedom Fighter have returned and seemingly escaped from the doctors, "Iron Man! Sally! You two are alright! If you two are here, then that means-!"

More of the missing Avengers and Freedom Fighters suddenly return landing behind Iron Man and Sally. Behind Iron Man, there's Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, and Spider-Woman. And behind Sally, it's Rotor the Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette and his cybernetic wife, Bunnie Rabbot, as three of them look just as oddly shiny like Sally and suspicious-looking like the main team of Avengers.

"Yes! It's the missing Avengers and Freedom Fighters! We knew you were still alive! With you guys by our side, Infinite doesn't stand a chance." Sonic smiled.

Peter however, senses something is off about his missing teammates, "Something's not right…My Spider-Sense is still tingling, and it's not pointing me at Infinite. It's-." Suddenly, Captain America throws his mighty shield and almost slices Peter's head off if he didn't barely dodge it, "Cap?"

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-The Black Order**

The Avengers' eyes suddenly glow a menacing red as the Freedom Fighters reveal to their new roboticized bodies to the shocked heroes. Modern Sonic's eyes slowly grow wide with shocking disbelief and horrified at what has becomes of his friends, "S-Sal…What…happened…?"

"She's been roboticized…along with the other Freedom Fighters…?" Classic Sonic responded, just as shocked to see alternate, older versions of his friends have been transformed into robots by Eggman.

"And look at the Avengers…" Peter notices tiny Octobots attached to the Avengers putting them in some zombified state, "Those Octobots. They're controlling them! Putting them in a zombified state!"

'_Nyahahahaha! You are quite correct, arachnid!' _Otto's voice is shockingly heard coming out of Iron Man taunting the heroes.

"Octavius, you disgusting squid FREAK! Turning our friends into your slaves!" Peter cursed him out, glaring angrily at the mind-controlled Avengers and Freedom Fighters.

'_Thanks to you cutting down my ranks, I needed to recruit a NEW Sinister Six! Though I could easily ask Infinite to create more, there's something more relishing and unique having the Avengers as my MIGHTEST allies!' _Ock replied menacingly.

'_Ohohohoho! It must be painful seeing your friends working for us! How easy it was to convince them to join our cause while they were unconscious.' _Eggman's voice suddenly speaks out of the roboticized Mecha Sally, taunting them.

"Eggman, you must be pretty desperate to get on my nerves today! I'll make you and Ock pay for what you've done!" Modern Sonic snarls, furious at the doctors for turning his friends into their slaves.

'_I look forward to it, assuming you survive your little "civil dispute" with your former friends!' _Eggman replied.

'_A "Civil War" would perhaps be the more appropriate way to describe this glorious event! Hahahaha!' _Ock laughs, as the mind-controlled Avengers and roboticized Freedom Avengers aim their weapons at their friends as they all prepare to fight.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 OST-** **Into the Fray**

'_Now then our Sinister Egg Bosses…ASSEMBLE!' _Ock shouts, commanding his mind-controlled heroes to start attacking the heroes with their signature attacks.

"Avenger vs. Avenger. Great! How many times do we have to do this?" Captain Marvel quips while clashing her cosmic beams with Iron Man's repulsors.

"Um, how do we fight off the AVENGERS and FREEDOM FIGHTERS?!" Axl asks, blasting his weaponary at the flying Mecha Bunnie.

"The Avengers have become Octobot-zombies. They won't be at their best!" Spidey advises, blocking an electrified punch from Spider-Woman before getting tackled by Mecha Sally, "Roboticized Freedom Fighters though, are a little outta my zone!" He quipped

"Think of them as the Sinister Six!" Sable advised, firing her dual-pistols that keeps Mecha Sally distracted for Modern Sonic to attack with a kick.

"Sorry to this to ya, Sal! We'll fix this! I promise you!" Sonic promises while doing his best holding back to not hurt his friends too much.

"We don't have time for this! Every second we're fighting here gives Infinite more time to recharge!" Widow realizes the docs are stalling for time while fighting against Hawkeye and Mecha Antoine.

Captain Marvel agrees, "Widow's right! Somebody needs to break off! Spidey, Sonic!"

"Which one?" Peter quips while jumping over Hulk's brutal arm swing.

"You and the older Sonic! Go stop Infinite! We'll deal with things here!" Danvers orders them to assault Infinite as the rest of them deals with their corrupted friends.

"Guess we have no other choice! Good luck, guys! Try not to hurt them too badly!" Modern Sonic tells them as he and Peter dashes for Infinite at the central tower.

"Tell them that!" Classic Sonic quips as he, Shadow, Toxin, and Axl are knock away after Hulk ferociously smashes the ground that unleashes a devastating shockwave.

Meanwhile, Silver Sable goes toe-to-toe with the mind-controlled Captain America, throwing brutal punches and swifts kicks that forces the Super Solider to be more sluggish than he is now since he's mind-controlled, "Captain! If you can hear me, I can tell you're IN there…resisting Octavius' machines. Giving me EVERY opening I need. And for that, you have my thanks, solider." She says as she knocks out Captain America.

Miguel web-throws Mecha Rotor away in time to get flung through the air after receiving a mighty blow from Thor's hammer, crashing him next to Palutena as she helps him back to his feet. "Urgh! Why am I not shocked Thor is this strong?" Miguel quips while rubbing his head.

'_ENOUGH! I grow tired of playing with you, time-traveling interloper!' _Ock says from Thor's body as he comes in to assault Miguel and Palutena.

"How are we gonna beat Thor? It almost sounds impossible." Miguel asks Palutena.

"A regular Thor, yes. An Octo-Zombie-Thor is a different story when Ock is in the driver's seat." Palutena remarks, standing calm and confident as if she knows a method to defeat the God of Thunder, someone who is tremendously more powerful than her.

Ock retorts, _'I beg to differ, Goddess of Light. You're smart enough to realize Thor completely outclass you in power. With my mind harnessing his godly might, I can-!'_

"Sorry, doc. It doesn't work that way. There are rules. And you just broke 'em by being completely worthless." Palutena smirks as Octo-Thor suddenly can't hold his hammer anymore.

'_How?!' _Ock is surprised, as he is unworthy to lift Thor's hammer while taking control of the god's mind.

"And while he's distracted, Lyla, what's the best way to deal with these mind-controlled heroes?" Miguel asked his AI assistant.

'_A simple electromagnetic pulse should deactivate the Octobots controlling the Avengers.' _Lyla answered.

"Let's see if this new suit has an EMP weapon." Miguel tests out another new weapon of his 2099 White Suit: an EMP electric discharge fired from his backhand at Thor shorting-out the Octobots controlling him.

"Odin's beard…Where am I…?" Thor remarks, feeling a little woozy after being under the docs' control after his brain was shut off for weeks.

"It worked! Anyone that can fire an EMP, use them on the Avengers!" Miguel orders the heroes with the plan to free the Avengers as he starts using his EMP on the remaining Avengers, freeing them in the process.

"What about the Freedom Fighters? Any idea how to reverse the roboticization?" Shadow asks, while blocking Mecha Sally's forearm blades with one hand before getting surprised attack by Mecha Bunnie to the back.

"**Elimination!" **Omega coldly recommended while unleashing his arsenal on the Octo-Hulk, before Miguel frees the green goliath from Ock's control.

Axl sounds like he has another plan, "I have a better idea than just blowing them up. There was a time the Avengers were roboticized by Ultron Sigma, but we turned them back to normal with a special weapon Spidey gave me and the other Maverick Hunters called the Spider Shot. And it looks like I still have enough weapon energy for it. Let's see if it can work on these guys!" Axl equips the Spider Shot special weapon into his pistols and aims them at Mecha Rotor. He fires a single energy shot that's in the form of webbing at him, and with that one blast, Mecha Rotor is stunned briefly before the attack completely works on him and successfully transforms him back to regular ol' Rotor.

"Wh-Wha…happened…?" Rotor asks, feeling total groggy.

'_That's what I was gonna asked! What happened?!' _Eggman asked while using Mecha Antoine's body.

"Let me give you an up close look!" Axl fires his Spider Shot point-blank at the roboticized coyote, turning him back to normal too, then quickly does the same to Mecha Bunnie while she's distracted fighting Black Widow and turns her back to normal, albeit still retaining her previous cybernetics on the left arm and lower torso.

Mecha Sally blindsides Axl, kicking him in the back and threatens to kill him with her ring-blades if Classic Sonic didn't hold her in place when she wasn't looking, "Axl! Shoot your 'make-it-all-better' blast!" He hurries him up as he quickly struggles keeping her still. Axl fires another Spider Shot that finally transforms Mecha Sally back to the normal chipmunk everyone knows and loves.

**BGM End**

With her light energy, Palutena heals the Avengers and Freedom Fighters who are all now freed from the doctors' control. Every one of them groans and moans, rubbing their heads after being under mind-control for a month straight.

"Uhhhh…Wh…Where am I…?" Sally rubs her aching head.

"You alright, Sally?" Classic Sonic smiles at the confused Freedom Fighter leader.

"Sonic…? I must've been hit in the head too hard. Did you shrink?" Sally asks as it hasn't kicked in yet it's an alternate dimension Sonic she's talking to.

"And you've grown, last I saw you. But that's how alternate dimensions work, huh?" Classic Sonic quipped, smiling.

"**Can someone kindly explain to us what the hell is going on? Feels like I haven't moved in a decade..." **Iron Man asks, while stretching his back.

"Try a MONTH." Danvers answered, "You all been imprisoned and under mind control by Eggman and Octavius while they conquered the world. We're at their fortress right now to end the war and save the planet. Had a few close calls along the way."

"War? How do we stop it?" Captain America asks her as he's a little surprised to hear the world is at war against the doctors.

"Our Sonic and Spider-Man should be fighting Infinite right now. He's the masked guy who kicked your asses with the Phantom Ruby." Danvers replied.

"Infinite and the Phantom Ruby? We've definitely missed a lot." Rotor remarked.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Thor asks, summoning his hammer to his hand, looking ready for some godly revenge against Infinite.

"**They say infinity goes on forever. Has no beginning or endpoint. Let's go prove that theory wrong." **Iron Man declares, as the restored Avengers and Freedom Fighters are back to save the world once again, this time by defeating Infinite.

* * *

**Central Tower, Superior Empire Fortress**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Infinite Showdown**

A little while ago after leaving their friends fighting the mind-controlled Avengers and Freedom Fighters, Modern Sonic and Spider-Man Prime at last confront Infinite, as he hovers in the air over the edge of a ramp fixing his mask, "Pathetic little hedgehog and spider. Even with the Phantom Ruby weakened, I still have enough power to smash you two into webbed blue jelly. I'll make you realize how outclassed you two are!" Infinite taunts the duo as he promises that this time he will kill them.

"Don't you know? We're a special case!" Peter snarkly quipped.

"YOU'RE the one who needs to realize THAT, Infinite!" Sonic points at him as he and Peter runs up and leaps towards their final battle against the invincible Infinite.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: The regular Avengers and Freedom Fighters are back after they were defeated by Infinite the first time a month ago, and now they want payback. Keep notice as the final battle against Infinite is next.**

**D.N. Works: Lemme give a little shoutout to you for giving me the idea having the Freedom Fighters roboticized. The original idea was to have them being controlled the same way as the Avengers with Octobots, but your idea sounded better making things equal.**

**Next time: Avengers and Freedom Fighters versus Infinite!**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite Marvel Comics event from the comics? Ya know, something like "Civil War", "Secret Empire", "Infinity", etc. Explain why.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	25. Issue 23: Infinity Showdown

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: A New Hero**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! While we were fighting for every second to get to Infinite, they appeared. The Avengers and Freedom Fighters, all under mind-control by the doctors. Captain Marvel and her team decided to stay and hopefully save them, while me and Spidey went to settle the score with Infinite. Bring it on, Infinite! Show us the "limitless power" of your Phantom Ruby!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 23: Infinity Showdown_

**Outside the Superior Empire Fortress**

Out in the main battlefield where the resistance is still at war against Infinite's seemingly endless replicas, Knuckles just managed to defeat a Rhino replica by himself. He then quickly knocks out the clones of Shadow, Salem, Sandman, and Metal Sonic while mustering up all his strength using his Rainbow Iso-8 as the endless battle slowly takes its toll on him. While taking a moment to catch his breath, he gets electrocuted in the back by an Electro, accompanied with multiple other Electros and Chaos. As an Electro and Chaos prepares to attack the echidna as he slowly gets up, they were knocked out by the sudden arrival of Black Panther and Blake while the group of clones were quickly defeated thanks to Weiss, Yang, Pit, and Lucina.

"Knuckles, are you doing okay?" Blake asks while helping him up his feet.

"A little tired, but I'm good. Even with Iso-8, taking on an army of infinity is a tough challenge." Knuckles replies, looking a little sweaty.

"They seem to be slowing down though. That sun Infinite produced must've drained most of his energy. No new replicas have been summoned since, which means he's vulnerable. An advantage we can exploit." Black Panther said.

'_That is correct, Black Panther.' _Nicole speaks to the king and his allies near him, _'Right now, Sonic and Spider-Man have confronted Infinite for the final showdown. It is being broadcast worldwide.' _She said, revealing the final battle between Infinite and the Speed-Web Duo is currently being livestreamed around the world for everyone to find out who will come out on top.

"Probably so the doctors could rub it in everybody's faces they are 'superior' if Infinite wins, which he won't." Yang quipped, proclaiming that's why the fight is being broadcast.

"Indeed. This is the hour of our fate. This final battle will determine the future of the world." Black Panther remarked.

"Sonic! Spider-Man! Pulverize that creep! Give 'im all you got! We're counting on you!" Knuckles expressed, hoping his friends could hear him as he and everyone else puts their faith in their hands.

* * *

**Central Tower, Superior Empire Fortress**

**BGM-Transformers Energon OST-Woe in the Sky**

Flaming debris rains down on a particular highway around the tower from the military's air fleet fighting fiercely with the Egg Fleet in the sky above the fortress. The sound barrier explodes numerous times above and on the highway as the final showdown has begun. Sonic clashes with Infinite multiple times as the fierce rivals fight with great speed, one would think they are teleporting. One of their clashes causes the two to skid across from each other before they instantly clash again.

"HAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic yells, surrounding himself in a blue aura as he boosts at tremendous speeds towards Infinite.

"HAAAAAAAAH!" Infinite mimics the hedgehog with a boost of his own, surrounded in a red aura as he dashes towards him at frightening speed.

Both combatants use their respective boost ramming into each other, as their epic clash discharges intense electrical sparks and wind blasts while trying to force the other off the large crater they formed. They soon found themselves in a stalemate. Just as Sonic goes for a flying punch, Infinite scoffs, calmly fading away while breaking into cubes to dodge the hedgehog's punch. He then reappears besides Sonic as he charges an energy sphere over his chest and blasts him away, creating an explosion. Sonic manages to survive and Spin Attacks Infinite to the air as the jackal counters with an energy barrage that forces him on the run. Sonic dodges his attacks before jumping to the air to attack Infinite, but he quickly dodges his attack and grabs him by the leg, ruthlessly throwing him back to the ground.

As Infinite flies at Sonic to deliver another powerful blow, Spider-Man suddenly shows up with a dive kick knocking him away as the webhead swiftly entangles Sonic in his Ultimate Web Throw to crush the jackal to the floor. As Sonic uses various quick attacks keeping Infinite in place, Spider-Man unleashes rapidfire web bullets at superhuman speeds hitting the jackal, giving Sonic the chance to charge up a Spin Dash that knocks him into the air.

"Not bad. You're actually becoming a challenge. I've been hoping for some excitement before I end this war." Infinite compliments the duo's skills for keeping up with him, since they are taking advantage of his weakened state after that sun stunt from earlier.

"Maybe you'll find this exciting!" Spidey proclaims as he and Sonic use their respective Rainbow Iso-8 crystal to increase their strength plenty, surrounding them in a rainbow aura with the power to match and hopefully overcome Infinite, "It's over, Infinite!" Peter declared.

Unintimidated by their power-up, Infinite silently taunts them with a "Bring it on" hand gesture. Then using the Phantom Ruby, he reforms himself, increasing his size times three to make himself "Hulk-big" as they continue their little fight.

"What should be engraved on your epitaphs? How about 'Here lies the webbed fool and his blue buffoon'?" Infinite mocks while throwing his energy cubes at them.

"Why not 'Here dozes the masked clown'? Might as well make it for the person who needs one, right?" Sonic quipped, dodging his cubes to throw a flying kick that quickly gets deflected.

"Was that your best retort? Couldn't think of anything clever on your last legs?" Infinite quipped.

"This coming from the massive TOOL with an inferiority complex. You know I'm right, eh, Infinite? Or do you prefer 'Zero'? Captain Jackal? Eh, all your names sound dumb." Spidey jokingly remarks, while using his Crimson Eagle Webbing to enhance his Web-Wings to actually fly and swiftly dropkick Infinite to the ground while he was distracted.

**BGM End**

Infinite grunts, standing back up confronting his enemies, "So you remember me." He remarks from Spider-Man learning his true identity.

"And you seem to have forgotten the lesson I beat down on you when you were with Cipher." Spidey quipped.

"I haven't forgotten. The humiliation I suffered at your hands pushed me to gain the ultimate strength. I should thank you. You and the other spider from the future. Thanks to you two, I now possess limitless power." Infinite mockingly thanks the webhead for unknowingly helping him gain the Phantom Ruby.

Peter sarcastically quips, "You're welcome, but that wasn't the only factor that pushed you to gain this 'limitless power'. I know your history. You were left for dead by your family. And when those gang of thieves took you in, they abandoned you too for being so heartless. You crave power to make up for your loneliness."

Infinite denies this by saying, "I _crave _power to be the strongest. To be at the top of the world. The gang that took me in were too weak to evolve and prefer the stagnation of this boring world. Even the Jackal Squad, my _former_ men, couldn't keep up with my ideals. I will change this world. Remake it from its ashes that'll encompass my principles. Starting with you two about to be crushed by my ultimate power!"

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Fate of the World (2)**

"Heh! Ultimate power? Yeah right!" Sonic remarks sarcastically, immediately launching a Homing Attack that was instantly deflected by a gravity burst from Infinite. Spidey saw this and quickly goes all-out against Infinite with a continuous barrage of Laser and Burst Web Bullets. With a simple thrust from his arm, Infinite telekinetically stops his entire web barrage, surprising the wall-crawler as he swirls and combines his attack into a devastating cyclone of webbing that he throws horizontally at the web-slinger, blowing him through the air.

Sonic quickly returns entering another high-speed clash against Infinite, trading flurries of blows that the other opponent blocks evenly. "You are a runt compared to a god." Infinite taunts the hedgehog during their speedy clash.

"Says the FORMER runt!" Sonic throws a big kick that gets blocked and countered with an energy blast that would've send him flying further if he didn't catch Spidey's webline to slow down and stand next to him.

**BGM End**

"Even while he's weak, he's still pretty strong." Sonic comments about Infinite's current state of power.

"And his personality kinda reminds me of Venom. But if he could change and learn to trust someone, so can you! We're giving you one last chance to surrender peacefully, Infinite!" Spidey offers the masked jackal to surrender.

"But I am at peace. Peace with myself. All my dreams are coming true. I must be honest with you, Spider-Man. I LIKE being bad. I always have. It makes me _happy_." Infinite replied, absolutely refusing to surrender or change his ways as he loves being an evil monster that wants to destroy the world.

"Then we'll be happy to give you a beat down like no one has ever been beat down before." Sonic quipped.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Battle with Infinite - Showdown**

Sonic charges himself up further with his Rainbow Iso-8 as he curls into a ball entering his Light Speed Mode. Meanwhile, Spider-Man uses his "Purple Frenzy Webbing", surrounding his fists with an energy shroud of the berserker Purple Frenzy while his lenses glow glaring yellow.

Infinite fires an energy beam at the duo, unleashing a powerful explosion that destroys that part of the road. Sonic and Spidey survived as they repeatedly hop off the large chunks of debris in the smokescreen as Infinite throws numerous energy cubes at them, forcing them to dodge and shatter them with their own attacks. They escape the smokescreen as they continue dodging the cubes, which quickly gets easier to avoid thanks to Sonic's light speed and Spidey's Spider-Sense. Infinite unleashes several energy spheres accompanied with a large one. While Spidey dodges the smaller barrage, Sonic swiftly kicks the big energy attack back at Infinite, who blocks the attack as it explodes in his face. Spider-Man rushes towards Infinite with an explosion of blurry punches with his Frenzy Webbed fists that get stronger and stronger with every strike thrown, and soon smashes through his defensives and sends him flying screaming, before Spidey zips over and devastatingly uppercuts Infinite straight into the air.

Meanwhile, Sonic runs up the tallest building he could spot and jump into the air, catching up with Infinite to unleash his strongest Light Speed Attack at the masked villain while screaming, "HAAAAAAAAAAH!" Infinite attempts to stop him with an energy blast, but Sonic effortlessly pierces through his beam and smashes the shocked jackal to a massive explosion created from the Light Speed Attack.

Sonic lands next to Spidey as they think it's over for Infinite. How wrong they are. As suddenly, Infinite blasts himself out of the large rubble hovering ominously before them as his Phantom Ruby is gathering energy, meaning very bad news for the duo. "This is the end, Sonic! Spider-Man! The Phantom Ruby's energy is recharged." Infinite confirms he's back at full strength with a powerful energy wave that almost blew away the duo, "You and your powerless friends shall PERISH!"

Abruptly, a gunshot from a familiar scarlet sniper gun is fired at Infinite. He dodges the bullet and glares at the moron who dared to ambush him. "You…!" He said with annoying malicious as the shot came from Ruby Rose, the young girl who stopped his plan to destroy the world with the sun.

Ruby scowls at the masked jackal as she lands beside Sonic and Spider-Man, "You and I still have a score to settle, Infinite." She said with an angry glare at Infinite.

"Same here!"

Suddenly, Captain Marvel, the cosmic-powered leader of the Freedom Avengers, lands besides the heroic trio with a cocky smirk on her face, "There's a lot of us quite interested getting some payback!"

And with that signal, the restored Avengers and Freedom Fighters unite with their four friends, as Captain America and Sally Acorn stand beside them all confronting the shocked Infinite together, "The Avengers and Freedom Fighters are free from our control?!" He responded, sounding surprised.

"**So you must be Infinite. Funny. I expected you to be slightly more intimidating if you weren't wearing that goofy mask." **Iron Man quipped.

"Our friends got us this far, and together we're gonna win!" Sonic grinned as both teams and Ruby powers up with Rainbow Iso-8 energy for a final clash with the fully-powered Infinite.

"Friends are nothing but a fleeting illusion. You can only rely on your own strength!" Infinite argued with the duo's ideals of trust and friendship as he fights alone against the raging onslaught of attacks from the heroes.

"Your mask can't hide how sad and lonely you are!" Spidey mocks him, unleashing another web barrage while fighting alongside Spider-Woman, Black Widow and Bunnie.

"That Phantom Ruby virtual reality of yours is the real illusion!" Sonic mocks him as well, attacking the masked menace with numerous Homing Attacks with Rotor and Hawkeye assisting him.

Irritated by their taunts, Infinite charges up a spin before doing the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack multiples times at the heroes, sweeping them off their feet or outright tackling them. Hulk steps forward, and with a loud roar, struggles as he ruthlessly grabs Infinite during his attack by his head, "Stupid masked rodent thinks he's stronger than Hulk! Doesn't know the angrier Hulk gets, the STRONGER he gets! AND HULK WILL PROVE HE IS THE STRONGEST THERE IS!" With a furious roar, Hulk unleashes an earth-shattering punch that smashes Infinite and sends him flying through the air.

"Impossible! I should be stronger than Hulk! I will not accept this!" Infinite instantly stops himself in midair to summon numerous portals around himself to fire an onslaught of energy beams through them. The portals appear around the heroes as the relentless energy beams rain upon them.

"This guy is still crazy strong! What should we do?!" Hawkeye quips while doing his best dodging the endless rain of lasers.

"Same thing as always, Hawkeye! We work together!" Sally replied as she starts giving out orders to the heroes, "Bunnie, Captain Marvel, Iron Man! Fly up and distract Infinite for a while!" The three heroes do what they're told and fly directly at Infinite, surrounding him with lasers, missile barrages, and cosmic energy blasts that do a great job irritating him and keeping him in place, "Ruby! You're a good shot! Distract him from this distance!" Sally then orders the young huntress.

"Shouldn't you let me do that?! I'm the better shot!" Hawkeye quipped.

"Exactly! That's why you'll attack him through his portals!" Sally argued.

"Oh! Not a bad idea, kid!" Hawkeye remarks.

Ruby uses her gun firing numerous shots at Infinite from the distance while Hawkeye prepares to fire his arrows through the portals. As Infinite unleashes a powerful energy shockwave that knocks back the three heroes attacking him in the air and prepares to blast Ruby away, he immediately gets bombarded by explosive arrows popping out from his own portals.

"Using my own attacks against me?!" Infinite instantly closes his portals to avoid getting barraged by arrows. Then suddenly, he notices large and frightening lightning striking around the area, recognizing this is Thor's doing, which it is, as Infinite looks to the sky watching the God of Thunder charging up his energy underneath a thunderstorm for one devastatingly, godly attack.

"HEAR ME, MASKED VILLAIN! You claim your power is infinite! Let us test if your boast is true, as I unleash my FULL WRATH upon you! FOR MIDGARD!" Thor yells, exploding with godly speeds as he flies at full strength towards Infinite with his fully-charged, electrified hammer.

Infinite uses his Gravity Fist, a technique he used earlier where he surrounds himself with cubes and a large red aura, and charges at Thor to clash his fist against his hammer. The energy that discharged from their ultimate clash erupted throughout the whole fortress and beyond. Buildings collapsed. The earth shattered. Intense shockwaves scatter throughout the sky and land that was felt by both the Resistance and the Superior Egg Army in and out of the fortress.

Frighteningly, their godly clash ended in an intense stalemate that angers Infinite to no end, "Impudent Asgardian gnat! You cannot defeat me!" Infinite proclaims while surrounding Thor with virtual reality recreations of the Midgard Serpent's teeth, "The teeth of the Midgard Serpent did you in before! I will make sure they end you now!" He declares while throwing the teeth as projectiles at the thunder god.

"Not today, vile one…" Thor proclaims he will not die today, as evident with Antoine suddenly showing up deflecting the teeth with his Spin Blade Ball Attack, "For I have an ally by my side, as I have theirs!" Thor throws his hammer at Infinite, knocking him back a few until he gets hit by Captain America's shield.

"KEEP ATTACKING! DON'T GIVE HIM EVEN A SECOND TO REACT!" Captain America ordered both teams to assault Infinite.

**BGM End**

The heroes attack high and low all-around with everything they have at Infinite to keep him from using any more virtual reality attacks, forcing the jackal to do nothing but protect himself. His anger reaches its boiling point as his eye flashes and a huge energy burst around his body scattering the heroes to the ground. He then encompasses them in a virtual reality field as he summons four giant monsters in his likeness as well as an endless swarm of the Infinity Grimm, that also are in his likening.

"You 'heroes' cling to teamwork and trust as if it actually makes a difference. Let me show you what TRUE might is made of!" Infinite taunts as his monster army confronts the heroes.

Peter sighs quipping, "You really can't take a hint, can you?"

"Hulk, do you have anything to say?" Sonic casually asked the green goliath.

"Avengers and Freedom Fighters, SMAAAAAASH!" Hulk roars so loudly that everyone inside the fortress might've heard him.

**BGM-Avengers: Age of Ultron OST-Avengers Unite**

The Infinite monsters rampage on the road towards the heroes like rabid beasts tearing for the kill. Everyone around the world watching this broadcasted showdown cheers for the Avengers and Freedom Fighters to succeed putting an end to Infinite. Both teams work together side-by-side, combining their strength to destroy his infinite army. Captain America throws his shield while Sally slashes Grimm beside him. Iron Man and Captain Marvel blasting things with Bunnie. Sonic attacks with Spin Dashes alongside Spidey's web shots and Ruby's scythe slashes. Hulk smashes his enemies, besides Rotor and Thor doing the same. Hawkeye fires his arrows while Black Widow fires from her pistols, with Spider-Woman stunning a Grimm for Antoine to kill.

Ruby finally decides to use her Silver Eyes to wipe out a huge chunk of the Infinity Grimm so Hulk and Thor could destroy the giant Infinite monsters. Now completely annoyed, Infinite tackles Ruby to the ground. That ruthless act enrages Captain Marvel to go full Binary and blasts Infinite away and keep him at bay with her powerful cosmic beams. Iron Man soon joins with his repulsors, along with Thor and his lightning and Bunnie and her palm-lasers. Even Ruby manages to get back up using her Laser Mode from her Crescent Wispon to assist the other heroes keeping the masked jackal at bay for a finishing blow.

"Spider-Man!" Captain America shouts to the avenging web-slinger.

"Sonic!" Sally yells out to the freedom fighting hedgehog.

"Let's do this!" Both the hedgehog and spider shouted together as they combine their power for their ultimate team attack they've been meaning to use on Infinite from the beginning. Spider-Man and his webbed fists get surrounded by the blurry Sonic and his windy webbed blue vortex, charging at Infinite shouting together, "WEB BOOST!" And despite his best attempts to block, Infinite couldn't muster the strength to deflect their spiraling webbed boost and was quickly knocked to the ground, at last, defeated.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Infinite's End**

The Avengers, Freedom Fighters, and Ruby confront the now-defeated Infinite, who has shrunken down to his normal size. The weakened jackal pants heavily while in a glitch-like state on the ground before them after having been dealt a powerful defeat by the heroes.

"You're done, Infinite." Captain Marvel says to him that he has lost.

"This…this can't be…! My limitless power…!?" Infinite is in disbelief of his complete and utter loss by those he has defeated before with his ultimate power.

Ruby retorts, "Wrong, loser! The real limitless power is the heart, soul, and the bonds of friendship!"

"Three things you and your counterfeit cronies lack!" Sonic continues with the mocking.

"In other words, you lost right from the beginning!" Spider-Man finished with the mocking.

Infinite pounds his fist on the ground in frustration at the heroes' truth, before finding himself being lifted into the air against his will, "What the!? Hey, STOP! I can still fight! I CAN…" After a couple more strained gasps as he continues to struggle against the force working against him, Infinite screams in pain, "WRRRAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhh…!" He fades away into nothingness as his Phantom Ruby is dragged off to an unknown location.

"Infinite?" Spider-Man remarks as everyone stands around, puzzled at what become of Infinite.

"**He lost control over the Phantom Ruby. It erased his existence entirely before it was called to someplace else. Guess that answers even those of infinity has an endpoint." **Iron Man scanned, confirming that Infinite has perished but the Phantom Ruby still lives to parts currently unknown in the fortress.

"I see." Sonic somberly responded.

"You and Spider-Man never fail to surprise us, Sonic…" Suddenly catching the heroes' attention comes Eggman and Doc Ock on the Egg Mobile, "I didn't believe Infinite could lose. Victory will be SO much sweeter when we defeat you two." Eggman said.

"Don't think this is over yet, heroes. Our plan just went into OVERTIME!" Ock scowls, announcing they still have a few more tricks up their sleeves that'll surely destroy the heroes and finally give them total domination of the planet.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: Hoped you enjoy the final battle against Infinite. One would think this is the finale from how it's set up, but we still have two more chapters left until this story is truly over. **

**Next time: Endgame is near!**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your opinion how this final Infinite showdown was portrayed? Favorite moment? Least favorite moment? Analyze the meaning behind this fight and Infinite's character.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	26. Issue 24: Last Judgment

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: A New Hero**

**Spider-Man: Hi, I'm Peter Parker, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! It was a long time coming, but we finally defeated Infinite! Man, I gotta say, that guy was a pain, even back when he was Captain Jackal! Glad we don't have to deal with him anymore. What do you mean we still have to deal with the Phantom Ruby? Wasn't it destroyed with Infinite? What are the doctors planning NOW?**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 24: Last Judgment_

**Iron Fortress, Superior Empire Fortress**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Iron Fortress**

Classic Sonic spin-dashes through several Egg Pawns and Grimm while running away from missiles chasing him. He quickly jumps up to the air and kicks the missiles down destroying several more Octobots before landing near Spidey 2099, who's just about done dismantling his batch of robots.

"Man, this is boring. Hate that I'm here fighting badniks while I should've been there kicking Infinite's butt," A bored Classic Sonic whines about missing all the action in the final battle against Infinite. He then sighs with a shrug, "But the Avengers and this world's Freedom Fighters were pretty confident they could win after we gave them some Iso-8. Probably want some payback, which is totally understandable since they've been missing out. Hopefully that means this war is almost wrapped up." He babbled.

Miguel smashes his fist through the last Egg Pawn in the area and leaves it to topple on its back. As Miguel wipes his hands, both he and Sonic noticed the Phantom Ruby suddenly flying above their heads towards the Central Tower. "What was that? Was that the Phantom Ruby?" Sonic asks while trying to figure out if that was the Phantom Ruby he saw fly past them with his eyes.

"It is." Miguel confirms with his Accelerated Vision.

"But how? Wasn't it with Infinite?" Sonic asks him.

"Well we just heard the Avengers and Freedom Fighters managed to defeat Infinite. But it seems after he died, the Phantom Ruby decided to move to a different location. Lyla, can you tell us where it's headed?" Miguel asked his halo-agent.

'_Yes, Miguel. It would the Phantom Ruby's signal is moving to an underground Octo Reactor.' _Lyla answered.

"Underground? For what reason?" Miguel wondered.

'_Sounds like Eggman and Octavius are up to something again!' _Tails decided to join the chat.

"Just how many backup plans do these guys have?! From almost burning the world TWICE with their satellites and the freakin' SUN?! I mean, _sheesh_!" Classic Sonic quips while sounding a bit annoyed with the doctors' persistence.

'_I don't think the Doctors will let it end like this. Don't let your guard down.' _Shadow calmly advised the annoyed hedgehog.

'_This is Iron Man. First off, I'm glad everyone's roughly in one piece while we were gone, but we'll celebrate our return later. Not until after we find the entrance to the Central Tower and stop Eggman and Octavius!' _Iron Man speaks to all the Freedom Avengers.

"Will do, Iron Man." Miguel responded.

"Planning to use your Accelerated Vision to locate the Phantom Ruby before everyone else?" Classic Sonic cheekily asks his future buddy.

"That, and I can also try out my new Virtual Unreality program. Gabe installed this function into my suit since he's the cyberspace whiz. Since the Phantom Ruby is really an advanced Virtual Unreality program, my upgraded onboard sensors should help us track down its exact location. We can find the secret entrance that way." Miguel replies, using his Accelerated Vision that can see invisible energy waves combined with his onboard sensors to track down the Phantom Ruby.

"Race ya to the secret entrance!" Classic Sonic smiles as he runs ahead of the surprised future spider.

"Hey! I should be taking lead! Get back here!" Miguel activates his jet boots and Web-Wings to fly and catch up with Sonic.

The Mania Duo searches around the area for the secret passage that leads inside the Central Tower. Along the way, they fight robots. Grimm. Dodge missiles. The usual traps to slow them down in vain as they continue their search alongside other search parties through their comm link.

'_This is Hawkeye. We haven't found an entrance yet.' _Hawkeye informs the others he hasn't found anything yet.

'_No luck here, either.' _Rotor remarks, having no such luck either.

'_We've searched all we could and found nothing?' _Weiss responded, finding nothing in her area as well.

"Hold on, everybody! Me and the other Sonic might've found a secret passage in our area. Give me a few seconds to scan and…" Miguel scans a potential secret entrance near his area with assistance from Lyla, and soon confirms that passage leads to the underground Octo Reactor beneath the tower, "Bingo! Sonic, you see the entrance?"

"Looks like it! Think we've found it!" Classic Sonic confirms as he nears the secret passage into the Central Tower.

'_Great! We might be able to break in through that passage. Hold on! I'm sending the other Sonic and Spider-Man right away as reinforcements!' _Captain Marvel said.

'_Wow! Having two Sonics is so dreamy!' _Amy expressed, which embarrasses the younger Sonic quite a bit when he heard her.

**BGM End**

Showing up right on time, Modern Sonic and Spider-Man Prime reunite with their counterparts in front of the Central Tower's secret passage. "Hey you guys." Peter casually greeted them.

"Nice to see you two are doing okay after that fight with Infinite." Classic Sonic replies with a happy smile.

"He was a tough one alright. But even at full power he didn't stand a chance against our teamwork, and a little help from Iso-8. Really, the only reason we lost to him the first time was that he caught us off our guard." Modern Sonic replied.

"Kinda sad. He was born into the world always alone. Counting on nobody but himself. Believing that power defines everything. He refuses anything but strength and stuck with it, all the way to his grave." Peter said, sharing his final opinion about Infinite.

Miguel stoically replies, "His original name was Zero, right? Zero means 'nothing', and he was born with nothing. He chose the name 'Infinite' not just to represent his limitless strength, but to serve as a constant reminder of his eternal loneliness. A dark curse he was born with and ended with his death. Perhaps he has finally found peace. Or not. Sounded like he enjoyed being a bithead." He jokes with a shrug.

Peter quips, "Whatever that means, yeah, he pretty much told us. But enough about that jerk. It's about time to deal with our TRUE bane of existence: The Phantom Ruby." He says as he kicks the metal door down, "This thing has been causing trouble in multiple timelines and dimensions. Let's finally destroy the darn thing and go home."

"Let's go, Team SSSS!" Modern Sonic dashes ahead.

"YAHOO!" Classic Sonic quickly joins him.

"I'm STILL not a fan of that name." Miguel voiced his disgust over their team name.

"That name is gonna stick throughout history once we're done. Suck it up." Peter quips, causing his counterpart to groan as they web-swing catching up with the Sonics.

* * *

**Final Judgment, Superior Empire Fortress**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Last Judgment**

Team SSSS make their way traveling down a high-tech metallic shaft leading straight to the reactor core, avoiding the extreme highly advanced defense system trying to crush them, electrify them, doing everything it can and thensome to prevent them from reaching the precious Octo Reactor that'll put an end to the Doctors' plans for good.

'_The Phantom Ruby's signal is headed for the Octo Reactor! Hurry up, guys!' _Tails hurries them.

'_The reactor is in the innermost part of the fortress. But the defense system is too tough to break through by normal means.' _Gabriel informs them.

"Good thing we're not normal. We'll find a way through!" Modern Sonic quipped.

"Hold on, Freedom Avengers! This war will be over soon with us on the job!" Classic Sonic quips with a smile.

The space-time team notices the giant wheels with saw blades up ahead and dodges them accordingly. Immediately after, five Aero-Chasers appear and attack shooting their lasers at them. The Sonics quickly destroy them, giving way for the giant fortress doors to open up for them and the lunging Octobots towards them. "Ock should leave his toys in the closet. Not the secret entrance to his precious reactor." Peter jokes, sucking up the Octobots into his Violet Void Web Hole as they don't have time to play with them as they jump over to several rails to grind, avoiding the ones that are electrified while also contending with numerous Grimm like Lancers, Sphinxes, Death Stalkers, and a Petra Gigas.

"Besides the Grimm, I'm reminded of the time me and Silver infiltrated Alchemax when they finished the original Phantom Ruby and flung me all over time and space, starting this whole mess in the first place. Wonder if history will repeat itself." Miguel remarks, while defeating a Sphinx.

"It won't, because we're here! Tyler Stone! Octavius! Eggman! We're putting an end to all of their ambitions with the Phantom Ruby today!" Peter declared, ramming through several Grimm while surrounded in his Asteroid Web Ring and disintegrates them into his orbit.

The Sonics double attack and smashes through the Petra Gigas as they on another running path with another army of Badniks and Octobots doing all they can to stop the intruders. _'The reactor is close. Hurry!' _Tails hurries them again as they near their objective.

"We're on it! Here goes!" Modern Sonic replies, going full speed alongside his counterpart ramming and smashing through the huge army as the Spider-Men swings over assisting them with all the webbing their bodies could muster, clearing a large path for them to finally arrive on the circular platform around the Octo Reactor.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Final Judgment: Reactor**

'_They made it! I can't believe they actually broke through!' _Weiss remarks, happily amazed and surprised the four of them fought through a whole army and a heavily armed defense system to finally reach the Octo Reactor.

"Next time I'm going for a workout, it'll be at the gym." Peter jokes while pretty exhausted alongside the others.

"I could use a little breather right about now. I'll feel better once we blow this thing to pieces!" Modern Sonic stares at the Octo Reactor, resembling a nucleic acid double helix, which is covered by metal plates. Surrounding it are dozens of Phantom Ruby prototype tubes just waiting to be destroyed by Team SSSS themselves.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get WILD!" Classic Sonic smashes through several Phantom Rubies already with a Spin Dash.

The entire team start acting like crazed madman destroying everything in sight. Peter decimates tubes with his web hammer. Miguel shatters them with his claws. Modern Sonic boosts through everything while Classic Sonic smashes things with his spin-attacks. With all the Phantom Rubies destroyed, that just left the Octo Reactor, something which Team SSSS destroys together with a single attack.

Because the Octo Reactor was destroyed predictably triggers a massive explosion inside the fortress. "All right! We've sunk the Octo Reactor! Again!" Peter informs everyone.

'_The fortress won't last long! Get out of there quick!' _Tails rushes them to escape right away before they get caught in the explosion.

"We can take this tunnel! Hurry!" Miguel points to a nearby narrow tunnel they can use to escape.

"Let's get outta here, boys!" Classic Sonic runs ahead with Miguel catching up, before Modern Sonic and Peter hurries themselves out of the exploding flames as well.

"Pretty thrilling, huh, guys?" Modern Sonic asks his friends.

"Ignoring the explosions, yeah! Let's speed up!" Miguel grabs the younger Sonic by the hand as he flies at his full speed to the exit.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Double Boost!**

"You heard him. Let's head back. Everyone's waiting for us." Peter says, prompting him and Modern Sonic to high-five each other before activating their Web Boost.

"WEB BOOST!" They shouted, effortlessly outflying the shocked Mania Duo.

"We gotta learn that." Classic Sonic quips.

"Miguel, grab ahold!" Peter shouts at him to fire a webline at their Web Boost, helping him and Classic Sonic outrun the exploding reactor and reaching the bright light of the exit.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Outside the Central Tower**

The Central Tower explodes in a blaze of glory from its Octo Reactor blowing up to smoke as it no longer capable powering up any Phantom Ruby, thus ending the doctors' plans of world domination for good. Modern Sonic and Spider-Man Prime land safely on the ground after narrowly escaping the massive explosion. The Mania Duo also survived as Spider-Man 2099 hovers down as Classic Sonic lands in an adorable pose.

"SONIC! SPIDER-MAN!"

Team SSSS heard Ruby's cheerful voice shouting for them as they greet her and the rest of the D-Avengers with a wave as the Avengers, Freedom Fighters, and Silver Sable also show up with them.

"We did it! The Doctors' army is officially butt-kicked. We won!" Modern Sonic smiled.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **Mega Death Egg Robot**

Sonic attempts to fist bump Peter, but then something triggers his Spider-Sense as a small earthquake interrupts them, "Oh, come on! Now what? Can't we ever just win and have that be the end of it?" Peter jokes, quickly gritting his teeth and scowls while everyone looks around for the source of the interruption.

"Look!" Classic Sonic points to the source of the interruption emerging behind them.

"What the…?" Miguel is stunned as the source is coming from a giant-sized Octobot seemingly merged with an alien-looking Death Egg Robot. It's massive. It's grey, with some red here and there. Has a small dome-shaped head that could open up like an eye. It also had three spike-like appendages on top of it similar to a crown, a rounded body with a red energy core in the middle, four tentacles with three-clawed hands at the end of each one on its back, large shoulder pads with silver on its upper and lower arms and large fist with four fingers on both arms, and a very serpent-like lower body.

And the maniacal madman piloting this monster alien mech is none other than Dr. Octopus and Dr. Eggman, as he shouts, **"GOTCHA! The Octo Reactor was just a decoy. A true winner always keeps his trump card hidden until the end."**

While the three teams glare at the humongous mech, Tails receives an emergency call from a terrified flabbergasting Vector, _'SONIC, SPIDER-MAN, what's going on?! The enemies aren't decreasing, they're rapidly INCREASING!'_

"WHAT?!" Tails shouts as each team hearing this are also greatly surprised.

'_The numbers are unbelievable!' _Winter shouts through the comms.

'_Confirmed sighting indicate the Sinister Six, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Zavok, Chaos, and even Infinite…T-Thousands of them!' _Gabriel confirms, horrified of the news he's telling them himself.

Peter angrily glares at the doctors and shouts, "What have you DONE!?"

"**Mwa-hahaha! We merely incorporated the ORIGINAL Phantom Ruby into our Sinister Egg-Octobot!" **Octavius laughed.

"The original?!" Miguel remarks in shock.

"The one that stranded us here! They still have it?!" Classic Sonic responded.

"But that means the Phantom Ruby no longer has a vulnerable energy supply. It's an invulnerable ruby?" Tails shockingly deduced by himself.

Eggman strokes his mustache responding, **"A good deduction, Tails. This Sinister Egg-Octobot has…No, WE have surpassed Infinite to become the complete and ultimate form!"**

"**You will be CRUSHED by this Sinister Egg-Octobot powered by the Phantom Ruby, and in the end everything will still be JUST as we planned!" **Octavius proclaims.

The doctors cackles maniacally and sends out a powerful energy wave at their adversaries, nearly knocking them off-balance. Still, even if it is true they have become stronger than Infinite, each team takes a fearless stand before their enemies. The Avengers led by Captain America. The Freedom Fighters led by Sally Acorn. And the D-Avengers led by Spider-Man Prime.

Three teams stand united facing their common enemy as Team SSSS and Ruby takes a step forward as Modern Sonic speaks up and quips to them with a serious expression saying, "What kind of plan are you talking about? Don't make us laugh! At any rate, we'll stamp your plan into a mountain of rubble as hard as we can and put an END to this!"

"Avengers! Assemble." Spider-Man Prime shouts as all three team charges at the Sinister Egg-Octobot for the true decisive showdown that'll determine the fate of the world.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Tee Lopes unofficial remix)**

**KFX Here: At last! We are approaching the final chapter of **_**Ends of the Earth**_**. The Avengers (consisting of Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Captain Marvel, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Spider-Woman), Freedom Fighters (consisting of Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, and Amy), and the D-Avengers (consisting of Spider-Man, Team Sonic, Team RWBY, Lucina, Pit, Palutena, and Axl), as well as Spider-Man 2099, Classic Sonic, and Silver Sable will ALL be going up against in a final showdown with the Sinister Egg-Octobot (simply a rename of the Death Egg Robot that appeared in **_**Sonic Forces**_**). **

**Next time: The War ends!**

**Question of the Chapter: Any expectations or battle ideas you might have for this final battle?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	27. Finale: The Light to the Future

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World: A New Hero**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Just when you thought it was all over, the doctors show up again with one last ace up their sleeves. They're using the original Phantom Ruby to power up their Sinister Egg-Octobot. They claim they're stronger than Infinite now, and we barely defeated him. But not for one second it means we'll back down when the whole world at stake! We've overcome tougher odds before! Avengers! Freedom Fighters! D-Avengers! Assemble! AND SUMMON ALL YOUR POWER!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Finale: The Light that Points to the Future_

**Superior Empire Fortress**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Battle with Mega Death Egg Robot (Phase 1)**

The War to Take Back the Planet has finally reached its climax. The global war that has gone on for over a month is entering its final phase. Satellites are broadcasting the final showdown to all news media and TV stations around the world for everyone to watch. From New Vale. Solkaria. Mobotropolis. Every major city and country glue their eyes to the screen anticipating what will be the fate of their beloved planet.

In front of the disabled Central Tower inside the Superior Empire Fortress, the colossal Sinister Egg-Octobot hauntingly rises before it powered by the limitless, interdimensional energy of the Phantom Ruby. **"Mwahahahahaha!" **Dr. Octopus cackles sinisterly, **"Abandoned ALL hope! Now is the time to end this long drawn-out war and crave our superior genius in history FOREVER!"**

"**Citizens of the world! Feast your eyes on the ultimate-and-supreme emperors of **_**destruction**_**! OUR NAMES ARE DOCTORS EGGMAN AND OCTAVIUS!" **Eggman smiles viciously, announcing their names so loudly his voice echoes across the world.

"Heh. You don't say."

That annoying little quip came from New Vale's greatest hero, Spider-Man, as the doctors turn their ultimate mech to confront him and all his friends by his side to assist him. The Avengers. The Freedom Fighters. And the D-Avengers. Three teams. United. Making their last stand that'll decide the fate of Mobiant Earth and its future.

Each hero takes out their own Rainbow Iso-8, supercharged cosmic crystals using the same energy that powered the Phantom Ruby prototypes. "Well, let's get down to BUSINESS!" Spider-Man declares it's on as the heroes supercharged themselves with their Iso-8, granting tremendous power coursing through them evident with their new multi-colored, rainbow auras.

"Let's introduce ourselves! WE ARE THE AVENGERS AND FREEDOM FIGHTERS, MOBIANT EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES!" Captain America announced, raising his shield up high shining hope that the people around the world start cheering for their greatest heroes.

The evil doctors however, mockingly laugh at them for such pathetic words, **"HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! You crack us up!" **Eggman grinned.

"Well let's see if you think THIS IS FUNNY!" Modern Sonic flies into the air with an explosive Light Speed Attack in conjunction with Knuckles' Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack, Hulk's gamma strike, and Yang's fiery Semblance punch.

"**YOU'RE ON!" **Ock retorts, throwing a deadly punch from his mech.

The combined attack from the heroes clashed with the Octobot's mighty punch, as their intense collision was almost earth-shattering, causing the ground to crack and the wind to scatter from their explosive struggle.

"**Target acquired!" **Iron Man summons his Proton Cannon as he charges it up while Axl and Bunnie does the same with their G-Launcher and palm lasers respectively. **"Here's the big one…PROTON CANNON!" **Stark shouts as all three unleash a combined enormous beam directly at the gigantic mech, helping Sonic's squad win the clash.

"**WEAK!" **Eggman proclaims, as their mech easily recovers from their attacks and smacks Sonic's squad away with a blitzing tentacle strike and almost blows away Iron Man's squad with a large hand laser. **"How about THIS?!" **Eggman then uses the Phantom Ruby, unleashing a virtual meteor storm raining down on the heroes as they do their best to avoid them.

"They're overclocking the Phantom Ruby!? Just how insane can they get!?" Tails flies around avoiding the meteors, noticing the doctors are pushing the Phantom Ruby over its intended limits which could cause serious consequences to them and everyone else in this warzone.

'_No regular weapon can damage it now. You guys are the only ones we can count on!' _Qrow responded.

'_C'mon, Avengers and Freedom Fighters! Give it your all! You'll ALWAYS be our shining hope!' _Ms. Marvel happily encourages them to keep fighting for everyone's sake.

Most of the heroes are throwing everything they got fighting the Sinister Egg-Octobot. Meanwhile, Classic Sonic jumps on a floating cluster of purple blocks created by the Phantom Ruby, and by his side is Axl, Pit, Silver Sable, Rotor, Hawkeye, Captain America, and Hulk.

"**The main core is protected by an energy shield! We gotta destroy it if we want to do any real damage!" **Iron Man flies around telling everyone while launching repulsors and missiles at the colossal mech.

"Keep him distracted from us! We'll take it from here!" Captain America ordered.

"Here we go, guys! Let's see if we can knock back those meteors at that shield!" Classic Sonic suggested.

"Crazy plan, but what did I expect from a Sonic?" Rotor jokes, using his Iso-8 power-up increasing his strength, punching a solid meteor knocking it back at the shielded core. Classic Sonic and Hulk knocks back a few meteors of their own while Axl, Pit, Sable, Hawkeye, and Captain America use their own weapons firing at the shield, damaging it with every strike.

"Captain, the shield is slowly breaking apart!" Sable said.

"Keep pouring it on! Thor! Palutena! Combine your attacks to break the shield!" Captain America ordered loudly.

In the sky, Thor hovers in the air twirling his hammer, summoning Iso-charged godly lightning into his weapon, while Palutena floats beside him spinning her staff, charging up her Iso-charged godly light into her own.

"Together, Lady Palutena! Let us teach these mortals the true power of the gods!" Thor said to the goddess of light.

"No matter how strong their shield is, no one can hide from the light!" Palutena responds to the god of thunder.

The gods combine their energies and weapons together, emitting the ultimate expression of their power as they shout, "GOD BLAST!" unleashing an unfathomable amount of energy mixed with light and electricity.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Battle with Mega Death Egg Robot (Phase 2)**

The ginormous godly beam absolutely shatters the Sinister Egg-Octobot's shield in all sense of the word, packing so much force the mech falls off the air crashes down in front of a floating arena where most of the heroes are occupying.

Octavius growls furiously, **"You impertinent fools are only succeeding IRRIATING us! We are the absolute power! Rulers of this world! LEARN YOUR PLACE! THE DIE IS CAST!" **With the Phantom Ruby, the Sinister Egg-Octobot fires a multitude of lasers from its tentacles while simultaneously creating portals that summons an endless amount of Wyvern Grimm causing additional mayhem to this mania.

"Ignore the Grimm! Target the core! HIT 'EM WITH EVERYTHING! DON'T LET UP!" Sally orders her friends and allies, as everyone unleashes everything on the core.

'_Go on, guys! We know you can do this!' _Jaune shouts with additional support through their comms.

'_Open the path to the future with your power!' _Silver shouts.

"**You miserable, flowery little maggot! YOU HAVE GROWN TO BE QUITE A NUISANCE!" **Eggman angrily shouts at Ruby for being a growing thorn in their side while she's firing energy rockets from her Wispon, as he slams his mech's right arm upon her, creating a series of red shockwaves that also destroys pieces of the arena.

"That's what you geniuses get for seeing me as inferior!" Ruby quipped, jumping over the shockwaves and destroyed tiles.

Lucina is in the air leaping from Wyvern to Wyvern, killing each one she lands upon with one stab from her enhanced Falchion powered by her Iso-Fire Emblem. As she jumps off a dying Grimm Dragon, she grabs ahold of Spidey 2099's hand as he was flying by her. "Thank you, Hero-Spider of 2099." She thanks him for the save.

"We time travelers gotta stick together!" Miguel replied.

They both land next to Blake as she's shooting at the Sinister Egg-Octobot from a distance. Miguel joins her assault firing his Spider-Saucers, while Lucina does the same with her bow and arrows. The Sinister Egg-Octobot retaliates from the punishment it's receiving. It fires a barrage of missiles from its fingers that explodes before Miguel's squad, knocking them away. It then fires a gigantic mouth blast blowing away more heroes onto a large red energy field. It forms the Eggman insignia with octopus legs in it as a large amount of destructive energy explodes from it, harming the heroes caught in it greatly.

"**We're not done with you yet!" **Octavius proclaims, as his mech surrounds itself in a red aura as it summons a large cloud of energy in the sky to shoot large red, homing energy waves to cause extra damage.

Palutena uses her Reflect Barriers to shield her friends from more damage while Weiss incants a magic spell using her glyph, "By the Shield of the Seraphim!" She envelops herself and all her friends with a shield of divine light that slowly restores their lost health.

"Give Dr. Strange my regards for teaching you magic." Miguel says to Weiss, thanking her for restoring their health.

"If I live to tell him, but I'm sure I can hold my own." Weiss replied.

"If we get through this, I'LL hold your own!" Peter jokingly chimes in while swinging over the annoyed heiress.

"You just HAD to make it weird." Weiss quips, managing to summon three Arma Gigas to assist her in battle.

With renewed health, the heroes continue their relentless, overwhelming assault on the Sinister Egg-Octobot. Hulk and Knuckles rips apart the tentacles on its back while Tails and Rotor test if they could rip out its electrical cords from several control panels on the mech, attempting to slow it down. Spider-Man Prime uses his Concrete Webbing to incapacitate one of its hands while Antoine, Classic Sonic, Amy and Black Widow deflect the missiles aimed at him. Modern Sonic unleashes several Light Speed Attacks on the core with extremely helpful assistance from Spider-Woman, Pit, Bunnie, Ruby and Yang attacking from a distance. And as Thor brutally slams his hammer on the head to smash it, Captain Marvel throws a giant Grimm Dragon by the tail directly at its core, forming a massive explosion in the process that almost blew away the heroes.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Battle with Mega Death Egg Robot (Phase 3)**

The thrown Grimm Dragon must have really did a number on the Sinister Egg-Octobot, as steam emits from its sloping body while the core is completely cracked, seemingly defeated.

"Is it over?" Classic Sonic asked his fellow heroes if they have won.

"No. Spider-Sense is still roaring like a drum. It's coming from the core. It sounds like a heartbeat." Peter and the others looks at the glass dome of the Egg-Octobot where they hear something beating from the core, and something more dangerous trying to break its way out.

Bursting out of the core of the Sinister Egg-Octobot is a frightening white three-headed alien-looking mech with eight tentacles, "What the hell is that…?" Miguel asked about this smaller, seemingly more powerful Sinister Egg-Octobot.

"**Judgment day! And you're all are guilty of all crimes against the Superior EMPIRE!" **Eggman yells, as the Egg-Octobot sucks the Avengers, Freedom Fighters, and D-Avengers into a Null Space-like dimension.

"Are we in some type of cosmic void?" Captain Marvel comments about the cosmic black void that now surrounds all teams.

"It's Null Space!" Modern Sonic confirmed.

"**This cosmic space of nothingness will be your grave! SUPERIOR Egg-Octobot! Show them the true might of the Phantom Ruby!" **Octavius exclaims, causing their new Superior Egg-Octobot to roar with extreme energy that'll finally kill their enemies once and for all.

'_End this, Avengers! Defeat them!' _Black Panther encourages the Avengers to finish this fight.

'_Go for it, Freedom Fighters!' _Rouge cheers on the Freedom Fighters to keep fighting with all they have.

'_Hang in there, D-Avengers!' _Pyrrha heartens the D-Avengers with hope and confidence they will win.

"You heard 'em, folks! LET'S FINISH THIS! AS ONE!" Captain America shouts, raising his shield of hope as the heroes charge forward as one for a final assault against their adversaries.

The Superior Egg-Octobot fires a series of red lasers from its tentacles at the increasingly irritating heroes. The Avengers jumps over them as Captain America throws his mighty shield at the mech, followed by Iron Man using his Unibeam before Thor throws his mystical hammer dazing the mech for Hulk to smash. The mech continuously blasts at the Gamma Avenger until it was hit by an ice arrow from Hawkeye, before Spider-Woman and Captain Marvel blasts the robot while Black Widow and Silver Sable bombards it with their respective handguns.

"**Noble efforts for fools destined to be crushed beneath our power! CEASE TO EXIST!" **Ock scowls as he blasts away several of the Avengers to the ground. After taking enough damage, the mech starts firing streams of crimson flames that were pretty tricky to avoid and hurts like hell if touched. The Freedom Fighters take a crack at the robot with Bunnie and Amy personally attacking it while Sally, Rotor, and Antoine tries to weaken its tentacles.

"**Challenging us so brazenly?! Our judgment is LAW! KNEEL BEFORE YOUR ETERNAL MONARCHS!" **Eggman frowns furiously, commanding his mech shooting its clawed hand from one of its tentacles knocking away the Freedom Fighters. It's the D-Avengers' turn to have a crack at their mech as Team RWBY, Palutena, Pit, and Axl shoots at it from a distance. Tails, Knuckles, and Lucina avoids the flying claws before attacking the main head several times as the Sonics use Homing Attacks and Spider-Men use Web-Strikes hitting all three heads on the mech.

"Give it up, Eggman! You can't win!" Modern Sonic taunts him he's gonna lose, enraging him greatly.

"Same goes for you, Ock! Stop embarrassing yourself and give up!" Spidey Prime taunts him, infuriating him immensely.

"**NEVER!" **Both doctors shouts, while blasting the D-Avengers and knocking them next to the Avengers and Freedom Fighters.

"**Even after we've conquered the world, here you are, AGAIN, trying to foil our plans, AGAIN, getting in the way at the last possible instant, AGAIN! WHY WON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP AND DIE?!" **Eggman shouts with absolute rage and hatred at his infuriating adversaries for continuously getting in their way.

"Simple. You two SUCK." Peter simply quips

"It'll take more than you've got, losers!" Sonic cockily smirks.

"**RRRRARGH!" **The doctors yell insanely, unleashing all their weapons and attacks randomly and unfocused while they're going temporarily insane from the duo's vexatious taunting.

"Whoa. Brilliant come back. You're geniuses, all right." Modern Sonic quips with another smug smirk on his face, as he repeatedly Homing Attacks their mech.

"Remember that one time in the fight when it looked like you guys might actually win? No? Me neither." Peter quips, swinging around firing an onslaught of web bullets at them.

"**Hate you! Hate you! All of our hate! DIE! DIE! DIE!" **The exceedingly furious doctors have become so angry by their taunts they were left wide open by endless cosmic energy assault from Captain Marvel in her Binary Form.

"Sonic and Spider-Man got them unfocused! LET'S END THIS!" She shouts for their final heroic assault.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Avengers scream while firing everything they've got.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Freedom Fighters give out a battle-cry as they thrown in their best attacks.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The D-Avengers roars while putting in work with their strongest attacks.

Meanwhile, Ruby puts on her Rose Scope headset to scan for the Phantom Ruby somewhere inside the Superior Egg-Octobot. "Found it. Keep 'em still!" She says as she switches her Crescent Wispon to "Unlimited Colors" Mode, using all the Wisps' power living inside her weapon as it lights up the colors of the rainbow. With the enhanced aiming capabilities of her Rose Scope, she aims her rainbow gun at the mech and shouts, "FINAL COLOR BLASTER!" firing an enormous, multi-colored beam at the Superior Egg-Octobot, critically weakening the mech and cracking the Phantom Ruby inside, "Team SSSS! Finish it!" She calls out the Sonics and Spider-Men to finish the job and end this drawn-out battle.

Team SSSS jump up side-by-side while the Sonics boosts forward simultaneously while the Spiders surround themselves in webbing. The Sonics then spin together in a clockwise motion sucking up their webbing and morphs it into a vicious horizontal blue cyclone mixed with white webbing, as the Spiders encase their fists in thick webbing.

"There is nothing all of us can't achieve together! Victory is ours for the taking!" Modern Sonic declared.

"DOUBLE WEB BOOST!" Team SSSS yells out together as one, shooting themselves forward as a combined projectile with enough force penetrating through the Superior Egg-Octobot, landing the finishing blow as the Phantom Ruby shatters into pieces and dust.

**BGM End**

"**AAAAAARRRGH! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUU…!" **The mad doctors yell, as Null Space starts to collapse and their Superior Egg-Octobot explodes in an intense bright light that encompasses the entire area and the heroes.

* * *

**Outside the Superior Empire Fortress**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-The Resistance Prevails**

The Freedom Avengers army is still fighting against the seemingly endless amounts of replicas on the battlefield, as it looks like this fight will go on forever until the resistance gives up all hope. That all changed, as the shattered shards of the destroyed Phantom Ruby rain down around the battlefield, the Superior Egg Army replicas begin to disappear as the resistance continues blasting away as many as they can. Soon, they are all gone, leaving the Freedom Avengers forces standing alone and victorious.

"Freedom Avengers, it is done! WE HAVE WON! VICTORY IS OURS!" Black Panther shouts to all of his allies as everyone in the battlefield begins to celebrate.

The Chaotix nod in agreement while Team JNPR shares high-fives, with Pyrrha surprisingly kissing the shocked Jaune in the lips, which he quickly didn't mind one bit.

"Piece of cake." Rouge smiles, while Shadow smirkingly looks back at the rest of Team Dark, Team Toxin, Scarlet Spider, Winter Solider, the Branwen Twins and Red Hulk.

A joyful Silver flies high into the air next to Vision, Songbird, Ant-Man, Crystal, Winter, War Machine, Rescue, and Ms. Marvel shouting, "Yeah!"

"We did it!" Ms. Marvel gives the psychic hedgehog a thumbs up.

A SHIELD agent helps picks up an Atlas trooper asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…We've won!" The Atlas trooper replies happily.

"WE WON!" A mobian bear SHIELD agent shouts.

"ALL RIGHT!" A GUN solider exclaims cheerfully as the entire Freedom Avengers forces, and every happy citizen watching around the world, cheers for a job well done and ultimate victory over the Superior Empire.

**BGM End**

* * *

**A little while later…**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Parting Ways**

The Freedom Avengers, Avengers, Freedom Fighters, and D-Avengers gather somewhere inside the Superior Empire Fortress with it being daytime now that the war is finally over. Everyone faces Classic Sonic and Spider-Man 2099 as the two notice they are beginning to fade away.

"Are we…?" Classic Sonic remarks about his fading body, having a pretty good guess what's happening.

"Yeah. With the Phantom Ruby destroyed, we can finally return to our original worlds." Miguel somberly responds.

"I guess this is good-bye." Peter walks up to the duo with Modern Sonic, Weiss, and Gabriel by his side, as the counterparts shake each other's hands, "Get home safely, you guys, and thanks for everything."

"I'll see you soon, bro." Gabriel smiles, planning to have Silver drop him off in 2099 pretty soon.

"Yeah." Miguel nods before turning to Weiss, though brief, has developed a strong relationship with the heiress, "You take care of yourself, Weiss. Keep working hard for your future."

"I will." Weiss warmly smiles.

"Bye, everyone! It's been a slice hanging out with you all!" Classic Sonic gives his friends a thumbs up and a smile. He looks at the others, who also bid him and Miguel farewell. "Before we leave, one last fist bump for Team SSSS?" Classic Sonic, as well as Miguel, extends their arms to fist bump their counterparts before they leave. Modern Sonic and Peter smiles and gives their counterparts their fist bump before they fade away smiling and waving.

**BGM End**

Weiss looks a little depressed to see Miguel go as they've really become good friends that have a lot in common. Ruby walks up and puts her hand on her shoulder cheering her up, "Cheer up, Weiss. I'm sure we'll run into them again." She said.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **The Light of Hope**

With their counterparts gone, Spider-Man Prime and Modern Sonic turns around to face the other heroes, with Peter having this to say, "Okay everyone, let's stop being sad now! We'll be really busy from now on. It's time we cleaned up the mess the docs left this world in, and I'm not talking about those illusions they dreamed up for us! We need to fix the real world we all live in. A world that we understand." Spidey said, as the heroes nod and show signs of agreement.

"You're right!" Tails smiled.

"True dat!" Ruby nods with a smile of her own.

"Alright! Let's go, everyone!" Sonic turns around standing next to Spidey in front of Mobiant Earth's Mightiest Heroes as they all cheer and exclaim, "YEAH!" promising to rebuild the world to create a brighter future.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-The Light of Hope (Title Screen Ver.)**

**KFX Here: And that's the end of **_**Ends of the Earth**_** and the grand finale to the "Infinity Trilogy". Classic Sonic and Spider-Man 2099 have returned to their original worlds. The Phantom Ruby is destroyed. Infinite is dead. The doctors are most likely NOT dead. And the heroes promise they'll rebuild the world.**

**This story also marks the end of "Phase 3" (something I never really talk about). If you paid attention to my homepage, I organize my completed stories in "Phases".**

**In regards what my next story will be…I dunno yet. A **_**Shattered Dimensions **_**and **_**Edge of Time **_**story adaptations are most definitely confirmed to happened later. But for the story BETWEEN **_**Ends of the Earth **_**and **_**Shattered Dimensions**_**, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Maybe I'll skip straight to **_**Shattered Dimensions**_**? Who knows? Maybe I'll just surprise you guys what my next story will be.**

**Stay tuned for the Epilogue!**

**Question of the Chapter: What are your overall thoughts on **_**Ends of the Earth**_**? What was your favorite chapter? Least favorite chapter? Favorite moment? Least favorite moment?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	28. Epilogue: Keep Moving Forward

_Epilogue: Keep Moving Forward_

**Classic Sonic's World…Knothole Village**

**BGM-Sonic Mania Adventures OST-Discovery**

"So to review: The Phantom Ruby sent you and Spider-Man to an alternate dimension. You teamed up with older versions of us in a war for the planet. Fought a jackal in a mask. We got roboticized, and a teenage girl jumped into the sun?" Classic Sally Acorn asked, hanging out with the younger versions of the Freedom Fighters in Knothole after Classic Sonic's recent adventure saving Mobiant Earth.

"To stop it from destroying the entire world, yeah." Classic Sonic replied.

"Wow. Sounds like quite an adventure, sugar-hog." Classic Bunnie smiles.

"Zat sounded _terrifying_…" Classic Antoine shivers in fear after hearing Sonic's story.

"_Nah_, man. We handled it. No problem." Sonic assures him everything went fine in that other way.

"That explains where you were these past few days. Glad to have you back, Sonic. Did the future Spider-Man make it back to his world?" Classic Tails asks him about Miguel.

"And the Phantom Ruby? Is it really destroyed?" Sally added.

"Me and Spidey would still be stuck on that other world if it wasn't." Sonic confirms the Phantom Ruby is truly destroyed.

"And what about that other world's Eggman and…Doctor Octopus? Do you think they're still alive?" Sally asks him, regarding the fate of the Mobiant Earth's pair of doctors after the destruction of their Superior Egg-Octobot.

"If OUR Eggman somehow managed to escape from that pocket dimension to steal the Chaos Emeralds to power up Metal Sonic, I'm pretty confident the other docs are still out there causing trouble, but I'm sure the older me and his Spidey got their number." Sonic said, also referencing one 'mania adventure' he had the second he returned to his world on Angel Island.

"A little worried what would happen if a war THAT big happened on this world?" Classic Rotor ponders worriedly about a potential Eggman war in their world.

Sonic pats the worried walrus on the shoulder, assuring him by saying, "Nonsense, man! If there's one thing I learned hanging out with those other heroes, is that no matter how crazy things might get, as long as we stick together, the Freedom Fighters can handle ANYTHING!" Sonic smiles, standing before his cheered-up friends assuring them that whatever happens in the future, the Freedom Fighters are forever up for the challenge.

**BGM End**

* * *

**2099 World…Babylon Towers, Nueva Vale**

Meanwhile in an alternate future dimension, Miguel has also just returned from his marvelous adventure in the past in his apartment building, taking off his mask staring through the window of the restored 2099, _'Finally. I'm back home. 2099 is back to normal. With the Phantom Ruby destroyed, everything it displaced should be returned to their original worlds. That might include Goblin's Sinister Six and Serena Patel. Hopefully they won't be causing any trouble any time soon. I should also make sure Alchemax doesn't create anything like the Phantom Ruby ever again. This world isn't much, but I prefer it that way. I promised the heroes of the past I'll continue protecting this era with all my life. A life as Miguel O'Hara, and Spider-Man.'_

A sense of déjà vu kicks in when Lyla informs Miguel he has a surprise visitor waiting for him out his door, _'Miguel. If you aren't too busy thinking to yourself, I want to inform you Summer Rose is here to see you.' _Lyla said.

"Her? Doesn't she know I've earned a nap after saving multiple worlds in a few days?" Miguel quipped.

'_Nope, which is why she's come to visit.' _Lyla quips herself, smiling.

The future spider sighs, "Fine. Let her in."

The door into his apartment opens for a young woman to kindly walk in. A young beautiful woman around Miguel's age in her early 20s, that also surprisingly appears to be almost the splitting image of Ruby Rose, having the same silver eyes, fair complexion, and graduating black-into-red hair. She has shoulder length hair tied back in a half-up/half-down style and wore a hooded cloak which is white outside and red underneath. Under that cloak is a similar outfit to Ruby mostly black with stylized red and cream accents: a high-neck décolletage blouse with studded wristbands on the arms, a black and white overbust corset, a skirt with white tulle underneath, gray leggings, and knee-high boots with red soles.

"Miggy, where the shock have you been? I've been trying to reach you and Gabe for DAYS. I heard from the news you were at Alchemax, but then you like disappeared. I was worried SICK. And…is that a new Spider-Man costume? Do you create it?" Summer Rose Jr. asks her spider-friend, noting his new White Suit.

"I didn't. The original Spider-Man made this for me while I was stuck in the past fighting a war. Gabriel's still there. He should be back pretty soon." Miguel replies to the futuristic scarlet huntress of 2099.

"Wait-wait! You mean to tell me you two traveled to the PAST? Fighting in a WAR, with the legendary Spider-Man? And without ME? You're cruel." Summer joked.

"You should also be jealous to hear I teamed-up with TWO Sonic the Hedgehogs, AND your ancestor." Miguel quips, revealing this Summer Rose is actually Ruby Rose's descendant in 2099.

"Grandma Ruby?! You were hanging out with my great-grandmother?! That's twice you teamed-up with her. The first time was when she was a kid. How was she like this time around?" Summer asks cheerily.

Miguel replies, "She likes you in ever regard, just younger."

"Obviously."

"And a little annoying."

"I'm not annoying!"

"If there's one thing you two most definitely share, is that you're both very heroic. Your ancestor played a crucial part saving the world." Miguel said, sounding serious and not joking around this time.

"How?" Summer asks curiously.

"Stopping a sun, for example." Miguel replied casually.

"The sun? I've heard stories her taking on gods, aliens, Grimm, mad titans, and participating in a multiversal tournament. But stopping the sun? Kinda find that hard to believe." Summer raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"Really? This coming from one of the country's best Huntress with the weird magic powers, who grew up with those stories, doesn't believe her ancestor stopped the sun?" Miguel quips.

"I'm the Summer Maiden. Of course I have 'weird magic powers'. And secondly, I know my ancestor's amazing, but how does one stop the sun?" Summer responded, simultaneously confirming herself as the host of the Summer Maiden.

"Lyla should have a video recording of everything that happened during the war. I'll tell you the full story later. It's been a LONG week for me." Miguel said, sounding tired after going through a crazy dimensional mania to joining forces with the heroes of the past stopping a war his father indirectly caused.

Summer smiles as she comforts her friend with a warm hug, "I can imagine. But it's alright. You're home now. Can't imagine a world without Spider-Man." She sincerely says.

"From what I experienced, the world goes to hell without one, leading to the Great Calamity that ended the golden age of heroes." Miguel somberly replies.

"Really? Historical records never mentioned anything about this 'war' or the 'sun' that ended the Heroic Age." Summer responds, a little confused.

"Meaning there was another event where the heroes of the past still went missing," Miguel then sighs, "I dunno. Starting to sound like the Richards Doctrine was wrong, and the space-time continuum is in a constant flux, always hiccupping. But, if there's one thing I learned during my time in the past, is that nothing last forever. Even those who claim they are 'infinite', our lives are still finite. Though the original Heroic Age came to an end, that doesn't mean a new one can begin in 2099. You and me are examples of that. Carrying the legacies of our predecessors. And together, we'll keep the peace to forge a bright future that'll last 'til the end of time."

Summers smiles brightly and replies, "Yeah." as she and Miguel stare out the window of the sunny, bright city of Nueva Vale, promising they'll continue their work as heroes protecting 2099.

* * *

**Present Day in Mobiant Earth…Inside Avengers Tower**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-New Journeys**

The war is over. The Superior Empire has fallen. And peace has returned to the world. Rebuilding efforts are already underway to restore the world to the way it was. It'll take a while, but as long as everyone is working together, Mobiant Earth will be restored, brighter and stronger than before.

The main Freedom Avengers and their allies are sitting around inside Avengers Tower talking to each other about various topics. Ruby Rose watches a TV monitor for a while, watching how everyone around the world is doing their best rebuilding the world after the terrible war, right as Captain Marvel then enters the room.

"Finally, an end to this endless battle. Everyone can go back home and relax. Starting right now, the Freedom Avengers will officially disband!" Captain Marvel announces the disbandment of her resistance group.

"But there's still a lot we need to do. We're just getting started." Silver comments, as he hops down from the crate he was sitting on.

Danvers nods in agreement, "That's right. I also have some more news. Most of you have been selected to be reserved members for the Avengers and Freedom Fighters. I talked with Captain America, and based on your performance during the war, some of you have been personally selected to join the team. Starting today: Ruby Rose, Tails, Ms. Marvel, Ant-Man, you four are officially part of the main team of Avengers! Congratulations!" She announced, causing everyone to applaud for the newly-appointed Avengers.

"Seriously?!" Ruby remarks in great shock she's been selected to join the main Avengers team, the same team with Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and of course her best friend, Spider-Man.

"Cool!" Tails smiled.

"Ah yeah, baby! I'm a real Avenger now!" Ms. Marvel cheered for herself, fist-pumping the air.

"Captain America wants me on the Avengers?! Pinch me I'm dreaming." Ant-Man joked.

"Ha ha! Look at you! Never imagined a day would come when you join the Avengers, hanging out with guys like Captain America and Hulk, pulling this thing together and see it to the end. You're incredible, Ruby!" Yang happily pats her sister in the back while the rest of Team RWBY are proud to see their leader grow up to join Mobiant Earth's mightiest team. Ruby scratches her head in embarrassment and laughs a bit over her big sister's remark.

"Knew you had it in ya, kid. You've come a long way from being a rookie at Beacon." Captain Marvel smiled.

"You did good out there. It's not like you just waited till the last minute to come in and act all cool saving the day." Rouge jokes about Omega being absent for most of the war, annoying him to extend his hand outward in her direction threatening to kill her while she jokingly winks at him. Meanwhile Shadow, leaning against a few crates next to Scarlet Spider and Raven, raises his head slightly and grunts.

"Our battle is done and our resistance has come to a conclusion, but we'll be friends forever. A single person cannot restore the entire world. We have to work together and make a diligent effort!" Tails told his friends, saying the ordeals they had been through as part of the resistance has forged a new sense of unity between them, with the Freedom Avengers nodding and say "Yeah!" in agreement with his little speech.

* * *

**Manhattan, New Vale City**

Sonic and Spider-Man are overlooking the reconstruction of New Vale City, sitting on top of a building next to Peter's non-talking stone gargoyle friend, Bruce. "There you two are." Ruby approaches them, standing by their side while looking out at the sunset together.

"Hiya, Rubes. Heard you and Tails are now Avengers. Awesome. Guess that means we'll be working together more often." Peter replied.

"Yeah. I'll be going out on my first mission pretty soon with Captain America. We got word MODOK and AIM want to cause trouble at Wakanda Island, so we'll be heading out to stop them before they do. What are you guys going to do?" Ruby asks her best friends, wondering what they're going to do now that the war is over.

"The usual thing. Gonna run around the world for a bit. Helping out however I can in search for another adventure." Sonic replies.

"And I'll be staying in the city, keeping things in order while we get everything back to normal." Peter answered the huntress avenger.

"I had a feeling that's what you two will be doing. Always keep moving forward, if we do that…" Ruby chuckles with a smile, looking at her friends saying, "We'll always be together."

The spider and hedgehog nods, smiling in full agreement as they're proud to see how much Ruby has grown as a person and a hero. "See you later…partner!" Sonic grins, holding up his fist to Ruby.

"Take care, sis!" Peter does the same, grinning while holding up his fist to his friends.

Ruby smiles as well before the three friends fist bump as one. Sonic runs off while Spider-Man swings away, both giving Ruby a thumbs up before they leave. Ruby waves back and sets off in the other direction with her Semblance to join her new team, in search of another adventure.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump (Piano Ver.)**

**KFX Here: And that's officially the end of this story. Yes, Classic Sonic did experience the events of **_**Sonic Mania Adventures **_**the second he returned to his world. And I've introduced a new character: Summer Rose Jr... She is Ruby Rose's descendant in 2099, sharing many character traits like her great-grandmother, shares the same name as Ruby's mother, and is 2099's Summer Maiden (yeah, remember the Maidens?). It is possible we'll see more of Summer 2099 in future stories (like maybe in an **_**Edge of Time **_**adaptation *wink wink*).**

**Note: I still have no idea what's gonna be my next story. I have been playing with the idea of a potential "Spider-Verse Saga", but we'll see how that will develop in the future. **

**7: I'm sure I've said this before, but I've never watched My Hero Academia and have no plans of watching it anytime soon.**

**XenoSlayer983: I am thinking of a "Spider-Verse Saga" if I go through with **_**Shattered Dimensions**_**. I do want to bring back Spider-Gwen and introduce Miles Morales as I am a fan of those characters.**

**Guest (from chapter 27): I'm still planning doing those stories. We've only seen like 4 alternate Spider-Men (Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Gwen, and Spider-Girl) popping up in the entire series, with Miguel appearing out of the most. And in **_**Edge of Time**_**, the Peter in that game has his history altered, which is something I can play around it when I get to it. And I only do rewrites whenever I feel like it, running out of ideas, or it's an anniversary story, so you'll be waiting a LONG time for those.**

**superjoeyf721: I'm still doing **_**Shattered Dimensions **_**and **_**Edge of Time**_**. Good stories to start off a new saga.**

**Alexandria Prime: I rather have Peter graduated ESU before considering marriage. He's still 19 years old.**

**Haxorus knight: Don't know what you're talking about.**

**Question of the Chapter: **_**Ends of the Earth **_**marks the end of "Phase 3: The Mobiant Earth Saga", starting from **_**The Lost Continent**_**. Between that story to this one, rate and give your honest opinion on each story of Phase 3 (The Lost Continent, The PHANTOM Menace, Contest of Smashers, Cyber Metal Madness, Mania Mayhem, Ends of the Earth)?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


End file.
